


The ending that never came

by arelia22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arelia22/pseuds/arelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not alone.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

 

Everything gone…

I was the last person standing…

The war lasted to long…

I was able to defeat him, but I didn’t win…

Everyone was dead…

#1#

The rain was pouring, it was an awful sensation for the lonesome figure in the rain, he looked around to see his surroundings, it was so familiar yet so foreign, what was once the pride gotei 13 scattered and dead all around the rubble and ruins that were now Seireitei.

The captain of the 8th squad had his white haori in shambles, he didn’t even care anymore, looking behind him he saw the body of the one that just fell by his blades mercy:

Aizen Souske.

The man that started it all. This time it’s him who lost, he is the one that lost track on how strong this person had become and was too careless.

His two zanpaktou strapped securely at his back, one of them with a black scabbard, silver tsuba and red and black hilt, Zangetsu. The other in a blood red scabbard, light gold tsuba and purple hilt, Muramasa. He could feel how they were trying to wrap him in their presence, he could even feel Shiro trying to comfort him. He tightens the grip on the object in his right hand, the little pebble that made this 12 year long war seem like a nightmare, the hogyoku, you could feel its power, very faint but still there almost depleted of the great power it once held.

 

But now that everything is over, now that the war ended there was nothing to do. He was the last of the resistance against aizen, the last captain of the gotei, the last shinigami alive and He was all alone.

_“Not all alone Ichigo”_

**“Yeah king don’t go forgetting about us”**

**_“You are never alone in this Ichigo”_ **

Three figures materialized behind the first trying to take away the pain from their wielder.

“I’m not alone… but…”

‘I was too late…’

The unsaid words were heard by all three of them, he can never keep anything from them. Long strands of orange hair were carried by the wind, the feeling felt calm instead of horrid.

‘If only I had gotten stronger sooner than none of this would have happened. What good does have to be in complete control over my hollow powers, what good does it have to be a master in reiatsu control and kidou after all these years, what good does it have to be a captain of the gotei if I can’t protect anyone anymore.’

“I still failed in the end…”

Ichigo looks up at the sky closing his eyes to avoid the sting of pain he would most likely feel thanks to the rain drops. The rain always brought him bad memories.

‘When my mother died… When Grand fisher escaped… When Rukia was taken… When my family was killed… All of it connected to the danm rain.’

“If only I had been stronger before all of this shit ever happened”

_“Ichigo, we must move forward, Look forward, Go forward, never stand still…”_

“Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die”

**_“Ichigo look for that new resolve inside of you”_ **

**“Shout out your feelings, Aibou!, it will only make it worse if it all stays inside”**

“Haha… will you look at that, even Shiro has some words of wisdom for me”

‘That’s right, I won’t gain anything by mourning all night long’

The grip on the hogyoku tightens trying to think everything out.

‘A second chance… what I would give for a second chance in this war. But it’s all in the past now I must move forward if not for me than for them, those that helped me get here so far.’

“Let’s do this!”

Taking the first step forward, feeling a gush of power coming from his right hand, a bright light, but before he could even panic everything went black.

#12 years into the past#

‘No pain…’

‘Danmit, Am I really gonna die? Huh, maybe that’s why I don’t feel any pain.’

‘Now that I think about it, my cold body… somehow seems to be getting warmer… It’s warm…’

“Hmm?!”

Ichigo opens his eyes to find a terrifying scene before him, the face of a man with a black mustache.

“GAAAAHHH!!”

“Oh, immediate reaction, what a relief!!”

“Too close! , your too close!!”

Trying to gain some distance by the one that made him startled he tried to push him away but with no avail, after all he was pretty heavy

“Tenchou (1) Ichigo has regained consciousness! Tenchou!!”

Finally noticing he it was that awoke him in such a horrible state he pointed a finger to the man in accusing way

“Wait, I know you, you work for Geta-Boushi aren’t you!! What are you doing in bed with me?!”

“Ugh… Ow”

‘Pain, so that’s where it went, I seriously don’t want it back.’

“!!”

Finally remembering what had happened the night before he brought a hand on his line of vision to make sure he wasn’t a ghost or maybe even dreaming.

‘Huh?, I’m… not dead?’

‘How is that… wait a minute! This isn’t even my house!’

‘Where the hell am I?!’

Footsteps could be heard in the hall behind shoji doors, when they opened a familiar person stepped into the room, he had his ever present green and white hat, his getas, cane and his usual attire.

“Uh-oh… you shouldn’t move around Kurosaki-san. Your injury hasn’t fully healed…If you keep moving around you can die…”

Ichigo stares at the shopkeeper with confusion before he remembered the reason why he was injured in the first place. Rukia.

“Oh… so this is your place?”

“~Correct~”

“You… saved me?”

Looking at the floor in depression his scowl was nowhere to be found, only a face of sadness and grief was left.

“What’s this, your tone is unexpected… You make it sound like if it was better if I let you die…?”

“…”

Silence graced the room before the orange head blinked once more and was startled by the complete change.

!!

‘What?! What’s going on?!’

‘Shiro, Zangetsu, Muramasa!!’

‘What’s going on, one moment I’m in the ruins of sereitei and the next I’m… where am I any way’

He looks around to see the sight of the shop he thought to be long gone since the beginning of the war, once he gets out of his first shock he realizes there is someone else in the room, someone that should be long dead by now.

“But… but tha-that’s impossible…”

He kept on staring at the blond I front of him not even giving second thought of the other person in the room.

Kisuke looked intrigued at the sudden change in the teen, but still felt it was weird and couldn’t help but be confused. Hiding his confusion behind his fan and eyeing curiously the teen he kept silent and decided to see what he would do next.

“Kis..kue?”

The shopkeeper frowns behind his fan at the confused and panic stare the teen was shooting his way.

“You, you can’t be alive… wha-what just happened… I… I”

Thinking it was getting out of hand he was about to speak up but was startled when three figures suddenly materialized next to the orange head.

‘What’s going on, Kisuke is dead, I saw him die. Is this Kyouka Suigetsu?’

‘No, I killed Aizen she can’t be alive either, than what.’

_“Ichigo calm down, be rational, that is not how a captain should act, remember…”_

Ichigo looks up to see his three inner spirits with worried expressions, even Shiro his inner hollow did not have his usually creepy grin. He let out a sigh and toke a deep breath and composes himself. Grabbing onto his emotionless and usual mask.

‘That’s right, it got me by surprise but not anymore.’

Kisuke looks in disbelief at the sight before him, thinking it couldn’t get any weirder and not having a clue of what’s going on.

Ichigo decided to ignore the shocked shopkeeper and decided to focus on the cause and concentrate.

“Okay, first of all Zann is everyone okay?”

**_“Yes we all are fine Ichigo”_ **

_“Apparently they are…”_

“Okay theory’s anyone”

All four figures are caught up in their thoughts they don’t notice the nervous shopkeeper and his helper getting closer to them.  All in the room turned their gaze to the first person that spoke up.

_“Only one logical explanation can be made”_

“Yes, I was thinking that as well. Huh, who would have thought it had enough power to do something like that”

**“Got that right Aibou, now what?”**

“Hum, not quite sure, we can use it as in advantage.”

**_“Looks like you will get your second chance Ichigo”_ **

“Guess you’re right. Okay everyone inside.”

All three spirits go back to where they belong in Ichigo’s inner world and wait for the outcome of the situation, after all he had an audience and they were not the ones to leave without an answer.

Ichigo took his attention back to the startled shopkeeper, and saw how confused he was. For once in his life up until now it seemed Kisuke was in the dark.

 “What happened to you Kisuke, cat got your tongue? I would rather think Yoruichi wouldn’t let another cat take it besides her”

“I… I really don’t know what to say anymore. Care to explain a little, because I got nothing.”

Dark amber orbs narrow in a calculative gaze and ran through every single way to get out of Kisuke’s grip. But it’s all for naught, can’t run from him forever that much he knew very well over the past years they spent together as mentor, friend and comrade. He let out a sigh and decided it was for the best to tell the truth, so once again he went serious and stared directly at Kisuke.

“Very well… but this will take a while, and I don’t want to explain twice so call my dad and tell him to get over here now.”

 

Hello everyone that decided to give my story a chance, I thank you for your time.

Thank you and have a nice day. Please keep on reading and feel free to comment, subscribe or Kudo.

 

 

 

  
  



	2. The truth of dead amber eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

#2#

Everything seemed normal to Kisuke, the brash teenager had awoken startled to see Tessai on top of him in bed, he had been confused by where he was and why he was still alive. And like Kisuke had thought since the beginning he would be depressed and seem unwilling to live and think he should have died.

But… everything went haywire from there on.

The first thing that made him confused was the fact that from being depressive and sad he drastically toke on a panicked state. The second thing was the fact that not only two zanpaktou, that was weird enough since it should be impossible to have to, but also an inner hollow happened to materialize in  front of the teen and try to calm him down.

And then those eyes… yes those amber eyes were not the same ones from mere minuets ago, they were dull almost completely dead. And the worst part of all it seemed like he knew something when staring into his eyes, and everything went worse when he said he would explain and to call his dad; that by his knowledge should have nothing to do with the spiritual world.

So instead to fight against it Kisuke decided to do as he was told and both him and Tessai left him alone in the room.

“Hello, this is the Kurosaki Clinic. What can I do for you?”

Isshin’s usually chirpy attitude could be heard from the other side of the line, but it did not last long when he heard his longtime friend.

“Isshin, um hello, long time no see huh?”

 “Kisuke? Uh yeah it has. What’s wrong, it’s not like you to call me.”

“Well yeah, how to explain this… It’s about your son, he told me to call you.”

Confused by the sudden call but even more by the topic of the call he let the happy go lucky attitude to the side and treated is with seriousness.

 

“Ichigo? What for?”

“That’s what I would like to know, everything was going as planed and then all of a sudden he started acting weird.”

“Weird? How weird?”

“Well… scared, or terrified. And then… I really don’t know, I-I think he knows something…” 

Since Kisuke sounded so unsure and the fact that he actually called him and have just brushed away the topic. Apparently it was pretty serious.

“I’ll be right there.”

#2#

‘So it is true, we’re back in the past?’

Ichigo is sitting alone in the room where he woke up earlier, Kisuke had left some while ago and he could sense that everyone was already waiting for him in the meeting room.

‘ _I’m afraid so Ichigo.’_

**‘Hey look at the bright side of this.’**

‘And what would that be?’

**_‘You will be able to save everyone before it gets out hand.’_ **

**‘Hey Mura, I was going to say that!’**

“A second chance… That’s what I wanted… And now. I will make things right.”

Grabbing the courage he needed he stood from his seated position and led himself with silent footsteps toward the door. Before he even opened the door he took a second look around the room to let it sink in that he really was in the Shoten. He was so engrossed in his thought he didn’t even notice the internal conversation they were having.

_‘-e can explain it easier that way’_

‘Wh-What, oh sorry Zann I wasn’t hearing.’

Zangetsu mentally groans at his wielder, sometimes he could be so foolish and ignorant but at times be the most perspective of all.

_‘I was saying, I think it would be better if you were in spiritual form, that way we can explain it easier’_

‘Yeah I was thinking that too.’

Taking a deep breath Ichigo opens the shoji door and enters the hall way making his way towards the room where everyone is gathered.

#2#

Kisuke and Isshin are sitting in the dining room waiting for the person that gathered them saying he would explain some things. Isshin sighed and took a sip of his freshly made tea, to his right was a black cat named Yoruichi who decided to tag along since it seemed rather important, and to his left was Kisuke. The only empty seat was the one directly across from him and in front of the sliding shoji door.

Everyone’s attention was brought back when the shoji door opened and out came the person they were waiting for, he stopped after closing the door, still standing, his gaze directed towards Isshin that was in front of him, with his very familiar for him, yet very new for the rest, amber dull eyes.

“I-Ichigo?’

Isshin was the first to break the silence that was created the moment they were gathered in the room, gasping in shock at seeing his only son look like a dead man even though he was technically the same teenage boy.

“Ah…, Kisuke, separate me from my body. It will be easier to explain that way.”

Kisuke stared back with a curios yet confused feelings, thinking that maybe the teen had forgotten he lost his shinigami powers the moment Kuchiki Byakuya had shattered the chain link and the soul sleep.

“Um, Kurosaki-san I think you forgot tha-.”

“Don’t worry about that Kis-Urahara-san, just do it, you’ll all understand when you see what I mean.”

Kisuke still with doubt shrugged and stood up, his cane directed towards the teenage boy, not really knowing what to expect since he wouldn’t come out as a shinigami.

Or that’s what he thought.

**BANG!**

The lifeless body fell on the ground next to the man, yes man, standing where the body once was.

Every single person in the room went wide eyed the moment they saw what Ichigo had meant.

In front of them stood the same teenage boy but completely different. The same orange spiky hair, slightly longer and shaggy at front and sides but at the back waist length hair grabbed in a slim low tail. He was taller, at least a head taller and looked to be in his mid-20’s. Standard shinigami shihakusho(1) with a white sleeveless haori strapped in place with a red obi(2) at his waist. Two zanpaktou on his back, one in a red scabbard and the other in a black one. And black fingerless combat gloves on each hand.

But the differences from the Ichigo they knew and the one in front of them was not only in appearance, no, that was only the beginning. The normally aggressive and uncontrolled reiatsu he normally had was neatly and calmly suppressed in a very professional way. The air around him gave you the impression that you do not mess with him. And when he started walking to take his seat the noticed the fact that he walked different way, elegant yet fierce and very silent, you could see how well trained he was in stealth. When he took a seat they also saw how he sat in a very quick yet perfect seiza(3). That was something Ichigo would never, never do.

“I am actually from 12 years in the future.” With that comment he got everyone’s attention in his mature and tired voice.

Isshin was to stunned by his son, his boy, or should be boy that was standing in front of him to think. To him Ichigo looked like hell, no probably worse, there was no word to describe it. Tired. Old. Sick. And yet very emotionless with the dull dead Amber eyes that seemed to pierce threw your very soul.

“I came back. Not because that was my intention. No, not at all. But it worked out in the end. It was an… accident. After I killed Aizen I had the hogyoku in my hand and-“

“Hold on there! Killed Aizen? Accident? From the future? Ichigo I think that’s kind of im-“

“Very possible Yoruichi, but only if what I think really happened. Please continue Kurosaki-san”

“Very well. The hogyoku heard my desire even though it was almost dead and sent me back for a second chance. I was the last person standing. There was no one left. I was to late.”

Ichigo closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling remembering the thick rain drops that fell the moment everything had ended. And only Kisuke’s voice was the thing that made him come back from his thoughts.

“Like I thought.”

Isshin finally got out of his shock and started to listen to the conversation that was going on.

“Ah, the hogyoku heard me. And now here I am.”

“So it really is you huh, Ichigo.”

“Oyaji… ah, it is me. Haven’t seen you in a while. That might not be the case for you.”

“So you know? Everything? And what do you mean you haven’t seen me in a while?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m not mad. And unless you didn’t hear me in the beginning, I was the last standing, and I don’t mean it literally. Everyone else died on some point in the 11 year old war.”

Everybody present in the room flinched at that comment. War, and not just any war. One that lasted 11 years and in one that apparently everyone died in the end except for him.

Yoruichi took a step forward in her cat form and leapt onto the low table in front of Ichigo, looking directly into his eyes.

“What’s with those eye’s Ichigo? Was the war that bad? Was it that lonely?”

Ichigo stared slightly surprised, that if you weren’t observant enough you would have thought he didn’t even bat an eye.

“No, I’m not alone. I have Zann and the others… And yeah, I guess you could say the war was bad but I-I really don’t wish to go into detail about that. Mostly everyone ended up broken. And even more those that were tortured for fun by Aizen.”

Torture. Ichigo remembered that very well, almost everyone was broken by the end of the 8th year and those that still had hope and strong will were captured and tortured by Aizen himself. Ichigo should know, he was the first one of Aizen’s little experiments to find out what would break him apart. In the end even torture wasn’t enough, and when Ichigo managed to escape his clutch’s he came back to find his human friends and family dead, only his dad had survived and by the skin of his teeth. He didn’t talk to anyone for 5 complete months from the shock. But after that it was very rare to see any type of emotion from the orange head aside from horror.

Silence. Apparently they got the message that the war had been hell for anyone and that it wasn’t such a good idea to keep up on that topic.

“You have two zanpaktou spirits. I noticed when they materialized earlier, and the inner hollow. That kind of startled me back there.”

“Oh, yeah sorry about that”

A very faint smirk appeared on his face at the mention of his inner spirits.

“Ah, Zangetsu and Muramasa, and Shiro my inner hollow. They all kept me company, so even if each of my comrades went down one by one I still had them.”

“Muramasa? Hey Kisuke isn’t that Kuchiki Kou-“

**_“I WOULDN’T SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESCENCE IF I WERE YOU!”_ **

_“Muramasa, calm down. They don’t know”_

“Fall back you two Shiro is getting upset. Go back inside I’ll handle this.”

The two spirits disappeared and the attention was brought back to the wielder of said spirits.

“Muramasa doesn’t like it when you mention his previous wielder. He was betrayed. He called out to me and I heard his voice. Been together ever since then. And unless you want Engetsu going against you I recommend you don’t mention him again, Oyaji.”

Amber eyes narrowed in calculative gaze trying to get his message to leave Muramasa alone to everyone in the room.

“Ma ma, no need to be upset now do we?... So that’s all cleared. Onto the next question. What do you plan on doing now? I can see you were a captain in the future didn’t quiet catch your squad since I haven’t seen your back yet. But I don’t think you can just storm into soul society and kill Aizen on spot you know.”

An unusual mischievous grin appeared on the previous emotionless face.

“Oh, Kisuke. You’re not underestimating me now are you? I’m 27 not 15, I was one of the main strategizes along with Kyoraku and Ukitake. And you’re in for a surprise, I’m captain of squad eight.”

“Squad eight? What happened to Kyoraku-san?”

“Oh, he replaced the captain commander three years into the war after he died. Kyoraku trusted me enough to pass on his squad to me afterwards. Plan, let’s see… Okay perfect, that’s what I’ll do.”

“Um, son? What’s your plan?”

“Oh right. Yoruichi did you already contact Chad, Inoue and Ishida?”

“Uh, no, not yet. But I was planning to. Why?”

“Okay, everything can still work out somehow. Contact them and train them like you were going to. I want everything to be exactly like last time that way I know what’s going to happen. This time the one that will be the one to control the stage shall be me, not Aizen.”

“So you’re going to act like if nothing has changed to get him off guard? That’s pretty well thought.”

“See, I told you not to underestimate me Kisuke.”

Ichigo gave a smirk towards Kisuke in a way of saying _told you so_ but was brought back from his victory when the conversation resumed.

“Okay then, I’ll be off to contact your friends… should I tell them, about this I mean?”

“Yeah tell them, but don’t go into detail its best not let them suffer with wars and death.”

“Very well, see you guys later.”

And with a blast of shunpo she was off to look for the humans.

“Now what do you want to do Ichigo?”

“What do you mean, Oyaji?”

Amber eyes narrowed, and any hint that they had regained some life was gone in an instant. Isshin sighed and lifted a hand to rub his temples sign that the stress was getting to him.

“What I mean is will you come back home with me or stay here with Kisuke? Geez, you don’t have to take everything so seriously Ichigo there’s no need to here.”

“I-I don’t know if I should… I’m not the same brother, I don’t think it would do them any good…”

“Ichigo, you may not be the same but your still Ichigo. Besides I need someone to back me up on this. We’re going to have to tell the girls about hollows, shinigami and so on and I need somebody to tell them that I really haven’t gone crazy. I think I’ve postponed enough this topic, and it’s not like there’s an option anymore. They’re going to find out sooner or later. Might as well tell them myself.”

“Are you sure you want to do this Oyaji? I mean I can just stay here. But… I guess you’re right, maybe I didn’t get mad but I bet you won’t get the same reaction from Karin and Yuzu.”

Isshin smiled to himself thinking how most likely Karin will get mad and Yuzu will scold him about keeping secrets from the family. Yup that won’t be fun, but it will be worth it. Maybe that way Ichigo will regain some life and relax.

“Okay, let’s go. Grab your body son and get inside, we have a lot of explaining to do!”

“A-ah, Thanks Geta-Boushi, get the senkaimon ready for us in ten days, bye.”

Kisuke saw the father and son leave the shop, and sighed taking his hat off from his head.

“He really did change a lot over the last 12 years. The way he talks, the way he walks and the way he acts. It’s like an assassin ready for anything even though he seems so relaxed. It will be hard to get your boy fixed Isshin, you have a lot of work to do.”

To be continued…

Thanks to those that read my story, hope you liked this new chapter. Wait for the next one that will come out as soon as it’s done.

 

(1)  Shihakusho: Shinigami attire.

(2)  Obi: The ribbon that holds together the shihakusho.

(3)  Seiza: Formal sitting in japan.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Mixed feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

 ‘Huh, that went better than I thought’

Ichigo was currently taking a hot and relaxing shower in his home, which he hadn’t seen in a long time. He was slightly surprised that the explanation of hollows, shinigami, war, time travel and other things with Karin and Yuzu went better than expected and was enjoying his hot bath that felt like glory after those cold and quick showers he ever had during the war.

**‘See king it didn’t go that bad…’**

‘Yeah I guess, though Yuzu cried like I thought she would…’

 

*Flashback*

“I’m Home my darling daughters, did you miss daddy!!”

Isshin went flying to try and grab his daughters into a bone crushing hug, to have been coldly avoided by Karin and her annoyed stare.

“Ah, Oto-san, Oni-chan Okairi(1).”

Yuzu came out of the kitchen surprised to see her brother and dad come home together since they rarely went out together if not they just didn’t. What surprised more not only Yuzu but also Karin was the fact that said brother was very silent, staring at both of them with dead eyes, like if he hadn’t seen them in a long time. What they didn’t know was that Ichigo was biting his lower lip and suppressing the urge to go to his sisters and give them a big hug. That didn’t go unnoticed by Isshin who gave him a push towards his sisters and gave him a nod and a warm smile.

That was more than enough encouragement than needed and he slowly made his way to the twins that were staring at him with curiosity. Ichigo then proceeded to hug the two girls like if his life depended on it and started shaking only slightly before he composed himself.

The two twins returned the hug seeing as how he looked like he really needed it and were interrupted when they wanted to ask what was wrong when Isshin gave them a serious yet calm gaze telling them to wait.

After he let go of the girls everyone stayed in silence, until it was broken by a sigh that came from Isshin.

“I guess it’s time to explain a bit…”

“Ah… don’t worry, It’ll work out some way or another.”

“I know. It’ll all be okay!”

“Will you just explain already Goat face!”

“My daughter is so mean to me!”

“Oyaji… it’s not time for games…”

Isshin looked up at Ichigo with his serious face once more and nodded.

“This will take some time. Sit, you’re in for a big life story.”

*End of Flashback*

Ichigo sunk further into the tub as to let his muscles relax at the steaming hot water. Yuzu had believed everything seeing as Ichigo was not going to just lie to them but started to cry when he mentioned the war and that he came back in time (obviously leaving out the part when everyone died and other sad scenes). Karin had been trying to deny everything since, it was kind of weird to believe that your goofy dad was a shinigami, and not any shinigami a captain and a noble of the Shiba clan. But after seeing as Ichigo didn’t try to punch or yell at Isshin and not only that, backed him up that it was the truth, she couldn’t help but believe in what they just said.

So here he was now, obviously more relaxed after his sisters understood his… _circumstances_ and had gone without asking too much questions as to not bother him since it clearly pained him to remember the war, waiting for Yuzu to finish dinner and being called over for homemade food that have been absent since the war got worse and worse. After he had dinner he thought it would be a good idea to take a bath and proceeded to do so.

‘ _Are you going to go to school Ichigo?’_

‘Don’t think so, I didn’t go in the past, or the present, dang it’s kind of confusing. But anyway, I would be training with Geta-Boushi about now so it won’t be any different.’

**_‘Than what are you going to do during the remaining 9 days?’_ **

**‘You can just go through a garganta king, what are you waiting for, let’s kill that bastard.’**

‘No. Remember, for everything to be the same and predictable the others need to come with me too.’

**‘Che…’**

_‘Don’t be impatient Shiro, we’ll get there. So what do you plan on doing…’_

‘I’ll probably spend my free time in Geta-Boushi’s basement. Planning, meditating, training, maybe even spare with him, I don’t want to get rusty.’

**_‘This Aizen will be relatively easy at you current strength.’_ **

With a nod to the fact he decided he relaxed enough and got out of the bathroom after changing into his PJ’s and headed down stairs where he found everyone in the living room.

“I-CHIII-GOOOO!!”

Isshin came with a punch towards Ichigo as soon as he sensed him coming downstairs. What nobody expected was that Ichigo instinctively ducked and kicked his father in the side of his head.

“Fuck… I’m sorry dad I didn’t realize until I saw you on the floor.”

“Ha- ha…ha it’s ow okay. I still have a lot up my sleeve. But man, battle instinct son?”

“Yeah sorry, ambushes and stuff are very common, if you aren’t quick your down just like that.”

Yuzu stood up from her seat on the couch and went to her dad to see if he was okay.

“You okay dad?”

“Of course daddy is fine Yuzu. Remember I was a captain once!!”

“I bet you were the worst captain in history.”

“Masaki!! My daughter is so mean to me!!”

“Shut up goat face.”

Ichigo smiled slightly at that sight of his happy family. The bonding of insults and foolishness was a perfect sight in his eyes, it made him feel at home.

“Ah, oni-chan smiled”

Everybody stopped the moment Yuzu said that and I realized it was true but as soon as it came it disappeared.

“See son. I told you it would be good to come home.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. Dad I’m not going to school tomorrow, I have to get everything ready to leave in 10 days, and I can’t laze around anyways.”

“Okay, no problem by me. Just remember if you need something you can ask. You’re not alone anymore.”

“…I never was…I had Zann and Shiro with me... then came Mura….so I was never alone even when everyone fell.”

I gave my dad a sad smile but it wasn’t enough to reassure him and still had a serious yet guilt full expression.

“Just… remember you can come to us when you need it…”

I nodded in understanding and everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. It was going to be a long night.

#3#

_It was a pitiful sight, everywhere, blood everywhere. I couldn’t identify it as mine so it had to be someone else. I look around the ruins and rubble of the once proud sereitei, all I see is bodies and blood, I don’t stop to see the bodies, I know I couldn’t take it if I saw who was lying on the ground. I don’t feel any reiatsu, it’s like there is no life._

_I feel a cold breeze pass by me and can see the nostalgia it causes. This… is Rukia’s bankai, I can sense her bankai in the breeze. I follow my instincts as to where the breeze was coming from and I see a familiar scenery._

_Ice covered floor, walls, everything. I walk carefully as to not slip on the floor. Everything is white and transparent, definitely Rukia’s bankai. But where is she?_

_My worst fear is confirmed when I see a trail of blood in the pure white snow, and at the end of the trail is Rukia._

_More pale than I remember her to be, the weak yet familiar reiatsu of Rukia is still there. I walk up to her body on the ground and sit next to her, grabbing her and placing her in my arms, careful as to not hurt her even more._

_She opens her eyes slightly, enough to see violet orbs looking at me and I know she’s in her final moments._

_“I…Ichi….go…”_

_“Öh Rukia, what happened….?”_

_“_ He _came…. After four years….. He brought the elite….”_

_“Rukes…”_

_I can feel I single tear fall on my cheek, but I don’t care. My promise as to not cry, my vow, I will break it if it’s for Rukia._

_“Ichi… Can you promise me…. To live?”_

_I look at her and see the last bits of life leaving her. I can’t take it anymore, first my sisters, my nakama, than my dad, my subordinate’s, my comrades and now… my love, Rukia. And all because of that one man._

_“I… I promise…. I promise to always love you…”_

_She smiles at me, that warm and beautiful smile, I won’t see it anymore._

_“Thank you…. I leave my heart… with you…. Because I know…. How you loved me… to the bitter end…. I love you too…I…chi…g….o”_

_I can’t sense her anymore, she’s gone, everyone is dead, and I’m all alone._

_“Oh, will you look at that, what a touching sight. Beautiful play indeed. It was worth coming down to watch the play after all. Kurosaki Ichigo, your next”_

I wake up in cold sweat, it was all a dream, no a nightmare, the nightmare of reality. That man is going down again. I am not scared, I will not succumb to the fear of losing them, because now, I can save them all, no one will suffer.

‘I wasn’t going to be able to sleep all night anyway. That’s why I always took the first watch…’

I leave my room and go downstairs and find my dad on the table with a cup of coffee, he most likely has been awake for a while now. I see the look on his face, serious yet sad, a familiar face in the war my dad used.

“Hey… want some coffee?”

“No, I’ll be okay. Why are _you_ awake?”

“A lot to take in don’t you think, everything is finally clicking in, the fact that we all died, the fact that you suffered the most out of all of us. It pains me to see you this way, you seemed so alive just a while ago… and now… that dead and emotionless mask is back…”

“It’s going to take time you know, it’s not easy… to live a war… to see everyone alive again…”

“I imagine, but it still pains me that you won’t lean in for support because we are here now, and you are the one taking all the burden.”

“…sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. You want to talk about it…. Your nightmare I mean.”

Ï widen my eyes at my dad, how did he know I had a nightmare?

“How-“

“Even if you can control you’re reiatsu completely doesn’t mean it will stay in control when you’re asleep and in turmoil.”

“Oh… no I don’t- I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

My dad looks at me with a smile but I know, his eyes are sad, I know him better than he thinks, years with just each other does that to you.

“Can’t really sleep either huh?”

“Ah, not really. I’m used to sleeping 5 to 4 hours, we have to keep watch, and more because my squad was the one in charge of hueco mundo infiltration, you have to always be alert in that desert”

My dad looks surprised that I hardly slept, I bet his doctor instinct wants to put me on medication for that. It’s amusing how well I can read him.

“Used to sleeping 5 to 4 hours? That’s insane, how can you be active in the battlefield like that? And why send your squad to hueco mundo?”

“Well let me tell you that I never lagged for lack of sleep, like I said, you get used to it. And about the hueco mundo part…. Um, how to put it… there are less hollow attacks with me around, hollows act on instinct, and by doing so they avoid stronger _hollows_ and since I have Shiro I can blend in well and the other hollows think that those around me are my pray.”

The look of surprise on my dad is more amusing and I can feel a tug of a smile at his dumbstruck expression.

“Wha… I don’t know if to feel proud or freaked out about the fact that other hollows think your hollow.”

“They only think that when I make my hollow reiatsu surface more if I want to.”

“Well that’s new. You really did grow up.”

“Oyaji, I’m 27, of course I grew up.”

“…Your sisters want to watch you train if it’s okay with you. And Kisuke called, apparently Yoruichi told your friends and are not completely convinced and want to see you.”

“Hum, I don’t mind, the others can come along as well so that they can see it’s true. But what about Yuzu, she won’t be able to see me.”

“I already asked Kisuke about that. He says he’ll do something about it until she can see on her own… I have a great idea, I’ll tell Yuzu to make a picnic basket and we can take it to the Shoten and eat over there and share with everyone.”

“It’s okay with me. You should go rest Oyaji, you need to sleep.”

“You too, I’ll get some medicine later for you, but in the mean time we should try to at least rest.”

“You can try, I doubt de meds will do much anyways.”

“Good night”

“Night Oyaji”

#3#

Ichigo was in his room waiting for the normal breakfast call from her little sister, he didn’t sleep much like he thought the rest of the night but since it’s normal for him he really doesn’t feel tired or sleepy.

‘Any minute now…’

**‘Why not just get up on you own? It’s boring in here’**

**_‘And by doing nothing you start thinking about it again, and it’s raining.’_ **

_‘Again… you know we don’t like the rain.’_

‘Sorry about that guys but-‘

“Oni-chan breakfast is ready!”

“Coming!”

Ichigo went down stairs already changed for the day when he saw Karin already on the table and Yuzu placing the last plates.

“Where’s Oya-“

“GOOOOD MOOOORRRNIIIIINNGG IIIICHIIIIIGOOOO!!”

With a quick side step and a punch in the gut Isshin was down.

“You’re lucky I held back at the last moment or you’d be out cold.”

“Masaki, You’re son is so mean to me!!”

The rest of breakfast went relatively normal for a morning in the Kurosaki household. Starting getting ready everyone got ready to leave and start the day, promising to eat a picnic at the Shoten, Isshin and the girls would meet up with him in the afternoon.

“Ah Kurosaki-san to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my humble shop.”

“Save it for later Kisuke, I know Oyaji already told you of today’s plans. And you can call me Ichigo it sounds weird now that I think about it.”

“Very well, yes your father did call me in the morning.”

“And I imagine you already told Yoruichi?”

“Of course”

Kisuke was smiling behind his fan with mischievous plans like he always did.

‘I wonder what he’s up to now.’

**‘Nothing good if it’s coming from him!’**

Ichigo looks at Kisuke in concern, thinking he might want to experiment on him, the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. No Kisuke would never do that, Mayuri would, but not him.

“Oh, why the serious look Ichigo?”

“What are you planning now Kisuke?”

“Me? Why would you think that?”

“Oh don’t know, maybe thanks to all the shit you always cause when you’re smirking like that.”

“Hum, maybe. But this one is for your benefit. You see I thought of your plan but you have some flaws. Like for example the fact that you don’t exactly look like a 15 year old in spirit form and Muramasa, I don’t think it would be a good idea for a _boy_ that just acquired his shinigami powers to have to zanpaktous not to mention two separate zanpaktou.”  
“About Muramasa we already have a plan, since Muramasa can manifest himself even without me nearby I’ll have him wait at the cave under sokyoku hill for a while… but about my appearance…”

“Then it’s you’re lucky day, I started on it yesterday, it’s a bracelet that will allow you to temporary change into the form of your material body, in other words a 15 year old Kurosaki Ichigo. Aren’t I a genius?”

“And you call yourself humble. So when will you have it ready?”

“Soon enough.”

Ichigo eyed curiously Kisuke trying to understand the mystery in front of him. Of all the comrades he knew the most unreadable he had would be Kisuke.

“Okay… anyway can I use your basement?”

“Sure, but I would like a spar. Want to know how strong you really turned out to be.”

“You’ll be surprised.”

#3#

I jump down the basement door and land easily with no problem, looking around it brings a sense of nostalgia and so many memories.

“Ready?”

I look behind me Kisuke is getting in position, guess I better do so as well, don’t want to disappoint. Kisuke unsheathes his zanpaktou and I get into battle position. Kisuke looks mildly surprised that I haven’t sheathed any of my zanpaktou but quickly goes away.

“Ready.”

Kisuke moves forward in attempt to grab me by surprise but I’m anything but surprised. I can see the difference right away, Kisuke won’t hold back.

I side step and dodge when he attacks again. I repeat various times until I see a slight opening, I shundo around Kisuke and land a open palm hit at his side. I can see I caught him off guard but that only happens once with him. I unsheathe Zangetsu and Muramasa and block in X form when one of Kisuke’s attacks comes.

We go around blocking, attacking, dodging, counter attacking with neither having the clear advantage, but I know, and I know he also knows that I’m holding back, that if I wanted to the match could have been over the moment the fight started. Even with my bare hands my strength, stealth, not to mention my shundo a combination of shunpo and sonido is even faster than Yoruichi by a lot, the moment I wanted I could have at least knocked him out.

Kisuke comes from the side and tries to land a hit to my right shoulder, but I can anticipate every move he makes and dodge, before he even notice’s that I dodged I go behind him and fire a kido at him.

“Hado #63 Raikōhō…Disappointed Kisuke?”

“Of course not. I’m quite impressed actually, it was a good spar.”

I hear clapping and realize we are not alone anymore and my gaze lands on the familiar sight of my family, Yoruichi, Tessai and my nakama. And without thinking a go in shock at seeing them all together and alive, forgetting for a second where I was, so instead of looking towards them I look up in attempt to calm down. I grip my zanpaktou tighter and realize they are trying to support me as well. I give a deep breath and slowly turn and walk where everyone has assembled and is waiting for me.

# A little earlier outside the Shoten #

“Hey dad you said to bring a picnic basket, but where are we going to have a picnic in this old shack?”

Karin and Yuzu look at the famous Urahara shop and wonder what’s so special about it since they said they would have a picnic, and the only special thing about it is that it looks like an old style house.

“Yeah dad I put great effort in the picnic and I don’t see where we could have it?”

“Oh my darling daughters you’re in for a surprise. Let’s go in!”

“Whatever.”

The girls and Isshin where about to go in when Isshin stops and looks back to see Ichigo’s friends accompanied by a black cat with yellow eyes and smiles.

“Why hello there Yoruichi. I see you brought your guests as well.”

“Don’t push it Isshin, I brought them because Ichigo said it was okay and because this way any doubt they have will be gone.”

“The kitty talked!”

“Why am I not surprised anymore, and I thought old goat face being a shinigami was weird enough.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. My name is Shihōin Yoruichi, an old friend of your dad.”

The three teens that were with Yoruichi looked stunned at the fact that Ichigo’s family was with them but quickly composed themselves when apparently they were all updated with the spiritual world, but what caught them off guard was the fact that Ichigo’s goofy dad was a shinigami.

“A shinigami?!”

“Ah why hello there you three. Yes I’m a shinigami, but that’s not the important part, let’s all go inside and see Ichigo I’d like to see him in battle now and I can tell Kisuke and him are sparing.”

“Okay kids let’s go in so that you can see for your self’s it’s not some big prank or something.”

They all nodded and went inside to find the Shoten almost empty with the exception of the tall former kido corps commander Tessai.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Tenchou told me to give this to you Kurosaki-san.”

Tessai gave Isshin a pair of black framed glasses and signaled them to follow him to the trap door of the basement.

“Here Yuzu put these on. They’ll let you see spirits so in the meantime wear them, okay?”

“Okay dad.”

“A basement? Why are we going into a basement?”

“That’s where the training grounds are miss. And also where your brother is.”

Every newcomer eyed the trap door curiously at what the bigger man had said but stayed silent and watch as he opened the door and saw and endless ladder and way down the rocky terrain.

“Um, Kurosaki-san that’s kind of a big fall.”

Inoue pointed out the obvious but even so the newcomers couldn’t agree more and where slightly concerned.

“Oh don’t worry about that, everyone down the door!”

As everyone carefully went down the ladder they were all stunned by the sight before them. The fact that a GIANT basement was sunder the Shoten completely forgotten by all the newcomers as the stared at what was happening before them.

A older Ichigo is the thing that first shocked everyone but Yoruichi and Isshin that had already seen him. But what surprised everyone was the fight that was in front of them.

Ichigo was fighting against Kisuke, but the thing the guests noticed was how Ichigo moved. It almost didn’t look like a fight but more of a dance of silver blades colliding, each step, dodge or attack, even the movement of his wrist was a beautiful sight. Precise yet very much elegant but also very deadly, the fight looked like a work of art with Ichigo’s every move, his long orange hair following his lead as it moved with much grace, the blades in Ichigo’s hands, a silver that shined in the artificial light.

What the grown-ups also noticed was the fact that Ichigo was holding back, it almost looked like he was _playing_ with Kisuke. His speed was beyond incredible and that only added to the beauty of the spar.

It all ended when Ichigo speeded up even more and sheathed his sword before anyone could comprehend and shot a blast of kido.

“Hado #63 Raikōhō…Disappointed Kisuke?”

“Of course not. I’m quite impressed actually, it was a good spar.”

The sound of clapping is heard coming from the little crowd and Ichigo looks at the audience he acquired some time during the spar. He visibly tensed as he saw so many familiar faces but quickly hid the feeling, looking up in attempt to calm down a bit. As he calmed down he walked to where everyone was waiting for him. He sheathes the remaining zanpaktou in his hand and looks at everyone.

The fact that he tensed when seeing everyone didn’t go unnoticed by everyone but they decided to let it pass and concentrate at the matter at hand.

“So it is true. That Kurosaki came from the future.”

“See Ishida-kun I told you Yoruichi wasn’t making it all up.”

“Guess you’re right.”

Chad only nodded in understanding eyeing Ichigo that was approaching them. He believed the story since the beginning but still felt the need to see it with his own eyes.

“Wow oni-chan that was so cool!”

“I have to agree with Yuzu Ichi-ni those were some cool moves.”

Ichigo arrived nervously in front of everyone, but even when he was nervous he didn’t lose his steady pace and determined look even though his eyes were partially dead.

“Thanks, Yuzu, Karin. Hey guys… as you can see it’s not a lie.”

“Yeah we were concluding that Kurosaki. But even so, you look old.”

Ichigo scowled at that thinking it was a pretty stupid comment.

“I’m not old. I’m barely 27, that’s hardly old compared with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai and my old man, and even in human terms I’m still pretty young.”

“I think what your friend means is that old compared to what everyone knows you should be. But besides that, you were pretty fast, care to take a little challenge against me pretty boy?”

“Against the goddess of flash? Of course I couldn’t have that honor _Yoruichi-sama”_

Ichigo said with a sarcastic voice but kept his face serious waiting for her reaction. And just as expected, she wasn’t happy for yhe honorifics.

“I think you know very well I don’t like honorifics, and besides it could be fun.”

“You never change Yoruichi, I surpassed my _Sensei (2)_ long time ago after I learned shundo you know.”

“Ha, my own student beat me, will you look at that.”

“He surpassed me too you know, I’d imagine it sooner or later, but I didn’t even get a chance to train him and neither did you.”

“Oh but you two did train me, and even crazy dad did unconsciously training me in hakuda.”

“Aw, someone noticed the secret behind my Father son bond.”

“Shut up Oyaji, it’s obvious after a while you know.”

“Huh, guess you’re right.”

“The picnic is set come and eat everyone!”

“Okay!”

Ichigo was feeling more comfortable now but still couldn’t drop the fact that he was still acting in front of his family and friends, a _happy_ mask to fool them at least a little and even fool himself.

To be continued…

 

1 Okairi: Welcome home.

2 Sensei: Teacher.

 

 

Thank you for all you’re support. As always could update before a week passes or I promise I will update before the week is over. After this there will be a time skip of ten days, in other words… To soul society next chapter.


	4. The beginning of the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

Everyone had gathered at the Shoten and were waiting for the owner of said shop to finish the last touches in the senkaimon.

"Okay gather around. Where's Ichigo?"

"Ichi-ni said he'll come down in a second."

"Okay then, he must be adjusting to his new appearance thanks to the bracelet I gave him."

The people currently gathered were the ones housed at the Shoten, Isshin, the twins, Ishida, Inoue and Chad. They were all waiting for Ichigo that was putting on the bracelet that Kisuke had designed for him to look like a 15year old in spiritual form as well even if it was only temporary to trick Aizen.

"Okay, I'm ready. How about you three?"

Ichigo arrived in a normal shinigami shihakusho and haoriless, exactly like he looked 12 years ago when he first stormed into soul society. The exception being that Zangetsu was strapped in his sealed form at his back along with Muramasa.

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't ready Kurosaki."

"Always a smart ass huh Ishida."

"Of course."

Isshin was happy with scene, over the past 10 days Ichigo had slowly but surely started to acquire some life in his eyes at least when in presence of people. But he wasn't just a goof ball, he would see sometimes the still emotionless and dead face he would make when he thought no one was seeing him. It was still sad but at least there was hope.

"Oyaji."

The hoarse voice of his son had him thrown out of his thoughts and focused on his boy, no man, he had grown up already. He had a serious expression that told him to shut up, not make a scene and listen.

"I'm listening, and I don't think I'll like it by the face you're making."

"Probably."

Isshin stared into dull brown eyes that even when they looked so dead had a spark of determination and confidence.

"You're not stupid, I’m sure you noticed that my body can't handle my reiatsu. I don't think I’ll be able to get back to a normal life. You can make preparations, right?"

"If you mean school than yes. But you have to tell your friends and sisters on your own."

"I will don't worry."

"You better, and remember this will still be your home."

Isshin gave a warm smile to his son, but what happened next surprised him, even if they were talking away from curious eyes he would have never expected the son that apparently hadn't cried since he was nine, the son that wanted to carry all the burden on his shoulders, went and gave him a hug, not a half hug, but a complete bone crushing hug.

"Thank you"

All he could do was return the hug and show his support to his orange haired boy.

"Ichigo... I'm so proud of you..."

The orange head time traveler visibly tensed and started shacking, wide eyed and remembering his dads last moments.

*Flashback*

_It was a big battle, the losses were big on each side but in the 10 years since the war had started the accomplishment even though at a big price was very successful._

_In a puddle of his own blood lay Shiba Isshin dyeing in the arms of the only family he had left, his son._

_"Oto-san... why?"_

_"Ha... you can't tell me to stand down... when i can protect you now can you..."_

_Isshin started coughing blood, he had a lot of injuries but the biggest one was a stab directly in his lungs._

_"Stupid goat face... i don't need you to protect me"_

_"At least I don't regret this.... you still can't cry huh..."_

_Ichigo had a very sad yet mad face, even though he had been practically emotionless since the incident 2 years ago that happened right after he was freed from his torture._

_"I'm too weak to cry without breaking down...Oto-san..."_

_Isshin gave his last family member a sad smile, he had known how Ichigo couldn't cry even if he wanted to so it wasn't weird for him to say something like that._

_"Ichi... I'm so proud of you...."_

_"Idiot goat face... who told you to die before letting me say sorry…"_

*Flashback end*

He couldn't help but grip his dad tighter looking for comfort. Isshin sensing the change in his son hugged him harder. And barely above a whisper had he heard the cracked voice coming from the orange haired time traveler.

"I'm sorry..."

Not finding the right words to say just lend him a shoulder to lean on until he composed himself, making soothing circular motions on the boys back.

#4#

"Okay attention on me everyone. This a senkaimon, it's used to travel to soul society. But this one is special because it will let you three to travel there even though you aren't souls. There is a big explanation about the why's and how's but I think that's enough for now. Anything I forgot Ichigo? Since you already did this."

"Yes in fact. It's very important actually. Run, and don't look back."

"..."

"Very informative. Okay, good luck. And try to come back in one piece."

"Bye bye oni-chan. be careful!" "Dont you dare die Ichi-ni."

Ichigo smirked at his two sister's statements and thought how he could die now if he had lived through 11 years of war.

"I'm too stubborn to die. Don't worry."

The girls gave their brother a hug and fared him goodbye.

"Okay I’m going to open the gate, I’ll keep it open as long as I can so once it opens jump in. One!... two!... three!"

And with a quick jump the four went through the gate, quickly followed by Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Yoruichi-san followed oni-chan!"

"She was supposed to go with him Yuzu-chan, she's actually pretty strong you know."

"Oh... okay!"

#4#

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU KUROSAKI!!"

"Of course I did, why did you think I told you to run."

"If you have time to argue run at a faster pace. The cleaner is catching up!"

Yoruichi pointed out as the sweeper was gaining on them and the exit was still slightly far away. Ishida was mumbling about how 'Kurosaki can't be taunted the same way as before’ but trying to obey the black haired cat.

"We're not going to make it... satten kesh- woah, Kuroskai-kun!"

Ichigo grabbed Inoue by her waist under his arm and chad that was already carrying Ishida by the shoulder, with Yoruichi already on his other shoulder he burst in a slow pace of shunpo and easily got out of the dangai, solidifying reiatsu under his feet and getting to the floor and landing with perfection even with the extra weight.

"Perfect use of shunpo Ichigo."

"Why thank you Yoruichi. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, can you stop talking about your shunpo and what nonsense and let go?!"

The orange head blinked in surprise realizing that in fact he still held everyone and that even though the gate had appeared high in the sky there was no crater in his feet. Deciding it was safe he let go of his friends gently.

“Oh... sorry, didn’t quiet notice the extra weight."

Chad nodded in understanding and Ishida glared at the orange head that actually saved them now that he was thinking about it, he really was different from the hot headed teen from mere weeks ago.

"Woah Kurosaki-kun that was amazing! It was like flying, you really saved us there!"

"No problem Inoue. Well looks like we arrived in west Rukongai like planned."

Ichigo thought it was the perfect time before starting to fight for Muramasa to hide so he proceeded to inform his Zanpaktou.

‘Muramasa I’m sorry but this is where we will say goodbye for a while, go hide in Yoruichi's hide out I’ll meet you there, and take care. Be careful not to be seen.'

**_'Don't worry Ichigo, I won't ruin your plans. I don't want to leave you but since I know you won't abandon me I’ll bear with it for now.'_ **

**'Don't worry Mura, it's only temporary. You know kingy would never abandon any of us.'**

_'That's right, believe in Ichigo, we'll see you soon enough.'_

**_'Okay, I’ll wait for you.'_ **

Muramasa materialized in front of everyone and startled them by being sudden, not aware of the conversation that was going on inside the time traveler's head.

"Take care Muramasa, I’ll meet you there."

Said man gave a reassuring smile to his newest zanpaktou and companion for so many years already.

**_"Thank you, Ichigo, I won't disappoint you."_ **

And with a quick flicker the zanpaktou spirit left leaving only Zangetsu on Ichigo's back and some confused stares.

"Don't worry he'll be alright. Okay let’s go to the gate."

With that he started walking towards the gate, with Yoruichi still on his shoulder eyeing him curiously.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ichigo. You should know this is Jidanbou's gate"

"Of course, I know what I’m doing. I was a one of the main strategist's during the war. And besides I need Jidanbou to appear and beat him, you just make sure the other three don't interfere."

"Okay, I’ll try my best, can't promise you anything though, I think you know them better than me.”

Ichigo smirked at that comment, of course he knew them well, the moment any of them was in danger they would storm in and try to save the other without thinking. When he almost arrived at where sereitei visibly started the wall and gates came crashing down along with the giant gatekeeper. Shocking the three newcomers and visibly stiffen and turn into battle position.

“It’s been a long time… since someone has tried to come through the gate of sereitei without a pass. Long time since I’ve had a visitor. I’ll take good care of you, little boy.”

#On the other side of the gate#

Some random shinigami doing random shinigami stuff at the command of Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei were right outside the western gate when it fell. The alarm reporting the arrival of ryoka in Sereitei was already sounded and the shinigami were dispatched.

“The ryoka has fallen outside the gate of sereitei”

“If it’s on _that_ side, we won’t be needed.”

The lieutenant of squad nine listened to his subordinates coming to the same conclusion.

“Yeah. After all, outside the gate… there’s Jidanbou.”

#Back with Ichigo#

A loud crash was heard throughout the area when the giant that came from the sky apparently banged his axes with the ground bringing the attention of the small group that was before the gate.

One Kurosaki Ichigo, seemingly relaxed but ready for battle in any second with a black cat named Yoruichi on his shoulder, were in front of the group. And a few feet back were the rest of the group, Ishida, Inoue and Chad, surprised beyond belief by the size of said gatekeeper.

“Ha ha ha. Now, come at me any way you like, little boy.”

Ichigo smirked inwardly at his comment. _Boy?_ Even though Ichigo was very young you could not judge an opponent by their appearance only. But even so he restrained himself from showing his amusement on the outside and held his emotionless mask.

The three teens in the back could not lay their eyes off the giant shinigami that appeared before them.

“He’s huge. What is he? That’s past the limit of a normal human… Who the hell is he?”

Yoruichi feeling she was most needed at the back got off of Ichigo’s shoulder and went to answer Ishida that had just asked a question.

“His name is Jidanbou. He is one of the gatekeepers chosen by soul society… Guardsman for one of the four great pure gates, a.k.a. the gate of the white way.”

“Guardsman. So to enter sereitei we have to defeat him?”

“That’s right, but leave this to Ichigo he is very capable to handle it on his own.”  
Chad grunted in understanding and decided to step back. Ishida was reluctant at first but remembered that Ichigo was way stronger than anyone of them and would just be a bother and decided to step back as well.

“Will Kurosaki-kun be alright?”

Inoue was still worried, even if he was strong, even if she already saw his strength, she still felt wrong by leaving the orange head alone in battle when they were right there.

“Ichigo will be alright. We must believe in him remember?”

Nobody expected the usual silent Chad to answer but he did, after all the one that trusted Ichigo the most was Chad, so who was he to not believe him now when he is even stronger than before. So instead everyone stayed put and decided to watch the match that was about to start.

‘So now is when my acting skills have to surface. Ready, Zangetsu, Shiro?’

_‘We are always ready when you are’_

**‘I’m always ready for a fight!’**

Ichigo smiled slightly and focused at the matter at hand, he remembered the first time he did this Jidanbou said he didn’t have manners, ‘so let’s surprise him’ he thought. He needed to get on his good side so that he would open the gate and great his little guest that was most surely already on standby.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Gatekeeper, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I will defeat you today.”

“Oh, looks like a country boy with manners, though cocky and that will be your defeat _boy._ My name is Jidanbou, guardsman of the white wind gate, and in the 300 years I’ve had the job I have never lost. Ready kid here I come! _”_

With a quick and strong thrust Jidanbou swinged his axe at his opponent with full force, making dust pick up and create a cloud that didn’t let anyone see threw. The cloud didn’t let the specters or the ones in combat to see through and everyone froze to let the cloud settle. Once the dust cloud dispersed the sight that was behind it not only surprised Jidanbou but the companions that already knew of the power Ichigo held.  Standing with a raised arm to block the axe was Kurosaki Ichigo, nor surprised or affected by the attack that he grabbed bare handed even if the ground bellow had created a small crater from the force of said attack.

“Eh… Wh-What are you…”

Everyone was stupefied by the scene before them. Even Yoruichi had to admit she was quite impressed by his strength and composed nature.

“Want to stop? Or do you wish to go till the end?”

“Thi-this is not over, I will not be defeated so easily!”

Jidanbou reaches into his robes and pulls out a second axe and prepares himself to deal a blow at the _vulnerable for him,_ orange head.

“Take this. My ultimate must kill attack… ten thousand year Jidan-Hit festival!”

 Jidanbou swinged his axes with full force at Ichigo he was standing confidently in the same spot. In a quick movement that nobody noticed he unsheathed Zangetsu and broke Jidanbou’s axes, landing silently behind said giant with his zanpaktou already sheathed at his back.

Once the rubble that exploded from the impact of the now hilts of Jidanbou’s weapon everyone could see the fact that pieces of the axes were scattered all around the small battle field around the gate.

“My…my axes…”

The gatekeeper stared at the hilts of his axes in disbelieve that his powerful weapon had not only been caught by the orange haired stranger but also cut into pieces by a mere swing of his zanpaktou.

Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, but before he could start to cry and mourn like a baby the destroyer of his zanpaktou spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to destroy them. But I knew that you wouldn’t let me pass unless I did something about them or you were unable to fight, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ichigo sheepishly brought a hand to grab the back of his head in an innocent yet sincere way of showing that he really was sorry, he didn’t want to do that _again_ but he concluded from the beginning that it was the best choice.

“You are such a good man!! And me? I was just about to cry for some axes.”

Ichigo felt a tug of a smile appear on his face at seeing the giant not crying like he did in his original time line.

“You want to pass through the gate right? I’ll open it for you. Just be careful, there are strong opponents.”

“Thank you Jidanbou, we’ll be careful.”

The giant composed himself from the previous fight he was in and went towards the gate. Giving Ichigo a chance to look at his companions that were unusually quiet since the beginning of the fight.

The sight of his friends was hilarious indeed. Even Yoruichi that he thought would be more relaxed about this situation was staring at him wide eyed and with their jaws hitting the ground. He was going to yell at them to close their mouths when he heard Ishida talk.

“Did… did he just…?”

“Break his axes stopped the attack bare handed? Why yes I did. But before you start asking more questions I’m going to ask you that from here on out nobody must know anything about my _situation_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a guest to greet.”

Ichigo made a half turn and made his way to the gate that was being lifted by Jidanbou slowly but surely. When the gate was at it’s top said giant froze from shock at the _guest_ that Ichigo knew would appear and prevent them passage.

Inwardly Ichigo smirked at how well everything was going, but outside he had an emotionless and unreadable face.

“Th-third squad captain… Ichimaru Gin…”

Jidanbou mumbled in shock, eyes wide at seeing the captain when expecting that there would be nobody at the other side of the gate.

“Hey, that ain’t right.”  
The third squad captain without a movement or sound drew his zanpaktou and dealt a deep gash on Jidanbou’s left forearm that was supporting the weight of the gate, making him kneel under the pain and solely keep the gate open thanks to his right arm and shoulder.

Ichigo cursed under his breath when he clearly could have stopped Jidanbou from getting hurt, but it was necessary, sacrifices must be made in war, and until Aizen was dead he would not take any risk even if Gin was actually plotting against Aizen. He was in a calm state, but his amber colored eyes held determination to do what was right, even if the strike Gin made was painfully slow for Ichigo he had to suppress the urge to block the attack.

Gin’s white haori flew with the wind that his sudden movement made, settling down once Gin was in a combat position that he had acquired when he drew Shinsou, his zanpaktou from his sheath.

“That ain’t right. The gatekeeper ain’t there to _open_ the gate.”

Gin kept his grin on the whole time, not really noticing the fact that the orange head was slowly making his way in front of Jidanbou that was trying not to fall under the pain that he was feeling at the moment.

Behind the gate Yoruichi was cursing, thinking it was too soon to meet a captain. Knowing full well that even if Ichigo could take him on, she really didn’t want to meet such a strong opponent from the very beginning. But she would trust Ichigo, and apparently this was actually in his plan if his guest was actually supposed to be the third squad captain.

“I lost… a defeated gatekeeper opening the gate…makes perfect sense!”

Ichigo sighed when he saw that it was his turn to make his move, even if he wouldn’t attack the captain head on he still knew he had to hold back the urge to tell Gin to forget about Aizen, but he needed Gin right now, he needed him to go and be an obedient little subordinate a while longer and report to Aizen that he had come.

“What you talkin’ ‘bout?”

Gin started to move forwards towards Jidanbou’s kneeling form, not even stealing a glance to look at Ichigo that was next to Jidanbou.

“A defeated gatekeeper don’t open no gate. When a gatekeeper’s defeated… it means death.”

Gin looked up at Jidanbou with an even creepier smile than before. Knowing that was his cue Ichigo ran forward careful not to use shunpo and attacked Gin with as little strength as he could, not wanting to give himself extra attention.

Gin quickly blocked Ichigo’s attack that was going directly for his torso with his own zanpaktou, resulting in both taking a step back to get some distance between the two of them.

Yoruichi was trying with all she had to avoid yelling at the time traveler to fallback, opting to instead make sure neither of his friends would be stupid enough to join the fight. When she saw they were all to shock to even move she relaxed a bit but remembered the fight in front and tensed again.

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing?”

Ichigo looked directly at Gin, not really expecting him to answer right away or to answer at all he kept on talking while still in a defensive position but completely calm.

“A bastard who thinks it’s okay to attack someone when they are defenseless is mine to kill.”

Gin only smirked even more if possible and also relaxed a bit when he saw his opponent, clearly underestimating him because of his apparent age or because of his well stored reiatsu the Gin could not feel.

“What a funny kid. Ain’t you scared o’ me?”  
Ichigo had to hold back the need to laugh at the man in front of him. Scared? Of him? Compared to Aizen’s weird transformations and modified hollows he wasn’t sure there was something that could truly scare him anymore.

“Not at all.”

Gin frowned a little but still held a smile on his face, clearly confused by the emotionless face of his opponent and his answer.

“I-Ichigo, I don’t think-“

“It’s okay Yoruichi, everything is under control.”

Gin’s full smirk returned when he heard the black haired cat call out to the teen in front if him. When he realized just who was in front of him.

‘Ichigo? Ah, so he’s the one.’

“So you’re Kurosaki Ichigo? “

“That’s right.”

“Oh, so it really is you.”

Gin turned around and started walking towards the way he came, but when he had gained distance from the orange head he halted. Knowing full well what to expect was on high alert, ready for Gin’s deadly strike.

“Then all the more reason I can’t let you through here.”

Gin extended his right arm that was holding his zanpaktou to the side. With the point of the blade in direction towards his right. With a quick movement he turned around and bared his footing into his release position, feet separated and body ducking slightly and inclined forward, creating a sudden gust of wind that went towards Ichigo and the giant behind him but causing them no real harm.

“Shoot him dead, Shinsou.”

His zanpaktou extended forward at an incredible speed, but without letting anyone notice, much less the owner of said zanpaktou, Ichigo grabbed the point of the blade bare handed, relaying on his hierro to avoid being hurt but letting himself be pushed so to take the giant with him back into the Rukongai and on the other side of the gate.

Gin of course didn’t notice, nor anyone else, all they saw was the substitute being pushed back by a very long blade and landing in top of Jidanbou that was now out cold and on his back. Gin retracted his sword and sealed it, looking at the other side of the gate that was slowly falling into place and said a quick goodbye.

“Bye bye.”

“Kurosaki!” ”Ichigo!”

Everyone yelled to their fallen friend and rushed to his side while Yoruichi cursed for seeing the gate fall and thinking that maybe something went wrong with Ichigo’s plan.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

Ichigo stated calmly, getting down from the giant that had his injured hand and checking for any damage in his hand. It was slightly bruised but not anything serious, so he shoved it back and concentrated at the matter at hand.

“But!”

“Inoue, don’t worry, everything is going as planed so there is no need to panic. Could you heal Jidanbou’s injury please?”

Inoue thought to protest but when she started into dull amber eyes she shook her head and walked towards the giant’s injury.

“So are you sure this is part of the plan?”

Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi that was eyeing him curiously and looked at his other two comrades and saw they were thinking the same.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I knew this was going to happen. I knew Gin would appear, and I knew he would want to avoid my entering but not killing me.”

Yoruichi sighed and Chad only grunted in response, while Ishida broke the silence that was starting to form.

“So now what? It seems you know more than us so even if I don’t want to you’re going to have to lead the way.”

Ichigo only nodded in response, thinking carefully what to tell the Quincy besides him.

“Well… we’ll meet and old friend. Right Yoruichi?”

“I guess you’re right. Do you know where to find her?”  
“Of course. We’ll leave once Inoue finishes with Jidanbou.”

“Right.”

Everyone nodded in response even if only Yoruichi was the only one that really knew who the were going to meet. They surely were not expected who they were talking about to be the person she was.

To be continued…

Thank you for your constant support. Hope you like it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The fireworks master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

“How much longer till we arrive Kurosaki?”

The unusual team was walking on a dirt road that from what their orange head friend lead to the home of Shiba Kukaku that could help them get into sereitei. They had been walking for quite some time now but still hadn’t seen the so called hard to miss house of said person.

“Don’t worry there, right Yoruichi?”

The black haired cat named Yoruichi was sitting on the shoulder of the time traveler, avoiding walking even if she would not get tired, in other words she was just being lazy.

“That’s right, we should be able to see it soon enough.”

True to be said after a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the majestically form of the famous Shiba compound, the two arms holding the banner just like Ichigo had remembered on his first visit to meet his cousin even if he didn’t know at the time.

“Wha-What the…”

Ishida was shocked at seeing the house he would be forced to enter, in his eyes it was ridicules and embarrassing. Ichigo being long gone void of such thoughts had a normal face. Chad like always only grunted in response. The only one who was affected in a good way by the sight of the house was Inoue.

“Wow! Look at that house, it’s amazing! Let’s go in!”

“Okay, in we go.”

Yoruichi jumped off of Ichigo’s shoulder and started walking towards the entrance followed by the other four right behind.

“Halt! Who goes there?!”

Everyone came to a halt and thought how annoying it was that there were gatekeepers for everything, the three teens went into combat position while the former 8th squad captain and the black cat known as the goddess of flash stayed calm and unsettled.

Yoruichi thought it was good enough time and got the attention of the twins that were proudly guarding the gates of the Shiba compound. When they caught sight of the black cat they visibly stiffened and cried out in respect for said cat.

“YORUICHI-DONO!”

Once clarifying that they followed one of the two inside the compound down stairs to find Kukaku Shiba.

Their guide kneeled in front of a shoji door and called out to the person that was inside.

“Kukaku-sama, Yoruichi-dono has come.”

Waiting for a respond that was apparently only heard by the kneeling man he opened the door to reveal the head of the Shiba clan, sitting in an imposing position, clad in her everyday attire resting against a vast amount of pillows at the end of the room.

“Oh, Yoruichi! What brings you here?”

The black cat stepped into the room followed by the orange head and moments later the other three that were stunned to see the famous Shiba Kukaku actually be a women.

“Why hello there Kukaku. I came to ask of a favor.”

“You usually do that when you come to me. But what are you doing with a bunch a kids? And a shinigami to top it.”

Ichigo smirked at that comment, oh she was going to bite back her words later on. That gesture wasn’t unnoticed by said women as she scowled at the orange head that had just sat next to the black cat and right in front of her.

“What’s so funny shinigami?”

“Nothing really. So Yoruichi, should you tell her or I tell her?”

“Maybe I should tell her, she’ll believe me easier that way.”

“Guess you’re right.”

Yoruichi stode up from her seat and went forward to one Shiba Kukaku that was still seated in her pillows and resting on the arm supporter, scowling at what was going on in front of her and slightly confused. She had realized how similar the shinigami in front of her looked like Kaien, but ignored the thought for a moment and thought she would ask Yoruichi latter and in private.

“Kukaku what would you do if I told you your uncle was alive?”

“You mean Isshin Ji-san?”

“Yes.”

The three teens seated behind their orange head friend tensed at the name spoken by the head of the Shiba clan, thinking if the name they were speaking had anything to do with Ichigo’s dad that they learned 9 days ago was actually a shinigami.

“I would probably go kick his ass for keeping secrets from the family. That bastard going and dying in the living world like it was nothing.”

“I agree with you Kukaku, but kicking his ass is not enough to punish that idiot goat face.”

Kukaku was surprised by the boldness of the shinigami in front of her, and her impression of him changed completely.

“You know, you’re not so bad after all. But what does Isshin-Ji have to do with this, surely he’s not alive. Is he?”

“Well he actually is. More than alive if you ask me.”

Kukaku got up from her sitting position with fire in her eyes and pure determination to do the task at hand.

“Where is that idiot, I’m going to kill him!”

“Now now calm down, the story is not over.”

“What else is there to know?! He’s alive, the bastard faked his death and lied to us!”

“Maybe that he got married to my mom, had me and then twin daughters?”

Kukaku looked wide eyed at Ichigo trying to process what the kid just told her.

“But-But that means…”

Ichigo smirked seeing her dumbstruck expression and decided it was enough hints and said it boldly.

“I’m your cousin, simple as that.”

Before Ichigo could react he was in bone crushing hug from his cousin.

“I’m so mad at Isshin-Ji for lying! But I’ll forget it for now and concentrate on what I have now. Welcome to the family.”

Ichigo was surprised to say the least, he didn’t expect Kukaku to just hug him and more in front of everyone. But still it just felt right, so he pushed the thought aside and hugged her back.

“Thank you.”

“It’s a happy reunion and everything but didn’t we come here for something?”

Yoruichi brought the cousins from their little sentimental hug and reminded Ichigo he could not relax just yet and that the war in his heart was still ongoing.

“Yes, you’re right. Kukaku we need to ask a favor.”

“KUKAKU-NESAN BRAT!”

“Y-yes Kukaku-nesan.”

“Okay, that’s better. So what can I do for you? I’ll help in any way I can if it’s for the family!”

The black cat was happy seeing that it would go easier now that she knew it was a favor from family, she would not even complain, it was also funny seeing the all mighty Ichigo, war veteran at the misery of Kukaku and apparently not able to say no to her.

“Well we need to get into sereitei, and it would be awesome if you launched us there.”

“I would gladly help my new little cousin! But why do you need to go in, I won’t go sending my baby cousin into his grave like that, I don’t want to lose what I just gained you know.”

The other four that were not participating in the current conversation could not hold their laughter at hearing the Shiba clan head calling their buddy _baby cousin_ and everyone blurted out laughing, everyone except Ichigo.

“Ha ha, very funny now. And just so you know I’m 27 god danm it.”

“27? You barely look like a teen!”

Ichigo cursed inwardly, should he tell her, or should he not. Either way he was going to get his but kicked if she found out later and knew he didn’t tell her in person. So with a sigh he thought of explaining his situation.

“Actually Kukaku-“

“Kukaku-nesan!”

“A-ah, Kukaku-nesan I-I…”

“Spit it out already! We’re family for crying out loud!”

The orange head time traveler gulped at the pressure he was feeling by the strong gaze that Kukaku was giving him. Even if he fought against scary opponents and even if they were way stronger than her, she was still scary when mad.

“Actually Kukaku Ichigo came from the future.”

He was relieved to hear that Yoruichi decided to break the news to her, that way it would be easier on her that’s for sure.

“Wh-What?”

“It’s exactly like she said. I came from a future were war is a normal everyday thing, were being on the path to despair is something you cannot avoid. A future were everyone ends up dead thanks to wannabe god.”

Everyone tensed when they heard the change in the orangette, his voice filled with melancholy and much sadness. The happy and mushy feelings that were present on the teens face disappeared in an instant being replaced by a mask that held not a feeling what’s so ever. That made Kukaku become serious and think what to say to her cousin, should she deny it, reject it all? But the face her cousin held told her otherwise, that it was all true, that she should believe it without a second of doubt.

But after a long silence the time traveler stood up and took of a silver and thin bracelet that was on his left wrist, making everyone able to see his real self. An adult, a man, no longer a teen with mixed feelings and much proof that what he said was true. All the battle scars that were visible under his shihakusho seemed to still radiate pain.

“So it’s true…”

“Ah…”

Ichigo put the silver bracelet back on, not wanting to bring unwanted attention to his adult form, sitting back down in his place in front of the fireworks master.

“12 years from now, I killed the man responsible for it all, I killed him with my own two hands but it was too late. Everyone was dead… but even so by an accident I ended back in the past and so I promised myself I would avoid all of this.”

Kukaku looked up into amber orbs full with determination that told her that he would fulfill his promise.

“Okay… I’ll help you get into sereitei, but you have to promise me that you’ll come back alive. We still have to throw you a party.”

She smiled at her cousin trying to give her words more burden so that it could get into his thick headed nature that he had to come back alive.

“You’re the third person that tells me to come back alive… and I’ll tell you the same thing I told my sisters. I’m too stubborn to die.”

The heavy atmosphere that was created was slightly lifted when Ichigo smiled even if a little at the thought of his sisters back home.

“You better! That’s a Shiba trait right there our stubbornness is known through all soul society.”

“I bet it is.”

The black cat that was listening decided it was time to but in to the conversation and spoke up.

“The main objective is to stop the execution of Kuchiki Rukia.”

“So girl huh? Look at that my baby cousin already has a girl, and a Kuchiki at that.”

Ichigo could only blush at Kukaku’s comment reminding him of the relationship he once held with the midget even if they were in war.

“Ha, so it is true!”

“Shut up…”

“And so this Kuchiki girl? What does it have to do with the guy that starts the war?”

Ichigo went serious once more and scowled, that bastard had everything to with it.

“He will reveal himself on the day of her execution. And I will kill him once more.”

“Shouldn’t you leave him in central 46 hands?”

“No, he may not have killed everyone yet. But he still is to blame for a lot of things, the vizards hollowfication, Yoruichi’s, Tessai’s and Urahara’s exile, Kaien’s death, my mom’s death-“

“Hold on a minute! Kaien was killed by a hollow tha-“

“That was created and let free in the Rukongai by the man I’m going to kill.”

She could only stare wide eyed at the new information that she was provided, she couldn’t believe it, all this time thinking bad about the poor girl that had actually saved his brother and it was all somebody else’s fault.

“I won’t let him live, not after what he did, and would do if I don’t stop him.”

His words carried a great burden that assured you that he would kill the man responsible of the attack and that he would not be merciful.

“Okay. I just want to know one thing. His name?”

“Squad five Captain Aizen Souske.”

Kukaku could not find words, such a kind captain did all that? It was hard to believe, but if she trusted someone it would be her newfound cousin.

“Very well, I’ll prepare the canon. Ganju!”

Hurried footsteps were heard outside the room until a shoji door opened, revealing a quite flustered Shiba Ganju.

“Yes ne-san?”

“Prepare the three in the back to use the canon.”

“Yes, follow me… a shinigami?”

“Yes and don’t say a word I’ll explain later.”

“Okay…”

Once the three humans and Ganju left Ichigo faced Kukaku again, this time with a serious but not sad expression like the one he had before.

“Kukaku-nesan, I’m going to have to ask of another favor.”

“Spit it kid, you know I would do anything for family.”

Ichigo smirked, of course she would do anything for family, that was the type of person she was.

“I’m not going to be able to return and live my normal life in the living world after this, I wanted to know if it wasn’t a bother to live here with you guys. You know I would prefer to be with family.”

“That’s the dumbest request you could have asked for. This is already your home, you don’t need to ask. And besides, being the first born son of the previous head you know what that means.”

“Not quite, care to explain. All I know is that I’m going to get fit into the Shiba family.”

“Not only that kid, you’re going to be forced into being the head of the clan, or at least pressure you into being the heir. Since you being the first born son of Isshin-Ji you have more power over that and I can’t argue. Also the fact that we were banned from sereitei and the Shiba manor was thanks to the sudden death of your dad because he’s from the main family, and we are more seen as a branch family even if we are not the far related. So once the elders and the central 46 know of this, we will most likely be reinstalled as one of the great four noble houses thanks to you.”

Ichigo could only stare at his cousin, him the heir? That was new, at least he could tease Byakuya about it, but still the first thing that came to his mind when he thought of the noble was the fact that he was always busy. _Paperwork._ He still remembered the danm paperwork when he was the captain of the 8 th, it’s not much of a problem except in the middle of the war it was always left at the last moment and it was a lot.

“I don’t really mind, just so they don’t start from the beginning to get me into an arranged marriage.”

“Don’t worry, the Shiba elders are way less strict than the other clans, and I wouldn’t let them either way. But anyways, why won’t you be able to return?”

The black cat had her curiosity increase of the orange head at that fact and she really wanted to know now.

“Yeah Ichigo why won’t you be able to return?”

“My reiatsu. I have too much for my own good and have to leave my body at least twice a day to avoid it burning up. Also the fact that I will affect those around me to like I did with Chad and Inoue even if I have it under control.”

“Just asking cousin, how much reiatsu do you have, compare it to someone in the gotei if you want.”

Ichigo was in deep thought, the only person that had a resemblance to the amount he had could only be one person.

“Yamamoto Soutaichou-dono.”

Both women went wide eyed at what the orange had was telling them, because it was insanely impossible, he was the strongest shinigami for something.

“You kidding…”

“Nop, it’s true.”

“Wow... I have a freakishly strong baby cousin.”

He scowled at that, he didn’t like the way Kukaku kept on calling him  baby cousin, but he wouldn’t dare tell her otherwise. But before any other conversation could be held Ganju entered the room with an annoyed expression.

“Ne-san everyones ready. But will the _shinigami_ be able to keep up?”

“Gnaju you idiot! Stop picking on our cousin!”

Ganju shifted from an annoyed expression to a confused one.

“Cousin? Him?”

“Isshin-Ji faked his death to live in the living world and he’s his first born son. He’ll be inserted into the Shiba family records and in no time be selected as the heir.”

“Wha…”

“I’ll explain later about the circumstances. So Ichigo _are_ you ready to use the canon?”

Kukaku looked her cousin with a cocky grin, trying to show how much she expected of him and how proud she already was.

“Oh, are you underestimating me Kukaku-nesan?”

Ichigo returned the grin catching on about what she was thinking and feeling quite proud of himself. After all this was going to be a piece a cake compared to using kido, and he was trained from the best in all four shinigami arts.

**‘Don’t forget your hollow powers king!’**

‘How could I, those are fun to use when everyone turns surprised not knowing I’m also a vizard.’

“Okay than! To the Shiba canon!”

She stood up and was followed be everyone down the hall onto a deeper part of the compound, arriving at a door were apparently Ishida, Inoue and Chad were waiting.

“Hey guys, ready to go?”

Ishida looked up to see Ichigo coming in with the rest of the group, thinking it was best be safer than sorry he asked Ichigo the same.

“What about you, if I remember correctly you had horrible reiatsu control. Did that change over the 12 years?”

Ichigo dropped the happy feeling that he had at the reminder of the 12 years he spent in hell. But quickly decided against showing it to his friends and make them worry.

“Don’t underestimate me Ishida, you need to learn control to avoid being found in the battle field and concealing your reiatsu is a must. Besides, this will be a piece of cake compared to kido and I’m actually pretty good if I do say so myself.”

“Ishida just rolled his eyes at his statement even though he did notice the difference that was showing in the orange head by just hearing about the 12 years.

“Whatever…”

Kukaku in the meantime was explaining the circumstances to her brother about their orange haired cousin, telling him to lay off and be a good boy on the trip. The other just nodded nervously trying to avoid an earful of words if he complained.

“Okay. Everyone in the canon… we’re ready to send you guys flying!”

 

#Inside Sereitei#

The young lieutenant of the sixth squad was escorting the prisoner that was being held in their barracks to the Senzaikyū were she would wait for her execution that would be in 14 days. Once entering the Senzaikyū and freed from her restraints Kuchiki Rukia looked out the window seeing the sokyoku in all its glory. She had her back to Abarai Renji the lieutenant when she felt him come closer and whisper into her ear before leaving.

“Some ryoka infiltrated Soul society. One was said to have orange hair and sealed zanpaktou on his back longer than normal ones.”

Those 22 words were all she needed to panic at the thought of just _who_ came.

‘Ichigo, I told you not to come…’

To be continued…

 

I know it’s kind of boring to read fighting scenes that already happened, and right them for that matter. But I’ll try to make them a little exciting and not be lazy.

Next time Ichigo and the gang will be entering sereitei and causing chaos.

Thank you for reading!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Into seireitei following the past Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

The captains of the gotei 13 were in a meeting when the alarm of intruder alert went off followed by a very excited Kenpachi ignoring the screams to stop and headed out to see a blue orb trying to penetrate the protective membrane of the Seireitei.

#Inside the blue orb#

“Okay everyone stay quiet I need to concentrate to make this work”

Says a very serious Ganju that takes out a scroll and starts chanting the second part Kakaku Shahou Niban Kagizaki that was used to launch the canon in the first place. But Ichigo had other plans and interrupts him mid ways.

“Why don’t we did a different way?”

The orange head just smirked at the confusion in everyone’s eyes until they noticed that Ganju had gotten distracted as well and the chant was halted.

“Kurosaki! Look at what you just did! Now we’re going to die!”

“Oh no we won’t, this is all in the plan. Pour as much reiatsu as you can and we’ll enter Seireitei no problem what’s so ever.”

“This is not the original way of using this thing!”

“So, it happened before. So just stop your yapping and start pouring all your reiatsu.”

“I don’t see you doing it.”

“Are you kidding, if Ichigo let out 1/8 of his reiatsu into this thing we would be fried.”

“Like Yoruichi said. So brace yourself, we’re in for a bumpy ride.”

Once the word were said they collided with the shield and the blue orb broke inside of Seireitei, everyone was still floating in the sky amazed until Ichigo spoke up again.

“We will fall once the affect is off. Before that happens grab onto the closest person!”

That said and everyone ended up the same as the first time, to Ichigo’s amusement. Inoue and Ishida were together, Chad alone, Yoruichi who knows where and him and Ganju.

“Okay so now what?”

Asked a very pissed off Ganju that had landed on his face in his own sand kido while Ichigo had landed gracefully like if he had barely even felt the long free fall.

“Well we look for-.”

“Will you look at that, are we lucky or what?!”

Ichigo looked at the nearby roof of the walls that were surrounding the streets of Seireitei to see Ikkaku and Yumichika.

‘Right on time.’

Thought Ichigo, seeing his old friends brought a sense of happiness and dread at the same time thinking of the bloodstained battlefield. He got so distracted by the arrival of the two shinigami that he didn’t realize that his emotionless mask and dull eyes were back on his face.

“Oh, will you look at that, someone’s not happy to see us.”

“He kind of reminds me of Kuchiki-Taicho, just hope he’s not as boring.”

“You know you’re right.”

Ganju used the distraction to get to his cousin’s side and tell him his plan.

“Oy… pst… Ichigo!”

Ganju brought Ichigo’s attention when he heard his name in a loud whisper, looking back to see Ganju sweating with fear thanks to the two 11th squad officers.

“Hey Ichigo, we should run. I don’t know about you cousin but I’m out of here, these two are stronger than us.”

Ichigo smiled lightly and looked at Ganju’s frightened face.

“Don’t worry about that, I promised Kukaku-nesan I wouldn’t die, I’ll protect both of us, I’m stronger than you think.”

Ganju was amazed by Ichigo’s words, they spoke of confidence and assurance that told you to trust him even though his gut was telling him to run. He wanted to believe in his newfound cousin.

“Everything will be alright, I promised I wouldn’t let anyone die this time.”

The air around Ichigo started to radiate power and much peace, even if you could feel his reiatsu levels increase his power didn’t crush you, it felt almost comforting.

“Okay Ichigo, I’ll believe you.”

“Hey what’s family for?”

Ganju couldn’t help but relax and smile at his cousin, it really seemed as if it would be okay like he said.

“Ah? What are you two talking about?”

“Probably want to go running away, that is so not beautiful.”

“Che, who cares if it’s beautiful or not, that’s just being a coward.”

Ichigo stood in his place looking at his future friends with a calm expression, he didn’t have to worry about them, he could take them out in a swing if he wanted to.

_‘Ichigo, remember? Holding back and keeping cover.’_

He frowned remembering that he really couldn’t do that, Zangetsu’s right. Like always.

‘Huh, yeah, sorry Zan, I was starting to get carried away.’

**‘Who cares about that, let’s kick their asses.’**

_‘I wouldn’t do that, remember, stick to the plan.’_

‘I know, Zan. It’s not like I was going to listen to Shiro anyway, the plan is more important.’

**‘So not fun.’**

Ichigo cut his conversation with his inner spirits and thought it would be better to start and not lose time.

“You two.”

“What do you want carrot top, can’t you see we’re in a conversation here!”

Ichigo paid no mind to Ikkaku’s complain and unsheathed Zangetsu slowly and brought it up pointing the tip towards the duo.

“I don’t have time to waste on your complaining.”

Before anybody could retort he jumped to where they were on the roof, zanpaktou in hand and ready for the assault.

Ikkaku being more attentive to the movement around him unsheathed his sword quick enough to collide with Ichigo’s, though Yumichika wasn’t lucky enough and suffered a kick to the side that Ichigo had aimed in his direction. Caught off guard he was sent crashing into a nearby building form the force of the kick that Ichigo sent him.

“Yumichika!”

“I wouldn’t be distracted if I were you.”

Ikkaku cursed under his breath but kept his ground against the orange heads assault. Fighting back with enough force he was able to make him lower the force that the orange head was using on his sword and sent a slash to his shoulder.

Ichigo quickly back flipped and avoided completely Ikkaku’s strike and looked back at his opponent while still keeping a look out for his other opponent.

“Ha, your pretty good kid. Leeme ask your name, just in case.”

“Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Ichigo huh? Good name.”

Ichigo smirked at his compliment and remembered their first fight were he had said the same thing.

“You think so? That’s the first time someone’s complimented my name.”

“Yeah, people say names with _ichi_ in their name are handsome guys bursting with talent. 11 th squad 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku!! As two _ichi_ men let’s be friends!”

The former 8th squad captain’s smiled widened and thought ‘Why not?’

“Sure!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“Here I come Ikkaku!”

Ichigo once again leaped forward to attack him head on, but at the last moment used shunpo to appear behind him. In the nick of time Ikkaku realized the fake and was able to partially block the attack with his sheath, but since it was so quick and wasn’t ready for it he was thrown back into a wall.

“Hey Ikkaku! Don’t tell me you’re down already.”

Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder and looked at the destroyed wall and waited for the cloud of dust to scatter and see his opponent’s state.

“Who’s down? It’s barely started. But danm you’re strong. No wonder Yumichika went down by your kick.”

“Huh. Years of stamina and strength.”

“You’re pretty young if you ask me. Let’s get serious here Ichigo! Nobiru(Grow) Houzukimaru!! Release your zanpaktou Ichigo, I would rather have some fun before I beat you.”

_‘Ichigo, do as he says.’_

‘Ossan? I can defeat him without having to.’

_‘I know you can, but don’t you think it’s too much attention, a ryoka beat a 3 rd seat without his shikai.’_

Ichigo thought of Zangetsu’s words and complied seeing as it was the best way out and it would be faster.

“Here I come Ikkaku. Ten o setsudan suru(Cleave through the Heavens) Zangetsu.”

Once Ichigo said the command his sealed nodachi turned into the familiar cleaver like form of his zanpaktou, facing downwards and slightly stabbed into the floor.

“Nice zanpaktou Ichigo, let’s get serious!”

“Ah, sorry but we should really get moving now.”

Ikkaku looked confused at his new friend thinking he really didn’t want to stop the fight just yet but quickly got into battle stance seeing him accumulating reiatsu like flames on his sword.

“Getsuga… Tenshou!”

A big blue crescent like fang was the only warning he had before it went directly at him, cutting through houzukimaru and right into his left shoulder and abdomen. A painful cry was heard coming from the 3rd seat but even in tatters he refused to go down and held his ground, standing, but barely.

“Tha-that’s some powerful attack you got there… ha, who would have expected, you don’t seem storng at all.”

“Ever heard of having your reiatsu hidden?”

“Of course I have idiot… just not my style”

Ikkaku was panting and barely holding his breath together, he was losing a lot of blood and it could be bad for him if he kept on standing. In front of him stood Ichigo with a calm expression, determination in his eyes yet a seemingly blank expression, holding Zangetsu in his right hand but no longer in a defensive position.

Before anybody could blink Ichigo was gone in a burst of shunpo going behind Ikkaku and hitting him with the blunt side of his blade in the neck to knock him out and falling with a thud to the ground.

‘ _I think you went too far.’_

‘But it was a small getsuga!’

**‘Small for a war. For people that are half as strong as they turned out to be, not so small.’**

‘I can’t believe I’m being lectured by you of all people.’

**‘Hey, I take offense in that!’**

Ichigo couldn’t help but smirk thinking of the expression the hollow would have.

‘I’m sure you do.’

He was cut out of his thought when he heard a sudden gasp and Ganju’s compliments.

“Wow… you-you took out a 3rd seat with a swing of your zanpaktou! You know, I’m proud to call you my cousin.”

Ichigo looked back at Ganju with a small smile on his face, sheathing back his sealed sword and proceeding to heal Ikkaku enough to survive until help came.

“And you know healing kido. Dang, remind me not to pick a fight against you.”

“I’ll try to remember. But anyway we should get going, don’t want anyone to find us.”

“Right!”

With a steady run the started making their way to the next destination, Ichigo knew what was next. Renji. He would have to kick some sense into the pineapple again. He hoped seeing such a good friend wouldn’t make him blow his cover.

_‘Everything will be alright Ichigo, we’re here for you remember?’_

**‘Yeah kingy, don’t go forgetting ‘bout us.’**

‘Arigato’

**#Urahara Shoten, meeting room#**

The humble little shop was currently housing guests. Those guest weren’t normal guests, no they weren’t. The Shoten normally housed shinigami, that was normal, no the people in front of Urahara were not shinigami they were Vizards.

“So… what do you want Kisuke? I’m sure you didn’t blackmail us into coming just to grab a cup of tea now did ya?”

Kisuke took out of nowhere his fan and held it in front of his face trying to hide the slight pressure he was feeling right now.

“Ma ma, don’t worry about that, let’s have a nice chant and-.”

The first thing that he realized is that he had just been hit in the face… with a sandal.

“We didn’t come here for a simple chat baldy! You said it was important so spit it out!”

Like always the first to get aggressive was Hiyori, always making things slower using her violent methods even though the point was making it go faster.

“Very well…”

Kisuke went into serious mode and narrowed his eyes at the two vizard that had come before sighing and gesturing towards the door.

“I take it you still remember Shiba-Taicho here?”

From the shoji door that Kisuke was pointing at came out Isshin in his shinigami attire, with a not so common equally as serious face.

“It’s nice to see you again Shinji.”

“Ah Isshin, how you been? Didn’t know your shinigami powers came back. But what does he have to do with the important thing you wanted to tell us?”

Isshin took a seat next Kisuke leaving Engetsu at his side and adopting a comfortable silence letting the man start the talk.

“Oh… he has everything to do with it. You see, Isshin here has a son-“

“Oh yeah, I remember you telling us how he went yelling all around town to tell you of his first born. What was his name?”

“Ichigo.”

“Oh yeah Strawberry, so what about him?”

Isshin decided to bump into the conversation to bring out a valid point.

“Hey Shinji I wouldn’t say that in front of my kid. He might just send you flying to the next century.”

Shinji looked a little surprised but didn’t let his cheshire grin leave his face.

“Yeah right, he’s not even a shinigami and you think he can beat a vizard.”

“Well that’s what this whole talk is all about, because he’s not only a shinigami but a vizard.”

Shinji and Hiyori stared at the blonde shopkeeper thinking he was crazy before he started talking again.

“Ichigo… came from the future 10 days ago.”

…

…

…

“Okay we’re leaving this baldy to his crazy stuff.”

“I agree”

The vizard started to stand up and leave but were stopped when they opened a door to see Tessai standing in their way in an imposing manor.

“Hey get out of the way!”

“I would suggest you wait until I finish the story and then you can leave.”

They reluctantly sat down again waiting for Kisuke to continue but nothing but happy to be forced to do so.

“Isshin’s son, Ichigo, came back from a future of 12 years from now. He came back and let me tell you from the little thing he told us or we forced out of him it was hell. War, deaths, mutated hollows, armies of arrancar, everything you can think of. There was even times when ranks from our resistance were kidnaped and tortured by Aizen including Ichigo himself. In the end the most massive battle happened while Ichigo was in a mission in Hueco Mundo, when he came back to soul society it was to find shinigami and arrancar alike killed and the only one standing in the massacre was Aizen himself that hadn’t come into battle in 4 years. They fought, he won, but he was left alone. The hogyoku sent him back in time being his greatest desire and here he is. Well no actually know that I think about it, he went into soul society just yesterday.”

Kisuke had started explaining in a serious manor and ended his last sentences with a grin on his face.

“Okay… first of all that’s just all insane. Second of all, if he is from the future, the kid is crazy if he thinks going to soul society to tell them will make a difference.”

Isshin decided to but in and correct Shinji with his complaints about insane and crazy.

“First, it’s true, his spiritual form is almost double his normal age. Second he went into soul society not to have a chat or kill him head on.”

Isshin narrowed his eyed and looked at everyone in the room making some gulp at seeing the usual goofy man so serious.

“He went to do exactly what he did the first time and fool the creep. From what he told us in his little invasion to save a shinigami friend form execution, Aizen revealed himself in front of the captains and them on the day of the execution. He’s going to surprise him when he appears all powerful and finish him off. If you ask me it was the right decision.”

Shinji looked like he wanted to flush all the information that he was just given and say it was crap, but the sincere look on the two ex-captains said otherwise. They never really lied to them if they were telling something, only keep secrets apparently. He sighed and looked back at his fellow vizard seeking to see what was on her mind and was surprised to see she wasn’t that skeptical anymore, if not more open to the possibilities.

“What if I tell you I might be willing to believe your story, how would you prove it if the kid is in soul society?”

“Before we left I asked him if he knew you guys since he has an inner hollow and all. He said he did, fought along sides you guys more than once after the war started and everyone was involved. Even told me your squad and his were sent together on missions often”

“I became a captain again? Like old man Yama would let that happen, even more reason central 46 wouldn’t either.”

“From what he told us Yamamoto-dono died 3 years into the war, and that the war was so dire no one really cared who was fighting alongside you, the only thing that mattered was surviving. But anyway, back to topic, I asked him if I could tell you. He said you wouldn’t believe me anyway so he didn’t care.”

“Looks like the kid knows me.”

Shinji smiled at that, apparently he did know him, but he was still curious as to the fact that he had become a captain again, but he could ask later.

“And the thing is he gave me a hint to make you believe in this story, though he wouldn’t tell me what it meant.”

Kisuke grabbed his chin in a thoughtful manor, oblivious to the fact that it was such a simple thing.

“Oh, and what would that be baldy?”

“It’s actually has something to do with you Hiyori.”

She visibly paled at that thinking maybe he knew one of her darkest secrets or something like that.

“Don’t worry it’s just a number, ask anyone it would seem incredibly useless, but let’s see what effect that number has. 69 miniutes 2 seconds. Ring a bell?”

Both vizards eyes widen in shock. That time, that time not even Kisuke knew it. Those kind of things were only told around the family of vizards. There was no question anymore, there was no might believe even if they wanted to think it wasn’t real. That was not information anyone knew besides the 8 of them.

Shinji composed himself after the shock and looked at the two ex-captains, narrowing his eyes and thinking what to say. He sighed and relaxed thinking what there was to do. The kid went to fool Aizen, he was going to kill him and end of the story.

“Did he say anything else?”

Kisuke thought for a second, viewing his memories trying to find anything of importance to tell the blond.

“Hum… yeah, now that I think about it, he did. But this is more of a general thing and it involves not only you guys.”

“Oh? And what would that be Kisuke? Because he didn’t tell me, and I’m his dad!”

“I can understand the kid. With a dad like you who would go saying important stuff. But anyways, what did he say?”

“Well, he said he would clear all our names. That he would make it so that if we want to we can go back. But that’s all he didn’t exactly said _who_ he was talking about.”

They three men went silent, trying to think the exact meaning of those words, they had completely forgotten there was a fourth guest as well.

“Cut the serious crap. When will the idiot come back?”

Everyone looked surprised at Hiyori that had broken the silence. Kisuke grabbed a thoughtful gaze and answered.

“I’m not quite sure. But I guess you’re right, no use trying to get to conclusions, we should just wait until he gets back. But still I wonder…”

#6#

In the middle of Seireitei running along through the maze of streets was a shinigami with orange hair and a man with black hair and green clothing. The two of them had been running for quite a while, fending off any stray shinigami that happened to cross their way but not stopping to give them a second glance.

“Hey Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something?”

“Uh, sure, go ahead.”

“Is what… you know ne-san said true… about…”

Ichigo looked back at Ganju that was running slightly behind him thinking that Kukaku most likely told him about his dad.

“The old goat alive? Yeah. My old man is very alive if you ask me.”

“No I didn’t mean that… I know ne-san told me to lay off but… I wanted to know, are you really from the-“

“WOW! Stop right there Ganju! I don’t want anyone to find out just yet. But yeah it’s true.”

Ganju only looked down in embarrassment thinking maybe he said something that hurt his cousin and that maybe it was a stupid idea to forget about Kukaku’s order to lay off.

“I promise I’ll tell you more detail when we get out of this mess. How about a chat over some sake when what I have to do is over.”

He could only look at his cousins back but was happy that he didn’t get mad or would stop talking to him. He was more surprised when he said a chat with some sake, it made him feel happy that he could get a chance to bond with his cousin.

“You bet! I hope you inherited the high tolerance we Shiba have with alcohol, because if not you’re going to be left behind buddy.”

Ichigo smiled at that, yeah it could be fun spending some more time with his cousin’s even if they were a little crazy.

“Ha! You’re on!”

They both kept going in a comfortable silence until after a while they found themselves getting near the base of a long set of staircases. But at the base there was a shinigami waiting for them. Ganju didn’t know, but Ichigo did, and he knew exactly who it was.

“Long time no see. Do you remember my face?”

“I’d forget if I could, but…there’s a mountain of stuff I have to return to you. Abarai Renji.”

Inside of him, Ichigo was listing all the things he had to return to the red head

‘For hurting Rukia, for being a Jerk, for watching my back, for helping me get stronger… For being a friend.’

For a second he lost himself, going back into his past, all the memories he had of the lieutenant, good ones and bad ones. Battles, Jokes, there were a lot of things he could remember of the man he was able to call best friend in the years that went by.

“Didn’t expect that. You even remembered my name. Pretty damn good.”

Ichigo couldn’t avoid the smirk that was creeping on his face. Like if a friend of so long could be forgotten. But he didn’t know. None of his shinigami friends knew. So that’s what he had to do, act like if he didn’t know either. At least for now. Because maybe someday, the friendships could return.

“Thanks.”

Ganju could only gap at the person in front of him, thinking that this guy was even stronger than the others that they had encountered so far.

“I’m honestly surprised. I thought you died from Captain Kuchiki’s attack.”

Both started to walk forward, making the space between them shorter than before by each step they took.

“I don’t know how you survived, but I’m impressed. You got my compliments.”

Each man was still walking forward, determination in each’s eyes’. Thinking that they were doing the right thing. But only one of them knew the outcome, only one of them had eyes filled with more than just determination. The amber eyes reflected more than just that. Anguish, pride, disaster, power, but also great wisdom.

“Ganju. Stand back. I’ll finish it and then we will continue.”

Ichigo told Ganju in a commanding way like if there was no room for discussion. That what he said would be done and it would be the outcome of the battle.

Renji grabbed the hilt of his zanpaktou and in one swift movement unsheathed it, quickening his pace while doing so.

“But this the end. I told you. I’m going to kill the bastard that took Rukia’s powers.”

At the same time Ichigo’s pace quickened as well but he did not unsheathe Zangetsu just yet.

“As long as you’re alive Rukia’s powers won’t return.”

Renji opted a battle stance but without stopping. While Ichigo grabbed the black and red hilt of his zanpaktou.

“Look at you. What the hell are you talking about Renji. You’re the one who brought her to be killed, remember?”

All of a sudden Renji shunpoed forward to strike Ichigo, and Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu to block the frontal attack.

“You’re going to let me pass!”

“If you can beat me first!”

Both warriors strived forward, neither wanting to back down, both having a solid reason, but the outcome was written the moment the battle began.

 

To be continued…

 

Hi there! I bet some are mad at me for finishing the chapter right when the battle begins. Sorry but you’ll have to wait till next chapter.

Thank you for your constant support. Hope you liked the update. Reviews with positive or negative comments are very much welcomed to see my rights or wrongs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Into seireitei following the past Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

“You’re going to let me pass!”

“If you can beat me first!”

Both warriors strived forward, neither wanting to back down, both having a solid reason, but the outcome was written the moment the battle began.

#7#

Both men ran forward, sealed swords colliding in a fight for dominance, trying to push back the other, neither gaining the advantage and neither wanting to step back.

They broke apart momentarily to gain some distance, Reni placed a hand on the side of his blade and in a quick swift movement brushed the length of said blade with a scream.

“HOWL ZABIMARU!!”

Renji released his shikai and swinged the spiked blade towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodged in a quick shunpo for Renji and got behind him aiming for his back.

Renji realizing this brought back his blade to counter Ichigo’s attack.

“I must say you’re pretty fast.”

“Why thank you. Think you can keep up.”

“Don’t underestimate me!”

Giving another swing towards the orange head catching him slightly off guard and pushed him back, but not even a scratch was present yet as he was able to block the attack with the side of his blade.

“Ha, you’re going to have to try better if you’re going to back up your words. Ten o setsudan suru(Cleave through the Heavens) Zangetsu.”

Ichigo released Zangetsu and Jumped to attack the lieutenant with his clever like zanpaktou. Renji dodged at the nick of time and swung Zabimaru towards the back of his opponent. Having realized Renji would attack him from behind he was able to spin around and kick the blade deflecting it in a different direction.

Not being done yet, Renji attacked a second time but this time to orange head’s side. Instead of deflecting he dodged and ran forward to get the distance between the two to be smaller. Seeing this the red head brought back the blade to find Ichigo’s but was surprised when the orange head was not where he was. Being three times the limit before needing to retract his zanpaktou back into position he was defenseless when Ichigo fired a nameless Getsuga Tenshou at his side sending him crashing into a nearby building.

“What happened Renji? Was that to much for you?”

Rubble was heard in the hole where Renji was giving the idea that he must be standing up. Through the hole came out a panting Renji, his side was bleeding heavily and his hair was down, his cloths were getting covered in blood and had a nasty hit in the head.

“Shu… Shut up… you bastard…”

Ichigo could only smirk at that. ‘As stubborn as always.’

Both stood in place, Ichigo had Zangetsu on his shoulder standing proud and with a neutral face looking directly at Renji. Renji on the other hand was standing, barley but standing, Zabimaru on his right hand hung loose at his side but his grip on the hilt as fierce as ever. His tattered shihakusho and his face showing rage and breathing harshly painful.

 “Why…?”

“Why what Renji?”

Ichigo could only look at the red head with pity, seeing him in this state was not fun, and more because in reminded him of those times they would come back barely alve from the battlefield. His emotionless mask and dead eyes back on his face, not showing anything or give into the moment but going into his past.

“WHY! IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU SHE WOULDN’T HAVE TO DIE!!! How can you look like that and still be trying to rescue her!”

“What do you mean?”

“You look like you wouldn’t care less. But still strive to save her. You cant save her!!”

“I’m not trying to save her. I will save her!”

Losing his temper for a second he couldn’t help but yell at Renji and his foolishness thinking that it was harder to knock some sense into his friend than the first time.

**‘Maybe you’re getting old.’**

‘There are way older people then me Shiro.’

**‘Che…’**

Staring back at the slump form that was in front of him, he was still standing but know he was looking down, he looked ashamed but at the same time he still held his ground.

Ichigo still stood in place looking blankly at Renji, noticing the red head had started to walk towards him. When he was right in front of him Renji looked up from the ground after a while. Looking directly at Ichigo’s dead amber eyes.

When seeing into his eyes Renji couldn’t help but flinch. Pushing that aside and trying to look into his eyes and failing miserably he grabbed onto Ichigo’s collar.

“Here I am swallowing my pride to you. You have to- have to save Rukia!”

“I will because I can, I will because I already did, I will because this facade has to end.”

Looking confused Renji stared back into his eyes and thought how full with pain they were but still held determination and couldn’t help but respect him even if a little. Not that he would say it out loud but he did. But before he could even think to question what he meant everything went black and he fell to the ground.

The orange head sheathed his sword and looked at the injured lieutenant, stretching his senses and knowing that someone was coming to help Renji. His gaze returned to the red head on the ground and couldn’t help but give a small smile.

“See you later… Renji…”

He turned his back to the fallen man and towards his cousin that still looked shock from the battle that had just happened.

“Surprised Ganju?”

“You-You… defeated a lieutenant like if it was the easiest thing in the world!”

“You shouldn’t get surprised anymore. I told you I’m strong.”

He smiled at his cousin and decided it was good time to hide from the group of people that were heading their way.

“Come on Ganju someone’s coming.”

“Huh, but where to now?”

“We can’t run without being spotted, we’re going to hide a while. Maybe take a break while we’re at it. Follow me.”

Ichigo went towards the entrance to the swears and led his cousin inside, one he was inside he took a last glance at his friend on the ground and followed suit.

#7#

It was already morning in Seireitei and there was going to be a lieutenants meeting. Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of squad 5 was late and runing at full speed through the halls, trying to be on time.

“I think I’ll make it.”

She was going to make it in time for the meeting, she would have if not for something she heard behind her and decided to turn around and see what it was. Eyes widen in shock, voice lost until she screams with all her lungs could muster.

“CAPTAIN AIZEEEN!!!”

The yell alerted every shinigami in the area, including those that were already in the meeting that was nearby. But when everyone arrived they saw Hinamori, on her knees and unable to speak a word. They didn’t know whet was wrong, until they saw where she was facing.

Squad 5 Captain Aizen Sosuke was dead.

Or so they thought.

#7#

After a good rest and wait to see that the previous battle field was clear the two cousins got out of their hiding spot underground and went for the case of stairs.

“You ready?”

“Of course I am! Though I haven’t been much help if you ask me.”

Ichigo looked at his cousin in sympathy, thinking maybe he should have left him something to do.

“Don’t worry, I bet you will do something useful soon. But I want to ask you to hide once we get upstairs.”

“Why!? I’ve been pretty useless so far, why can’t I help you?!”

He looked back at his cousin, he could see that he really wanted to help but not yet, maybe later but not with _him,_ no defiantly not _him._

“There’s a captain upstairs. He’s very strong so the reiatsu might crush you.”

Ganju looked in the eye at his cousin, he knew he wouldn’t be of help, but still. All he could do is worry for his cousin now and hope there would be an opportunity to help later.

“Can you beat him?”

The orange head could only give a cocky smirk at his cousin’s worries.

“Of course.”

Both started to run towards the top, not really stopping to take a breath. That was until the all to familiar presence of Zaraki Kenpachi appeared.

“Ganju, you know what to do. If you want go have a chat with the lieutenant, she won’t kill you.”

“Ah? I think I’m good, thanks.”

“Good. Stay away from the battle. This man has monstrous amount of reiatsu.”

Ichigo looks up to a nearby roof where Kenpachi is hiding, last time he didn’t know were he was, but not this time.

“Oh, you seem strong. Ikkaku told me about you.”

Kenpachi broke into a crazy blood lusting grin, from the top of the roof he sprung forward towards Ichigo, sword in hand but not exactly striking yet.

“Let’s fight!! Kurosaki Ichigo!!”

The two men, standing, one in front of the other, waiting for one to make the move. Kenpachi still had his crazy grin on his face, his pink haired lieutenant was already in a nearby building to observe the fight, Yachiru had dragged along Ganju and were both seated to watch the clash of steel. Ichigo, had a neutral expression, one that didn’t betray the feelings he had inside, dull amber eyes longing to finish the battle but at the same time thinking how to make this satisfying enough for Kenpachi to fall and not die.

“I’ll let you take the first hit, try and cut me Ichigo.”

Ichigo eyed Kenpachi, memories of the first battle resurfing thinking how the first time he couldn’t even cut his skin. Not thinking twice he shunpoed forward and aimed for a slash to his uncovered chest.

Surprise, surprise and blood was what in the air. Not only had Kenpachi been surprised that he was cut but also the specters that were watching. Blood, blood was in the air from the first injury that nobody was able to see being made.

“Huh, make this fun for me. ICHIGO!!”

“Let’s do this. Kenpachi.”

Both went forward to meet the other, Kenpachi had his nameless Zanpaktou in one hand following Ichigo in swings of steel aiming to cut the orange head. Ichigo had Zangetsu in his right hand, grip tight but relaxed at the same time, dodging Kenpachi’s assaults one after the other, side stepping in the last minute as to not grow suspicions.

“Stop dodging and fight!”

One foot forward, steel blade coming from below normal height moving upwards to find skin, satisfying Kenpachi’s urge for a good fight. Not even thinking of dodging the attack thrown his way, more blood came from the 11th squad captain.

“Ha! That’s more like it. Keep it coming Ichigo!”

More attacks coming from Kenpachi and easily dodged by his opponent, a slip and little opening made Kenpachi’s blade scratch Ichigo in the forarm, blook trickled from the slash made down to meet with the floor.

Surprise was written in Ichigo’s mind, but in his face nothing was seen. The adrenaline from battle starting to affect him and making his attacks firercer than the other.

“Kenpachi, you’re going to let me pass even if I have to cut you down.”

“That’s the spirit! More! More!”

Even if Kenpachi had a gash on his abdomen and a larger slash in his lower side he still had ihis Grin, growing bigger if possible each time a swing of a blade was made.

Side stepping, dodging, attacking, that was all that Ichigo did, he would not even think of using kido with Kenpachi. With only a shallow injury on his forearm that had already stopped bleeding.

Losing concentration for a moment when he felt Chad had started his battle with the 8th squad captain, Kenpachi was able to make a slash at his shoulder, not really deep, but still it was not that shallow. The only thing that made the injury not so deep was the fact that he unconsciously hardened his skin in the last moment with his hierro.

“What’s wrong, Ichigo! Don’t lose your concentration.”

“Che, Shut up.”

**‘Ah kingy that sounds like something the 15 year old Ichigo would say.’**

‘You shut up too Shiro. I have to finish this and go pick up Chad, I know Kyoraku-san will take care of him, but I prefer not to let him be captured.’

A stronger attack coming from Kenpachi brought him back to the battle, not really trying to counter attack he was slightly pushed back before he freed himself from the clash of blades.

“I’m sorry, this is going to have to end. Kenpachi. Ten o setsudan suru(Cleave through the Heavens) Zangetsu.”

The sealed state of Zangetsu changed into his original cleaver like state. Blue reiatsu like flames swirling around Ichigo’s feet and going directly towards Zangetsu.

“End it? The fun is just beginning! And more since you released your blade!”

“Kenpachi. If you don’t give it your all… you’ll die.”

With a quick swing he collided with his opponents nameless Zanpaktou, he could hear it, the poor spirit that was not recognized by his master. Both blades fighting for dominance, putting a hand on the blunt side to steady his stance for the next thing he had in plan.

Only above a whisper did Kenpachi hear the two words that came, momentarily catching a glimpse of amber eyes hidden behind orange bangs that held determination and power.

“Getsuga… Tenshou…”

The area between white buildings where they were fighting was filled with the blue light of the getsuga tenshou, engulfing both warriors in it. When the dust of the attack was cleared, in the middle of the battlefield were both standing. Ichigo standing tall and proud, making a swift turn retreating from the field and sheathing his zanpaktou into its black sheath. Kenpachi that was standing even when Ichigo was in front of him had acquired a nasty horizontal slash from his right waist, to his left shoulder, fell to the ground and blood was sprayed the moment the click of Ichigo’s scabbard and tsuba collided, like if in command from the one that was in charge.

From behind came Yachiru that approached Kenpachi to pick him up, grabbing him and putting his arm on her shoulder to carry him. Looking towards the retreating form of his silent opponent and directing towards him.

“Thank you very much. Ken-chan had a lot of fun. I hope that you will play with him again!”

Ichigo looked back at the pink haired child and threw a slight smile at her comment.

“Maybe. Make sure he stays alive first.”

A nod from the head and a giggle was all he got from the bubbly girl before taking off.

Ichigo shunpoed towards were his cousin was on top of a building to pick him up, he couldn’t get down there himself, might as well go find him.

“Hey Ganju, we’re leaving!”

“You’re injured! Didn’t you say you would be okay?!”

He was thoughtful for a second remembering the reason why he was injured in the first place and mentally face palmed at forgetting why he finished the fight so soon. Chad.

“I was distracted. We have to go pick up Chad. I’m going to go leave you somewhere and go pick him up and return. He was fighting a captain and I don’t want him to be captured.

“Okay… where are you going to leave me, it’s not safe anywhere!”

Ichigo grinned at his cousin, oh of course he knew that. But their hid out was unknown to anyone.

“I know a place.”

#7#

In another place in Seireitei a battle had just finished between the squad 8 captain and the ryoka Sado Yasutora. Captain Kyoraku had just given the finishing blow with his zanpaktou to Chad a.k.a Sado and uttered two words two him before sheathing his sword

“I’m sorry.”

Nanao had been watching everything when she recived the report of Aizen’s death, so when Chad fell to the ground uncouncious she went to her captain that was next to Chad and imformed him.

“Captain Kyoraku. We have a message.”

“What’s wrong? You’re out if breath. That’s not like you.”

“Captain Aizen… has passed away. The cause of death was the removel of the chain link and soul sleep as well as a cardiac destruction by the use of a zanpaktou. It was not an accidental death, it was murder. The murder is unknown.”

“It that so. Souskue-kun is… well for now, should we go see him?”

“Yes sir.”

Nanao started following her captain when she noticed that the ryoka was still alive. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward towards the body.

“Is something wrong?”

“Captain Kyoraku, the ryoka isn’t dead… Should I deliver the final blow?”

“No, wait…”

Kyoraku looked in the distance, he had a bad feeling. Not the type were you felt threatened but different kind. All of a sudden a blur of orange and black went right past him, the captain widened his eyes, and how could he not see that coming. The blur stopped right in front of the ryoka on the floor and he was finally able to see the blur.

It was a boy with bright orange hair, a standard shinigami attire and a zanpaktou in a black sheath at his back.

“Why hello there Captain. Sorry but I’m going to have to take Chad. Bye.”

They didn’t even have time before the boy disappeared in a flash of shunpo that visibly neither the captain nor the lieutenant could follow.

“Wha-what was that? “

Nanao was shocked beyond belief, not only someone had snuck up behind her captain, but he just said bye and picked up the ryoka.

“I think he was a fellow ryoka.”

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes, thinking about the strange seen that had happened. He was fast, faster than him, he didn’t even think of being able to catch up besides he was very well concealed until the last moment. No one would have guessed that he would arrive. Like an assassin that just came and snuck up his pray.

“We’re leaving Nanao-chan.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

#7#

Ichigo had just gone and dropped off Ganju in Yoruichi’s hide out and was going at top speed towards where Chad would be fighting. He had just felt his reiatsu fall so he suspected that he had just lost. He started speeding up even more, using shundo to gain even more speed as not be noticed by anyone. He also had his reiatsu completely concealed so they wouldn’t expect him when he arrived.

He could see the battle field already, he must hurry before someone else comes, not that they could follow him even with extra luggage, if he was proud of something it was his speed, he wasn’t the goddess of flash’s star pupil for nothing.

“Why hello there Captain. Sorry but I’m going to have to take Chad. Bye.”

‘The shocked expressions of both Kyoraku-san and Ise-san were hilarious.’

_‘I don’t think they were expecting something like that to happen.’_

**‘I doubt that they were expecting an insanely fast ryoka King.’**

‘Still it was funny. But Chad’s really injured. Hope my ability in healing kido is enough…’

“Ichigo!!”

Ichigo looked back at the black cat that was trying everything to catch up. He stopped when he noticed it was Yoruichi on a nearby roof.

“Hey Yoruichi. What you doing?”

Yoruichi looked at Chad that was slumped on Ichigo’s shoulder with curiosity, seeing as he was injured. But also the teen was slightly injured, nothing major, not injured as well, and that speed.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“Oh, well I sensed Chad’s reiatsu and went to go pick him up.”

“And where’s Kukaku’s brother? Surely you didn’t leave your cousin alone. Did you?”

“No of course not, I’m going to meet up with him actually. Come on now’s not the time for a chat, hop on my shoulder.”

Yoruichi hopped onto his shoulder and left in a flash of shunpo. When they stopped she was surprised to see they were in the entrance to the training ground under sokyoku hill.

“Looks like someone knows of my hideout.”

Ichigo could only smile at the small cat, this brought back memories.

“Of course, would you think your star pupil wouldn’t know of this place?”

“Had to be.”

“Let’s go in. Hope you can help me patch up Chad.”

“Sure, you should get that shoulder fixed to.”

He looked at his injured shoulder and sighed, it wasn’t his intention to get injured at all. But oh well, where’s a battle with Kenpachi without injuries.

“I guess. Come on, I bet Ganju is already impatient.”

 

To be continued…

 

Here is part 2 yay! Thank you for your kind reviews and follows/favorites. It’s almost time for the execution!

Most likely will be a time skip in next chapter.

Thank you hope you liked this chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Why...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

 

#8#

*Flashback*

‘Rain…’

‘It’s raining…’

‘I can’t keep walking… pain… I hope… I hope I can at least find someone before… before it’s too late…’

The lone figure was limping through the halls full with rubble, it had been a while since he had seen this sight, ruins and bloody bodies, but it was still better than with _him_. He had just escaped from his torture, he was not about to faint at the mercy of any enemy that might take him back.

‘Cold… I feel so cold… Zann… Shiro… Mura… come back to me…’

He had just escaped from his clutches, a little too easy but he didn’t care, the bastard had thought it was a good idea to severe his connection with his inner spirits if only temporarily, he already missed Shiro’s stupid comments and annoying voice. He knew they would come back in no time, a day or two at the most. But still, he was alone in this battle field, he was trying to get to the base. The bas where everyone would be waiting for them, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Renji, Oyaji, everyone…

He could make it, he just had to stay conscious, he had to take one step at a time and hope someone can patch him up in no time.

When he finally caught sight of the base he felt he couldn’t breathe anymore. The bas was in ruins, or at least a part of them. The thing that made him want to give in to his trembling knees, the thing that made him want to shout even though he just couldn’t find his voice, the thing… that made him want to cry, was only one thing…

The horrible sight in front of him… many were injured, unconscious at least. Others were deadly injured, but no, that was not what made him panic, he was used to that sight already… but not ready for this… The battered and almost unrecognizable form of Uryuu, Chad and Orihime… the lifeless and covered in blood bodies of his sisters, an unconscious and half dead Isshin being treated by Unohana herself, the sight of Rukia being taken into intensive care thanks to a bad hit that would most likely leave her in a coma for a while, many other friends in shreds and others helping the injured.

When someone caught sight of him the rest automatically looked to see what the little 4th squad member had seen. Yes, they all saw him, covered in blood, his robes barley covering him, wounds that should not have let him even be standing, gashes, stabs, injury’s clearly made by a whip. He was in a terrible state, but they were not waiting to see if he would fall over, no, they were trying to see the expression hidden behind long orange bangs that the 8th squad captain carried.

When he did look up it was because the captain commander, Kyoraku Shunsui was coming towards him. The only one brave enough to approach him. Everyone was scared he would go rampage in rage, many others thought he would start blaming them, and others thought he would start yelling in fury.

None of that happened. Kyoraku hissed in pain when he finally saw his 8th squad captain, and for the first time, the first time in his life, did Ichigo show his dead amber eyes.

Emotionless, painless on the outside, broken on the inside. That was the day his closest friends died, that was the day his sisters died, that was the day he almost lost his dad, that was the day that the love of his life had entered a coma… that… was the day Kurosaki Ichigo broke and lost his voice for 3 long months.

And in the last minute before passing out he remembered Aizen’s last words to him that day.

“I will find what breaks you eventually. And when I do, that day it will seize to exist.”

*Flashback end*

“ICHIGO!!”

Amber eyes shot open at the sound of his name. He could feel the cold sweat on his brow and all the way down his neck, harsh and rushed breaths.

“Relax Ichigo, it was just a dream.”

The comforting voice in the distance brought him back to reality. He started to be aware of his surroundings and could finally see where he was.

‘The training grounds under Sokyoku hill.’

He looked around to see a worried Yoruichi in human form, his cousin Ganju was just behind her, though with his tough act you could still see he was worried as well for the orange head.

Sighing and finally realizing it really was just a dream he calmed down a bit. But no, that was not a dream, it was a memory.

‘A memory that won’t happen.’

He took a deep breath and easily grasped his mask back on. Looking at Yoruichi he saw Chad lying on a futon on the other side of the room. Once he saw his friend he remembered he had something to do now.

“Thank you for waking me up.”

Yoruichi suddenly broke the stare she had with his eyes, in pain at seeing directly into his dead eyes. She sat down next to him before looking back up.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine thank you. Is Muramasa around?”

“Uh, yeah, he turned into his sword form earlier and is leaning on the wall next to Zangetsu. Ichigo. Do you want to talk about it?”

Ichigo looked back at his mentor and forced a small smile.

“I’ll be alright. I have to go.”

He started to stand from his futon when he felt a hand grabbing his sleeve, a hand that was slightly trembling like if finding it hard to contain the tears that most likely where threating to fall through gold orbs.

“I have to go Yoruichi.”

His voice was void of any emotion, and that made Yoruichi realize what she was doing, she had to be strong because the one that needed to show feelings was him, not her. She looked up to meet his eyes with determination, ready to help him in any way she could.

“It’s okay to cry… Ichigo.”

…

“I can’t afford to, not yet.”

“Why? Why Ichigo? You know we’re all here for you, you’re not alone anymore. You can try and relay on us a bit more you know.”

Her voice had started with fierceness and ended soft and calm.

“Because… I can’t afford to yet… I have to go pick up Ishida, I bet he already finished his battle with Mayuri.”

And in a burst of shundo he was gone. Silence was the only thing that was left, a thick and heavy one.

“You think he’ll be okay?”

The former squad 2 captain asked Ganju that had watched everything but decided it was better not to but in. He had heard from his sister that she was told it what he lived had been hell, but Ichigo was okay for the most of the journey, heck he thought everyone was over reacting.

“The Shiba stubbornness runs strong in his veins… When he’s ready he’ll talk, all of us just have to wait until he is…”

#8#

 

The cold breeze helped him clear his thoughts, he had really overreacted in there and it wasn’t helping that all eyes were on him. He was making his way where he felt Ishida’s reiatsu. He hadn’t heard any details about his fight unlike Chad, but he knew that Ishida would lose his Quincy powers sooner or later tonight so it was better to get to him soon, wouldn’t like to find a captain in the progress.

Ichigo decided to be o the safe side and looked around the corner where his friend would be to see if there weren’t any enemy’s hidden.

When he only saw a very injured Nemu and his friend he decided to go out, after all what could she do to him in the state she was, and apparently they were having a chat so she wouldn’t attack him out of the blue.

He was getting out of his hideout when he overheard the last bit of their conversation.

#8#

“When I saw he was alive I was a bit relived… Now once you drank please leave, squad members will be here soon. I will be fine”

Ishida put the empty bottle on the floor near the battered lieutenant. He was about to leave and looked back at the poor girl on the floor.

“Thank you for the medicine.”

“Ishida…”

A husky voice startled the Quincy from his path and looked back in defensive position, ready to strike even though he was in no condition.

“Easy, it’s just me.”

Ichigo that was hiding around the corner made himself visible so that his friend would not try to attack him.

“Kurosaki?”

Ishida had to blink more than once to make sure he wasn’t seeing things when he caught eye on the orange head.

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you got lost.”

“No… I came to pick you up…”

Ishida walked towards his comrade to see him more clearly since the shadows didn’t let him see him much.

“What about Kuchiki-san, shouldn’t you have gotten her out?”

“That’s something for later… but we should leave, this place will be swarming with shinigami in no time.”

Ichigo also took a step forward and without asking for permission grabbed the Quincy by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

“Oy! Kurosaki! I can still walk you know!!”

“I know you can… but you can’t keep up, besides we don’t want to be spotted.”

Without waiting for him to think of a comeback he shunpoed away towards Yoruichi’s hideout leaving a slightly startled Nemu.

#8#

The next day Chad woke up and Ishida was still unconscious, Ichigo left the hideout in the morning to pick up the last member of his team, knowing she would be safe since she would be in the care of the 11th division.

The bad part about going to meet her was that it was sure thing to encounter Kenpachi again. Luckily or unluckily for him Kenpachi said they would fight after they rescued Rukia and that he would help kick some ass if it meant he could fight him again.

The next day Renji appeared out of nowhere with his flashy entrance when Ichigo was talking to his zanpaktou and hollow.

Everybody was elsewhere. Ganju, Inoue and Chad had decided to make some lunch for everyone with the supplies they had acquired, Yoruichi was around there being a cat and Ishida had yet to awaken.

So Ichigo and his inner spirits were the only ones there to great Renji when he came.

“I was wondering what you were doing all the way down here… to think you were slacking off all this time.”

All four of them looked back to see Renji approaching them from the latter, he had Zabimaru on shikai and on his shoulder.

“Who said I was slacking off? Renji.”

Renji looked at the other three beings in front of him with a incredulous look. After all two of them were obviously zanpaktou spirits and the other a hollow. He narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Shiro with a menacing glare before looking back at the orange head.

“And what’s this? You invited a hollow for tea?”

Ichigo shot Renji a death glare when he heard him almost spit out in disgust the word hollow. He was not going to get out of insulting Shiro unscathed.

“Who gave you the right to insult Shiro… Renji?”

The look and words Ichigo sent towards the pineapple head were enough to make him sweat at the dangerous territory he had just set foot on. And if that wasn’t enough he all of a sudden felt a lack of weight on his shoulder and arm.

What he saw before him made him sweat in horror. Ichigo was now standing in front of him with cold eyes and in his right hand was Zabimaru.

“Lost something… Renji?”

He found it hard to breath at the pressure he felt on him. It would have made him fall to his knees had two firm hands not had grabbed hold of the orange heads shoulders.

**“King its okay.”**

_“Shiro’s right Ichigo, they don’t know anything of you yet. Remember?”_

Ichigo calmed down and let out a sigh. It was true, he could not get mad at Renji, they don’t know what every piece of his soul means to him, they couldn’t possibly know.

“I’m sorry Renji…”

He handed the stunned red head his zanpaktou that he took after a while of staring directly into his eyes.

“Shiro is very important to me just like Zangetsu and Muramasa, so when I heard you insult him I kinda snapped.”

“No kidding?... but seriously who is he? And how did you get Zabimaru like that, I didn’t even see you move!”

Ichigo could only smirk at the lieutenant, it was fun to see the expressions of everyone’s faces when he did something that he shouldn’t be able to or if he showed his true form… Now that he thought about it he almost sounded like Yoruichi.

“Shiro is my inner hollow, he’s as mush part of me like my other two zanpaktou. And as to your second question… let’s just say I’m proud of my speed.”

Renji only gapped at the orange head, this was too weird to leave like that. And two zanpaktou, what?

“Wait! Two Zanpaktou? You only carry one!”

“I told Muramasa to hide here for now. It would be uncommon and weird if suddenly a ryoka appeared with two zanpaktou, don’t you think?”

“But…”

“No but’s, and I bet you’re not here to join us on our chat. You can go ahead and train where ever you want… there’s no time left, Tomorrows the day after all…”

Renji decided to let it slide for now and concentrate at the matter at hand. He would beat the truth out of him later. Now he needed to get stronger to beat Kuchiki Byakuya.

“Yeah…”

#8#

“So what’s the plan Ichigo?”

The group was getting ready to leave, after all the execution would be any minute now, so they were trying to get everyone’s job separated so as to not go blind.

“This is what we are going to do… Yoruichi I want you to distract Soi fon do it in any way you see appropriate. Also, do you have any reiatsu limiters, I don’t think I can go in bankai and restrain myself the same as in shikai.”

“I’ll see if there are any that I left behind when I was Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief.”

“Okay… Renji already left to get his but kicked by Byakuya so I want you four to stay out of trouble, I need to stop the execution, two captains will distract the captain commander and the rest no problem, just concentrate on getting to the top of the hill but don’t interfere on any fight.”

“Well it’s not like we can do anything about captains, but didn’t you say captains and lieutenants would be there?”

“That’s right ishida, but they will cause no trouble… Muramasa I need you to come and join us once Byakuya leaves sokyoku hill and I promise no more separations.”

Ichigo smiled at his second zanpaktou, he never wanted to separate them, it made him feel weird and incomplete, but there was nothing he could do about it.

**_“Okay, I’ll meet you there.”_ **

He looked back at his friends to see if everybody was ready, they all held determination in their eyes, even if they were weak everybody helped these last few days, tending to the wounded, making food. Etc.

“Okay… let’s go!”

“Ichigo!”

Yoruichi was coming back from the top of the latter were the supplies were stored, she had two object in her hands. One was a cloth folded with the Shihōin emblem on it, and the other object were two black arm bands.

“Here, I want you to take this cape, it’ll help you out. And these… you’re lucky they were still there, Kisuke and I used to use these to restrain ourselves and train.”

Ichigo took the black bands and put them on, right away he felt how they restrained his reiatsu output. Then he put on the cape that Yoruichi gave him just like last time.

“Thanks Yoruichi… today it all ends…”

Turning towards the latter everyone followed. Today would be that day that would finish Aizen, today he could be himself again and not a 15 year old, today Aizen would fall directly into Ichigo’s play.

Because it’s better to be in control of the stage than be on one without noticing. And that is exactly what he was planning on doing.

#Sokyoku hill#

‘I’m not scared… I’m content with my life… meeting Renji and the others… being adopted by nii-sama… Kaien-dono’s guidance…. Then… Ichigo’s attempted rescue… no pain, no sadness… no regrets… there is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you…’

‘And… goodbye… Ichigo…’

The sokyoku was released, captains and lieutenants present waiting for the execution to end, the prisoner, Kuchiki Rukia was ready, she had her heart at peace. But the world decided against it, because the moment the sokyoku with the power of a million zanpaktou charged to end the life of one petite shinigami it was suddenly stopped.

Stopped by none other than Kurosaki Ichigo… he had Zangetsu released in shikai, he didn’t want to gamble at the chance of getting burned with the limiters on and opted to release Zangetsu instead.

“Yo… Rukia…”

“Ichi…go… Idiot, why did you come! You know you can’t win against my brother! You’ll really get yourself killed this time! I’ve already made peace with this… so go! I don’t need you to rescue me!”

Ichigo looked at Rukia directly in the eyes… those violet eyes he hadn’t seen since she died in his arms… he wanted to just screw everything and give her a hug, but there are more important things to do now, and hugging and reunions is not at the top of that list.

“I don’t care what you think now Rukia… but… I will save not only you, but everyone here…. So you just shut up and let me do my job.”

Rukia looked back at amber eyes, they were different than she remembered them to be, they were duller, tired, they still held determination but the way Ichigo appeared before her gave the impression that he had gone through something horrible. Worse than constant battles.

“Idiot… you never listen to me…”

“Of course not… but right now it doesn’t matter.”

All of a sudden the sokyoku went back to charge once more, he started going forward with more strength, but Ichigo knew it would be okay so he didn’t move, he kept his back to the giant bird of flames.

And just like last time Ukitake came and stopped the bird with Kyoraku’s help.

“Sorry I’m late… but with this!”

“Stop them! They’re going to destroy the sokyoku!”

The yells in the back ground were nothing Ichigo’s mind, he didn’t care, because he knew how it would end. Not even waiting for the sokyoku’s complete destruction he went to destroy the stand.

“Careful Rukia… I’m about to destroy this stand…”

He grabbed Zangetsu by the white bandage and started spinning it at high speeds while accumulating blue reiatsu to charge it all into the stand.

Once the sokyoku was destroyed every specter looked up to see the orange head ryoka and what he was doing. When they all saw him thrusting his giant zanpaktou into the stand they couldn’t help but think he was crazy if he thought that would destroy the stand when the two captains had to use a noble artifact to destroy the sokyoku, but what they saw once the dust of the attack was cleared made them gasp.

The stand was completely destroyed.

“We’ll get out of this alive, because I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone die this time.

“I… chigo…idiot… I’m not going to thank you…”

“I wasn’t expecting you to…”

Amber stared into violet, many emotions showing in both but not exactly the same in both, while violet showed kindness and gratefulness, amber showed compassion, warmth, pain and sadness.

The moment was broken when they heard people yelling in pain thanks to certain badly hurt pineapple that decided to make an entrance.

“You’re late! Renji.”

Rukia looked down at where the commotion was and saw her longtime friend and felt a certain relief.

“Renji! I can’t believe it you’re still alive!!”

“Rukia!!”

Ichigo thought it would be funny to throw Rukia again so he decided to do so again, after all Renji’s shocked expression is priceless. He elevated Rukia at his shoulder grabbing her by the white obi and prepared himself for the launch.   
“Catch her!!”

A very startled Rukia was thrown from the top of the stand all the way down to where Renji was at, falling directly into his arms but going back a long distance thanks to the force of the fall.

“Danm it Ichigo!”

“You fool! What if I didn’t catch her?!”

“Take her to safety, the rest of the group are coming up here as well, all of you must be careful. That’s your job!”

Not wanting to get Rukia captured again Renji followed his instructions and took off. But seeing this did not make happy a certain raven haired captain.

“He’s getting away! All lieutenants after them.”

After this the 2nd, 1st and 4th lieutenants went after Renji at full speed but were blocked from passing by Ichigo, that took them out before they could even move with his bare hands, leaving them all unconscious.

But the attack didn’t end there because a certain 6th squad captain was coming with his own assault that was easily blocked with Zangetsu.

“Don’t waste your time trying to sneak up on me, Kuchiki Byakuya.”

“Don’t get carried away, boy.”

Cold and icy gray stared into dull dead amber. Both in a competition to win, but only one would come out winning.

The hill was empty now, each person in their battle, only two were left, trying to push each other in a competition of strength but neither backing down.

“Why… why do you keep wanting to rescue Rukia?”

“I should be asking you why you aren’t saving her.”

“What a pointless question… even if I tell you the answer to that question, you wouldn’t be able to understand. It is useless to continue this empty dialog… Here I come.”

Separated by a great clash of steel they both backed up and made some distance from one another.

“Looks like there is only one way to end this… Kurosaki Ichigo, I will kill you… then with my own hands I will carry out the execution.”

“No, that’s not going to happen… it never did…”

Looking back into the past and closing his eyes Ichigo thought it would be futile to try and end this without a fight. He undid the knot on the cape and let it go with the wind. Looking directly into Byakuya’s eyes and awaiting his next movement both sides charged to attack the other, neither side backing down, clashes of steel, a dance of blades awaiting the outcome. The force of the slashes causing the hill to be deformed and destroyed, many craters, rubble and disastrous damage.

Both sides stood still with conservable distance, both unscathed as of yet.

“… interesting… you were able to master shunpo as well…however…”

“You’re really taking it easy aren’t you? You’ve been casually trying to analyzing my strength… but did you know… if you’re not going to attack me you’re going to lose.”

Silver stared back into dull amber in a calculative glance, staying as emotionless as the other it was as if the held a battle to see who could stay emotionless more.

“Use your Bankai… earlier you said you were going to kill me… but I don’t see you backing up your words… I won’t let you kill Rukia for whatever reasons you may have… because there is no excuse… don’t even think of saying that in front of her… use you’re bankai… I will destroy it!”

“What a shallow taunt brat… you are 1000 years too young to die by my bankai… Chire(Scatter) Senbonzakura.”

Not even waiting to see Byakuya attack, Ichigo sent Zangetsu that was carefully placed on his shoulder in a downwards slash not even getting closer sending a nameless Getsuga Tenshou.

Byakuya’s eyes widen at the force of the attack, not even seeing it coming and not even having enough timer to dodge. Leaving a nasty wound on his left arm.

“What was that blue light… was that the ability of your zanpaktou…? Kurosaki Ichigo…!”

“Zangetsu has the ability to absorb my reiatsu and at the instant of the slash releases a high condensed spiritual energy from my blade magnifying the slash of my attack… and then flies forward… I will repeat myself once more…”

Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground and disappearing for an instant Ichigo appears behind Byakuya and whispers into his ear before appearing in his initial place.

“… Use your bankai…”

Saying that Byakuya did not see that coming was too much of an understatement, because he didn’t even have time to react.

‘He’s fast! Faster than that stupid were-cat! How can a human become so fast! He isn’t even a shinigami, he stole that ability from Rukia! So why? Why can he become so strong?!’

Getting out of his initial shock and concluding that it would be pointless to argue any further he decided to comply.

“So be it. Since you strongly desire my Bankai… witness it with your eyes and remember it well…”

Letting go of his sword in a downward position, it sank into the ground underneath him.

“Don’t worry you won’t regret it. Before you can do that… you will most certainly be destroyed to dust in front of me… Ban-kai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

 

To be continued…

 

I cut it in the most interesting part didn’t I?

Too bad, hope you liked this new chapter. In case you didn’t know _the incident_ they refer to is the one in the flash back at the beginning and it’s the very reason why Ichigo acts the way he does.

Thank you for your time!

 

 

 

 


	9. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

Don’t worry you won’t regret it. Before you can do that… you will most certainly be destroyed to dust in front of me… Ban-kai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

#9#

Before him the sight of Byakuya’s bankai appeared, large blades fading into nothingness and becoming pink flower petals of a sakura tree, the sight of his bankai directed towards him was distant and felt awkward, after all there were no matches between comrades in the war, even Kenpachi would never look for a fight with his comrades.

The pink and deadly blades went in a spiral towards Ichigo with intention of turning him to dust, but I didn’t happen it didn’t even dare scratch the teen, not because he blocked but because with the current force of the attack it would be futile.

Ichigo was inside a cocoon like prison of the pink blades, dancing around him but not being able to cut him, tired of _playing_ around he decided it was time to get the show on the row, but still he was scared that the suppressers wouldn’t be enough to suppress his power.

“Ban-kai”

With a burst of red and black the pink prison exploded and before Byakuya’s very eyes the orange head came out unscathed and un harmed, and more than that if he had heard correct had released his bankai.

“Bankai…? Do you enjoy to step on our very traditions…? A boy that got his powers from another could never hope to achieve bankai.”

When the cloud of dust was cleared and Byakuya caught sight of the boy he was more amused by what he called bankai than the fact he had dare call tarnish their traditions.

Ichigo came out with his bankai coat that went all the way to his ankles, he had only one sleeve and the other was cut off to let the black chain that was connected to his zanpaktou snake freely around his arm all the way to his shoulder. His thin and long zanpaktou was pitch black nut had a hue of dark red on the edge showing how hard it was to contain its power that was waiting to let free.

“Tensa Zangetsu… Kuchiki Byakuya, I will not let you continue with your stupid pride… let’s end it here and now…”

Before byakuya’s very eyes Ichigo disappeared and appeared behind him a second later with a slash aimed at his back, barely having time to block he brought his bankai to shield him from the strike creating a wall, but it was not enough, Ichigo was not planning on letting it end there.

With Zangetsu still colliding against the pink shield he brought himself to realease the power he had waiting to be released.

“Getsuga… Tenshou…”

The little whisper was the only warning Byakuya had before the shield was cracked and black and red flames of power cut right through, creating a slash at his right shoulder.

Both stood still after the last assault, Byakuya had a slash on his left arm and a gash on his right shoulder while Ichigo had nothing. Steel gray stared into dead amber in a fight of the soul, one with a calculative gaze and the other had a boring gaze.

“I see… your bankai compresses your power into that small blade allowing you to have incredible speed, strength and power of you attacks.”

“That’s right… this is the perfect bankai for someone like me… and with this… I shall beat you and save all of you at the same time….”

“Ignorant fool-“

Before Byakuya could finish his sentence he was completely silenced by the orange head and his outburst.

”The ones that are ignorant are all of you!”

Not waiting for a replay or a retort Ichigo sprung forward to attack the noble, not wanting to gamble Byakuya started to control senbonzakura with his hands but to no avail as Ichigo would escape every time with a swift, silent and graceful move. When he thought he had finally cornered him he was surprise to find that all his tiny little blades had been cut in half, and behind the pink barrier was the orange head awaiting him with another surprise.

“Hadō #4. Byakurai.”

A yellow bolt of lightning went right through the pink shield he had recreated and impacted Byakuya’s lower left abdomen creating a little hole and making him cough up blood.

“K-Kido?! When…?”

“A long long time ago… and you will realize everything in the end.”

Feeling rage fill him up he did the last thing he could think about and charged up his final attack.

“Shuukei, Hakuteiken.”

Ichigo felt a sense of nostalgia seeing the birdlike attack that Byakuya had used to end their battle all those years back. He looked up to the sky and slightly relaxed letting the breeze pass gently against short orange locks. Looking back at his opponent with determination in his eyes.

“Ah… let’s end this Byakuya…. But let me tell you this, I don’t care your reasons for wanting to execute Rukia… but if I were you I would fight it all.”

‘Ossan?’

_‘Yes Ichigo? I’m here’_

‘Do you think I can use that attack without killing Byakuya?’

_‘If we all work together we can minimize completely the output of the attack, along with the suppressers.’_

‘Okay. Let’s do this!’

**‘I’ll help restrain you too, wouldn’t want the queenie to kill you for hurting to much her beloved nii-sama.’**

‘Shut up Shiro… but thanks, I guess…’

Ichigo concentrated on his opponent cutting out the conversation with his current inner spirits, he had mastered this technique during the war, he remembered how devastating it was to use it because he would be completely depleted of power and forced to rest. But now, now he could use it and feel no difference to a getsuga tenshou in comparison to the strain, in other words nonexistent.

“Be careful Byakuya… I don’t want to hurt you that badly… “

Closing his eyes and concentrating on the power that he was letting out and only use that amount he opened his eyes once more and looked directly into Byakuya’s silver eyes.

Byakuya flinched lightly when he saw Ichigo’s eyes once again, they were no longer amber color, and they were blood red.

”…Mugetsu(Moonless night)…”

Pitch black and pure white fought for dominance, but it was clear as day that white would lose.

When the black curtain fell Kuchiki Byakuya appeared once more, injured in many places and his sword nowhere to be found… it had been turned into dust by the fierce attack.

“A commoner like you could never hope to understand my reasons… but… Kurosaki Ichigo your liberalness shattered my blade. Therefore I can no longer pursue Rukia. The victor of this battle is you.”

In a swift swish Byakuya was gone from the hill leaving one orange head to ponder in his thoughts.

“No… the battle is still not over…”

  _‘Ichigo… it’s time…”_

‘Ah…’

**‘Let’s kick that bastards but!’**

Ichigo looked into the horizon, it would be sundown soon. And before the sun fell the traitor would fall.

‘Is Muramasa on standby?’

Something white caught Ichigo’s attention behind him, but since he knew who it was he didn’t even think to react on his instinct of self-defense.

**_“I’m right here Ichigo.”_ **

“Good… no more separations, I promise.”

Ichigo smiled at his other zanpaktou with warmth to reassure him and was rewarded by a slight tug upwards of his lips into a half smile and a nod before disappearing into his inner world and his zanpaktou appearing in his position on his back.

He got out of bankai and sheathed Zangetsu next to  Muramasa, he shunpoed away into the forest to hide until Aizen would appear, he was about to go into complete hiding when he felt the familiar reiatsu of his comrades.

Inoue, Chad, Ishida and Ganju were coming at his direction.

“Hey! I thought I told Renji to take you guys too for extra security.”

They looked slightly taken back by his friend before changing back into concern.

“You just wanted to get rid of us. Well that’s not happening Kurosaki.”

Ichigo looked back at his comrades in awe thinking maybe it wasn’t the best idea to think about sending them with Renji after all.

“That wasn’t my plan, but yeah it wasn’t the greatest idea I had so far… but that’s not important now… the end will come soon…”

Everyone fell silent once more, taking cue when Ichigo suppressed his reiatsu and doing so themselves, the one to break the silence was Inoue.

“Kurosaki-kun you didn’t get hurt right?”

Ichigo looked back in confusion at his usually bubbly friend until he remembered he had been fighting before.

“Ah, no, I’m okay not a scratch honest.”

It was silent once more until something appeared in the middle of the hill and all hell broke loose. Because this was the moment he was waiting for, and now all he had to do is wait for the exact moment to strike.

#9#

In the middle of the sokyoku hill was a very confused Renji and Rukia, a relaxed and confident Aizen, Tousen and Gin that held his ever present creepy grin.

“Cap… Captain Aizen…!? Why are you still alive…? No wait… what did you just say?”

Aizen let his gaze fall on the heavily bandaged lieutenant.

“That’s a strange question… you should have heard what I said. You’ve always been the troublesome one. Don’t make me repeat myself again. I told you to put down… Kuchiki Rukia. And step aside, Abarai-kun.”

Renji widened his eyes at hearing for the second time, the captain that everyone thought was dead, the captain that was the kindest had spoken in such a cold demeanor.

“I refuse”

Looking back with determined eyes he held his gaze onto the apparent traitor captain, if what the Tenteikūra had said was true than he would not let Aizen take Rukia even if it killed him.

Not taking no for an answer Aizen started making his way towards the kneeling form of his prey.

“Very well then. You’re si stubborn Abarai-kun. It can’t be helped that you refused… when I told you to leave Kuchiki Rukia with me. I understand how you must feel right now… so it’s fine if you want to hold onto Kuchiki Rukia.”

Unsheathing his zanpaktou and stepping into range of attack of Renji he held his menacing gaze and said in a cold tone.

“Leave your arms here and step aside.”

Closing his eyes and waiting for the impact the only thing he could do is hold Rukia tighter and wait for the inedible blow.

When it did not come and also heard gasps by those around him Renji couldn’t help but open his eyes.

There in front of him stood Ichigo without a scratch even though he had been fighting his captain minuets ago. He also had two zanpaktou on his back and not only one. But the most shocking thing to everyone was that he had stopped Aizen’s blow with a single finger.

“I-ichigo!?”

Without looking back and having looked gazes with Aizen he responded to Renji’s plea.

“Renji… it’s okay now… everything can end today.”

“Kurosaki… Ichigo?”

The three captains turned traitors looked wide eyed at the new intruder in there little conversation to hand over Rukia to them.

Ichigo looked back at the traitor with hatred in his eyes that could make shivers run down your spine. He was so caught up he didn’t realize that everyone was coming to the hill until they were already there. Yoruichi and soifon had caught Tousen and Matsumoto had captured Gin, nobody dared look away from the captain that was supposed to be dead. But the thing that had everyone wide eyed was the fact that the very ryoka some people thought wouldn’t be much had Aizen’s zanpaktou blocked by his bare hand.

“Ichigo wh-what… where did you get a second zanpaktou?”

“I’m sorry Renji… I lied to you… but now… everything can end today.”

Aizen finally composed himself from the shock and relaxed with his fake and calm state.

“Over? You keep on repeating yourself, Kuroskai Ichigo.”

“That’s because it is… my war, the one I lived will never happen… so it will end today, because…”

Ichigo grabbed hold of the silver bracelet and reiatsu suppressers and took them off, reviling to everyone the much older Ichigo.

“… I will stop you a second time.”

Long orange hair danced with the wind, the white haori that wasn’t even on the ryoka before following as well, the hand that held Aizen’s zanpaktou had his black combat fingerless gloves. The air around him suddenly grew thick and you could see in his stance that he held great power.

Everyone that hadn’t seen the teen in his adult self were shocked beyond comprehension, even the usual calm demeanor in Aizen was long gone and replaced with rage.

“Wh-what…?”

“I shall not repeat myself Aizen…”

Dead amber eyes narrowed in a menacing state bearing holes into the traitors eyes.

“… I will gladly kill you a second time.”

Shocked, Aizen was able to gain distance with the orange head and was on a defensive position staring with hatred but also fear at the emotionless man.

Old yet fierce voice spoke up, and even though he didn’t talk loudly everyone present on the hill heard him.

“Matsumoto let Gin go… he is no harm.”

Some gasps were heard be he ignored them and slowly walked towards Aizen not even drawing his zanpaktou nor being in defensive position.

“Wha-What do you mean with that!?”

Dull eyes looked in the direction of Matsumoto that had Gin at the mercy of her zanpaktou.

“I meant what I said… he was never a threat… only a sneaky snake… right? Gin.”

Icy blue eyes could be barley seen behind pale eyelids, they held curiosity but at the same time menace.

Silent footsteps made their way towards the ex-captain of the 5th not even caring when Aizen started to go on the offensive side.

“Kudakero(Shatter), Kyoka Suigetsu.”

“Don’t look Ichigo!”

Yoruichi’s panicked voice was heard threw out the hill but to no avail because the teen could only keep his dead gaze on the traitor.

Thinking he could get away without any problems he did not expect the next move the orange head mad, nobody did, because only one was able to follow his movements.

“That won’t work on me Aizen… unless you forgot… who held your zanpaktou mere minutes ago…?”

If Aizen’s expression was anything to go by the fact that he had lost his cool fast affecting him greatly. Getting tired of being played by Aizen started to chant a kido against the orange head.

“Kurohitsugi!”

Being surrounded in complete darkness was not even threatening, the blades that were supposed to be impaled into his body. Not even bothering to shatter the box he was surrounded in, Ichigo stood alone in the darkness and remembered so many things of his past, looking up at the sealing waiting for it to break, but even as it broke he did not look back to see the frighten expression of his friends and opponent.

Looking once again at the direction of his opponent he decided it was time to end this before the negacion came.

“Let’s end this… I’m sick and tired of you…”

Dark reiatsu started to surround Ichigo while he slowly took out his blades from their sheath. Muramasa on his left and Zangetsu on his right.

“What-What’s with this reiatsu!”

“BAN-KAI…”

A dark wave of energy sky rocketed threw the sky having hues of purple and red in between the pitch black.

When the blackness cleared the new figure that came out surprised them all, because besides the fact that it was impossible to have two zanpaktou apparently he had added something else to his list of impossibilities. He had used both’s bankai at the same time and not only that, his reiatsu could no longer be felt.

The figure that came out was nothing like the one that was there before. His orange hair had turned black and had a long strand of brown on the side. His eyes still held the pained and determined expression but were no longer brown but icy blue just like Muramasa’s, the captains haori was gone, but in its place was now a long trench coat that went to his heels, having the usual red replaced by a dark purple. No zanpaktou could be seen near the imposing form, they were gone just like that.

“Aizen Souske you are here by judged by the following crimes:

Experimentation on Captains and Lieutenants triggering the hollowfication process and nearly killing them.

Blaming Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai of this experiment.

Letting modified hollows, fruit of more of your experiments run free in Rukongai thus causing unimaginable consequences, one of them namely being the death of Shiba Miyako and Kaien, former 3rd seat and lieutenant of the 13th squad respectively.

Killing the central 46 and in the process giving out fake orders.

Raising your blade in ill intent against Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo. As well as many others.

And lastly… causing a war that led to 11 years of horrors in pain only to let in end when you fell by my very blades the day everyone died.”

Many were in awe at the former orange head, others were gapping in horror at the things listed as well as many others that had a lot revealed, mainly Ukitake Joushiro and the reason behind a death he grieved so very much even today.

“… Nothing but death can compensate for this and I assure you when I’m done, not even your soul will be able to join the reincarnation sequence.”

Two swords materialized out of nowhere in the ryoka’s hands, a black and silver blade one in each hand but still so very similar but very different. Same length but opposites in each aspect.

Materializing his hollow mask as well, placed on his head but not covering his face, his icy blue did not change but were now surrounded by pitch black. A voice with distortion spoke, a voice that made many shudder in fear including the traitor that had nowhere to run.

“…Tensa-Mura Zangetsu…”

Striking forward with speed no one that capable the first thing the specters noticed was the fact that the two swords had vanished from the time traveler’s hands and were now conceded directly into the traitor’s chest, pinning him to the ground on his knees. His zanpaktou completely obliterated by the force of the attack he could never hope to block.

Looking down at his opponent that was struggling to breath. But not even having time to choke on his own blood everyone was startled by the menacing black that started to surround Ichigo while he was lifting a finger towards the sky, only some knew exactly what he was doing, Aizen being one of them as he showed his terror.

With his hollow mask completely covering his face he was going to cast it at maximum output, the perfect Kurohitsugi.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!”

Those who had yet to realize from the stance what Ichigo was doing found out when he started to say the incantation in his distorted voice.

“Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi(Black coffin)!”

Darkness… that is what covered the area where the former the squad captain was, but now… now that the darkness was cleared nothing stood in its place, the only thing that told you he was once there was the blood and Ichigo’s zanpaktou on the ground.

Not waiting for anything he returned to normal, having his two zanpaktou now strapped perfectly on his back, after all without their help he wouldn’t have been able to do anything, Muramasa was the reason he was able to completely destroy his zanpaktou causing it to autodestruct itself, Zangetsu was always the source of his power along with Shiro.

He could feel the strong breeze playing with his long orange locks, it felt good, no more acting, no more bottling up his power, no more hiding… no more war.

He held his gaze to looking at the setting sun, just like he had planned he had finished it before it even set.

“… It’s over. This time you were the one on my play… Aizen Sosuke…”

 

 

 

To be continued…

The wannabe god is dead. I was never planning on making him escape in the first place, hop it was what you expected or at least wasn’t that bad.

Thank you. Next update will be up soon!

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The past reviled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

 

#10#

The sight before the captains was incredible, all were gapping at the sight before them. The ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo had Aizen’s zanpaktou in his hand, something odd they found about him was the fact that he had two zanpaktou strapped to his back and not only one. Even when Kuchiki Byakuya came and carried Rukia and dragged his lieutenant next to the rest of the sectors far from the inevitable fight, they did not take their eyes off the boy.

Then the impossible happened, no, it was not exactly impossible it was just insane. The boy took off a certain object from his left wrist and all of a sudden his reiatsu increased and his appearance changed, he was now a man in his early 20s, had long orange hair tied together in a low and thin tale, he was wearing a captain’s haori with the squad 8 emblem on his back and was taller than before.

“Impossible!”

That was the perfect definition of the current situation, because not only had the boy- no man, stopped a captain’s zanpaktou like child’s play but he had just drastically aged and appeared to have taken Kyoraku’s post as captain of squad 8.

What they heard next shocked them to the core. Tired, raspy but fierce voice came from the former teen, it was calm yet held determination and confidence.

“Matsumoto let Gin go… he is no harm.”

“Wha-What do you mean with that!?”

For the first time since he changed did he glance at Matsumoto and were able to see his eyes clearly behind his orange bangs. Dull, dead amber eyes shinned behind orange locks with determination and assurance.

“I meant what I said… he was never a threat… only a sneaky snake… right? Gin.”

Apparently he knew something and Gin knew what he was talking about, Matsumoto let go of Gin but was still in defensive position ready to strike if he did something sneaky.

They all saw as the orange head made his way to the former captain, not a care in the world for the fact that he was standing and getting ready to strike.

“Kudakero(Shatter), Kyoka Suigetsu.”

“Don’t look Ichigo!”

Everyone heard Yoruichi yell at the man identified as Ichigo and were also frightened to see that he was going to fall victim to his tricks. But it didn’t happen, it never affected him, it’s as if he knew everything from his opponent yet his opponent knew nothing of him like he thought he did.

They heard the boy explain why he had been immune to his zanpaktou, they saw him come unscathed by a Kurohitsugi, they saw him use a double bankai that should be impossible along with the two zanpaktou, in horror they took in all that happened at the hand of the traitor, they witnessed the powerful attack only the captain commander was able to see thanks to the speed he used, and they were surprised once again when he used a hollow mask and cast the most powerful Kurohitsugi anyone had ever seen, incinerating and completely obliterating the former captain.

They saw it all but still couldn’t believe it…

When the boy returned to his normal form, they could only stare at him as he looked up at the sky, his long hair flowing with the wind and heard him speak in sad yet mocking tone.

“… It’s over. This time you were the one on my play… Aizen Sosuke…”

#10#

The first that got out of the shock enough to speak had been Ukitake, but he wasn’t interested in why he was here, how did he turn older, since when did he know about Aizen’s plans. No, he wanted answers about something else that was eating him away since the beginning.

“What do you mean that he caused Kaien’s death?”

Haunted amber eyes looked back to see the white haired captain, but when his gaze fell on the man he couldn’t help but soften his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips.

“I meant what I said, Ukitake-san. I have no reason to lie, nor a reason to hide the truth, mestacia was a creation of that man…”

Silence was all there was on the hill until Ukitake’s eyes softened as well and he approached the orange head.

“Thank you…”

Confusion was on the former teen’s face until understanding eyes looked back at everyone that was on the hill. He was thanking him for Kaien, he was thinking him for fighting for them, but he was also thanking him for being sincere. So he did not have a reason to decline his gratitude

“… Your welcome.”

#10#

After the heavy atmosphere was cleared thanks to Ukitake everyone was able to feel calmer, Soifon took Gin and Tousen for questioning while taking in mind that Gin may not have been a bad person after all. Unohana arrived with her 4th squad and started to heal those in need and offer help to others as well. Everyone that were once on the hill were going to their respective barracks, awaiting the captains meeting that would be held, everyone was waiting for that meeting, even those that usually would love to not attend were excited and it was only because one sole reason. The former ryoka known as Kurosaki Ichigo would explain everything there.

*Flashback-

Everyone opened path for the captain commander that was walking towards the center of attraction, the orange head looked seriously at the old man, he made a small bow to show respect but never once showed that he was intimidated.

“Kurosaki Ichigo, you fought admirably and aided soul society in more ways than one.”

In polite yet fierce demeanor Ichigo responded to the head captain, not once taking his gaze away from the captain.

“Thank you very much, but I did not do this to gain your praise nor anyone’s else. I did because I knew what was to come if I didn’t and I promise to explain everything in due time.”

Lazily old eyelids slid slightly open and looked directly into amber eyes, but not once did the orange head flinch.

“And when would that be?”

“I know it can’t wait long, and I know I must explain, and like I said I don’t plan on hiding anything… but, I will not repeat myself… I request a captain’s meeting with ever member accounted.”

Satisfied by the answer the old captain calmed down the _intimidations,_ that he realized, didn’t work, he decided to comply.

“Very well, the meeting will be held as soon as Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki are well enough to attend. Dismissed.”

*Flashback end*

Ichigo and the others had gone back to the Shiba compound as to not worry Kukaku (getting a beating for taking so long), and were happy to find that she had dinner ready for them already.

“Okay everyone shut up for a second!”

Everyone that were seated in the room looked at Kukaku that had just brought their attention. Those in the room were: Ichigo, Ganju, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Yoruichi and of course Kukaku. They had all changed into casual kimonos, courtesy of Kukaku and had a grand feast before them on the low table.

“Today I want to give a toast for everyone’s hard work on this little rescue mission… I also want to formally welcome the new member of the family, from this day on you’ll be known as _Shiba_ Ichigo. Welcome to the family cousin!”

“So you already went and added me to the family register even though I wasn’t here, why am I not surprised.”

Kukaku looked at her new cousin, she felt very happy today, she had made her family bigger and couldn’t help but grin.

“It shouldn’t, and guess what? You’re folder is already on central 46s desk for when its reformed, so I bet you’ll have a lot of work to do when they make their decision.”

“Great, more work to do…”

Kukaku got up from her seat at the head of the table and went to seat next her cousin with two bottles of sake in hand.

“Oh, c’mon, lighten up. Drink up, today’s the day your formally know as a Shiba so I won’t let you get up before you take a drink with me.”

Ichigo had a wide grin when he saw what Kukaku was planning, oh she would regret that, he was known for his high tolerance to alcohol back in the days at the war when they could relax.

But before he could respond Ishida but into the conversation.

“Your under age remember.”

Ichigo had to suppress the urge to role his eyes, really? Him, under age?

“Ishida, do I look under age? No wait screw that. Have you forgotten my _age._ And also the fact that age doesn’t matter in soul society because you can be like 150 and still look like a high school student.”

The look on Ishida’s face was comical and he had to suppress the need to laugh, but of course Yoruichi and Kukaku weren’t so discreet.

“Uh… yeah sorry, I a, kinda forget.”

This time it was Inoue that talked out, and she did have a point to everyone’s surprise, except of course Ichigo.

“Kurosaki-kun, wait no it’s Shiba-kun now.”

Ichigo looked at her curiously, thinking about what she was going to say.

“You can still call me Kurosaki, after all here in soul society I may be Shiba, but in the living world I’m still Kurosaki. But that apart, what were you going to say?”

She looked back at him thoughtful before she once again adopted her usual bubbly self.

“Oh yeah. I wanted to say, don’t you have a captain’s meeting in the morning? What if you wake up with a terrible hangover?”

Everyone looked at the long haired man with curiosity in their eyes, it didn’t help that Ichigo was already half ways the bottle Kukaku gave him, because that brought everyone’s attention even more.

Ichigo blinked and thought how everyone was making a fuss and remembered they had never actually seen him drink so they didn’t know of his high tolerance.

“I have high alcohol tolerance, I don’t easily get hangover and getting me drunk is even harder. Actually you’d be wanting to spend all your paycheck if you want to get me at least tipsy.”

All of them looked even more surprised at the news, the three teens going back to eating along with Ganju giving up on the fact, but Yoruichi and Kukaku just kept looking at him like he had grown a second head.

“What?”

Both ladies looked at each other before smiling wide and looking back at the newest Shiba.

“We found ourselves a new drinking buddy!”

Ichigo looked at the two in horror at what they could be possibly plotting against him.

“No way! I bet your already plotting something and I don’t drink often like you two so count me out.”

The two looked sadden but quickly dismissed it, if he didn’t know any better he would think they had given up. But no, they never learn.

#10#

It was early in the morning, and the newest member of the Shiba clan was already wide awake even though they had a big dinner last night and had drank until late at night, well those who could drink.

He was currently drinking tea in the living room awaiting the calling for the inevitable meeting he had to attend. He had changed back into his shinigami robes along with the white haori, he would have to return it after all.

Ichigo was caught off of his thinking when the door slid open to reveal one of the twins that were usually at the gates. He was kneeling outside the door and was in a low bow before looking up to face him once again.

“Ichigo-dono, a shinigami has come to pick you up.”

He nodded in understanding and stood up, grabbing Zangetsu and Muramasa in the process and placing them on his back before following the taller man to the entrance.

Outside of the compound was the familiar red headed lieutenant, he looked slightly flustered and at the same time nervous. When he arrived at the gates, Ichigo looked back at his guide and told him to tell Kukaku he was off and would return later. He received a very enthusiastic response and went towards the red head.

“Hey Renji. How you doing?”

The red head looked slightly shocked before he relaxed and sent grin his way.

“Been better. Let’s go, we can’t let the captains waiting.”

Ichigo nodded and followed the red head in a slow (for Ichigo) shunpo, when thy arrived at the gates they were quickly permitted access and were making their way to the 1st division barracks.

“Ichigo…?”

Ichigo glanced to look at the red head before offering him a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be okay, don’t worry. I just have to tell half my life story to the captains and everything will go okay.”

At first he was incredulous to the orange heads reassurances but decided to dismiss the thought and trust him to not act rash in front of the most important people in the gotei.

“Okay, you better get out of there in one piece or else Rukia will have my head for letting you act all rash.”

“I don’t act rash that often anymore, you can’t afford to when someone could easily die thanks to it.”

Not looking back to see the sadden look on the red head he entered the big hall that would lead to the meeting room leaving a slightly concerned Renji behind.

Standing in front of the giant door that led to the meeting room he took a breath and stepped forward, he had already been summoned, there should be no need to knock on the door, so he stepped forward and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that all eyes were on him, every captain was there with the exception of the three traitors, Aizen being dead and all, Gin being held for questioning as well as Tousen.

The captains on the other hand were startled by the opening door, not even expecting some one since they had not even felt the man’s reiatsu outside the door. When they took in the figure entering the hall many of the captains noticed something they had not noticed before on the orange head because he was in battle.

First of all the way he walked, he had silent footsteps and a very elegant yet lethal way of walking, seemingly relaxed but at the same time always ready for battle. The second thing they noticed was how well he had controlled all the hidden power inside of him, and that gave him an even more menacing air around him. But even with all this, even if he looked to be on edge was not in any sense overwhelmed or intimidated by being in a room with powerful men and women.

“Good morning Soutaichou-dono, I apologies if I kept you waiting.”

Ichigo made a half bow in a token of respect towards the older man but still held his head high when looking at the man in the eye. Being polite wasn’t something he’d do often but getting on the geezers bad side from the beginning was not a good idea, he would go through everything as calmly as possible, after all he wasn’t just a powerful shinigami for his power on battle field but also for his quick thinking and great strategize.

“Kuroskai Ichigo, we welcome you this day to this meeting in order to gather the necessary information you said you would provide us.”

Ichigo nodded in understanding before he took a deep breath and started his long explanation.

“Like I said yesterday, I will only repeat it once, and I don’t want any kind of interruptions either.”

When nobody took his words harshly nor did they protest he closed his eyes and reopened them eyeing every captain present before beginning.

“There was a war… a war we could not end and lasted 11 years in total. The day Aizen, Tousen and Gin defected, in other words yesterday, they escaped by negacion into hueco mundo, I was there like last time but of course was much weaker so I couldn’t even scratch him. A year passed by and we thought he wouldn’t strike, occasional attacks in my hometown Karakura, espada, the top ten arrancar would lead attacks but they would always leave before ever losing. We later discovered they were gathering information for the big attack in winter. It was a big hit, many injured, others dead, but all though Aizen could have crushed us easily he didn’t. Aizen would sometimes join the battle, and every time someone challenged him they would either die or end up in critical condition. Three years into the war captain Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni fought Aizen. It was the closest anyone had gone in a fight against him, but even so it was not enough, you were crushed, and if you the soutaichou fell, well you can imagine what happened next… they obliterated us, those that could not fight any longer died, those that had the miss fortune to encounter a strong opponent died, for once since the war had started did Aizen strike us seriously, he had been playing with us and that hurt mostly everyone.”

Silence, everyone was hearing the story the orange head had to say with much attention, the orange head looked up with closed eye lids, he could see everything so perfectly, it was as if everything had only happened yesterday.

“Many were doubtful, others were scared and the captains could not control the panicked feelings of all the survivors… I remember that day… it was the first time I dared speak my mind at so many at the same time, the shocked expressions of all the survivors was comical, I remember exactly what I said that day:

_Even if all hope is gone there is nothing we can do about it, even if we are weak we can just get stronger. We don’t need to win. We have to win!_

Many were surprised by this but still apparently it helped, the captains were able to keep in line their subordinates since they had calmed down, and Kyoraku-san stepped up as head captain, the empty slots were filled and the war continued. The empty captains positions were filled by the following: Hirako Shinji 5th , Muguruma Kensei 9th, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi more commonly known as Rose in the 3rd and as you have guessed I took the 8th.”

Ichigo could see many wanted to ask why they were alive or stuff about the hollowfication but they still remained quiet like Ichigo had requested.

“After the terrible incident many shinigami who were too proud or arrogant before sought the need to grow stronger and realize their weakness, so many including the captains, vice captains and others started training like if life depended on it, which it did.  Everyone soon grew stronger and started gaining upper hand but still moving cautiously as to not fall for the same trick again. We even started small invasions to hueco mundo or investigation teams to gather necessary information. The team was mostly lead by a captain, but after seeing that there was always better results when sending a particular captain, in other words me, I would be sent on those missions most of the time.”

Silence echoed throughout the room no one dared interrupt the orange head, not by the way his eyes suddenly turned dead and the air around him grew thicker, apparently he was getting to the bad part.

“By the eighth year of the war the number of un-seated shinigami was cut to more than half with what we started and casualties became a normal thing. Nearly everyone was losing what little hope they had and started breaking each in their own unique way. Those who didn’t and still held hope caught Aizen’s interest since he now rarely went into the battlefield he didn’t have enough _fun._ So he started playing a game… kidnaping those that still held hope, torturing and breaking them into shells of their old self’s, those that managed to escape were never the same and wouldn’t even hold a sword… I… was captured once… didn’t quite work out for Aizen since I didn’t allow the torture to break me, because I knew there were people waiting for me… but… when I was able to escape… they were dead… that was the second biggest hit we took, the friends I brought along… my sisters… ended up dead, my dad beat to a breath of his life and many other powerful fighters or critically injured or dead…”

The air became lighter but was still heavy, but what made some want to turn tail and go away from the horrid story was the haunted eyes the orange head had, the eyes that told you it had genuinely been hell.

“… Three years later I was entrusted by a very important mission into Hueco mundo, I was to infiltrate the nearby area and carry out my mission. When I found it strange that I had not encountered any espada or any from the elite force I went back to soul society… everyone was dead… and I don’t mean only our side… but every single person, be it opponent or comrade were on the rubbles and ruins of soul society either dying or dead… I found out that… Aizen had come down and slaughtered everyone, that wannabe god had killed even his subordinates without hesitation. In the end we fought, I killed him, but we didn’t win the war… he was using an artifact known as the hogyoku that would grant ones greatest desire, he used it to create soldiers, modified hollows, and many other things but when I killed him the hogyoku granted one last wish and gave me a second chance… that is why I am here today…”

No one wanted to break the silence, but since they couldn’t stay muted all morning the commander sighed and spoke up.

“What of Ichimaru Gin?”

Slightly surprised by the not so depressing question he relaxed and looked at the old commander.

“Gin was never on Aizen’s side, nor was he on our, he had always planned on betraying him but not until he learned his weakness. Gin would tell me information when I would go to hueco mundo and he caught me alone, though he made me promise secrecy of his grudge against Aizen, that didn’t stop me from telling Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san since we were always strategizing together I felt they needed to know as well. In the end Gin fell by Aizen’s blade but not before showing me his weakness.”

The old man seemed to be in deep thought, thinking of what his next question would be, he didn’t want to make the orange head relieve so many bad memories at once.

“What of Hirako Shinji and the others?”

“Hirako Shinji and the other seven went through the hollowfication process but were able to stay sane and avoid the soul suicide thanks to Urahara Kisuke and Tessai, since they were incriminated by Aizen they decided to flee to the living world and are still alive and in hiding right now. They were able to find a way to avoid being consumed by the hollow and are now in control of their hollow powers, beings such as us are known as Vizard.”

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that, had the boy not said he was a vizard as well? What if they decided to kill him now and there?

“Are you admitting being a vizard as well?”

Ichigo gave a playful half smile, he knew they would imply that, he knew them all to well but they didn’t now him.

“I did say that did I not?”

“You do understand what you are saying boy?”

Ichigo had to resist the urge to laugh, yup the old man had reacted like he wanted.

“Of course I do. But let me ask you this… Do I look in any way to be a mindless hollow? Did I ever say we were turned into vizard on our own free will? That is not illegal last time I checked and let me tell you this I’ve read your beloved rule book more times than one.”

Many were surprised by how clever Ichigo was, they wouldn’t think someone so young could be this wise. This time Ukitake intervened, with a question he had wanted to ask since he saw the younger man.

“Excuse me if I interrupt.”

Ichigo gave him a nod to go ahead and awaited the question, he didn’t quite expect Ukitake to speak up on this conversation.

“How old are you? We know your still alive even if you somehow obtained your own shinigami powers, but someone so young is as clever and smart as you.”

He didn’t expect Ukitake to ask that kind of question, but well that’s very Ukitake like, always worrying for others.

“Before I answer that question I want to make sure it’s clear that there shall be no killing and hunting down the vizards, they were never at fault and so was Kisuke and Tessai, I would like you to consider pardon and the option to come back if they want.”

“We shall debate on that topic at a later time with the appropriate authorities, but I do agree there should be no need to keep up orders from a false crime.”

He nodded in understanding and looked towards Ukitake with soft eyes, he always respected the man and he even considered him something like an uncle.

“I’m 27… I look younger because I would rarely enter my human body and would barely age. My own shinigami powers you ask…? How to explain this…”

“27? That’s too young to fight in a war don’t you think?”

Many of the captains were surprised by that fact but the one that commented what everyone had in mind was Kyoraku.

“Age doesn’t matter when you can die any second if you don’t fight.”

Some looked down in shame, the fact they could not avoid bringing innocents into the war broke their pride, he was so young and had to live and experience things that they hadn’t in all their centuries of life.

“My father was a shinigami, so I inherited my power from him.”

“A rogue shinigami?”

“No, my dad was presumed dead in the living world on a mission 20 years ago.”

Yamamoto looked at the orange head in front of him, apparently he wasn’t that human after all.

“And who might that shinigami be?”

Ichigo looked towards the 10th division captain, he knew that Toushiro would want answers right away, after all he was his captain when he was still here.

“My dad was known as the 10th squad captain Shiba Isshin…”

“The captain is alive!?”

Ha, he knew he would react right away, too predictable like always.

“To alive if you ask me, he’s too active for his own good. Kurosaki is my mother’s surname, my dad took it when they got married.”

“I see…”

“I don’t want you going after my dad either, my sisters deserve to live in peace. And if you can’t grant me that request, in that topic I cannot back down, so if you decide to go after them you will have to pass through me.”

Many were surprised by that outburst, after all he had been relatively calm threw out all the meeting, they didn’t expect him to react badly against that. But it also showed how much he cares for his family.

“There will be no need to.”

Ichigo gave a smile and gave a small bow.

“Thank you, I think we can get along just well.”

He was about to ask if there were any more questions when he remembered the white haori he still wore. He undid the red obi that held the haori in place at his waist and took it off. Taking a step forward and giving it to Kyoraku.

“I think this is yours, it may not have sleeves but it can be used as an emergency haori in case something happens to yours.”

They were surprised he would give the haori just like that, he seemed very attached to it, but what really surprised them was before Kyoraku could grab the haori the commander spoke up.

“How about a trade young one?”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, what was the old man planning now?

“What do you mean?”

Yamamoto held a serious expression but if you were observant enough you could see the little tug upwards that his mouth seemed to form.

“How would you like to exchange that 8th squad haori for the 5th?”

 _That_ surprised _everyone_. Was the commander affording him a captain’s position off the bat? Ichigo did expect the old man to offer it but in the future, not in front of the captains and not in the middle of a meeting. So when he heard those words he couldn’t help but make a dumb folded expression.

“Now it’s my turn to ask. You do understand what you are saying?”

The commander had a playful expression that really didn’t suit him, but you could see he knew exactly what he was saying.

“Of course I do… so what do you say? Do you accept the position?”

Before Ichigo could answer he was interrupted by the captain of squad 2, Soifon, like always being against everything.

“Soutaichou! How could you let someone like him join the ranks, he didn’t even pass through the academy nor is he a part of our ranks!”

“I imagine the boy had mentors that could guide him well. He did the job well for 8 years, I think that’s enough information.”

“Who cares if he had mentors, I bet they were all use-!”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence Soifon-taichou.”

Ichigo gave a menacing gaze towards the small captain, he had a dangerous air around him that gave you the chills.

“I wouldn’t want you to insult yourself.”

Soifon went wide eyed at that information, she had trained him? That’s hilarious, for her to train a measly boy.

“What..!?”

“Like I said; Urahara Kisuke and my zanpaktou Zangetsu taught me how to wield me sword, Kyoraku-san helped my adjust to using my dual blades, Shihōin Yoruichi introduced me to hohou and made me improve until I surpassed her, Shiba Isshin had been pounding instincts into me since I can remember, with morning assaults or attacking me behind my back, Hirako Shinji and the others helped me control my hollow, Tsukabishi Tessai and Hachigen taught me and helped me master kido along with basic healing kido, and Soifon taught me stealth and assassination along with Yoruichi.”

Many were surprised by all the great teachers he had, others sweat dropped when they heard how his dad had taught him instincts. But what really surprised them was the variety of abilities he held.

“If there are no further oppositions about his abilities and mentors I would like to ask another, final question…”

“Go ahead.”

Ichigo was actually surprised they hadn’t asked that question so when the commander pointed out that detail he was slightly shocked because he had forgotten all about it.

“How do you have two zanpaktou? From what we heard you were only using one in the invasion so they cannot be a single zanpaktou like Jushiro and Shunsui. So why, do you have two?”

Ichigo looked back at his two blades, he loved and cared for both, so he would need to say it clearly and calmly as to not make Muramasa upset and want to attack someone.

“Zangetsu is my original zanpaktou, he is the one that was born from my soul. My… other zanpaktou was someone else’s but his owner could not hear him, I heard his call and answered it, I didn’t ask for his power or help, he willingly gave it to me and I accepted him in my soul. Now he is as much part of me as Zangetsu and my inner hollow Shiro, so I don’t want you to hurt him, and please don’t mention his previous wielder or he’ll get upset… again, he was betrayed and as such can be very delicate when talking about his past with him. The name of my second zanpaktou is Muramasa.”

He could clearly tell that Byakuya wanted to speak up, as well as those that had heard and known of that name, but were silent in saying the name that would most likely cause the zanpaktou to explode.

“As long as he behaved there shall be no problem. So I return my question do you Kurosaki Ichigo accept the captains position of the 5th squad.”

Ichigo smiled and looked directly at the captain to hand him the 8th haori and grab the 5th.

“It’s not Kurosaki Ichigo… Shiba Ichigo.”

“Looks like someone was quick to change his name.”

Ichigo looked back at the 8th squad captain, it would be fun to befriend the man again.

“You can blame that on Kukaku… I promise to serve and protect those in need, do my duties to the fullest and do my job the best I can.”

With that he took the 5th squad haori and through it at the sky, unsheathing both zanpaktou and making a perfect and clean cut slicing off the sleeves. He put the haori on and tied it in place with his red obi.

“Take your place next to your fellow captains and were that haori with pride.”

“Yes sir.”

#10#

After the meeting was over Ichigo had told Yamamoto in private about the hogyoku’s whereabouts in private, he had told him it would be better to take it out and seal it. The soutaicho had agreed and was going to contact Kisuke to develop an appropriate seal for it.

The soutaicho had told Ichigo that central 46 had just started operating and his case was already being debated and would most likely end in the reinstalled of the Shiba family as the 5th noble family. He had been told the hollowfication case was also solved and they would be pardoned and would have the option to return if they wanted.

He was ordered to go meet his squad and that he would be notified by hell butterfly of the results of the Shiba family. He had also gained permission to go the world of the living to finish any business he had over there and return tomorrow at mid-day.

 

To be continued…

 

 

 

 


	11. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

#11#

Ichigo was making his way towards the squad 5 barracks, he was excited to be able to use the haori without feeling weird, now it was actually his, he had gotten used to the haori over the years in the war.

“Ichigo!”

He looked back to see a punch directed at his gut, but reflex didn’t let him be hit so easily after all and dodged in the nick of time.

“Oh, hey Rukia.”

“Don’t _oh, hey Rukia_ me! Why did you dodge you deserved that for lying to us!”

“I couldn’t just tell everyone I wanted, I had to keep up the act so that Aizen wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

Rukia just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, Renji on the other hand was not convinced yet.

“You could have told me yesterday before I went off to face Kuchiki-Taicho, what if I had died?”

“I knew you wouldn’t die remember, and besides I didn’t think it was the appropriate time to tell you.”

“Since when do you think carrot top, when we would fight hollows you would never think before acting?”

Ichigo turned serious and faced Rukia.

“It’s something to learn when you have the life of others in your hands Rukia. You can’t afford to do that in a war.”

Apparently that hit both hard, because they both shut up and looked at the floor in shame.

“So it’s true… the captains informed us of the situation.”

Ichigo looked back at his friends with tired eyes, they seemed to turn dead when he would remember the past, which was something they noticed after a while.

“It’s true… I have to go meet my new squad, you two can come along if you want.”

The two looked confused before they realized that Ichigo in fact had a different haori on and not the one on sokyoku hill.

“That’s the 5th squad haori! They made you a captain?!”

Ichigo blinked and looked down at the midget that was Rukia, thinking why the captains didn’t tell them he was to be a captain.

“Didn’t the captains tell you?”

“They did say there was to be a new captain, but Ukitake-Taicho said that the new captain was Shiba!”

He looked from Rukia to Renji that apparently were equally confused, well Renji less than Rukia, he may be thinking that since he lives with the Shibas…

“My dad is Shiba, the previous head of the clan before they kicked us out of the great noble families. So here in soul society I’m Shiba Ichigo.”

They were both shocked, Renji was the first to react and started to question Ichigo while they walked to the 5th squad barracks.

“So that’s why you were with the Shibas, it also explains why you look like…”

“Oh you mean my cousin Kaien?”

Ichigo could see Rukia stiffen at the sound of Kaien’s name at the corner of his eye. He would have to drag Rukia back with him to the compound.

“Rukia, we don’t blame you for what happened, no one does not even Kukaku. But if it makes you feel better come with me to the compound after I introduce myself to the squad, I have to pick up everyone since we’re going to the living world today… I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Rukia looked hesitant but a nudge in the side, courtesy of Renji, she got the courage and looked at Ichigo in the eye with determination.

“I would really like that, thank you.”

Ichigo smiled at Rukia and Rukia smiled back, after that they kept on walking in silence until they arrived at the barracks. Coming from inside was Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibefrom the 1st squad.

“Good evening Shiba-Taicho, Yammoto-dono sent me to inform your squad beforehand of the situation and round them up in the common hall to await for their new captain.”

“Thank you Lieutenant, your dismissed.”

“Yes sir.”

And with that he was gone in a blast of shunpo, Rukia eyed Ichigo curiously before her curiosity beat her and she had to ask.

“You seem pretty used to giving orders.”

“Well I was captain for 8 years you know.”

All three entered the barracks to find all the squad assembled. They were all chatting with each other and had yet to notice the presence of the three newcomers.

Ichigo cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention but when it didn’t work he let out a small pulse of reiatsu that caught everyone’s attention on him.

“Good evening everyone my name is Shiba Ichigo and I’m the new captain of squad 5.”

He looked around to see they had their attention on him and that some had a hurt look, others were weary and many others were just plain indifferent.

“As you have been informed I defeated your former captain before he was able to escape… many of you might think it was cruel of my part… that I killed him in cold blood… but I’ll tell you this, I don’t care what you think of me, I won’t tell you Aizen was a horrible man or that he was nice until he went crazy… I’ll tell you that what you were told was the truth and you make your own conclusions. Because Aizen did horrible things in the past and future, but it’s up to you if you burry the bad things and remember him as the kind captain he once was… or if you carry the truth that he turned out to be.”

He sent his gaze threw out the room looking at each one of the members, he wasn’t going to make them think what he wants, he would let them conclude what they want.

“But, you must know that now I’m your captain… and even though I can’t tell you to trust me after what happened… I want you to give me a chance and you make your own conclusions… I won’t force my ideals onto you nor will I make all your decisions like Aizen did… think for yourself… You have the rest of the day off, resume with your normal activities tomorrow. Dismissed.”

A yell of _yes sir_ was heard and every member left the room except for one. He was a young man, looked like 25 in human years, his hair was brown and short with blue eyes, he was medium height and was wearing the 3 rd seat insignia.

“I assume you’re the 3rd seat.”

The man’s blue eyes held determination and resolve, the 3rd seat looked at Ichigo directly in the eyes and both men seamed to hold a staring contest. In the end Ichigo won, anybody would lose staring into haunted amber eyes that seemed to pierce your own soul. The man gave a low bow.

“Nice to meet you Shiba-Taicho. My name is Ōtsuka Akio and I’m the 3rd seat of squad 5.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Otsuka. Would you happen to know when Lieutenant Hinamori will come back?”

“I think she’ll be able to retire from the 4th in two days’ time, and you can call me Akio.”

Ichigo smiled at his 3rd seat and sent him a friendly nod in understanding.

“Okay, I’m going to the living world today and will return before noon tomorrow, you’re in charge until then.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Akio.”

Akio looked back to look at his captain, he was still curious about the new captain but he had gained himself a second chance, so he would trust him for now.

“Yes captain?”

“Thank you.”

Akio couldn’t help but smile back at Ichigo, he was being sincere and he wouldn’t let him down.

“You’re welcome.”

And with that he left the room, leaving Ichigo with Rukia and the 6th squad lieutenant.

“Okay. Let’s get going to the Shiba Compound. Rukia come with me, Renji go report in with your captain.”

Ichigo gave directions with a commanding tone that made the two straighten up and respond with respect for a second before returning to normal.

“Ye-yes sir…! Hey wait a second why am I being respectful to this idiot!?”

“I may be an idiot if you say so but I’m also a captain.”

Ichigo’s serious voice shocked momentarily Renji since he had said something disrespectful, he could be punished after all and it wouldn’t be fun. Rukia was also shocked since Ichigo would never say something like that.

But Ichigo couldn’t hold in the laughter and burst it all out.

“Ha ha ha, oh my god, ha ha ha, you should see, ha ha ha, your faces…”

Ichigo had to hold his side of the laughter, he hadn’t laughed like this in a long time, and messing around with an innocent Rukia and Renji was a good way to relax.

“You… you idiot!”

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin that made him laugh and grunt in pain at the same time.

“Sorry, sorry, just couldn’t resist, you don’t have to be formal with me, you know I’m not into that crap.”

She couldn’t help but smile, Ichigo had finally relaxed and that was a good thing, she didn’t like to see him like this, it was better to see him with his usual scowl than with the emotionless mask she’s been seeing lately.

“Alright! Pineapple go do your paperwork while Rukia and I go to the compound.”

“Don’t order me around you strawberry!”

Ichigo looked at Renji with a cheeky smile and whispered something in his ear.

“Are you sure you want to waste time around here while Byakuya is getting angrier by the minute.”

Renji gulped and turned blue at the thought of his captain getting mad and instead of retorting disappeared with shunpo towards his barracks.

“Okay then. Let’s get going, we don’t have all day after all.”

Before Rukia could protest Ichigo had grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her into his chest and left in quick shundo.

Not even noticing the ride, Rukia started to protest when she noticed they were already outside the Shibas.

“A warning would have been nice!”

“You would have protested if I told you, and besides you’re still recuperating.”

“WELCOME HOME ICHIGO-SAMA!!”

Ichigo looked at the gate to see the twins like always guarding it, but what caught him off guard was the difference in greeting.

“Why the –sama? Just this morning you were calling me –dono, and I still don’t like that by the way.”

The two stiffened and saluted.

“We just received word about central 46’s decision, Kukaku-sama is waiting for you inside.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that, thinking that his day hadn’t been the easiest and was getting harder.

“Great, more work to do I bet.”

“Ah don’t be such a cry baby.”

“Says the person that wanted to come and hadn’t been able to for the past decades.”

Rukia could only look down in shame at that, it was true after all, and it had been her fault after all.

“Don’t look so down or Kukaku will get mad, believe me I should know. Come on, I bet she’s waiting for me.”

She nodded and followed the new captain downstairs and into the dining room where Kukaku was having a cup of sake.

“Well look who decided to join us. Get over here Ichigo we have great news.”

“Good morning Kukaku. I heard there was word from 46 but-“

“It’s Kukaku-neesan brat!”

“Yeah sorry Kukaku-nesan. But like I was saying you have a visitor first.”

Rukia was snickering at how Ichigo let himself be threaten by Kukaku even though he was pretty strong, but she automatically stiffened when Ichigo said the word visitor.

“Oh, the Kuchiki brat you went to rescue… and, the shinigami from that day.”

Rukia took a step forward but didn’t dare look at Kukaku in the eye, she could never ask for forgiveness but the best she could do is try.

“I have always thought… that I needed to apologize… but I’m a coward so… all I have ever done is run away… that’s why it took this long for me to come here and…. I’m sorry! I really am… ”

“Enough.”

Rukia looked up to see Kukaku in the eye but quickly looked down, she was confused as to why she said it was enough, was she not showing how sorry she was, was she annoying? She didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Huh?”

“That’s enough. Stop apologizing.”

“Bu-But…!”

Getting pissed at Rukia for not accepting the facts that enough was enough she hit her in the head with a fist.

“I said enough!!”

At seeing the seen Ichigo couldn’t help but chuckle, he knew this would happen, both are so stubborn, one wanting to apologize to the world and the other wanting to make her stop.

“Ukitake told me everything already. Including how it wasn’t your fault… and how remorseful and sad you’ve been. Therefore I had already made my mind long ago… that if I ever heard you apologizing to me I would let everything go…”

Not wanting to hear more arguments Ichigo decided to but in, it would not be good to take too much time here and they would never finish the way they were now.

“Okay I think that’s enough Midget no more apologizing, you’ll never beat Kukaku anyways.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but pat her on the head, he felt happy, no more worries, and this was for the better, now the only thing needing to fix were the espada, but those could wait a little while.

“Don’t call me midget! You’re just freakishly tall! And it doesn’t help at all that you grew even taller in those 12 years!”

“What? Did you expect me to stay the same?”

Rukia only crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at that, it really wasn’t his fault human grow faster than shinigami.

“Okay! Leave your bonding for later. We need to talk, Ichigo.”

The serious tone that Kukaku held made him forget about teasing Rukia and concentrate on the matter at hand, most likely it has to do with central 46s decision, and he needs to know what’s going to happen after all.

“The decision came?”

Rukia was confused, ‘What decision? They were talking about it before too.’

“Yeah…”

“And?”

Ichigo was nervous, Kukaku seemed serious enough, was it bad? Did he make it worse to everyone in the clan by being selfish enough to want to stay with them? But then the unexpected happened, Kukaku broke into a full grin.

“They’re going to give us back our place as one of the 5 noble families!”

Ichigo sighed in relief, he was thinking it was something bad. Rukia was just perplexed, Ichigo was going to be a noble now, and that made her happy.

“That’s good, you scared me, I thought something bad had happened.”

“No, and there’s more. They are going to fix back the Shiba manor inside Seireitei, get our servants back and everything. They also made their decision concerning what I told you about.”

“So, what did the old geezers decide about me… that face you’re making makes me think I’m not going to like it.”

Kukaku had a full grin back on while Ichigo was just horrified thinking what they could have done now, he just knew he wasn’t going to like it. He let out a sigh and looked at Kukaku in the eyes waiting to see her response.

“You’re to step up as clan head as soon as possible, so once they hand us over the manor by the end of the week, we’ll have to hold a party to celebrate the new clan head and our reinstalled into the nobles.”

Ichigo had to sigh even more, he knew something like this would happen, stupid nobles and their rules, just because he’s the eldest son of the previous head, that’s just bothersome for him.

“I knew I wouldn’t like it.”

All of a sudden pain was felt from his shin and Ichigo had to kneel down and grab it to soothe the pain.

‘Stupid midgets.’

“What the hell was that for!?”

“You should feel proud not look like it’s the end of the world!”

Rukia was glaring down on him, well obviously if he was on his knees she would be taller than him, but now he had to accept it and do his job the best he could. He had a lot of things to do now, get the squad back in shape, help Hinamori get back on her feet, move everything to the Shiba manor and the party… oh no a NOBLE PARTY.

“Kukaku, is the-“

“Kukaku-neesan, how many times do I have to tell you till you get it right!?”

“Sorry, but anyway, the party I imagine is going to be a noble party, right?”

Kukaku, Ichigo and Rukia sat down around the table, waiting to talk better this way, there was already tea served, it came in when they were talking and didn’t notice.

“Yeah, so you’re going to have to be all nice with the stuck up nobles and act to their level.”

Rukia was worried, Ichigo was rude and sometimes had sudden outbursts, she would have to keep an eye on him at the party, after all as a Kuchiki she would go, and as Ichigo’s friend too.

“That’s not a problem, I’m actually a pretty good actor when I need to. The problem is… something else…”

The two girls looked at Ichigo curiously. A problem, if acting all stuck up wasn’t the problem, even though they believed he would mess up, than what’s worse than that. They were about to ask what he meant when Ichigo held a hand up to make them stop.

“No… I just hope it doesn’t happen… but anyways, where is everyone, we need to leave and we’re already late.”

Rukia wanted answers but thought she could ask later when Kukaku wasn’t there. Kukaku on the other hand was also curious but let it slide for now, they would be very busy these next days.

“They said they would change clothing so when you came back they could leave… I just noticed, did you not return the haori to the captain.”

Ichigo blinked in confusion until he remembered that he had another haori now. Maybe he should have told her the good news before starting their little quarrel.

“Yamamoto-Sotaichou gave me the position of captain of squad 5, so now I’m going to be even busier.”

“Well congratulations brat. My baby cousin is growing up to be a good man, now just get yourself a wife and we can all rest in peace.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but blush at Kukaku’s comment, it’s not like he wanted to get married, but it wasn’t such a bad idea as long as it wasn’t arranged.

“Ne Rukia, the position is vacant, want to give it a go?”

That made him blush even more, Rukia also couldn’t restrain the pink blush that formed on her cheeks.

“Shut up! Don’t go deciding getting married for me!”

Kukaku’s grin grew, it was fun to tease her cousin.

“Okay then, in the future Rukia.”

Rukia’s blush grew and she looked down in embarrassment, after all she started thinking maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“But anyway, I think you should hurry back to the living world Ichigo, come back as soon as you can there’s a lot of work to do.”

Ichigo looked mildly annoyed at that but quickly stood up and started walking out searching for the others so they could leave. He was about to open the shoji door when it opened on its own, it was Ishida, Inoue and Chad

“Oh hey guys, I was about to go look for you, we’re leaving.”

They looked a little bit disappointed, except Ishida of course, but still they just nodded and went to say their goodbyes.

“Thank you very much Kukaku-san, it was really fun.”

“No worries, you’re always welcome here, being my cousins friends gives you an open ticket whenever you want.”

Inoue gave her a hug and bid her farewell, going to Rukia to give her a bone crushing hug, Chad just nodded in thanks and Ishida said a shy thank you and good bye to Rukia. When they went outside Yoruichi was outside in cat form waiting for them.

“You ready?”

“Of course, let’s go to the gate then…”

The walk to the senkaimon was filled with chatter from Rukia and Inoue, Yoruichi was surprisingly silent as well as Ishida. Ichigo and Chad were having a small conversation with one or two words. But asides from that the walk was very comfortable.

When they arrived at the senkaimon there was a messenger waiting, Ichigo stood next to the messenger, high and imposing.

“Report.”

“Yes sir. Yamamoto-Sotaichou dono has been handed over the official pardon of those known as the vizard and has asked you to pass over the letter.”

The messenger bowed after he finished the report and handed the letter over to Ichigo and leaving.

“Okay, now that that’s over, let’s go.”

Everyone gave their last goodbyes to Rukia and left through the gate that appeared, like always, in the sky. They were greeted by the sight of Kisuke, Tessai, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu that caught them before falling.

Once the girls caught sight of Ichigo they quickly went to hug him and to say how happy they were to see him alive and unharmed.

“I missed you girls too. But anyway, I’m thinking you were notified of our arrival Kisuke?”

Kisuke took out his fan and held it in front of his face like always, hiding his grin and knowing eyes behind his hat.

“~Of course~”

In his sing song voice that seriously annoyed Ichigo to no end he replayed, they hadn’t really noticed the ride because they were already arriving at the famous Shoten.

“It was a nice ride and everything but I think we should leave.”

Ishida started to walk away not waiting to hear any goodbyes until Ichigo stopped him.

“Wait Ishida, I want to tell everyone something.”

Ichigo’s serious tone caught everyone’s attention, so they decided to take it inside the store with a cup of tea.

“Okay so what do you need to tell us Ichi-ni, you didn’t do something stupid again did you?”

Ichigo flinched at his sister’s tone, she was so not going to like it.

“Well, the thing is… I’m going to be staying in soul society… permanently.”

Everyone had different expressions, Kisuke held amusement, Ishida and Chad didn’t show anything, Inoue and Yuzu were sad, though Yuzu was close to tears, Karin was between wanting to kick Ichigo and cry for him leaving and Isshin of course, even though he already knew was crying fake tears and wanting to hug Ichigo into a fatherly chest.

This would be tough to explain…

To be continued…

 

Thank you very much for your kind reviews, I hope some questions about the past were resolved in the last chapter and I hope you like this one too, there will be a bit of a break to settle in soul society before going to fight the naughty espada and get in contact with the good ones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Farewells and promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

“Well, the thing is… I’m going to be staying in soul society… permanently.”

Everyone had different expressions, Kisuke held amusement, Ishida and Chad didn’t show anything, Inoue and Yuzu were sad, though Yuzu was close to tears, Karin was between wanting to kick Ichigo and cry for him leaving and Isshin of course, even though he already knew was crying fake tears and wanting to hug Ichigo into a fatherly chest.

This would be tough to explain…

 

 

#12#

“Oh shut up Oyaji, you already knew!”

Ichigo got tired of his father’s goofiness and decided to knick him in the gut, this didn’t divert anyone’s attention of what he had said about staying in soul society but it at least made it easier to explain now that they were a little calmed down.

“I imagine there’s a reason?”

“If someone here isn’t clueless it’s you Kisuke so don’t play around.”

Ichigo had his scowl on, this was going to be a nag to explain, and more if they don’t let him explain.

“I can’t fool you can I?”

“No.”

Seeing as the conversation was being diverted Karin but into the slight conversation Ichigo and Kisuke were having.

“You’re getting out of topic Ichi-ni. EXPLAIN.NOW.OR.ELSE.”

Not wanting to get a fist of wrath from Karin he sat down and grabbed a serious expression, thinking maybe this way they would understand better.

“I can’t stay, I don’t have much of a life here anymore.”

“Of course you have a life here oni-chan!”

Yuzu started to cry and cling to her brother thinking that he would be leaving and not wanting that. Ichigo started to stroke her hair to soothe her cries.

“What kind of high school student knows more tactics and battles than mathematics, socials, and other things? I can’t, even if I start getting used to living here again it won’t work, I have to leave my body at least twice a day or else it will burn from so much power that I poses, even if I put on a seal I won’t last long. I’ll also affect those around me if I do, and I seriously don’t want that.”

The girls looked sadder, Karin the strong one was also close to tears, she would miss her big brother, Inoue was also crying along with Yuzu. Ishida for once held some sort of pity and sadness in him, Chad also looked down but of course didn’t show it, he wanted to be strong for Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and hugged the twins patting them both on the back.

“It’s okay, I promise I’ll come visit. And you can come visit to, Oyaji can take you.”

The girls looked at their brother with hopeful eyes, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, they were still sad but as long as they could see their beloved oni-chan everything would be better.

“Promise”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the little puppy dog eyes Yuzu was making, she looked so hopeful that it made him happy that as clan head he would have complete access to the Shiba senkaimon.

“Promise. I’ll leave tomorrow after breakfast so I’ll spend the night with you guys, okay?”

Yuzu smiled back and gave her brother another hug, Karin was more relaxed and wasn’t mad anymore.

“Okay. I can make your favorites!”

“I would like that.”

Ichigo looked at his friends, even if they weren’t that close, in the future they were people he could count on and he knew sooner or later they could build up that friendship.

“You guys can come visit too, you’re always invited.”

“Thank you Kurosaki-kun.”

Chad just nodded and gave a thumbs up and Ishida as always tried to act indifferent.

“Okay then, let’s go him.”

The twins, Isshin and Ichigo went walking back to the clinic. Yuzu was excited talking to Karin about all the dishes she would make for Ichigo and Karin just listening. Isshin was surprisingly quiet until Ichigo started a conversation.

“I talked with Kukaku… in soul society I have your last name instead of mom’s… they gave us back the manor in sereitei…”

“And let me guess, they made you clan head.”

Ichigo looked at his dad, he was actually serious and not making a fuss, this was new.

“Yeah, they did… there’s going to be a party at the end of the week, bring the girls over, they’re Shiba too and even though I don’t want you making a scene at the party full of stuck up nobles you also have a right to be there.”

Isshin looked surprised that Ichigo was inviting him on his own will, he never wanted to invite him anywhere because he thought that he would act like a fool 24/7.

‘He really grew up.’

He smiled back at his son and pat him on the back, being grateful he didn’t get a fist in the face for the contact.

“I’ll make it a surprise!”

“Stop making a scene goat-face, the neighbors will get mad again!”

“My daughters so mean to me!”

The usual banter of the Kurosaki family started and Ichigo couldn’t be happier, his family had took it better than expected and the girls would get a bug surprise by being able to visit him so quick, even if it would be very stressful he wanted the girls to be happy. He would get them a room specially decorated for them in the manor, go ask a tailor to make the perfect clothing for everyday and other for formal outings and would fill up their closet.

It would all be worth it, and Ichigo couldn’t help but smile…

#12#

After dinner everyone went to their own rooms to retire for the night, but Ichigo had different plans, he still couldn’t sleep more than 5 hrs a day and it still felt like a lot. So instead of wasting time tomorrow in the morning he decided to go deliver the card from the central 46 to the vizard during the night.

He got out of his body, leaving it on the bed under the covers in case Yuzu or Karin came in and leapt through the window into the moonless sky, unknown to him that his dad saw him leave.

Isshin sighed at the sight of Ichigo leaving, even if in front of everyone he was energetic and held no bad feelings, when he was alone it was like if everything would come back, and it wasn’t helping that Ichigo still couldn’t sleep well. He would have to resort to drastic measures even if Ichigo will hat him for it.

#12#

Outside of an old warehouse stood a lonesome figure, the white haori and long strands of orange hair fluttering with the night wind. The man walked forward to touch gently with his hand the barrier that was positioned over the warehouse. Feeling every single vibration on the barrier, being able to sense everyone inside, not by reiatsu because of the barrier, but by sense.

When he started to push forward into the barrier, it let him in without a second thought, slipping into the barrier, Ichigo walked inside the warehouse, completely relaxed even though he knew that the 8 vizard would be on guard.

Finding them all awake and in position on the top floors, Ichigo walked completely relaxed but still uneasy in the inside, after all it wasn’t easy seeing dead people alive, but he was very good at hiding his emotions, since his mother died he would hide it all, and during the war he got even better.

“Yo.”

That made some get mad, seeing as the orange head wasn’t the least intimidated even when they were radiating so much reiatsu.

“”Don’t act all casually baldy! Don’t you see you’re surrounded?”

Blinking at Hiyori’s all too familiar outburst, he noticed how tense they really were in his presence, maybe because they couldn’t gauge his power, or maybe because he entered unannounced, who knew.

“Unless you haven’t noticed I’m not bald, far from that if you ask me. And why acting casually? Because I know you can’t harm me.”

Getting mad that they were being underestimated she was going to jump forward and attack the orange head stranger when a hand interrupted her.

“Don’t Hiyori, he’s here for a reason, but for now… I’m only curious to know… How did you enter the barrier?”

Smirking at how they hadn’t noticed he looked at one of his kido mentors, that was relaxed as well, apparently he knew how to put 2+2 together.

“Maybe you should ask Hachi instead of me.”

Looking surprised that he knew Hachi’s name, and more that his friend was actually relaxed, not even in position to cast a spell if need, he was more relaxed than ever, and that made him think twice about the orange head.

“What do you mean by that?! You idiot!”

Narrowing amber eyes and looked at Hiyori directly in the eyes with a gaze that sent chills down your spine he responded.

“I meant exactly what I said, because there are only three ways to enter the barrier and those ways will make you notice an important detail.”

“What detail?!”

“I’m not an enemy.”

Looking back at Hachi that hadn’t said a word he glanced back at the stranger in captain’s robe, asking for him to explain since it would be a long explanation if he didn’t.

“There are only three ways to enter this barrier. 1. The caster makes an entrance. 2. Break the barrier with at least the power of double a captain. 3. You have to know how this kido is cast.”

Looking around to see if everyone was still following him with the explanation he continued.

“As you can see, I didn’t destroy the barrier, and of course Hachi didn’t open a door for me. So what’s the only alternative… knowing the spell.”

This time Hachi finally decided to speak up.

“This barrier is my own creation and I have not taught it to anyone yet. And it’s true about his previous words, he entered without using force.”

“In other words, he taught me in the future because he trusted me enough, and that should be enough for you to relax in my presence… but I have something for you guys”

Ichigo started to take the letter from inside his robes when all of a sudden he had Lisa’s Zanpaktou at the throat, but even so he didn’t feel affected, like if the threat wasn’t even there.

“Don’t move. Who are you?”

Still taking out the letter Lisa pushed her zanpaktou more into his throat but didn’t even cut it. Ichigo took out the letter and held it out so everyone could see.

“I’m Kurosaki Ichigo, in soul society I’m known as Shiba Ichigo. And I just came to deliver this letter to the Vizards on central 46s behalf.”

Shinji started to smile his usual cheshire grin and looked at Ichigo directly in the eyes.

“Oh, so you’re the little time traveler Kisuke was talking about. If you’re here it means you succeeded?”

Still with a sword at his throat that was slowly pushing itself more into his skin but not even cutting it, Ichigo answered back.

“Of course I did. Aizen is dead.”

With a dead serious voice that sent chills down some of the present’s spine he started walking forward to hand over the card to Shinji, getting out of Lisa’s deadly zanpaktou without an injury.

“Are you sure? His zanpaktou-“

“Has the ability of complete hypnosis, would you think I wouldn’t know common knowledge like that when coming from a war with him… He’s as dead as he’ll ever be, after all, I did completely obliterate him with a Kurohitsugi.”

This made Shinji raise an eyebrow at the teen in front of him, obliterate Aizen, that sounds too good to be true. There were quite some gasps from the others but it still didn´t make them less on edge, especially Lisa that still had her zanpaktou unsheathed.

“That sounds too good to be true, care to prove it? “

“You see this little piece of paper in my hands…? It´s an official document from central 46, it decrees the pardon of the wrongly accused crime of Kisuke and Tessai and it also mentions how the group of vizards are free to return to soul society or stay here and no longer have a bounty on your heads. “

Shinji and the others had an incredulous face on, they still weren´t convinced, but what could they do about it, the corpse doesn´t exist anymore after all.

“Fine I believe you to some degree… on to another topic, your hollow… you´re a vizard correct? “

Ichigo smiled, seemingly gaining a little bit of confidence, he heard Lisa sheath her zanpaktou but not once did she take her eyes off him.

“Of course I am, didn´t Kisuke tell you? “

“He did. “

“I´m in good terms with him. That´s why we´re even stronger than a normal vizard on hollow terms. “

“That’s why my zanpaktou wouldn’t cut you?”

Ichigo looked taken aback that Lisa had intervened and caught up so easily with what he was talking about.

“That’s right; cero, bala, hierro, resurrection, gran rey cero, pesquisa, descorrer, all those abilities are at my grasp and can also blend them with my shinigami powers.”

Ichigo was glad the tense atmosphere was gone, apparently it was a little hard to accept it all, that they were finally free, that Aizen was dead.

“So you guys are free to do what you want, feel free to come back to soul society if you want, go ahead and stay and finally do stuff without being careful of your surroundings…”

He turned around and started top head towards the door when he stopped right in front of it and looked back, sad eyes and a small but sincere smile.

“… but, if you ever decide to come along, even if just for a visit you will always have your home at the Shiba manor.”

Ichigo was going to move forward and leave when Shinji’s voice stopped him from taking another step.

“Why?”

He was pretty surprised by the seriousness in his voice but pushed it aside, remembering they aren’t really friends yet, of course he would still be weary.

“Because… even if it didn’t happen… for me all those years of knowing each and every one of you were real, so to me you’re still family.”

Not waiting to see the surprised looks of the vizard and the faint normal smile that gave Shinji, Ichigo left in a quick shundo.  


#12#

The next morning was relatively normal, it was like if Ichigo wasn’t going to leave, but he didn’t want to remind the girls, they didn’t know of the party so they didn’t know they would visit him soon.

When it was time to leave he gave the girls a big hug and promised them once again they would see each other soon. After that he got out of his body and hoped that they had already registered a hell butterfly for him and the senkaimon would open properly, after all the Shiba one is still not operational until the manor is open to them again.

He unsheathed Zangetsu and saw how the twins were curious as to whet he would do, after all why would he need his zanpaktou in the living room. When he stabbed the zanpaktou in the air and turned it causing a clicking sound, the girls were in awe when the shoji door appeared out of nowhere.

“Wow! Is that the official gate?”

“Yes it is, Oyaji can also open one so he can take you to visit me.”

He smiled at the girls and saw a butterfly come out, glad to see he wouldn’t get lost in the dangai or encounter the cleaner.

“Bye bye Oni-chan!” “Take car Ichi-ni”

“You girls too.”

And with a wave Ichigo entered the senkaimon, ready to encounter the hardships he would encounter this week.

#The Kuchiki Manor#

Rukia was walking through the vast halls of the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya had told a servant to summon Rukia to his office and she was heading exactly there.

When she arrived at the door of his office she gave it a knock before entering, waiting first for a ‘com in’ from the other side of the door.

“You wanted to see me Ni-sama.”

Byakuya motioned the chair in front of him so that Rukia would sit down, not once actually looking up from the paper in his hands.

Rukia was no longer that uncomfortable with her Ni-sama, after he told her the truth about Hisana she started to think differently about him and also, since the execution he would ask more for her wellbeing like a real brother.

“There is an invite from the Shiba clan… apparently they’re joining the noble families again, they were required to make a celebration at the Shiba manor that is being remodeled and fixed. It also says they will introduce the new head of the clan.”

Rukia looked with curiosity at Byakuya, did he wanted to know something, did he think she would know something.

“We are required to go and I want you to be ready for it, I will send someone to check your wardrobe and see if you need anything new. Everyone will be there and as the Kuchiki clan we must go at our best.”

“Yes Ni-sama.”

Rukia left the office mildly surprised by the reason, he could have just told the servant, and there was no need for her to personally meet with Byakuya. She shrugged it off and decided to go report in with Ukitake.

#12#

“Good afternoon Shiba-Taicho!”

“Good afternoon.”

Walking through the corridors of the 5th division barracks, Ichigo was going directly to his new office, he knew there would be a mountain of paperwork and he wanted to get it finished and up to date as soon as possible.

When he entered the office he was surprised to find a brown mop of hair sticking out from the huge stack of paperwork

“Is that you Akio?”

Looking up from the stack he was working on the third seat saw his captain standing right in front of his desk.

“Ah, good afternoon Shiba-Taicho.”

“I see you’re working hard, but how about you leave that to me and go out for a second and check on the rest of the squad, get me updates and anything out of normal.”

“I can also help you out here, though only those I can fill in without your signature.”

Ichigo walked over to Akio and took the paperwork from his hand and giving him a slight smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll finish this in no time, but I would really like to see how the whole squad is, but since I haven’t read previous reports I wouldn’t be able to see if their doing anything wrong.”

Seeing that his captain was serious he stood up and went to the door, he was about to go out when he caught on to an important detail.

“Wait a second. Finish in no time! Or you insane? No offense. But this is paperwork worth of at least a week!?”

Ichigo blinked slightly shocked when he remembered exactly why he thought it was so little paperwork.

“Oh, well, I was mostly always in the frontlines in the war, so when I would come back I would have paperwork worth for even a month, so you could say I’m a pro at fast paperwork filling.”

Ichigo was beaming with pride about that, after all he was the fastest known captain to fill out paperwork neatly and on time in the future, of course he would be even faster to normal captains in the past.

“Oh… I see, well if you say so, but how fast are you? I’m kinda curious.”

The curiosity was well seen in Akio’s eyes, he was very interested, his captain would be fun. He didn’t get mad for being disrespectful, he would answer questions when asked and had a very interesting past.

“Well, a normal day’s worth of paperwork would take me at least half the time a normal captain would take.”

Akio gawked at that, half the time!? Captains and lieutenants always complain of too much paperwork and the little time they have because of it, that’s why sometimes even the 3rd seats help out.

“But anyway, go and do what I asked you to do and then comeback and report, also if you could make a trip to the 4th and ask about Hinamori’s progress that would be nice to.”

Straightening up and replaying with a yes sir, Akio left Ichigo alone in the office to do his own battle of paperwork.

#12#

In the 4th division, in the office of the captain was a seemingly normal black cat, but obviously it wasn’t a normal cat. The black cat had a small piece of paper tied around her wrist, almost like a messenger pigeon and was talking with the kind captain.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon. What can I do for you today Yoruichi.”

“You know I can’t stay still in one place for too long, but today I came with a message from an old friend.”

Yoruichi lifted her paw so that the kind captain could untie the piece of paper and take it, she did so and unfolded it reading the message written on it. She read it and frowned at contents and stood up.

“My, I think I have a job to do.”

“Where are you going Retsu?”

Unohana looked down at the cat and gave her a small smile, not really keen at wanting to act happy when she had something very important to take care of even if she had to do it by force.

“To visit a certain new captain.”

#12#

Ichigo was going through stacks and stacks of paperwork faster than one would think possible, it was already past 5 and he had already sent a hell butterfly to tell Kukaku he wouldn’t be able to be on time for dinner and that he would see her later.

Everything had been relatively peaceful, he was going through all the previous reports, positions, schedules of the squad and was finally getting a clear picture of the squads power and responsibilities. His 3rd seat had yet to return but Ichigo could tell he was still in the field with the rest probably fixing any dilemma there could have occurred.

But he certainly wasn’t expecting someone to come knocking on his door and he wasn’t expecting the one that was visiting him.

“Come in.”

Not really bothering to look up and see who it was, he was surprised by the kind voice that cut him off from his paperwork filling.

“Good afternoon Ichigo-kun, I can see you’re doing a splendid job at getting rid of the stacks left behind.”

“Oh, Good afternoon Unohana-san, yes I have, it’s quite simple actually, but what can I do for you? Not to be rude but I wasn’t expecting you to come visit me.”

Unohana only smiled back and sat down on the couch, while Ichigo had already gotten up from his desk and was pouring two cups of tea.

“Yes, but you see I came here by a certain request.”

“A request?”

Setting down the cup of tea on the low table he sat down in front of the 4th squad captain, somewhat confused by what she meant by request.

“That’s right, but now that I know of the situation more of a request I’m doing it because it’s my responsibility.”

Still not getting his confusion away, Ichigo frowned at her comment, was something wrong, did it have to do with his squad or Hinamori?

“You see, your dad informed me of your sleeping problems and has asked me to help you, but of course since it is my job to help with everyone’s wellbeing I came over as soon as I knew.”

Ichigo cursed under his breath, danm goat face, getting Unohana involved meant he couldn’t get away of being treated, and just when he had gotten away from his dad’s protective eyes.

“I’m getting slowly accustomed to this new reality, there is no need for concern.”

Not really backing down, Unohana took a sip of tea and looked at Ichigo directly in the eye.

“Oh really, that’s not what I’ve been told. When was the last time you slept your full 8 hours, how much is the maximum you’ve been able to sleep? When _was_ the last time you slept?”

Fully knowing Unohana would not accept a no, he decided to answer her questions if not to get it over with quickly.

“The last time I slept 8 hrs. would be… 8 years ago? Yeah I think so. The maximum I can sleep is 5 hrs. And that’s very rare, and the last time I slept would be the night before the captains meeting.”

Unohana couldn’t help but frown at the new found information, she didn’t think it was that bad, but then another thought occurred to her, if he barely slept than eating wasn’t much of an option either.

“What about food? Are you eating the appropriate amount for someone like you?”

“I have, though kinda forced because I have to start getting used to it again so I’m doing it little bit at a time.”

More to take into consideration about the young captains health, she would have to force him if necessary but she would get him back into normal people habits.

“I’m going to send you some pills later on and I would like you to come for regular checkups at the 4th at least every two days. How much did you weigh before the war, when you were still 15?”

“61 kg (134 lbs.).”

“And now, how much do you weigh.”

Ichigo was pensive for a while, his last checkup with Unohana was 2 months ago during the war and he remembered how Unohana had scolded him about his weight.

“58 kg (127.4 lbs.), but I grew at least 6 cm during the war.”

“I was afraid so… yes please come over and we’ll get you back to normal habits in no time.”

Not really liking the thought of having to go to the 4th so often he sighed but decided not to protest since it was nearly impossible against her.

Unohana stood up and bid farewell to Ichigo, and left through the door. But what not really surprised her, but did make her smile, were the 3rd seat Akio and Rukia outside the door, most likely eavesdropping on their conversation.

Biding them farewell and telling them to take care of Ichigo and making sure he follows her instructions she left, leaving a slightly flustered Rukia that was visiting Ichigo and a gapping Akio that was caught red handed when escorting Rukia to see Ichigo and give him his report.

Getting out of their daze, Akio looked at the side to see that Rukia looked down. Even he was surprised by all his captain was going through and still had the ability to do his work without second thought, he was very proud of his captain and was sure that he would get along well with him.

To be continued…

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you like and are interested in were the story is going.

 

 

 


	13. Shiba-Taicho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

 

#13#

After hearing Akio’s report about the squad and how they were having their normal activities without a problem and the fact that Hinamori’s health was progressing nicely and she would be out of the 4th buy tomorrow afternoon, Ichigo was practically dragged out of the 5th by a determined Rukia, hauling him to a food stand in Rukongai.

“Hey Rukia. Rukia… Rukia!”

“What!?”

“I can walk fine on my own, no need to drag me.”

Rukia looked back at the orange head with an incredulous look, but let go of his sleeve. Walking besides him and keeping an eye on him at all time.

“Well how do I know you’re not going to escape?”

Sighing and running a hand through long orange locks he looked down at his petite companion.

“You already got me out of my office, and Akio actually locked it and kicked me out too, what’s with you two, it’s not the first time a postpone eating dinner.”

Rukia was mildly annoyed at Ichigo, even if he had work to do, even when Unohana had just reprimanded him and told him to go the 4th regularly to get checkups he was still going to work until late and not go home to eat dinner.

“You were not going to eat dinner! There is something called taking care of yourself.”

“I was going to get something when I returned to the compound.”

Still not believing a word Ichigo said they entered a comfortable silence and went inside the shop. It was little, but it had a nice smell to it and made your appetite increase tenfold.

“Well, it smells good.”

“And it tastes good to, I come here all the time when I want to eat out.”

Following Rukia and seating themselves on a table, the waiter came over to take their order. Ichigo ordered some Miso soup while Rukia ordered Udon. Both sat in silence until the food came, when Rukia was the first to speak up.

“So, how have you been adjusting to life in soul society?”

Looking up from his Miso soup to look at Rukia he just shrugged and took a bite at his food, eyes widening in shock when he tasted it for the first time.

“This thing is good.”

“I told you it didn’t only smell good. But you didn’t quite answer my question.”

“Well it’s not like living in soul society is a new thing for me, the new part is that Rukongai is still alive and that there are plenty shops to discover.”

Smiling slightly and satisfied by the answer Ichigo gave her, she started to eat as well, but still keeping an eye and making sure Ichigo ate every single piece on his bowl. When they were done, Ichigo sighed in satisfaction, a hand reaching for the cup of iced tea that was on the table.

“So, are you going to attend the party?”

Frowning at the stupidity of the question and looking at Ichigo with a menacing look she wanted to kick him but thought against it.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I’ll be going.”

“Just wanted to make sure. It means a lot to me that you’ll be there for me.”

Giving Rukia a kind smile and soft eyes, Rukia couldn’t help but blush at the gaze that Ichigo had and his kind words. Looking down at the table that all of a sudden turned more interesting she let a little smile grace her lips thinking about the first noble party that she might actually enjoy.

#13#

After the dinner with Rukia, Ichigo had escorted her back to the Kuchiki manor, and since it was already late he decided to get back to the compound as well. Upon arrival he meat Kukaku walking through the halls.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome home brat, how’d things go today?”

“It was okay, tons of paperwork to fill.”

Kukaku gave him a sympathic smile before pating him on the shoulder.

“I imagine. Hey did you already eat, if not I can ask somebody to make you something.”

“No I’m okay, I ate with Rukia already.”

Giving Ichigo a mischievous smile and knowing eyes she eyed him curiously and with a teasing voice continued.

“Oh I see, quite in a hurry at securing your future wife.”

Not really able to hold the faint blush in his cheeks he looked down hoping his bangs would cover it and not be noticed by his nosy cousin.

“Shut up, we’re not like that.”

“But you want to.”

Really surprised by the straight forwardness of Kukaku he couldn’t find it in himself to deny it, after all he had a relationship with Rukia during the war, and after it started when she kicked some sense into him when she awoke from her coma Ichigo hadn’t been happier, after all losing your friends and sisters wasn’t easy, but Rukia made the burden lessen.

“Ah… that’s right… but not yet… I’m not going to force her in any way.”

Smiling at her baby cousin, and feeling proud at how he was handling himself she decided to change the topic to something slightly more important.

“Anyway, the manor is ready, tomorrow we’re moving in so instead of coming back here you will head directly to the manor, Ganju and I will start preparations for the party and will start to handle any problems. The invitations are already sent, every noble and the captains of the Gotei are invited. Anything you need we can handle.”

Thinking for a second and remembering what he had planned he looked back at Kukaku, blush finally gone and already composed.

“Yeah, my dad and sisters are coming so I would like if rooms are prepared for them, and also I would like something special for my sisters to wear if it’s possible.”

“Okay we’ll do exactly that, I’ll just tell the tailor to make something for them too, your stuff are also being made, the stuff for tomorrow, everyday clothing, and other stuff as well, so if your sisters and Isshin-ji are coming than we should prepare a proper wardrobe as well.”

Satisfied by the outcome of the situation he smiled and gave Kukaku thanks, excusing himself and heading towards his room to take a bath and try to sleep.

#13#

The next morning was hectic, Ganju and Kukaku were gone by the time he had left his room and apparently started moving things over to the Shiba manor. So since no one was home to eat breakfast he went over to the barracks.

He had just entered his office and started paperwork when Akio entered the room after gaining permission from Ichigo.

“Good morning Shiba-taicho, someone from the 4th left this for you.”

Akio had a small paper bag in his hand and handed out to Ichigo, looking inside he noticed there were instructions and various little bottles and herbs. He sighed remembering that Unohana would send him something and left the bag to the side, making a mental note of not forgetting it when he would leave.

“Thank you Akio. When does the training sessions start today?”

Akio was pensive for a second before he looked back at his captain.

“They start in about 3 hrs. So if you’re planning on watching you can go ahead and do something else in that time… ne Taicho…”

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden shyness his third seat was showing but nothing less ignored it he answer his plea.

“Yes, what is it Akio?”

“Have you gone to the 4th today, for your checkup I mean?”

Ichigo bit his lower lip, so Akio knew, probably Unohana’s doing so that he wouldn’t fail his checkups, and he really didn’t want to go to the 4th on a daily notion.

“No I haven’t. But I’ll go later.”

Scowling at his captain’s behavior about his health he frowned, he could even bet that he hadn’t had breakfast yet. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he turned around and headed towards the door, not really wanting to deal with his captain’s antics any longer.

#13#

After filling out various stacks of paperwork Ichigo left his office and headed towards the training grounds were his squad would most likely be training. When he arrived, he was surprised to see that all the squad members were present and all for accounted, this made him happy that apparently punctuality is something they did learn from Aizen.

“Oh, will you look at that.”

“Is there something wrong Taicho?”

Akio approached Ichigo that had just arrived in time before they started.

“No, I’m actually very pleased that punctuality is something that I don’t need to teach.”

At hearing this many murmurs were heard and Akio’s eyes widen in shock.

“Are you planning on leading the training today?”

Giving his squad a kind smile and reassuring eyes he looked throughout all the members.

“Of course, what good would I be if I can only fill out paperwork?”

Still not quite convinced but not wanting to complain otherwise Akio got in line with the rest of the squad.

“Okay, listen up everyone, today we’re not going to do what you usually do. When I’m training I’ll do something differently so don’t get surprised. I know this squad specializes in Kido most than anything, and I have nothing against it, but I feel versatility is what’s most important when in a battle… when in battle the cheapest and most simplest of extra skill can help you get out alive or unscathed, in other words it’s not good to concentrate on one sole ability just cause you’re better in it.”

Walking around the lines on squad members eyeing and evaluating each and every one of them. Smiling when he saw them tense up to make them relax a bit he continued his slow pace.

“I want you to team up in groups of three, one of you will use zanjutsu and kido to attack while the other two will try using hakuda and hohou to dodge and attack. Do this exercise for 5 minutes and rotate positions until everyone got a turn. The seated members come with me for a second. Begin!”

Taking the seated members to the side of the training grounds he surveyed each and every one under a calculative gaze, apparently they were seated according to their power.

‘That’s good, no need to rearrange.’

_‘I think best not try either, they still don’t feel confident around you.’_

‘True… you guys have been awfully quite.’

_‘Remember it takes a big toll on us to do bankai merging our powers.’_

‘Yeah, sort about that.’

Giving a mental nod to his zanpaktou spirit he got his attention back to the shinigami before him.

“Okay, I gauged your powers and I feel no need to demote or promote anyone as of now so you can relax.”

Seeing many members give a sigh in relief and shoulders slightly relax, Ichigo couldn’t help but smile at their tension.

“Like I was telling the rest, versatility can always give you an upper hand, and all you that are more experienced or are at least stronger are no exception to this rule, it’s quite the contrary, if you think you perfected a skill that’s the moment you stop growing stronger, because there are no limits to what you can learn.”

Looking at something that caught his attention he glanced to the side to see a big man with long black hair and dark skin step forward when he stopped talking for a second.

“Yes?”

“I have a question Taicho.”

“Go ahead…. Um, what’s your name?”

“Yasumoto Hiroki.”

 “Okay, Hiroki, I’ll try to answer at the best of my abilities”

Smiling when he saw that the dark skinned man sighed in relief at not being reprimanded for interrupting or stepping out of line without permission, he continued.

“What is your specialty sir?”

Various murmurs were heard in the crowd of seated members, many were curious about their new captain after all and this was something they were genuinely curious about.

“Hum… I guess it would be Zanjutsu and Hohou. But of course I haven’t neglected the others, a new skill is always welcome and to your advantage so of course I take my own advice seriously.”

Seeing as he had actually answered their question, made other members get the courage to ask other things as well, because now they thought maybe their captain wasn’t scary after all.

“What other abilities do you know?”

“What is the thing you’re worse at?”

“How many years did it take to perfect your skills?”

Shocked at the sudden outburst of questions he raised his hands in defense wanting them to calm down a bit.

“Easy, I’ll answer questions but one at a time. First question, i may have said Zanjutsu and Hohou are my specialty but that doesn’t mean my other abilities are neglected, Kido, hakuda, stealth, healing kido, assassination, you name it, I’ve had at least basic training in anything possible because like I said it can make a big difference. Second question, the thing I’m worse at… low level kido spells because I have to restrain from using reiatsu thanks to my vast amount of it. Third question, like I said, the moment you think your skills are perfect is the moment you stop improving.”

Being amazed at their captain’s abilities and open mind the seated members were more at ease with the new captain, apparently it wasn’t as bad as they thought.

“But anyway, enough about me, I want you to help each other getting more versatile, if you need help that’s what comrades are for, if you need guidance my door is always open, I’m always happy to help those that want to learn.”

“Yes sir!”

#13#

After the spars and training routines their captain had given them the members of the squad were surprised by now true it was that sometimes you needed more than just your regular abilities. The seated members were mesmerized by their new captain and were actually excited about getting to know him better, seeing as Akio was the one that had spent more time with the orange head the others started to question him.

“What else can Shiba-Taicho do?”

“Well he’s super-fast at filling out paperwork. He’s not only good in battle but also on the desk so as to say.”

They got even more excited thinking about what an interesting captain they had obtained, they were all so caught up on his abilities and the training that Akio had forgotten an important detail.

“Ah! I forgot, damn Taicho!”

Looking surprised at the outburst of their third seat they got their attention back to the man.

“What about Shiba-Taicho.”

A little girl with brown eyes and blonde hair stepped up to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

“Sneaky, I told him to go to the 4th… and now that I think about it he didn’t get breakfast either. Unohana-Taicho is going to get mad.”

Not quite comprehending what the 3rd seat was talking about some were confused and others caught up with the fact that their new Taicho hadn’t eaten.

“Oh sorry, it’s just that Unohana-Taicho came by yesterday to check on Taicho’s health, apparently he has sleeping problems and is still getting used to eating and sleeping more than what he did during the war.”

Looking down in sadness about the mention that their kind, strict and interesting new captain had to pass through something they didn’t and was being affected by it very bad even though he looked seemingly fine. The tall man from before looked at the others and thought of an idea to help their Taicho.

“Maybe we can take turns in bringing him lunch so that he won’t skip out when Unohana-Taicho isn’t looking.”

“And maybe we should drag him over to the 4th if he doesn’t go.”

“We can’t do that he’s our captain, we could get scolded or worse he might not even budge even if we try to force him.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and annoyed at his captains stubbornness to not take care of himself Akio was still not convinced dragging the captain to the 4th was such a bad idea.

“I know Hitomi but still we can’t let this continue.”

The girl now known as Hitomi looked shyly to the ground, they had a great captain, and they wanted to help him the best they could but…

“What are all you guys doing here?”

All were shocked when a feminine voice was heard behind them, they weren’t expected to get caught in their plotting but they seriously weren’t expecting the person that appeared.

“Hinamori-Fukutaicho!”

Blinking in surprise in seeing them shocked at her arrival she tilted her head in curiosity.

“You’re back! Is it okay for you to be up?”

Akio spoke up since he was the highest authority of all the members besides her and everyone was curious as well.

“Yes, I’ll be… fine, but what were you guys doing, I don’t expect you to do something mischievous when we just got a new captain.”

“Not at all Hinamori-Fukutaicho, we were just worried about the captain.”

Not having a clue of what they were talking about Hinamori stood still and listened to what everyone had to say about their new captain. She was surprised to say the least, she hadn’t expected the new captain to be so dedicated, she did know he was the one that Killed her beloved Aizen-Taicho, but she knew it was the right thing, she just didn’t get the hang of it yet and that made her feel useless, she couldn’t see the kind captain doing such horrible things, but she even lived them in person all that was left was let it sink in accordingly. But now she had a new captain, and she couldn’t blame him for what happened, she actually felt kinda sorry for him, so she would do the best she could and help him to the best of her abilities.

“Okay, for now I think Hiroki’s idea to bring Taicho some lunch everyday so that he won’t skip any meals is a good idea. About the checkups… it’s not like we know him enough to feel comfortable in dragging him over…”

Everyone was thoughtful about the way to make sure their captain would go at least to the first checkup but couldn’t think of anything, but then Akio remember yesterday’s incident and smiled, that’s how they were going to force him.

“I know how.”

They all turned to see the smirking 3rd seat to hear out his plan, after all they had nothing.

“Yesterday when I found out accidently about Shiba-Taicho’s condition Kuchiki Rukia of squad 13 was with me, apparently they have a very good relationship, after all he did some to save her from execution, and she did drag him yesterday to eat dinner.”

Hinamori caught up with what her 3rd seat was thinking, that was brilliant, and now all they needed was to get her to come over.

“We can tell Kuchiki-san and she might be able to convince the Taicho to go see Unohana-Taicho.”

“That’s right, I’ll send a hell butterfly, Hinamori-Fukutaicho go and take Shiba-Taicho some food please, he was asking for you every day so it won’t be weird when you go to his office”

Nodding in understanding and blushing slightly at the thought that her new Taicho that she didn’t even know was worrying about her, they all scattered to do the jobs they had and to do the tasks they needed in Akio and Hinamori’s case.

#13#

Ichigo was happy, well as happy as you can get being Ichigo, but still he was content. His squad wasn’t weary of him anymore, heck if he didn’t know better he would have thought they all like him now. It made him feel soft inside, though the notion didn’t last long after thinking too much about it, after all he still hadn’t seen Hinamori and he knew very well that It would be harder to get her on her feet again.

Sighing Ichigo relaxed in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking how it wouldn’t be easy to get her trust. He closed his eyes and went over his thoughts, it didn’t take much to make him lose himself in memories of the past and feel depressed.

_‘You shouldn’t think about it or you’ll end up bringing a storm in here.’_

**‘Yeah king it’s bad enough it slightly rains 24/7 but to bring a storm nuh ah, ain’t want that.’**

**_‘None of us would appreciate that.’_ **

‘Sorry… it’s just… I can’t help but think about the past when I’m alone.’

**‘Maybe you should avoid being alone.’**

‘I want my privacy thank you very much Shiro.’

**_‘I don’t think you have privacy with us in your head.’_ **

_‘_ It’s not like I can hide anything from my soul…’

Ichigo was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the knock on the door, nor did he notice the door opening and his Fukutaicho entering the office. If Hinamori could describe her captain in one word right now it would be blank, because that’s how he seemed right now, a blank expression on his face. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at his paper, still not noticing the person in the room and thus not bothering to hide saddened expression.

“Um, Shiba-Taicho?”

Looking up from his desk, Ichigo saw Hinamori looking directly at him with worry in her eyes. He quickly opted a small smile on his face to greet is Fukutaicho.

“Oh, hello Hinamori, you were discharged from the 4th?”

Smiling and feeling more confident when she saw her captain smile she replied with enthusiasm.

“Yes, thank you for your concern Taicho… I brought some lunch, maybe we can…”

Smile widening at the shyness of his Fukutaicho, Ichigo stood up from his desk and sat down on the couch and gestured Hinamori to do the same, opening a boxed lunch enough for two people they began to eat.

“Not taking her eyes off her captain she noticed a lot of things just by looking at him, you could tell he was very careful with what he did, every move he made was almost calculated to not do any extra or useless move. It made her think of all the hardships he must have endured to be the person he is now. She also noticed his long orange hair, it made her blush at the thought of how pretty and soft it must be.

“Hinamori?”

“Yes!”

Startled by the sudden call of her name she didn’t notice she had been staring at Ichigo longer than intended and that she was caught red handed. Ichigo smiled at the way Hinamori seemed so nervous, she reminded him of Yuzu when she wanted to ask something but didn’t know how.

“If you have a question I wouldn’t mind answering, if it makes you feel better and help you move forward I would tell you anything you need to hear, so don’t worry, I won’t get mad.”

After he said those words Ichigo sorta regretted it.

‘Shit, why do I always speak before I think, I thought I didn’t do that anymore!’

**‘Nop, you still pull some crap sometimes king.’**

Not wanting to scowl thinking that it would scare Hinamori off he only let a small sigh escape his lips. He just hopped Hinamori wouldn’t ask things that would make him remember things he would have preferred to stay hidden.

‘Damn, I’m not good with all this mushy stuff.’

“Really!?”

Hinamori’s eyes almost had sparkles and it made you think that she had just gotten what she wanted for Christmas or something.

“Y-yeah, go ahead.”

All of a sudden the roles were reversed when the nervous one was Ichigo and the one with confidence was Hinamori.

“I won’t bug you with a mountain of questions, I only have one question for you, Taicho… Did he ever regret anything? In all those years during the war you lived, did he ever regret anything?”

Taken aback by the simplicity of the question, Ichigo was able to relax under her waiting gaze.

“He… Aizen never regretted a thing he did, he played with us, killed many, imprisoned, tortured, but he never once showed an ounce of regret, not even when I clashed blades with his did a feel any sort of regret… but of course this is for me to tell… and for you to decide if you should believe or not.”

Hearing of all the things that her former captain did, she couldn’t help but feel shame she never noticed and played perfectly in his hands, looking down not daring to look at the single man that knew and had lived a war that defiantly scarred for life.

“I won’t doubt what you said… because you have no reason to lie to me… it will take time to heal, but I hope I can help you at the best of my ability and I shall prove to you and everyone else I’m not a useless victim.”

Smiling at the resolve she was showing, he couldn’t help but pat her and ruffle her hair.

“You don’t need to prove anything to me Hinamori… because I believe in you until you prove me wrong.”

Feeling grateful to her new captain, Hinamori felt happy that he would trust her when Aizen was a person that you had to prove yourself first.

“Thank you… for believing in me…”

#13#

Akio was walking around the halls of the 5th division barracks when a unseated shinigami from said squad appeared.

“Otsuka-san, Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th division is at the gates, she said you called her.”

Smiling that his plan of dragging their _weapon_ to get their captain to the 4th, he went to the gates to pick up the small shinigami.

“Good afternoon Otsuka-san, you called me?”

“Indeed I did.”

Tilting her head in confusion Rukia couldn’t help but feel nervous, was something wrong with Ichigo, or why had he summoned her.

“I need you to do the squad a favor… we’re all worried about Shiba-Taicho since he hasn’t gone to get his checkup and well… it was my idea to drag him over but I doubt that would work, but you on the other hand.”

Hearing about Ichigo and his checkups she couldn’t help but tremble in rage.

“That strawberry… is going to get a piece of my mind!”

She stormed into the 5th division barracks not even taking a second glance to see if Akio was following behind.

Not even waiting to knock on the door, Rukia went directly inside the office, not even taking a second to see that Hinamori was filling out paperwork as well and was in the office, she went right in front of Ichigo’s desk and slamed her hands on it.

“What the hell Rukia! I just finished that stack!”

Not even caring that she had just knocked over a stack of paperwork she stood tall and went to grab Ichigo by the sleeve and pulled him off his chair.

“You’re coming with me, whether you want to or not.”

“Hey Rukia, I have work to do!”

Supported on the door frame with arms crossed over his chest, he smirked at the scene of his all mighty captain could not get loose from the black haired midget. Smirk widening when Hinamori also joined him in a laughing fit.

“Hey Taicho! You better let Kuchiki-san kidnap you if you don’t want to be dragged by everyone to the 4th.”

“Wha- you- you traitors!”

Looking shocked at the apparent betrayal of his top subordinate’s he looked to glare at Rukia that still held him in place away from his paperwork and making way towards the door. Sighing when he saw that he wasn’t going to get away from his checkups with the _kind_ captain of the 4th he went towards the door, Rukia in tow.

#13#

“I’m pleased to say your fruits of forcing more food than what your body tells you are going well. You’re gaining weight from the last time you were weighed if you’re correct.”

Nodding at Unohana that had him seated in front of her desk with a sheet that he assumed would be his medical history now, Ichigo was glad that he wouldn’t get reprimanded by her today.

“Now all I ask of you is to drink the medical herbs I sent you in a cup of tea every night until your insomnia decreases. How much did you sleep last night?”

“About 5 hrs. And a half.”

Being pleased that he was gaining weight but not exactly happy he was sleeping so little she let out a restrained sigh before facing the orange head captain.

“I wish to see you next week, we can never be too carful, we don’t want you collapsing on us.”

Scowling at the sound of collapsing, Ichigo couldn’t help but shake his head in negation.

“I doubt that, I was just fine during the war, lasted this way for more years than not, even times when I would eat and sleep once a week.”

Frowning at the new found information, she couldn’t help but feel mad at herself if she let this happen during the war, if she was alive that is.

“I believe the reason you didn’t collapse in those years was because the adrenaline was constant and wouldn’t let you, but you’re not on the battle field anymore, so it won’t work that way. We want to counter the problem before you collapse.”

“Alright… well thank you Unohana-san, I’ll be going now.”

Feeling a chill role down his spine he didn’t miss the cheery voice before closing the door.

“I expect you here in a weeks’ time Ichigo-kun.”

Ichigo paced through the halls of the 4th division, obviously wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, seeing as Rukia just dumped him here and left to do other _important_ stuff. When he was outside the gates of the 4th he couldn’t help but shudder at the familiar presence behind him.

“ICHIGO! LET’S FIGHT AGAIN!”

“Ichi! Kenny wants to play again!”

Eyes widen in shock seeing the brunette coming out of seemingly nowhere he couldn’t help but respond as quick as possible before leaving in a quick Shundo.

“HELL NO!!”

#13#

“I think I should have asked for directions yesterday.”

Ichigo was walking seemingly aimlessly through the streets of Seireitei. He was trying to find the famous Shiba manor by following Kukaku’s reiatsu but every time he thought he found the place, he would find a dead end.

Getting frustrated he opted to jump onto the roof and go directly to Kukaku, screw using the streets. He was jumping from roof to roof when he found Kukaku taping impatiently at a gate.

“Hey Kukaku!”

Holding his hand up to greet his cousin, he wasn’t expecting to get an angry fist in the face courtesy from Kukaku.

“Don’t Kukaku me! It’s Kukaku-nesan, the next time you get it wrong you’re dead.”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Good, now, where were you, I’ve been waiting for a while now.”

“Sorry… I kinda got lost…”

He said sheepishly, slightly red of embarrassment when the first thing he thought of was how he never noticed the huge area before.

Sighing in surrender at her cousin’s cluelessness he shoved it aside and turned around, gesturing Ichigo to follow her inside through the wooden, but elegant gate that held the Shiba emblem proudly in the middle.

The first thing Ichigo thought of when he saw the first thing of the manor was peace, he felt at peace in this place like it felt just right to be there. You could see the garden surrounded the whole building that stood in the middle, the garden was green with grass and various shrubs, bushes and trees, there were also colorful flowers and trees such as maples and one or two Sakuras. There was also a Koi pond that had a little red bridge crossing over it.

The building was one story but was quite big, it had black traditional roofs and had wooden corridors going all around the building.

“I have other things to prepare for the party, but I’ll leave you with one of the servants so she can show you around.”

Looking back at her amazed cousin, she couldn’t help but smirk at seeing him so dazed by the sight of the manor. She nudged him in the side to get his attention back.

“O-okay, but man this place is incredible.”

“And it’s yours you know?”

Looking quite shocked but nodding in understanding, Ichigo looked at Kukaku’s retreating form, while she went to, who knows were to make preparations. He looked back at the entrance to notice an old lady in servant clothing waiting for him in a half, but very respectful bow.

“Good evening Shiba-sama, my name is Hana, and I am in charge if all the servants around the manor, I have been here since before the Shiba’s were exiled. It is quite an honor to return to my job as head servant.”

A little surprised that the old lady in front of him was actually serving the Shiba’s even before the exile, he couldn’t help but smile at her dedication.

“The pleasure is all mine Hana… but I would like it if you would call me Ichigo if it’s possible.”

Actually expecting here to decline and say that she could never call him by name, he was taken aback when she actually accepted.

“Very well Ichigo-sama, is shall inform the rest of the staff as well.”

“Thank you, now… you were going to show me around?”

“That’s right follow me.”

 

To be continued…

Thank you for your constant support. The part is next chapter so it will be fun. And the espada’s might make their appearance in chapter 15, so those who were waiting for that won’t have to wait long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. After everything that happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

#14#

“And these are your quarters. They are the biggest in the manor being the head of the clan you are in need of more services thus they are bigger.”

“They’re still located in the family wing right?”

“That’s right Ichigo-sama, though Kukaku-dono’s rooms are a little farther, your father’s and sisters are more nearby.”

Hana was showing Ichigo around the newly restored Shiba manor and the last stop was his own rooms. Hana stopped in front of a sliding door that was somewhat different from the rest, it had a feeling of nobility above all but at the same time was relatively simple. She slide the door open to reveal a cozy room that held a low wooden table, various indoors plants, frames with paintings and in a corner cushions for the table.

“This room is your personal living room, for yourself when you wish to enjoy a drink in the confines of your room or if you wish to invite someone that is very close. It also collides with a small personal garden… the wooden fence separates the hot springs that you can enter through your bedroom. The door in front of the main one takes is your bedroom door…”

The bedroom was very simple, only a low desk and mirror with various brushes and other things, decorations here and there and the king sized futon in the middle.”

“The door to your right lead to the bathroom that also leads to the outdoor hot spring I mentioned earlier and the door to your left leads to your office and library. The office and library also has a door from the hall outside your room so if someone needs to enter there is no need to enter your room.”

Ichigo felt it was too much, I mean the bathroom was bigger than his room in the living world let alone the bedroom. He liked the library and the private garden though it sounded really relaxing with the water running of the hot spring and the lonely red maple tree in the middle.

“Your closet has also been filled, Kukaku-dono gave us your measurements and everything arrived from the tailor in the morning, there are casual clothing, training clothing, formal, shinigami shihakushos and your 5th squad haori as well.”

“That’s… too much… I think there are at least one clothing per day of the year.”

There were various patterns throughout all the closet, some seemed to have better quality than others, there were also a whole side full of shinigami garments including like 10 white haori’s, the only other captain he could think of to have that much was Byakuya.

“Your haori that the Shiba clan head wears also arrived, it is required to wear it when you’re not on duty as a captain, it shows your position to those that do not know of it.”

“Thank you Hana. Is my sister’s clothing also in process?”

“Yes, they just arrived and one of the servants is filling in the closet. Do you need me for anything else?”

“I don’t think so, thank you.”

“Then I’ll take my leave.”

Hana left Ichigo alone in his quarters, though he knew he would be a noble and the head of the clan, he noticed that’s it’s barely sinking in correctly, he will be the one that puts pride to the clan, the one responsible for every member, from family to the servants. Thinking about it only made him sigh.

“That’s a big responsibility.”

Deciding not to think about it, Ichigo went to sleep since it had been a long day.

#14#

The next day went relatively easier, the party would be tomorrow but he didn’t feel any pressure, probably since he wasn’t the one preparing everything. Kukaku and Ganju were rarely seen as they were to busy and couldn’t find the time to sit down and chat, and when Ichigo asked them if they needed help they always brushed him off saying it was his party so he shouldn’t work. In the morning he wasn’t able to avoid breakfast since Hana practically brought him breakfast to bed, after eating he went directly to the 5th squad to start the day like always, entering his office to finish the last part of overdue paperwork.

“Good morning Shiba-Taicho.”

“Good morning Hinamori. You’re up early today.”

“I can’t let you do all the work, you practically did all I should have done these past days.”

“I was without a lieutenant for 8 years, 3 days wasn’t a problem.”

Not really incurring much about that sole detail, Hinamori went back to work while Ichigo prepared himself a tea using the herbs he had been given from the 4th and another cup for Hinamori using normal tea. He went and gave it to her earning a sincere Thank you and went to work as well.

After midday he decided to secretly spy on the squad and see their training; sitting on the roof closest to the training field and watching Akio train them since Hinamori was still restricted to desk work.

Everyone seemed to take his advice to heart, seeing as they seemed to be altering their training in all arts but not actually combining them in a fight yet, he was just happy to see they were actually trying to learn better. Thinking it would be a good idea to play a small prank he shundoed directly in the middle of the field, making it as silent as possible and not letting a trial be seen.

He was amused by the startled state of every single member and how, those close to where he had appeared fell backwards of the surprise.

“Hahaha, shocked you didn’t I? always pay attention to your surroundings you’d be dead if I were the enemy.”

The first one to recuperate from the shock was Akio that was only sputtering and wanting to say something.

“Ta-Taicho!! If we weren’t killed by your sword it would be from a heart attack.”

Rubbing his head sheepishly he kinda, kinda felt sorry for them, after all no one can follow his movements at that speed, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.

“Maybe that wasn’t the best of ideas, but I don’t take my words back, you must be aware of you surrounding area or you can be surprised, but of course with speed like mine you’d be dead before you noticed I was there.”

The shocked expressions had already left but once again they were surprised by the captain’s statement, it’s true that even if you’re not strong enough, if you’re fast enough it’s good enough.

“Good way of putting it. But still that was too shocking, I wouldn’t like to be surprised like that again.”

“Don’t worry Hiroki, I won’t do it again, it was just something to prove my point and give you guys a small break. Now, back to work!”

“Yes, sir.”

Ichigo turned back to his office, he was going to leave a bit earlier today and he had to tell Hinamori before leaving.

“Hinamori, I’ll be- Oh, hi Hitsugaya-Taicho, what can I do for you.”

“Good day, Shiba-Taicho. I came to see how you were adjusting to your new squad and see how you were doing.”

“No need to use me as an excuse to see my lieutenant.”

Feeling Toushiro’s outburst coming, he felt it would be better idea to sit down in next to Hinamori on the office couch, right in front of Toushiro.

“That’s not-“

Not being able to not tease the temperamental captain he got close to his ear and whispered at a volume where only he would be able to hear.

“Remember I came from the future Toushiro.”

Seeing as how the captain had a red blush rise on his cheeks and he was gapping like a fish not being able to retort, Ichigo felt it was a good chance to inform Hinamori and leave them alone.

“Hinamori, I’ll be leaving early today, I have to pass by the 1st on my way home and I don’t know how long it will take.”

“Okay, Shiba-Taicho, take care. Wait a second Taicho.”

Hearing being called Ichigo stopped before leaving at the door to look back at his lieutenant.

“Yes Hinamori?”

“Did you eat breakfast today?”

Feeling the worry in her voice, Ichigo couldn’t help but smile a bit at his overprotective Fukutaicho, he just hoped she wouldn’t call Rukia again or it would be disastrous.

“Yes I did, and I’m not dated to go to the 4th until one week from yesterday so I’m fine, Thank you for your concern.”

Closing the door behind him Ichigo left the two alone in his office and went to the 1st.

“What’s wrong with Shiba-Taicho?”

“Well, the thing is….”

#14#

“Good evening Shiba-Taicho, to what do I owe the visit.”

“I came to request permission for something of great importance.”

Raising an eyebrow at 5th squad captain in front of him, Yamamoto gave out a sigh and settled down on his desk, gesturing Ichigo to do the same.

“And what would that be? I hope being Shunsui’s pupil at some time didn’t make you influenced to his drinking habits and you came to ask for more sake like he does once a month.”

Not being able to hold back he let a small chuckle at the sound of his former mentor in his past and how he always wanted to make Ichigo take a drink to relax.

“No, not at all. I came for something serious.”

“And what would that be.”

Forgetting about the happy mood he opted a more serious expression worthy of a Kuchiki and took on the matter into a serious tone. Seeing this the old Sotaichou also took all his attention on his youngest in the ranks.

“Before Aizen declared himself traitor he already had a small army prepared and had top captain class fighters in his ranks… the top ranks are called Espada and are numbered from 10-1 being 10 the weakest and 1 the strongest, though the 10th espada turns into the 0 when he releases. Some of the top ten were very loyal to Aizen, others were just there because he granted them something and were grateful but couldn’t care less what happens to him, others are there because they like a good fight but there are also those that would jump at the opportunity to attack since the bunch of arrancar are gathered in the castle of Las noches already.”

Yamamoto stayed silent for a second before he slumped his shoulders and let a big sigh.

“And what do you recommend in this situation?”

“I recommend first of all, to send someone to investigate if any of the espada had already started conspiracies or if they actually know Aizen is dead. Then once confirming that we can send a small team of captain or lieutenant class fighters to get rid of those that could result being a threat in the future.”

“Good decision young one, I can see you weren’t a captain just because you knew bankai.”

Smiling slightly at the older man, he couldn’t help but think all that he learned in those years during the war. It might have been hell but it was a great lesson for everyone.

“The only problem would be opening a way to hueco mundo and who would go to investigate.”

“I can open garganta’s at will and know the terrain by heart, I highly recommend going myself to investigate.”

Nodding his head in understanding Yamamoto stood up and handed Ichigo permission.

“We will hold a captain’s meeting once you return from your mission, but… you may not go today… 2 days from today, you will have 24 hrs. Maximum to gather the information needed and you are prohibited from engaging in battle if not needed.”

“Fine by me, I wasn’t planning on going today, the party is tomorrow and I can’t afford to leave.”

“If that’s all you’re dismissed.”

#14#

Ichigo was making his way to the manor, today it seemed to be more peaceful but Ichigo suspected tomorrow everybody would be running around like headless chickens with the last minute preparations. Since there wasn’t much to do yet and Kukaku and Ganju didn’t want him helping around he decided to go take a relaxing bath in the hot springs. When he came out he went into the closet to decide what to wear. Since Hana had told him about the haori that was a must, he decided to wear a light gray simple kimono with a Red sash to go with the red haori of the Shiba clan.

Seeing as it was already dinner time he asked a servant to prepare him something to eat and to bring it to the garden since he felt it was really relaxing.

After eating dinner he sat at the shore of the koi pond under a red maple tree with a cup of sake in hand, it was making a beautiful breeze that played with his long orange locks that had been brushed and left untied after his bath.

“Ah, this is so relaxing… too bad it doesn’t last long.”

Ichigo could hear the chimes being moved by the autumn wind, he felt so at peace he hoped it would last longer than what he expected it to last. He was so caught up in the peaceful scenery he didn’t hear his named being called out.

“Ichigo-sama. Ichigo-sama… Ichigo-sama!”

“Oh, sorry about that, I didn’t realize you were calling me.”

“No need to apologize.”

Waiting to see what the small servant needed he looked up to see her in the eyes, but when she didn’t respond he felt his patience dim and decided to speak up.

“Um… did you need something?”

“Oh, yes I almost forgot, Hana asked me to inform you the formal robes for tomorrow are ready including the ones you asked for your sisters and father.”

“Thank you for informing me… since you’re here would you do me a favor and bring me another cup of sake, I kinda ran out.”

“Right away.”

She did a very low bow and left towards what Ichigo suspected would be the kitchen. He felt very peaceful with his cup of sake and the breeze and since he didn’t get drunk easily he enjoyed to drink when there was nothing to do every now and then.

But even as he was at peace and very much relaxed, he noticed right away the senkaimon that opened up in the middle of the yard.

“The Shiba senkaimon?”

Blinking in confusion because no one could use the private senkaimon without his permission, but then remembering the only person he actually gave permission too he couldn’t help but smile.

“Wow, what is this place?”

“Welcome to Soul society girls!”

Isshin threw his hands up in the air to gesture the surroundings and showing off the new world with a happy and enthusiastic attitude.

“This place looks like old Japan.”

“You sure you didn’t screw up Goat-face, that door wasn’t the same as the one Ichi-ni used some days ago.”

“That’s because this is the Shiba senkaimon.”

Finally noticing that they were being watched all this time by Ichigo that had just spoke up and was still sitting cross legged at the shore of the pond; both girls widened eyes and ran over to hug their brother.

“Ichi-ni!” “Oni-chan!”

“Hey girls, it’s nice to see you too.”

Both girls embraced their brother and let go to sit in front of him with expecting eyes. Isshin sat next to Ichigo as well, he still had his shinigami robes and the tattered captain’s haori at his shoulder.

“Oni-chan dad told us we would come visit so soon because there was going to be a surprise.”

Ichigo looked to side at his father and gave him an annoyed look.

“You mean to tell me you dragged them over without explaining a god damn thing to them.”

“Exactly right son.”

“Tell me you at least explained to them about our family name.”

Seeing his dad shake his head in a negative gesture, Ichigo couldn’t help but hit him hard on the head.

“My son is so mean to me!”

“Shut up you deserve that! You want me to explain everything?!”

“You’re the head, you should explain.”

“Why you-“

“Ichigo-sama, I brought you your sake.”

Ichigo looked up to see the servant from a little while ago with two bottles of sake, two cups and also a tea pot with some teacups.

“I also brought some tea for your guests as well as an extra cup in case he would like some sake as well.”

“Thank you… oh, sorry, this is my dad Isshin, my sisters Yuzu and Karin.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet Ichigo-sama’s family, I shall inform Hana of their arrival.”

The servant set everything next to Ichigo and left back into the manor. Karin was beyond confused as well as Yuzu, besides the apparent displeasure of their brother to their dad because he didn’t explain, all of a sudden more confusion when the servant came along.

“-sama? Why the –sama? And why are you drinking?”

Isshin grabbed the bottle of sake and served himself as well as Ichigo a cup, handing it over to him and proceeding to serve Karin and Yuzu tea.

“What? It’s relaxing with the breeze and the chimes.”

“Shouldn’t you be working my delinquent son? It’s not good to drink on duty.”

“I finished earlier, and you more than anyone should know of the great alcoholic tolerance that comes with the Shiba genes.”

“Point taken.”

“Can we stop taking about Ichi-ni’s bad drinking habits and go on with the explanation because last time I checked people didn’t call you with –sama.”

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo decided to let the comment of his _drinking habits_ to the side and started to explain. About the Shiba family, how after he came they were accepted as a noble family again, how he is to be officially the new head tomorrow thus the reason of the party, how the manor isn’t a whole city as Karin thought in the beginning, and everything about what an important person he is to be called with –sama.

“You’re a really important person huh?”

“That’s right. That means that the party tomorrow will require your best behavior so try not to take to heart any comments the nobles might say.”

The girls nodded in understanding and proceeded to ask they’re last question.

“What about cloths, dad said not to bring cloths.”

“Well you girls and dad have your own room here in the manor, it already has a full closet with all kinds of clothing and the Kimono for tomorrow just arrived a little while ago.”

Both seemed excited, well Yuzu more than Karin, but they both seemed interested in the new world they were introduced into, and how amazing it would be to learn about it.

#14#

The next day Ichigo got up earlier to pass by his division and give Hinamori instructions since he needed to get ready and wouldn’t be there all day. He was looking for her when he spotted the small girl he had heard was named Hitomi.

“Good morning Hitomi, have you seen Hinamori?”

“Oh, good morning Taicho. I think the Fukutaicho was going to take some paperwork over to the 6th.”

“Thank you, I’ll go look for her.”

Ichigo left the 5th division barracks and went in a hurry to the 6th, it was a good thing the 6th was close to the 5th. Ichigo arrived at the gate where gaurds were positioned for duty, he was greeted by a quick and formal Good morning, he nodded to show he heard them and went inside. He was looking for the office where he could ask for Hinamori when he ran into Byakuya in the halls. He gave him a small bow in greeting.

“Good morning Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“Good morning Shiba-Taicho, to what do I owe your visit.”

“I was looking for my Fukutaicho that came to deliver some papers, I need to give her instructions personally so that I can go back to the manor.”

“She was handing them to Abarai last time I checked. Today is the celebration correct?”

“That’s right, I hope I will count with your presence.”

Nodding in affirmative Byakuya stayed silent, standing tall in his imposing demeanor in front of Ichigo and staring into his amber eyes. Ichigo didn’t let himself be intimidated like when he was a teen and stared back at gray stoic eyes, he held his head high and let his unemotional mask slip leaving dead amber eyes be seen.

The staring contest was cut one surprisingly Byakuya spoke up.

“You really did change, very much from the brash and unrespectful child you were.”

“Life changes people and I think you more than anyone can understand what I mean.”

Not looking back into his eyes, Byakuya passed by Ichigo and to the opposite direction from where Ichigo came from, but before leaving out of Ichigo’s ears he spoke.

“It would be interesting to share a cup of tea with you when you have time.”

Nodding even though the noble man would not see him, he went towards where he felt Renji’s reiatsu he knew by heart. When he came to a door he knocked and was let in when Renji responded.

“Ichigo! What are you doing here?”

 Surprised for a second when he spotted Ichigo with a face similar to what he would see on his own captain that was quickly changed into his normal fierce amber eyes and a small smile.

“Hey Renji. I came to find Hinamori.”

“Oh sorry Taicho, I had to bring in some papers.”

“Don’t worry, I just came to give you some instructions for today and tomorrow.”

Frowning when she heard that her captain wasn’t planning on coming to work the next day she couldn’t help but actually start to reprimand him.

“You can’t skip work tomorrow because of the party today. If you plan on getting a hangover and not come I won’t permit it nor will Unohana-Taicho when she sees you.”

Renji was confused for a second until he remembered what Rukai had told him of Ichigo’s problems, but what was kinda funny was Hinamori scolding her captain like a mother.

“I’m going on a mission tomorrow and won’t be back until the next day. And even if I decided to get drunk, first of all even with a hangover I would come to work and second it’s too hard to get a Shiba drunk.”

“Sorry Taicho, I didn’t mean to, um I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about that, now. I want you to take care of the squad while I’m gone, it’s going to be a little hard but I’m counting on you and I’m sure you can do it.”

 

Feeling happy her captain had entrusted her with the squad, she couldn’t help but smile and beam with pride.

“Okay, I won’t disappoint you. But I’m curious, what’s the mission about?”

Seeing as Hinamori was happy he also felt proud she was handling everything well, but when she mentioned the mission he thought for a second what he should say.

“Um… well it’s a mission only Yamamoto-Sotaichou and I know for now so let’s leave it that way. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Turning around and heading to the window instead of the door not really wanting to find anyone on the way he stood there before saying goodbye and shunpoing away.

“A wonder… what’s with captains and appearing out of nowhere and disappearing to, it’s like they enjoy sneaking up on everyone.

“Maybe it’s a requirement to be a captain?”

“I don’t think so Renji.”

“… Why do you ask anyways?”

“The other day Shiba-Taicho scared everyone in the training field, no one even heard him or saw his after image.”

Renji was pensive for a second until she shrugged it off, thinking captains were weird like that always doing things in ways only captains would do.

#14#

“Ichigo-sama we need to put on your robes so when you get out of the bathroom call us.”

“O-okay.”

Ichigo was just finishing his shower, the party would start in the afternoon but there were some complications that required him and had to attend to them, much to Kukaku and Ganju’s displeasure because they didn’t want Ichigo to do anything, and now he was in a hurry because it was already late.

He got out of the shower in a white under kimono to find two servants in his room.

“I have to brush my hair first so let me do that and you can help me put the robes on.”

“No, Ichigo-sama not this time, we shall brush your hair, it’s faster since it’s so long and we’re in a hurry.”

Sighing in defeat he sat down on the stool and let the servant brush his hair and tying it into his usual low tail but this time she put a gold cylinder ornament that had two red little rubies. Once finished they went to grab the formal attire. The attire consisted of a black bottom part, a gray Kosode (top part)  that had golden boarding, a dark red obi that held in place his robes, he wore his red haori of the Shiba clan.

Ichigo felt weird being dressed, sure the attire was made out of silk, had boarders of sliver here and there, and had the air of something coming from nobility, which it did. But it’s not like it was complicated to put on, he just didn’t resist since he would get in an argument or they would bluntly refuse like with his hair, saying it was late.

Ichigo left his rooms to go see his sisters that surely, were being pestered by a servant as well, and knowing Karin she would not take it so kindly. Knocking on the shoji door to make sure he could enter. When the door opened followed by two servants that made a low bow and left, Ichigo entered the room.

What he saw made his heart soften, Yuzu had a pure sky blue kimono with a white flower pattern in the bottom, the same blue colored thick obi at her waist and had a beautiful hair piece. Karin on the other hand, had a dark blue Kimono with yellow butterflies and a small moon in the corner, with an equally beautiful hair piece.

You could see right away what they represent, Yuzu represented the day and Karin the night, twins that are always there for one another, but complete opposites.

“You two look nice.”

Both girls turned around to see Ichigo at the door, Yuzu had a light blush by hearing the comment Ichigo gave them and Karin held a face of indifference but if you knew her well enough you would see the slight tug upwards her lips held.

“You look very handsome too oni-chan.”

“Why thank you Yuzu. Now, are you girls ready?”

“Of course we are.”

Ichigo nodded and gestured the girls to follow him through the various corridors of the manor, they were walking in silence until Karin spoke up.

“Hey we’re is goat-face and our cousin Kukaku and Ganju?”

“Those three are already at the party hall greeting the guests, since they’re the _elders_ of the family you could say, though not official they are older thus are responsible for greeting everyone today, since I step up as clan head officially today.”

“Ne, Ichi-ni, is there something we aren’t supposed to do, or some advice?”

Thinking for a second, Ichigo looked back to see that Karin and Yuzu looked actually nervous, seeing this he couldn’t help but smile.

“You two don’t have to worry about anything, but I do recommend that if someone says something that pisses you off, just ignore them or be on your way, try not to explode and that’s for you Karin. The nobles have a serious problem and a stick up their ass so don’t take to heart anything they mention. I wouldn’t care less what they think of me, but seeing as I represent a lot of people as captain and head of the clan they won’t only be talking bad about me.”

Seeing that the girls seemed to relax they continued their journey to the hall. Once arriving Ichigo told the girls to remember they are Shiba here and not Kurosaki and sent them in to find their dad while he waited for his entrance.

After 15 minutes a guard came to escort Ichigo to the main door that opened at his command, he entered the room with a calm and secure expression not even flinching for a second when a loud voice announced his arrival and he heard clapping.

“Presenting the captain of squad 5 and as of today head of the Shiba clan one of the five great noble families, Shiba Ichigo!”

Those that knew Ichigo saw a completely different person than what they were used to, he had an air about him that spoke power and nobility, the way he walked seemed to hold a certain elegance that couldn’t be compared, he had a neutral face but still held something akin to happiness. Ichigo stood tall in front of everyone, slightly higher since the extra steps the door was located on. Ichigo was silent until the last clapping ended before starting to speak, which, like the rest of him was quite different as well.

“I am pleased to welcome you all today to this celebration being held by the Shiba clan. Today I step up as head of said clan and am proud to announce our reinstalled as one of the great noble houses. And, I also thank you all for attending on this beautiful afternoon and I hope you enjoy yourselves.”

Clapping was heard again and Ichigo closed his eyes and as equally as calmly and gracefully walked down the stairs and onto the hall.

Once all the clapping was calmed down some went to greet and congratulate Ichigo, others grabbed food and dance. Ichigo held his noble act throughout all the party and never once was he tricked into creating an outburst.

#14#

Rukia had seen Ichigo but she hadn’t believed it herself, not even her nii-sama could believe in how much Ichigo had changed when he saw him just this morning and all of a sudden he makes another major change. She couldn’t help but feel proud that he was taking everything maturely and responsibly.

She was going to greet him and see if she could snatch him for a talk when she found him with some other nobles from a lower noble house, she was going to wait for him elsewhere when she started to overhear part of the conversation and couldn’t help but stop and hear.

“Maybe my cousin or my niece, or my daughter any women, except my wife how about it Shiba-sama.”

“I thank you for your… kind offer, but I don’t intend to enter an arranged marriage just today when I barely stepped up as head.”

“Then maybe some other day, if you change your mind just give me a call.”

Rukia couldn’t help but be shocked, marriage? So soon? He barely entered the noble world and he’s already getting offers.

“Oh, hey Rukia.”

Seeing as she was being called by the person she was just thinking about she didn’t even greet him when she jumped to the question in her mind.

“An arranged marriage?”

Rising an eyebrow at the apparent mad midget in front of him, Ichigo couldn’t stop the thought of how cute she looked mad and even more in the pure white kimono she wore.

“It’s not the first for your information. This is what I was talking about when I told you and Kukaku-neesan the problem wasn’t acting to the noble’s level but something else.”

“You expected to get marriage proposals?”

When he realized what he had just said and how it could be thought as arrogant of him he had to remember that he should have explained better first.

“Well in the past when I wasn’t known as a Nobel, much less head of a great noble family I went to a party hosted by the Kuchiki’s and I had 8 marriage proposals, 3 that thought of having an affair and 1 that actually asked me to get her pregnant and they would pay me since I was pretty well respected and strong.”

Ichigo couldn’t stop the blush that rose to his cheeks when he remembered all those embarrassing times when he still couldn’t control his emotions and almost yelled out load at the last one.

Rukia also blushed heavily when she heard the reason he actually expected the proposals.

“And how many do you have now?”

Ichigo jumped when he heard Kukaku behind him, he turned around to see, his dad, Kukaku and surprisingly Byakuya. He was thoughtful for a second before he responded.

“I lost count after 27, but I think it was 32.”

Laughing at his own misfortune he was followed by Kukaku that put an arm around his neck in a half hug and whispered to hid ear.

“And the one you’re waiting for is in those you remember?”

Feeling his name fitting himself very well of how red he turned after hearing Kukaku’s tease, he looked down to hide the most he could his embarrassment.

“Shiba-Taicho, on behave of the Kuchiki house we congratulate you on your success.”

“Thank you Kuchiki-Taicho… if you’ll excuse me for a second, I think I need some air.”

Giving a small bow to excuse himself, Ichigo left through the back doors. Rukia at seeing this couldn’t help but frown, it wasn’t like Ichigo to just leave like that. She was brought back from her thoughts when Kukaku nudged her at the side and gestured her to follow him. Not needing more encouragement she left the room and proceeded to find him.

The three adults that were left behind, saw Rukia leave and went back to the topic at hand.

“Ha, did you see that, she obviously has feelings for him, did you see her face full of jealousy when she heard Ichigo talking with the other nobles.”

“I do not see kindly to you offending my sister.”

Kukaku raised her hands in defense seeing the icy gaze Byakuya was sending her way.

“I don’t mean it in an offensive way. Girls in love look way more beautiful than usual you know.”

“And my son obviously loves her too, if what he has said is something to take into consideration.”

Byakuya looked at the man he has always found annoying since he was young Shiba Isshin, it was no wonder why Ichigo was the way he was when he was younger.

“What do you mean?”

“Well apparently during the war they actually had a relationship going on, but not once has Ichigo pushed Rukia or has actually mentioned anything about it, he told me the other day that he wasn’t going to force her in any way…”

Silence graced the three and Byakuya actually held a soft gaze in his eyes when suprisingly he was the one that broke the ice.

“How about the Shiba’s and Kuchiki’s hold a… arrangement.”

Seeing something interesting Kukaku smirked a full grin while Isshin already had an idea where this was heading though not at the extent the Kuchiki was thinking.

“We will be number 33 to offer the proposal.”

His words left the two gapping. One expected a bet to see how long it would take for those two to be together, the other was expecting an arrangement that once they declared their feelings they would marry, and never did they think KUCHIKI BYAKUYA would give a marriage proposal just like that.

“It would be benefiting to both clans, we would not taint the next bloodline with lower houses and-“

“DEAL!!”

Not even letting him finish his reasons, neither of the two _elders_ needed a second to hesitate. They would get them together because it’s what would bound to happen anyway so why wait?

#14#

Rukia was looking for Ichigo all over the manor, she was having a hard time seeing as he knew how to hide his reiatsu now and was hard to trace. She was about to go back in when she stopped at seeing a beautiful sight.

Ichigo was standing under a brown maple tree, the breeze made his long orange locks and red haori flutter in the air and combine itself with the leaves falling form the tree. The scene seemed to be the epilogue of a beautiful autumn night and Ichigo made it even better.

She approached him from behind and was about to speak up when he spoke up first.

“Have you ever wished to forget a part of your past? A part that held the worst of your memories but also the best. If I can’t forget the bad things without forgetting the good ones than I would bear it all just to remember you.”

At first she thought he was talking to her, but then she was surprised when apparently he was just talking to himself, saying a poetry of some sort. But she never expected him to look back and directly in her violet eyes.

She was surprised beyond belief, he knew all along she was there, he knew that she had heard him and even so spoke up. Who was he talking about, was it her? Was it someone he met in his past she would never know?

“Who is _you?”_

She couldn’t let the curiosity go, her heart was pounding in her chest, who was Ichigo taking about that would make him want to remember, it didn’t sound like poetry, it sounded like something he would want to tell someone.

“ _You_ is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, the only person that can bring a smile to my face even in the most desperate times, the only one that can bring me back on my feet when I need help. She is _you._ ”

Feeling slightly pressured, Rukia was wanting to fall right there, it really wasn’t some poetry, and it’s a person.

‘So why does my chest hurt so much?’

Ichigo was just looking at Rukia with sad eyes, he was feeling horrible, he was being selfish wanting to embrace Rukia when she came along, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and would always love her to the bitter end but that would just be selfish of his part.

‘Even if you told me once you loved me since you left to soul society the first time I shouldn’t be so selfish.’

“B-but… _who_ is she?”

“I…”

“Do you… love her?”

Being slightly surprised by the desperate tone Rukia held he couldn’t help but feel a sting in his eyes, that voice reminded him so much of _that_ time.

*Flashback*

_She opens her eyes slightly, enough to see violet orbs looking at me and I know she’s in her final moments._

_“I…Ichi….go…”_

_“Oh Rukia, what happened….?”_

_“_ He _came…. After four years….. He brought the elite….”_

_“Rukes…”_

_I can feel I single tear fall on my cheek, but I don’t care. My promise as to not cry, my vow, I will break it if it’s for Rukia._

_“Ichi… Can you promise me…. To live?”_

*Flashback end*

It was the same desperate tone she used when she asked him to live. And it burnt his heart to pieces at hearing her like that again, it made him feel miserable and couldn’t stand to feel this way even if he was rushing her, even if she is still not sure of her feelings he just wanted to be selfish this one time.

Not being able to take it anymore he embraced Rukia as strong as possible but at the same time with so much care like if she were a glass doll. Rukia was surprised and more when she felt a slightly wet feeling on her shoulder.

“Yes… I do love her… I do… love you… Rukia.”

Rukia was shocked beyond belief, the most beautiful person, the only person that could bring a smile to his face, the only person that could help him stand back up… was her…

Feeling a warm feeling inside her, she realized for the first time.

‘I love him too.”

Returning the embrace she hugged him tight and brought both of them to sit in the ground under the brown maple tree, he was still embracing her and had his face hidden in her shoulder.

“ _…. I love you too… Ichigo.”_

The same loving voice as that time made him break completely, no more walls to hold, no evil master minds to kill, no more saving everyone from being killed he could finally rest even if a little and break his barriers.

Feeling a wet sensation in her neck Rukia couldn’t help but smile, the man that had yet to show anyone his vulnerable side had just trusted her with showing his side he shows to no one. He never made noise only tears fell and fell until there was no more and before he even knew it Ichigo fell asleep on Rukia’s lap while she combed his hair with her slender white fingers.

After 11 years of war he was finally able to relax.

After he lost everything he was able to save it back.

After 19 years since his mother died… Ichigo was finally able to cry…

And that night he slept more than ever before.

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Hueco Mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

 

#15#

*Flashback(Dream)*

_“Ichigo…”_

_“What’s wrong Rukia?”_

_Kurosaki Ichigo, 25 years old, he was already captain of squad 8 at this time in the past, and had just returned from a suicidal mission in the frontlines. His hair reached his mid-back and was loose, strands of hair coming into his eyes and not letting him take a good look of the raven head midget he found kneeling next to a blossoming Sakura tree._

_She had tears in her eyes, her cheeks were also stained with them and you could tell she had been here a long time, but when he came from behind and called her out, she suddenly launched herself on him into a tight grip, not even thinking of letting go of his shihakusho, only tightening her grip._

_“Rukia. Talk to me. What happened?”_

_“Ichigo… Byakuya ni-sama, Renji… they, they…”_

_Understanding right away, Ichigo only cradled her further into his chest, giving her comforting circles on her back and combing black hair with his hand, letting her cry all she needed in his chest and just be there for her like she had been there for him 1 year ago when he lost his sisters and everyone else._

_“Who…?”_

_“The… the segunda…”_

_‘Baraggan Louisenbairn … he will pay for making Rukes cry.’_

*Flashback end*

Ichigo woke up slightly confused. He remembered his dream very well, after all, it had been real, but the why he was dreaming of that moment now puzzled him slightly and he couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

A small knock was heard before the shoji door opened slowly, reviling a kneeling servant on the other side of the door. Ichigo went into a sitting position and looked at her in small confusion.

“Good morning Ichigo-sama, your father has asked me to call you forth to join your family for breakfast.”

“Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

The servant gave a low bow and closed the door careful to not make much noise when closing it completely. Once she left Ichigo got back to his thinking, he was quite confused, he didn’t remember going to bed… nor did he remember changing. The last thing he remembered was… Rukia…

Remembering his act of selfishness and weakness from the day before he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, he had cried on her chest just like she did in her dream, she had played with his hair in soothing manor just like he did in the past.

It made him understand why he had dreamed of that scene from the past and think that he would have to thank Rukia next time he saw her, after all, he had never slept a complete night and as such felt much better, and even more because his feelings weren’t bottled up anymore. Deciding he needed to hurry up since he had a mission to do, he stood up from his futon, silently disagreeing with the fact that someone had changed him into his sleeping cloths without him noticing. He inwardly cursed at his stupidity, letting his guard down, he was getting soft if he was being this carefree, he had to blame it on Unohana’s herbs.

He changed in one of his many shinigami shihakushos and haori. He brushed his hair to untangle it and noticed the cylinder ornament he had worn yesterday to tie his hair in a tail on his desk. He saw a letter near it and read it.

_Dear Baby cousin,_

_I found this the other day looking around all the things we had stored in the basement. It’s one of the Shiba artifacts and is usually worn by higher ups. Since you have such long hair and always tied up I thought you would like it._

_Sincerely, Kukaku-nesan._

 

Ichigo scowled at the use of that nickname Kukaku sometimes used but brushed it off and mentally thanking her for entrusting him with such an old piece. He put it on, taking note this kind of thin reminded him of the Kenshikin the Kuchiki use with the exception that the golden piece is very discrete and is pretty normal, not really catching much attention but in its own way, very important to the Shiba’s.

He left his room and followed the corridors in a silent walk to the dining room, wanting to eat and be on his way as soon as possible. It was not good to postpone this kind of things and he had postponed it long enough.

He entered the room in such a concentrated state he had forgotten to add emotion to his face and sat down at the head of the table not even noticing that everyone was already there. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be hard to explain to his family.

“What’s wrong cousin?”

Ichigo jumped from his seat at hearing a voice, he glanced to the side to see all his family eyeing him with worried eyes and curious expressions, he went wide eyed noticing he had just made the biggest mistake in the world, let his guard down and let his true emotions surface around the family, and that was the worst because he knew how protective Shibas were of family.

“Um… I…”

“C’mon Ichigo spit it!”

“Calm down Karin, I’m just trying to find the right words.”

Holding his hands up in defense he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the harsh scowls Kukaku and Karin were sending his way. They were too similar to be true.

“Well… the thing is… I’m going on a day long mission.”

“That’s not a bad thing. There are longer missions, that can’t be what’s bothering you unless it’s the details of the mission.”

Ichigo looked at his dad, the man had an unusual and serious face on, he catches up quick with what was going on and he knew he would protest once he mentioned where he was going.

“The thing is I’ll be going to Hueco Mundo, al-“

“I’m not letting you go to hueco mundo alone.”

Scowling at the over protectiveness his dad had decided to show now and not when he was a teen he put on a fierce gaze and let his well restrained reiatsu trickle away to show how determined he was and it was not up for debate.

“I will go in a mission to gather information and I’m the only one that knows the place by heart, I’m not to engage in battle and I will leave after breakfast and be back tomorrow morning the latest.”

Seeing how determined Ichigo was Isshin sighed and slumped back onto his seat in defeat.

“I’m not a kid anymore nor am I in anyway in danger by going.”

“You’ll come back right Oni-chan.”

Seeing Yuzu at the verge of tears Ichigo couldn’t restrain himself and patted her gently on the head.

“Of course I will.”

“And if he doesn’t I’ll make sure to bring him back and kill him myself. So you better keep your promise brat!”

Nodding in understanding and not trusting himself to replay without getting his cousin rage he decided to stay silent and eat in peace.

When they were finished eating Ganju asked the girls to help him out with something to let Isshin and Kukaku talk with Ichigo.

“Ichigo we have an arrangement and we need you’re acceptance before it’s an official.”

Getting onto his serious and noble mode seeing as it seemed to be something to do with the clan he gazed at both adults in front of him.

“I imagine you made some sort of agreement yesterday with some noble family.”

“That’s right and as head of the clan we can’t finish a deal without your approval”

“I am well aware of that, and also aware of the fact that I will not only have to handle paperwork at my squad but also here.”

Kukaku nodded in affirmation, after all just this morning a huge stack of propositions came in for Ichigo to analyze, accept or decline.

“Yes but this one is needed to be attended as soon as possible…”

“It’s an arranged marriage with the Kuchiki’s son… you and Rukia-chan…”

Ichigo sighed and massaged his temples in attempt to subside the upcoming headache that was sure to come with these two in his life and making agreements behind his back.

“Did Byakuya even agree in the first place?”

“It was his idea.”

He was beyond surprised at that but hid his surprise well behind his noble mask. This made Isshin and Kukaku sweat in fear at seeing the youngest of the family more serious than ever before, so composed and apparently unaffected by anything, he seemed nothing like the Ichigo they knew nor something a Shiba would be able to do of acting so noble.

“I understand.”

Kukaku and Isshin went wide eyed, he had just said he understood like if it were nothing, like if he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

“Huh?”

“I shall approve of the arrangement as long as Rukia does first, anything she doesn’t agree to I don’t either, if she wants to wait for a while I will wait, if she doesn’t want to I don’t either and if she wants to marry tomorrow than I will marry her tomorrow… and I want you and the Kuchiki’s to understand that I will stand at her side not because it’s an arranged marriage but because I really do care for her.”

Isshin couldn’t help but feel proud of his son, he was taking it very well and he had not even lost his cold once, he had really grown up and the time to worry about him is in the past and that he can’t fix his mistake… but he can always be there for him.

“Okay, we’ll make sure to let the stuck up bastards know.”

Letting his noble act down and letting a small smile grace his face and feel happy that he was actually going to marry Rukia. It was one of his dreams for when the war ended, too bad it didn’t end how everyone expected it too.

“Good. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. My mission is not common knowledge so best not mention it.”

“We’ll take note of that. But no promises.”

Sighing at his father’s stupid personality he remembered something that had made him curious the moment he woke up.

“Just making sure but… I’m pretty sure I never got to bed yesterday and I’m also sure I didn’t drink yesterday either, the last thing I remember was…”

“About that. When I was walking around the halls to get some fresh air I noticed Rukia-chan was leaning on the big maple tree so I went to see what she was doing. And to my surprise I found you sleeping on her lap and her just passing fingers through your hair. So as a good daddy I am, I took the liberty to carry you to your room and change you.”

…

…

“I don’t know if I want to thank you or punch your for your sappy explanation.”

“Don’t be like that Ichigo. It breaks daddy’s heart.”

Rolling his eyes at Isshin’s fake anime tears and usual banter, he stood up from his sitting position and stretched sore muscles back in place. He glanced back at his dad to ask him with a clam tone.

“How long will you guys stay here?”

“A week.”

Nodding in understanding and not looking back he exited the room and scurried his way to his quarters. Upon arriving he grabbed both Zangetsu and Muramasa that were resting on a stand specially made for them. He put them both on his back and went towards the gate, ready to leave with new found determination.

He felt revived, more powerful than before, with determination to do what was right and not just go on autopilot. He had found his goal once more, and he be damned if he didn’t fulfill it.

#@#

Ichigo stepped out from the black abyss. The garganta closed softly behind him and he stood imposingly on white endless sands, giving a small smile at the particular homey world, after all he did stay the majority of his time in hueco mundo instead of soul society, he even had his own small barracks in a cave, with all the necessities. But of course, that’s in the past now.

Ichigo decided to restrain every bit of his reiatsu just in case, he didn’t want to be found, and this mission was of most importance to remain undetected. So when he was convinced he had masked his reiatsu completely he started to make way to the white castle of Las noches

Once entering the proximities of the castle he saw something that made him stop. Ichigo widen in eyes at the sight before him, he never expected something of this magnitude, but only one person could be brought to mind when seeing something like this.

Deciding that being surprised was just a waste of time he decided to stray from his original plan of not contacting any of the espada. He had to get as many as them on his side, but he knew only two would actually listen before a fight. And he also needed to find someone else, the more allies the merrier.

So he decided on his change of plans at set them in motion, hoping that Yamamoto had listened to the advice he sent him before leaving via hell butterfly and had programed a meeting upon his return.

#15#

Kuchiki Byakuya was… pleased, because of course, he was never happy, he was just currently pleased with the current outcome. He had the two Shiba _elders_ in front of him, notifying the decision the head had made. Even if the boy had emphasized very well of the first condition to accepting the arranged marriage he didn’t find it a problem at all. Why you ask? Because he was not ignorant, of course he acted like he was indifferent to his surroundings, but he was not clueless as to how Rukia felt about that boy… man, but either way, he was sure that the arrangement was a given the moment he had _convinced_ the two in front of him.

So now they were only waiting for Rukia, the one that would give the final decision so as to say, even though he was 100% sure the marriage would happen sooner or later. There was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of the petite shinigami, and she made her way inside once she was given permission from a cold an indifferent come in

“Good morning. You called me ni-sama?”

“Yes I did. These two are here to pass on a message concerning what I’m about to tell you so listen well.”

Rukia took a seat and sat down patiently even though the curiosity was killing her as two why Ichigo’s dad and cousin were here even though she knew her ni-sama detested company from anyone Shiba related because they were too… disrespectful.

“The Shiba’s and the Kuchiki’s want to make an arrangement between the two clans and the way to show our good… _relationship_ and help our own interests is that we shall hold an arranged marriage.”

Rukia’s eyes widen and she lost her noble and calm Kuchiki mask she had practiced for much time. She didn’t know if what she was hearing was true.

“The arranged marriage is between the head of the Shiba clan Shiba Ichigo and yourself. But of course for something like this the head must approve it first since there aren’t any elders to force the marriage… and that’s where these two come in.”

Isshin faced Rukia from where he was seated, he didn’t have his usual goofy grin on, but he didn’t have a serious expression either, he was calmed since he knew very well what the outcome would be, but he rather avoid a pink tornado of flower petals than act all happy like always.

“We told Ichigo just this morning, he was pretty calm about it, looked like if he actually expected it or something. But the point is he agreed but gave us a… _condition_ of some sort. I’ll tell you his exact words, since I doubt I can explain it better myself. He said _: I shall approve of the arrangement as long as Rukia does first, anything she doesn’t agree to I don’t either, if she wants to wait for a while I will wait, if she doesn’t want to I don’t either and if she wants to marry tomorrow than I will marry her tomorrow… and I want you and the Kuchiki’s to understand that I will stand at her side not because it’s an arranged marriage but because I really do care for her.”_

Rukia was between having to hold her tears of joy and the smile that was creeping on her face. She was amazed that Ichigo had thought of her before anything and that made the decision she had already made feel even more right and perfect.

“I shall accept as well. I really do appreciate the thought.”

“Then it’s decided. The arranged marriage is now official and will have to be started with the preparations immediately… is that fine with you Rukia?”

“Yes ni-sama.”

Nodding in understanding, Rukia stood up and gave a mid-bow and left, she felt happy and nothing would make that happiness be ruined, she was actually going to get married with the person she loved and the best of all was that Ichigo loved her too.

#15#

24 hours had already passed since Ichigo left, and there was a captains meeting being held. Everyone stood patiently in place awaiting to see why they had been summoned and most important of all where was the new orange haired captain? To be late on your first meeting was not good, but the surprising thing was that the Sotaichou had not even said a word concerning it.

“This is getting boring. What are we even waiting for?”

“Patience Zaraki-Taicho, the meeting will be held once Shiba-Taicho has arrived.”

Yamamoto’s calm voice surprised even more some of the present, why was he so uncaring when he was late?

“No offense Yama-ji, but you seem care free about this.”

Opening slightly an eye to gaze at his most laid back captain he sighed and slumped his shoulders. Well of course they would get inpatient, they didn’t even know the orange head had gone into hueco mundo for a mission.

“It’s normal to be delayed on a mission, and more so one of that caliber.”

“I wasn’t informed the 5th had a mission that the captain was needed to lead. These details are mostly always provided.”

“That’s because the mission he was sent on was one by my command, Soifon-Taicho.”

Many were stunned, a mission that the Sotaichou ordered was not common at all. They were going to voice out their thoughts when a crack started to form in the air, right at the end of the lines of captains, directly in front of Yamamoto. Almost everyone recognized the crack as a garganta and entered defensive positions. They were about to release their zanpaktou for precaution when Yamamoto’s voice stopped them.

“Stop this at once.”

“BUT!”

The argument was stopped when Ichigo came walking out of the garganta with a little bundle in hands. He walked out of the Garganta calmly, too calmly to be something good noticed Yamamoto. Ichigo held a serious and emotionless gaze, and any insult that was going to be directed his way was stopped when they caught sight of his eyes that held no emotion, no life what so ever, only hard determination.

“Report Shiba-Taicho.”

“Yes sir.”

Ichigo took a step forward and in time with his step the garganta closed behind, he stood with the same emotionless face in front of everyone and that more than anything made everyone get back in line and listen, not daring to move a muscle thanks to his eyes that sent chills down your spine.

“Yesterday, 24 hrs 36 minutes ago to be exact, I entered hueco mundo as accorded by the mission. I immediately proceeded to gather information of the current state of the ranking Aizen left behind and as such went towards Las noches, the base of operation of the army Aizen had prepared. When arriving the proximities I caught sight of many numeros and Adjuchas class hollows. Apparently they are protecting the castle and acting as an army. I gathered information and the one in charge, or the one that started the plan was the segunda espada Barragan Louisenbairn. He is an espada that has always considered himself King and is apparently gathering more hollows to strike against soul society.”

All were silent, they couldn’t believe that Ichigo had just entered hueco mundo alone like if it were his own personal playground. Others were amazed how he had entered undetected and had gained information. But the most important fact was that the hollows were joining to attack.

“What is your recommendation on this Shiba-Taicho.”

“Extermination.”

Many were surprised by the coldness used in his voice, how he could possibly speak of something like that as if it were not inhuman and also hard.

“Ma ma, I doubt our problems would be solved if we just went and killed them all, that would just give them more reasons to hate us.”

“I never said all of them… did I?”

Ichigo changed from a serious tone to a playful one, and that made many have chills at the current situation.

“Explain yourself.”

Ichigo glanced to the side, seeing Soifon speak up like always losing her temper so easily.

“I never said extermination of what. When I said extermination I was referring to the hollows that are guarding the castle. If we do that it will be easier to access the Espada and take the dangerous ones down. I know exactly who is a threat and who isn’t, those that need to be dead for there to be peace, those that need a beating to understand and those that just needed a friendly talk.”

“You’re saying it as if you already had a friendly talk.”

Ichigo smirked at everyone’s ignorance, were they expecting him to go into Hueco mundo and only gain information? He was sent on missions like this for a reason not just because of his stealth abilities to hide around hollows.

“I did say it that way, didn’t I?”

“Are you saying you had a cup of tea with a hollow? That’s just insane.”

“As insane as it may seem it’s true.”

“And what did you gain from your talk, Shiba-Taicho?”

Glancing back at the soutaichou, he remembered his meeting with the two, the meeting was esier than he thought it would be, thank god it hadn’t turned out to be needed to use force.

“Well…”

*Flashback*

_Ichigo was moving at high speeds, he didn’t need to be caught and as such thought it better to go at his highest speed as to not be seen. He was trying to make his way into Las noches and had just found a small entrance which he knew was there since the beginning._

_Once entering the hall ways he made his way towards the spiritual pressure of the person he was trying to find. He considered himself lucky when he noticed exactly who was with him at the moment and couldn’t help but smirk._

_Thinking that celebrating would be best to leave for later he continued his quick pace towards the room where he knew they were. Upon entering the area he was able to make out part of their conversation._

_“-gets out of control I will not hesitate to intervene.”_

_“Looks like you finally decided to get out of bed and do something.”_

_“The only reason why I let Barragan gain control of Las noches in the first place is because I never thought he would go this far.”_

_“But even so, now that he has gained so many followers it may be impossible for us to stop him alone even if we are one of the strongest espada.”_

_“Maybe I can help with that.”_

_The two espada visually stiffened at hearing a foreign voice, after all they were talking about top secret stuff. They didn’t even have their fraction nearby for that same reason._

_“Who are you? Identify yourself!”_

_Getting out of the shadows that had blocked their view, he took a step forward with hands held in front of him in defense and insuring that he wouldn’t attack. When the two espada caught sight of Ichigo they couldn’t help but feel nervous even though he didn’t have any spiritual pressure._

_“Calm down. I won’t attack so I’m asking you to not do so either.”_

_Slightly relaxing when seeing his sincere gaze and his hands never leaving their sight, the two espada looked back at the orange head with something akin to curiosity more than menace, after all, how he entered anyways._

_“I’m captain of squad 5 Shiba Ichigo, and I’m here in orders to investigate the current situation not engage. After all we need to know how the espada would react to Aizen’s death.”_

_“He really is dead then.”_

_“That’s right. And if I may add I’m the one who killed him so if you want to now is your chance for revenge.”_

_Like he expected neither moved a muscle when hearing they had a chance at revenge, after all they only joined him because they felt they owed him something for helping them fulfill their desire._

_“I don’t find any need to, I was only paying a debt when I agreed to join his ranks… my name is Coyote Stark and I am the Primera espada.”_

_Bowing slightly in acknowledgment he let his gaze turn to the other espada that had yet to present herself although he knew quite well who they were._

_“Likewise I was only paying a debt. My name is Tier Harribel Tercera espada.”_

_“Good, now that presentations are over I’ll tell you the reason of me coming to talk to you directly and not someone else….”_

_After some explanations of what he was planning on doing and where or when he came from, giving proof by giving them information about themselves and their fraction that not anyone is supposed to know they believed them. And thought it was a good idea to end Barragan’s meaningless rule._

_“So the plan is the following… you want to get rid of Barragan and his little army of hollows, storm into Las noches and take out those that were loyal to Aizen and only Aizen, beat some sense into those that can get sense beaten into and get them to understand, make some sort of_ peace _in hueco mundo that me and Harribel-san will keep as being the strongest hollows and the others will obey, and finally make some sort of agreement with soul society of not killing any espada or hollow that actually knows reason within Hueco mundo as long as you people are not attacked same as going for anyone that infiltrates soul society.”_

_“That’s right, I think it benefits both of us, I know thanks to experience that even if your hollow you’re not a emotionless beast and more so you two that care so much about those you consider friends. Besides that way we can keep track of the strongest hollows and you can make sure we won’t infiltrate hueco mundo to slaughter you all. So, what do you say?”_

_“I think it’s a good idea, we can work with some sort of peace and insure the safety of those around us.”_

_Nodding in understanding and finally getting them to relax, Ichigo was sitting down on a table with Stark and Harribel and had just finished explaining his plan. He was now happy it had gone easier and now had time to do other things before leaving._

_“Now… I’ll be taking my leave, lots of stuff to do before leaving for soul society, I’ll make sure to promise you your safety and your fraction. Anyone else you want to add should wear some black ribbon of some sort or cloth to show their hostility.”_

_They both nodded in understanding and saw Ichigo disappear in a quick Shundo, leaving them both confused as they noted that it was not Shunpo but neither was it Sonido._

*Flashback end*

“And as such there should be no need to exterminate the hollows. We can keep them in line if we have passive leaders taming them and most of all making sure that we will not be attacked by surprise.”

“I understand the current situation. You made the right decision.”

Nodding and deciding to get in place next to Komamura, he was ready to move forward when he noticed that he had forgotten all about the bundle in his hands.

“Oh, I forgot to mention something. I brought someone with me.”

Showing them the little bundle and revealing a sleeping nel in child form, he startled many at seeing the hollow mask on her head.

“A child? I didn’t think you would be a kidnaper Ichigo.”

Rolling his eyes at Zaraki’s boldness at implying something that was so not likely because nel was a hollow, and had her mask to prove it; he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge his nose.

"No, her name is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, she is the former tercera espada until a terrible incident made her skull crack and retreat into a child form to insure her safety. I'm going to heal her as she was very powerful and well respected for looking out for others and not fighting without a reason. Her favorite phrase was  _One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight._

“Very well, if you consider it beneficial I think there should be no problem. Concerning the measures we shall inflict on the current problem, I shall let Shiba-Taicho lead the mission to hueco mundo. But before you chose who you will take, I shall announce the captain who will be rejoining us… after much debate and interrogations we have thought best to have Ichimaru Gin return to our ranks as to keep an eye on him and also refill the vacant position.”

Seeing many startled eyes but not really caring Gin entered the room and took his place next to Ichigo giving him a creepy smile like always and not even caring that Ichigo had his eyes closed and seemingly not caring that Gin was eyeing him like a snake his prey.

“I hope we get along well, Ichi-chan.”

“Do as you wish Gin, but remember the reason you are here right now is because I vouched for you so better keep your intimidations for someone else.”

Opening his eyes slightly and eyeing Ichigo curiously he couldn’t help but drop his smile slightly. This didn’t go unnoticed by anyone and they all thought how incredible Ichigo was to be able to be uncaring and keep Gin on a leash.

“Creepy kid ain’t ya? “

“I could care less what you think… after all… this wouldn’t be the first time you tell me that.”

Opening his eyes slightly to look at Gin he saw the small sweat that was starting to from on his brow. Satisfied at being able to have Gin wrapped around his finger since, he vouched for him, he wanted to have him hostile for a while, and taking care of him himself was better.

“Enough of this. Shiba-Taicho how many and who do you consider efficient to accompany you on this mission?”

“I want to at least bring 8 others with me, preferable no more than 3 lieutenants and if I am taking lieutenants they have to be above average. If I take someone that isn’t lieutenant he or she must at least be at the level of a lieutenant.”

“Noted. So who would you thing of taking, upon hearing your suggestion I will se if I can approve.”

Smirking at that and knowing pretty well that he would not complain one bit at his decision he took a step forward and looked directly at Yamamoto.

“I wish to take with me….”

 

To be continued…

Okay, Hi… yeah well sorry if I ended it in a bad but don't worry since the next one is already finished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Candidates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

“I want to at least bring 8 others with me, preferable no more than 3 lieutenants and if I am taking lieutenants they have to be above average. If I take someone that isn’t lieutenant he or she must at least be at the level of a lieutenant.”

“Noted. So who would you thing of taking, upon hearing your suggestion I will see if I can approve.”

Smirking at that and knowing pretty well that he would not complain one bit at his decision he took a step forward and looked directly at Yamamoto.

“I wish to take with me….”

#16#

“… Zaraki Kenpachi, Hisagi Shuhei, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Ichimaru Gin, Soifon and I’ll add Kusajishi Yachiru since I’m sure she’ll tag along anyways.”

Some were surprise by the choices, others were just happy (Kenpachi) they could get a chance in a fight. But even if someone protested the one that held the final word was the commander after all.

“I’ll go ahead and ask to the captains and the captains of said lieutenants if there is a problem with going on this mission.”

When no one debated on the matter Ichigo was relived as everything was going as planned… that sounded so much like Aizen… but anyway he felt everything would be perfect, but no the world just likes to screw with his life, Soifon had to protest… like always.

“It may not be my place to say this but Hisagi-Fukutaicho has a squad to tend to and there is no captain in the 9th.”

Ichigo had to suppress the urge to role his eyes, it just had to be her. Didn’t she even stop to think why he had even choose to take him, it wasn’t on a whim or something like that.

“That is precisely why I want to take him with me.”

“What?”

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, some people just didn’t think openly like they were supposed to, that’s exactly why there has been a lot of problems in the past.

“The 9th squad is in turmoil, they need guidance and someone they can trust in and the person they turn to is Hisagi. But as the ones below Hisagi must also feel this way, he needs more confidence and the squad need someone they know is strong. So by taking him we can increase his confidence and that of his squad, let him see through his very eyes what the traitors were planning on doing.”

This seemed to silent her and made Soifon retreat to her spot in line, seeing as no one had anything else to add the commander lifted his cane slightly and banged it on the floor.

“So it is final, the people mentioned earlier shall be sent on this mission, Shiba-Taicho is in charge and I will not accept disobedience. The mission will be carried out tomorrow at noon and the details shall be relayed in a separate meeting with the members of the team.”

The Sotaichou looked to the side to see Ichigo before asking the question directed towards him.

“Where and when the meeting shall be held, I don’t want something so important to be blind.”

“I was never planning on it. At 5 o’clock at the Shiba manor.”

Yamamoto nodded his head and proceeded to look in front like always.

“Very well, every member of the team has to attend. Dismissed!”

Once the loud voice of the commander died down they all turned to the large door to leave to their respective duties until the meeting those that would go. Ichigo just left in the fastest Shunpo she could muster, surprising many by his speed and silent exit that no one had noticed.

#16#

Ichigo appeared in the middle of his office in the 5th division, he needed to start his piled up work and do some other things for the meeting, he also needed to send a hell butterfly to the Shiba manor to inform them of the visit and prepare a meeting room and some refreshments, he also needed to fix Nel’s mask before the meeting, it would be good if she heard it to.

He placed Nel on the couch and let her sleep, she was asleep and he needed her awake to fix it. He then proceeded to sit at his desk and start on the paperwork. He started to pass by every sheet of paper and soon enough he had finished. He then remembered of the hell butterfly and sent it to inform Hana.

He was so caught up in reports for the meeting concerning the mission that he missed the door opening and Hinamori entering the office with Toushiro in toe.

“Taicho?! When did you get to the office... did you just finish all the paperwork?!”

Ichigo glanced up at the two and saw they were a little closer than what people would normally be, he snickered at the thought that maybe the small captain had gotten the courage and told her already.

“Yeah I finished already so you can go have some fun with Hitsugaya-Taicho.”

The both blushed when they saw Ichigo’s intention but quickly turned it down as another thing came to mind.

“Shiba-Taicho you just arrived from Hueco mundo, shouldn’t you be resting… or eating for that matter, I doubt there’s anything edible in Hueco Mundo.”

“You’re right Shiro-chan, there are no edible things there. You have eaten, right Taicho?!”

Ichigo couldn’t help but widen in eyes, he had forgotten how Hinamori had been pestering him along with Akio and Rukia about his health. He was going to get it if they decided to call Rukia… and now that he thought about it he hadn’t talked to her since the day of the party.

“You didn’t, didn’t you? That’s not good Taicho. Wait here Shiro-chan I’m getting him something to eat.”

“Don’t call me Shiro-chan bed wetter Momo!”

He didn’t get a retort as Hinamori was already out the door, yelling some random orders to anyone poor enough to pass by her.

Ichigo sighed at his Fukutaicho’s antics, he wasn’t getting any work done if she kept worrying about his eating habits.

“You shouldn’t do that you know. We can’t have you collapsing and less when there’s an important mission.”

The orange head couldn’t keep in his laughter and had to cover his mouth to not do it out loud. Toshiro just raised an eyebrow at the captain, was he broken or something.

“Sorry it’s just not possible for me to collapse over something like this, I can go for a week without food and no ill effects.”

“I’d tell you that’s impossible but seeing as you’ve pretty much done the impossible already… but still, let’s not find out if it’s possible or not. We don’t want a captain less in the ranks.”

Ichigo just sighed at that, in the war no one cared if you ate or not, everyone had to look out for themselves and survive not eat and sleep… at least he was getting better sleep now.

#16#

After Hinamori had brought Ichigo food and almost forced it down his throat, Ichigo decided to go visit Rukia at the 13th since he hadn’t seen her, and missing her yelling and company was an easy thing to do.

He was passing by the 13th grounds when he heard a particular Midget yelling at someone. When Ichigo heard the person respond he knew it was Renji right away, after all who can’t recognize Renji’s voice. He decided to go and see what they were yelling about and shunpoed over, but what they weren’t expecting was the orange head captain to appear out of nowhere, so when he did they were very startled by his silent arrival.

“What are you two yelling about?”

“Woah!! Ichigo!”

“Don’t scare us like that you idiot!”

Ichigo lifted his hands in defense seeing as the two childhood friends had decided to gang on him and attack him about his silent arrival. Ichigo was about to ask to them to shut up and answer his previous question when Rukia answered it for him.

“And what’s with the mission! Why aren’t you taking me with you?”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked at Renji, he most likely told her and caused this. Renji paled and felt sweat go down his brow in nerves since Ichigo had an unreadable expression on.

“You’re not ready Rukia. I’m not taking you.”

“Why!? Is it because I’m weak?”

“No.”

Rukia flinched at Ichigo’s neutral and direct voice. She wanted to go, to be with him and it was most likely because she was weak that he didn’t even think to take her.

“If it’s not that… then what is it? Why won’t you take me?”

“You’re not strong enough Rukia, and that’s more than enough reason not to take you."

Rukia scowled at Ichigo’s roundabout explanation. She felt like she was being played and she didn’t like it one bit.

“That’s the same thing!”

“Lesson for the two of you. Being weak and not being strong enough are two different things. Being weak is not being able to do anything, when you’re not strong enough it just means you have the chance to get stronger and get better. It’s not bad not being strong enough… it’s bad being weak and helpless.”

That shut up both of them, they sometimes forgot that Ichigo lived a difficult life without them but at the same time with them. He was wise, he doesn’t do anything on a whim, he thinks things through and has a reason for everything.

“I-I guess you’re right…”

Ichigo couldn’t help but smile, Rukia rarely admitted her errors and when she did she would do it sincerely. He patted her on the head and ruffled slightly her hair, Rukia was kind in her own sweat way and that’s why he loved her.

“Stop that…!”

Rukia was going to slap Ichigo’s hand away when she remembered about the meeting she had with the Shiba’s and couldn’t help but blush. She went on her tippy toes to whisper something in his ear. Seeing this Ichigo ducked slightly to hear what she had to say.

“Did they tell you of what I decided of the arrangement?”

Ichigo blushed at the thought of the arrangement, he really wanted to know and now that she had mentioned it he was dying to know. Ichigo shacked his head in negative so that Rukia could answer him, if she was whispering that meant she didn’t want Renji to know yet.

Renji on the other hand was between being confused and mad, both were being very secretive and he didn’t like it one bit. He was the childhood friend and he’d be damned if he didn’t take care of Rukia since she was like a sister to him and keeping secrets was not part of what friends do. And also the fact that Ichigo was blushing and looked nervous wasn’t helping one bit.

“Don’t worry Ichigo I said yes.”

Ichigo seemed to process it before he finally realized what she was saying. But still he held his doubt, he didn’t want her to be pushed at doing something she didn’t want to.

“Are you sure? I won’t feel bad about it if you don’t want to, I-“

Ichigo was completely silenced when soft lips were pressed against his, he was shocked beyond belief, he was wide in eyes and didn’t dare move, he felt his cheeks color red even more at the gesture and he didn’t even notice the gapping Renji to the side.

“Of course I’m sure Idiot! I was sure when ni-sama told me about it and when your dad told me what you had said my decision was even hardened.”

Ichigo smiled at the raven head, he was happy, happy beyond belief, even more so when Rukia told him she loved her to and it was better that she had given him the first kiss of this relationship, she was always like that, sometimes straight forward and sometimes to nervous.

“I think we should tell poor Renji before he dies on us here.”

Rukia looked to see Renji for the first time since Ichigo came. He really looked bad, he was wide eyed, jaw hitting the floor and paler than ever.

“Ku-kuchiki-Taicho is going to kill you when he finds out.”

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and couldn’t help but burst laughing at that, after all Byakuya had been the one to recommend the arrangement. Renji was even more confused now and he was starting to feel he was missing something.

“Ni-sama was the one to bring up the proposal.”

“Huh?”

“Renji, Rukia and me are in an arranged marriage now… even though it doesn’t quite feel like one.”

Rukia nodded in understanding to affirm Ichigo’s statement, she also felt like it wasn’t something forced or something like what she had heard an arranged marriage.

Renji went back to his goldfish like state, he was gapping and couldn’t believe his ears. His childhood friend that was a noble, was getting married to his other friend that also happens to be a noble and apparently their happy about it.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Congratulations I guess.”

“Thank you Renji, it means a lot to me that you agree with our relationship.”

Ichigo could only feel the same, after all Renji was like a big brother he never had in the future. He just hoped he could get along with him in the present too.

“Well I have to go for now, see you at the meeting Renji, don’t be late. Bye Rukes.”

With that Ichigo disappeared in before they could even say bye.

“Did he just call you Rukes?”

Rukia just shrugged it off and turned around towards the 13th division, she had stuff to do and she wasn’t going to slack off just because she could since Ukitake-Taicho was sick again.

#16#

The Shiba manor was currently occupied by a very important meeting. The head of the clan or the 5th squad captain was hosting this meeting that was very important for the mission that would be held tomorrow.

Ichigo was at the head of the table and the rest of the members were around the table, there were cookies and tea for refreshments and everyone was silent waiting for the last person to arrive. Once everyone arrived Ichigo decided to speek up.

“Okay, I’m pleased to see everyone came. This meeting is very important and must be directed as such. Any questions before we begin?”

Renji was the first to hold up his hand of the 5 that lifted it, so Ichigo gestured him to go ahead.

“No offense Ichi-Shiba-Taicho but, why do you have a kid on your lap at a meeting?”

Ichigo glanced down at his lap, Nel was sitting quietly though gripping on Ichigo’s haori like if her life depended on it. Ichigo had his hand on her skull and was radiating reddish light.

“Itsygo, those people are scawy.”

Ichigo smiled at the small girl, he had told her not to worry and that everything would be just fine but even so she was scared and Ichigo needed to finish the healing, it was already more than ¾ fixed so it wouldn’t take much time to finish.

“It’s okay Nel, I promised no one would hurt you and I’m almost finished fixing your mask... Does that answer your question Renji?”

“So you’re fixing her mask? But what does that have to do with her being here?”

“That’s right she’s a very strong assessment and she’ll help in the upcoming mission so I wanted her to hear the meeting. It’s been taking more time to fix her mask than what I thought it would but-“

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence a loud pop and a pink smokescreen appeared around Nel and Ichigo since she was on his lap. Another loud thud startled those at the table since Ichigo also made a startled cry. When the pink smoke cleared the sight at the end of the table was something that amused many of those present.

Ichigo was on the floor completely lying down with a grownup size Nel sitting on his abdomen. She had her green gown ripped and barely covering only the necessary places and had a dumbstruck expression while Ichigo was just mildly annoyed.

“Ow…”

Many couldn’t help but snicker at the orange head’s missary. Nel on the other hand looked down to see where she was sitting, when she realized exactly on what she was sitting she beamed with happiness and through herself to give him a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you Itsygo! You really did keep your promise.”

“Of course… i… did… but… I can’t… breathe…”

Nel noticed how the color was starting to leave Ichigo and loosened her grip and stood up mumbling a slight sorry before giving him a hand to stand up as well.

“Okay, now that that was finished we can start the meeting, I want everyone to take a seat and hear the details of the mission, and questions about it will be at the end from now on.”

When everyone sat down and settled down, Ichigo took a breath to clear his thoughts and stood up to see everyone better.

“The mission is the following. Tomorrow at noon we shall infiltrate hueco mundo by garganta that I will provide. Once entering we shall do complete extermination of the hollows and low level arrancar that are surrounding the dome of Las Noches, where the espada live. The espada are ranked from 9-0 with the biggest number being the weakest and 0 being the strongest, the 0 is normally seen as the 10th but once he releases he turns into the 0. Releases are when a arrancar uses his zanpaktou like us to use our shikai but instead they have their true power locked inside it and are many times stronger when using it. When we have opened a path inside we shall annihilate those that need to be annihilated and just defeat those we need to defeat. There are some on our side so make sure to see if they are not wearing a black ribbon somewhere in their person. I shall pass on these files with data about the espada and their fractions.”

Ichigo passed out the reports he had made earlier to each one of the present.

“Some of you have a specific target and it’s told who in those papers, others can just stick to who they think is better for their abilities or they want to try. The espada number 1 and 3 are the ones on our side with no doubt about it including their fraction. The segunda is the one in charge of the whole army and the one creating the revolt, he is the leader and the one that must be taken down. Hisagi and Renji, if you confront an espada stick together I want everyone back alive, Yachiru don’t stray from Kenpachi and most importantly for every one of you… if you happen to confront the 4th espada don’t even think of fighting him, if he told someone of his true strength I’m pretty sure he would be the 2nd not Barragan, the current one. I would prefer to take him down myself as I know the trick he has up his sleeve and also the fact that he is someone that must be left alive too.”

Once everyone seemed to understand the information Ichigo sat down and asked if there were any questions. When no one had any questions they all stood up and left to their divisions and Nel left with a servant from the manor to get cloths. When he felt everyone leave he spoke up once again.

“Was there something you wanted to ask go ahead, Gin.”

Gin came out of the shadows in the corner, he had left like the rest but had returned and hidden, he had completely suppressed his reiatsu and was quite surprised he had been found so soon.

“Ya found me pretty quick… why are ya taking me? So ya can keep an eye on me?”

“No… I trust you.”

He was more than shocked by that, no one trusted him, not even before the Aizen fiasco and here was Ichigo saying he trusted him, the kid was nuts in Gin’s eyes.

“I'm a snake. Cold of flesh and devoid of heart. My tongue flicks back and forth, ever in search of new prey, and if I like what I find, I swallow 'em whole… you can’t trust me.”

“If I would like to describe you as something I would say you’re more of a fox.”

Gin let his creepy grin down and started at Ichigo while he sat down. Gin just couldn’t understand the kid, he was weird and would all of a sudden come up with something that would make you get out of balance.

“You… aren’t cold. If you were Matsumoto-san would have never fallen for you. A fox can be very kind with his family and love many, but as soon as you look at the fox he drops his kind attitude and turns into someone that would trick you… that’s exactly like you Gin… I know who you really are, how you really act not your creepy grin.”

He was confused even further, the orange head seemed to know so much but at the same time be so vague with what he knew it was just plain weird.

“Were we… friends?”

“You could say we were, you always told me about his plans when you could, we would talk sometimes… it was fun to some extent.”

Ichigo smiled at the memories he had, of all the bad ones he still had good ones he never wished to forget. Instead of speaking up Gin just left and for once he actually had a genuine smile. Ichigo just hoped he would scare the crap out of someone if they saw him smiling for real.

#16#

It was a relatively normal morning in the Shiba manor, everyone was starting their everyday activities and doing what they needed to do. Even a certain ex-captain.

“GOOOOOD MORNIIIIIING ICHIIIIGOOO!!!”

Ichigo was awoken by his father’s yell and was able to dodge before he even realized what he was doing. He counter attacked with an uppercut and sent his dad flying into the hall.

“Good morning Oyaji.”

Not even caring for his dad’s attacks or the fact that he was standing up and entering his room in a more normal manor, Ichigo went to his closet and get changed.

“Ready for today son?”

“I’m leaving at noon I don’t know what you’ll do though.”

“I’ll be going with you of course!”

Ichigo stopped what he was doing, he had brush in hair and was sitting on the low stool, he was actually glad he was sitting or else he would have fallen over. He looked away from the mirror to see his dad’s expression and see if he wasn’t kidding. When he saw how serious he was Ichigo just sighed and placed the brush on the table.

“You do realize this is soul society business.”

“And? I’m bonding with my son and helping him in a father son work day.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be the son going to the father’s work? And we’re going on a important mission that’s not bonding.”

“Yes it is. Or do you rather go fishing with your old man?”

Ichigo flinched at that, the last time he went fishing with him it was a complete disaster. He sighed once again and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He proceeded to tie his hair with the little thing he got from Kukaku and stood up, looked at his dad directly in the eyes in a serious expression.

“We leave at noon, don’t be late.”

#16#

It was already noon and Ichigo was waiting for Kenpachi and Yachiru to arrive, they were the last ones and they were already late. He was going to go bring him when he all of a sudden appeared.

Seeing as everyone was there he walked back and went to the open area where he would open the garganta.

“Okay listen up! I’m about to open the garganta and I want everyone to jump in after I do. Stay on the reishi path unless you want to be lost in the middle of worlds forever. Before going out of the garganta and into Hueco mundo suppress your reiatsu the best you can.”

“And those that can’t? You should have thought of better candidates if you needed that.”

“Don’t worry about that Soifon-Taicho, I’ll cover for that. Now, don’t stray from the group until you’re told.”

Ichigo flickered a Garganta open with a touch of a finger and jumped in without a second to spare, he made a solid and perfect path for everyone and once the group of 11 entered the space he closed it back and started to run into the dark abyss.

To be continued…


	17. Opponents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did it would suck.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

“Okay listen up! I’m about to open the garganta and I want everyone to jump in after I do. Stay on the reishi path unless you want to be lost in the middle of worlds forever. Before going out of the garganta and into Hueco mundo suppress your reiatsu the best you can.”

“And those that can’t? You should have thought of better candidates if you needed that.”

“Don’t worry about that Soifon-Taicho, I’ll cover for that. Now, don’t stray from the group until you’re told.”

Ichigo flickered a Garganta open with a touch of a finger and jumped in without a second to spare, he made a solid and perfect path for everyone and once the group of 11 entered the space he closed it back and started to run into the dark abyss.

#17#

Everyone was silent on the trip to hueco mundo, they were all following Ichigo through the black abyss on the green perfect and big path the 5th squad had created, showing his skills in reiatsu control in pure action. All you could hear in the place where the footsteps of 10 people since Ichigo didn’t even make a sound, almost like if he were walking on air.

They were all brought back from their silent treachery when Ichigo announced the end of the tunnel. The abyss opened up to a dark place, white sand until the eye could see and a lone crescent moon in the sky. Everyone landed on the sandy terrain with outmost silence since they didn’t want to alert the enemy and those that could, suppressed their reiatsu.

What surprised mostly everyone was that Ichigo which was currently facing the horizon and had his back to them was actually doing the exact opposite, making his reiatsu more prenominated in the vast sandy desert.

“Son? I think you should hide your reiatsu too. You are the one that told us to do so in the beginning after all.”

Isshin was fazed and confused as the rest of the team by their leader’s actions. Ichigo just ignored his dad and reached up behind him to untie his hair and let it loose, grabbing the hair piece Kukaku had given him and putting it in his pocket.

Isshin was about to speak up when Ichigo’s reiatsu increased even more making it clearly visible surrounding him slightly in red and black. It was strong and hollow like but more than anything menacing. Ichigo glanced back at his comrades and surprised them when they saw his yellow eyes in a sea of black, his orange long hair was starting to flow with the currently nonexistent wind and was messier than usual.

“I’m using my hollow reiatsu as cover for those that can’t suppress theirs.”

“How does that help our cause Ichigo-kun?”

Ichigo glanced to look at the older man, he was actually surprised that he hadn’t protested of assisting in the mission at the end.

“Do you know the rule of Hueco mundo, Kyoraku-san?”

When he nodded in no Ichigo was about to respond when Nel raised her reiatsu as well and responded before him.

“In hueco mundo it’s either kill or be killed and when you evolve to a state where logic is more common you avoid the stronger on instinct.”

“That’s right and as such with both our hollow reiatsu any that you might leak will be camouflaged and we’ll be able to move without worrying of being attacked.”

They all seemed to understand Ichigo’s reasoning it would be way easier to move around without being attacked that way. Ichigo motioned them all to follow him into their trip to the castle of Las Noches, since Ichigo opened the garganta slightly far away but not by much, after all it was the rendezvous point in between the white castle and where he had his base in the past… future? But in any case it was only one hour away stroll to the castle.

Once they all arrived to an area where they could see the bunch of adjuchas and low level arrancar were guarding Las Noches Ichigo stopped and glanced back at them.

“Okay here’s the plan. Nel I need you to find Halibell and Stark and I want you three to subdue the arrancar the best you can, we’ll handle the espada. Now, to get through this army. I want the group to be divided in half, one team shall go to the right and the other half to the left so that the hollows won’t escape. Yachiru don’t stray from Kenpachi, Renji and Hisagi when dealing with an espada deal with it together, they’re not small fry they’re the top ten so don’t feel ashamed.”

Ichigo looked at everyone to see if they were following his lead, the group had been divided in half, and one team was Kyoraku, Soifon, Renji and Hisagi while the other was Isshin, Gin, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Nel had already separated herself from the group to inform the two espada of the plan. He just hopped she could get there without problems.

“You’ll go with the other group to even it out son?”

He shacked his head in negative at his father’s statement he had other plans and was going to carry them out individually.

“No, I’m going through the middle and heading on my own. I have someone I have to fight myself, I need to see for myself if he should be left alive.”

“Going through the middle on your own will be hard. Maybe it should be appropriate if I were to assist you.”

“No thanks Kuchiki-Taicho no offense but anyone who would come with me would be in my way.”

Ichigo turned around to look at the giant army, he was still radiating red reiatsu and looked very imposingly with the breeze and his wild orange locks. Before disappearing in a quick sonido he surprised many with his last statement.

“I’m a one man army for a reason.”

Seeing as there was no room for debate the two groups split up, one going to the left and the other to the right but they were all surprised when a giant explosion came from the center.

#17#

Ichigo appeared in front of the great army surprising many. He was caring a blood thirsty smile and was radiating more red and black reiatsu that held more hollow than nothing. His golden eyes in a sea of black looked even more menacing when his sun kissed skin started to turn a pale white and a hollow hole formed in the middle of his chest but still held no mask or white armor what so ever.

“Who goes there?!”

A _brave_ arrancar stepped forward from the crowd and stood in a defensive manor but couldn’t stop the slight shake of his hands that held his sword. Ichigo’s grin grew wider if possible as he looked more like a maniac than anything right now, but he didn’t care, those who would see him now would be dead in no time so he didn’t care if Shiro’s attitude rubbed on him when he used to much of his power. After all the only ones he wouldn’t like for them to see him were his comrades and they weren’t here.

“As cheesy as it may seem… your worst nightmare!”

Ichigo charged a crimson cero at the tip of his index finger, it grew until a reasonable size and didn’t give the poor hollows a chance to escape as it was released.

“Cero!”

The whole blast was devastating as it completely erased the existence of the ones in its path creating a giant explosion. Ichigo knew perfectly well he was being to flashy but didn’t care, better let them come then he going to them, maybe it would make the mission end faster.

Once the smoke of the blast was cleared the whole path in front of Ichigo was gone, any hollow that once stood in between him and Las Noches was gone and a gaping hole was left in it’s steed, letting him see the sands under the artificial sun.

He was not even fazed when the remaining hollows in the area charged their way to the orange head. Ichigo just unsheathed both Zangetsu and Muramasa and slashed his way in the crowd of hollows, leaving a trail of blood in his steed and mountains of bodies as well.

**‘Crush them to bits king! Let’s have some fun!’**

“I can only agree with you now. Shiro! Let’s show them our power.”

Grinning like a mad man and cutting in half any opponent in his way he stopped and put both zanpaktou next to each other in one hand almost like if wanting them to meld together as they were touching each other’s tsuba. Ichigo using both hands started to pump dark black reiatsu into the blade before taking a step back and making the blade go behind him in a position ready for an upward swing.

“Getsuga… Cero!”

He made an upward slash but never moved an inch as the dark energy escaped from his sword and burnt to a crisp any remaining enemy. He relaxed his position and saw that the rest of the hollows were either in a big bundle to his right or to his left, most likely trying to take a hit on the two teams.

Ichigo sighed and flushed down his reiatsu back into him with a deep breath making it retreat inside him and making the hollow hole and white pale skin return to normal. He sheathed his two companions and walked towards the gaping hole in the wall of Las Noches. Upon entering it a wave of nostalgia hit him of so many battles he had encountered in such place and couldn’t help but clos his eyes and glance at the fake sun to feel the fake breeze play with his loose, long orange locks. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the presence of his comrades behind him until his father’s flying double knee attack that he unconsciously dodged before he even realized making his father collide face first with the cold sand.

“Okay… now we get rid of the espada that are necessary. Those that have a certain opponent I hope you find him, and those who don’t are free to fight who ever they want as long as you follow the information of if he should die or not. There is only one order…”

They all looked pensively at Ichigo awaiting the sole order they would be given by their leader for now.

“Don’t die.”

Before their very eyes a blur of white materialized into a tall… man? With a mask taller than his own head covering his face, the mask held various little holes. He had his sword drawn and was going for the kill right behind Ichigo. Everyone tensed and went to draw their swords when the espada’s mask started to crack ever so slightly and a shower of red came from his shoulder. They all glared back at the orange head to find him with Muramasa out of his sheathe and dripping blood.

They were all shocked further when the mask cracked more to break into tiny pieces and to show a displeased Shiba Kaien as he went to cover the sun from his eyes. That only further angered the normally calm captain of the 5th division at seeing his cousin being used that way

“I would stop using my cousin’s face Aaroniero. After all…”

Ichigo sonidoed behind the espada and stabbed him in the chest, making him fall over in pain and clutching his wound as Ichigo took his sword out of his body, leaving him to support his own battered body that didn’t quite resist.

“… you’re about to die.”

Aaroniero spit out blood before showing his true colors. The tank like head was now visible and the two little, floating heads could be seen as well.

“You bastard. I’ll-“

He was cut off from finishing his sentence when Ichigo crushed his tank with his reiatsu enhanced foot, completely and permanently silencing the man.

“Now that that’s taken care over, we can continue. And guess what?”

Ichigo turned to find a disappointed Kenpachi and the rest shocked. Seeing this he smirked as they were even more fazed by Ichigo’s _full_ ability in combat.”

“One espada less to deal with.”

“Che, if that’s what an espada is like than they’re pretty weak.”

“Not at all Kenpachi that was espada novena Aaroniero Arruruerie he was once a hollow a Gillian that at some point in the past had gained the powers of former Shinigami Lieutenant Kaien Shiba by absorbing Metastacia, the Hollow who killed and fused with Kaien. By doing this, Aaroniero was able to gain not only Metastacia's power to fuse with others, but Kaien Shiba's powers and abilities as well as his Zanpakutō.”

Finally getting out of their daze Kyoraku spoke up from the small crowd.

“Ma ma, Ju-chan is going to be pleased that his soul can finally rest in peace… But even so… you’re a scary opponent Ichigo-kun.”

Ichigo only smirked at that. He was happy he could still surprise the captains. Where would the fun be in any of that if he couldn’t. And the best of all was they had yet to see his resurrection.

“Everyone get to work! Kenpachi your opponent is west from here. Maybe he’ll be fun.”

With a cocky grin Kenpachi turned tail and headed west at his full speed with a laughing Yachiru at his back.

“Shiba-Taicho?”

Ichigo glanced back at Hisagi who was a little nervous. He had heard from the messenger of the reason why he was chosen and didn’t want to disappoint the new captain.

“Yes Hisagi?”

“Renji and my target were either the 9th which you just killed, the 8th or the 7th. Where can we find them? We don’t know their reiatsu signature.”

 

Ichigo looked around the area before pinpointing the two espada. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Nel’s reiatsu near the pink haired scientist and smirked.

‘She can handle him.’

“Well the 7th is in that white tower over there.”

Ichigo pointed at one of the many towers in the inside of Las Noches and saw the two lieutenants disappear in a mid-level shunpo fit for a lieutenant. He then turned to the rest of the group to give them the necessary instructions.

“The rest of you have open menu as long as you follow my instructions on who to kill and who to just subdue. Just leave the one in that building to me.”

Not waiting to see where the remaining people went he left in a slow (for him) sonido. He was surprised when his dad caught up with him and stopped to ask why he was following him when Isshin made a sideways kick to his ribs that hit dead on but barely hurt.

“Ow ow ow. What are you made of, steel?!”

“Stupid Oyaji! I have my hierro at max right now! Of course it was going to hurt.”

He touched his side to see if there were any ill effects and that stupid kick, happy to find no pain what so ever he glanced down at his dad that was clenching his foot in pain. Ichigo sighed and crouched down to heal his dad’s foot since it was partially his fault as well.

“Oh so you’re healing your old man. I knew you loved me!”

“Don’t be an idiot you need to be at 100% here. You need to go back to Yuzu and Karin.”

Isshin frowned and looked at Ichigo with a serious expression and grabbed his shoulder.

“You too you know.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that… done. Now, why are you following me?”

“You didn’t say goodbye to daddy!”

Ichigo was about to retort when he heard a loud stomp behind them. He glanced back and noticed the blue haired man with his hands in his pockets and a mad grin.

“~Aw~ what a lovely scene. Too bad I’ll have to interrupt it.”

Both Kurosaki’s narrowed their eyes at the espada’s choice of words. Isshin stood up and put a protective arm in front of Ichigo. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at his dad’s protectiveness and how easily he seemed to forget how strong he was.

“Which one of you will fight me?”

Ignoring him for now, Ichigo stood up as well and went next to his dad glancing back at the espada.

“I’ll leave him to you. Don’t kill him, he’s number 6.”

Ichigo sonidoed away and left the two soon to be opponents staring at one another ready for battle. Isshin took a loud step forward and unsheathed Engetsu making Grimmjow do the same.

“Kurosaki Isshin. And you espada?”

“Sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!”

Grimmjow sprung forward to meet Isshin’s sword and Isshin made a swing upwards to meet the other.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

#17#

Byakuya was going at full speed to one of the strongest reiatsus he could feel, he was so focused he hadn’t noticed the 3rd squad captain was following him until now.

“Why are you pursuing me?”

“You heard Ichi-chan. Open menu, and it just so happens that you’re heading towards the zero espada. That guy is to be battled in pairs.”

Not really showing it but actually emitting his annoyance, he wanted to curse at his misfortune of having the creepy captain as a battle partner. But Kuchiki Byakuya does not show his emotions, he’s a calculative man that wouldn’t care less so he would bear with it for now and ask to never be paired with him again. He wouldn’t be judged, the only one that wouldn’t mind being with the silver haired captain was Ichigo, after all he actually had him on a leash to everyone’s surprise. The time traveler could actually control the man and that was quite… interesting on Byakuya’s opinion.

“Just don’t get in my way.”

“~Yes~ Bya-kun!”

He just couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. How unlucky of him.

Byakuya was suddenly stopped from his musing when a loud yell was heard. He looked to his right and noticed a giant dark skinned man yelling at a poor hollow dog to leave him alone. He was taken aback by how the hollow dog looked so innocent and yet he didn’t seem affected by the harsh insults thrown his way.

“~Hi~ Yammy! It’s been a long time since I last saw ya. Did ya get bigger?”

“Ichimaru… Gin, the other stupid shinigami. I thought you got yourself killed like Aizen.”

Gin tensed at the mention of Aizen and opened slightly his eyes enough to surprise the stoic 6th squad captain at seeing the icy blue eyes for what seemed to be the first time.

“As ya can see I’m alive an kicken. But ya won’t be for very long.”

Yammy only smirked when he saw what the apparent traitor in his side was thinking, maybe having to obey the supposed king of hueco mundo wasn’t that bad if he was able to crush that creepy grin.

“Maybe you two won’t be as boring as flies. I’ll crush you!”

#17#

“Ne Renji?”

Renji looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow motioning him to continue. He was fidgeting since the beginning of the mission and even though he seemed to be concentrating and on guard Renji knew other why.

“You know Shiba-Taicho on a more personal level. What do you think he expects from me?”

They hadn’t stopped in all their journey from the group to the tower, but hearing Hisagi so doubtful made him stop and think for a second making the other stop as well and look at him with slight hopeful eyes that maybe he had the answer he was looking for.

“Well… it’s true I do know him on a more personal level and I know we were even better friends in the future if how he acts around me is anything to go for. But from what I know of him and what Rukia has told me, I’d say he just wants you to find more confidence. Sometimes he helps without even asking for permission and I feel this is one of those moments where he just buts in other people’s business.”

Renji lifted a hand to rub nervously the back of his head, he wasn’t good with this and it wasn’t helping that it was on such a bizarre topic that seemed to mean a lot to the lieutenant.

“So you feel he’s just trying to help.”

“Yeah, that’s most likely. He knows us better than we know him remember? Maybe this really is what you need to get you back on your feet, you have to be there for your division after all.”

Hisagi just smiled lightly and nodded continuing on their journey that had almost come to an end, he was grateful that Renji could interpret Ichigo’s intentions better than he could, it made him feel lighter seeing as the captain wasn’t actually expecting anything from him, just wanting him to pull himself back together and that was something he could do, ha had to, for his squad and himself.

“How unexpected. Visitors that I’ll have to eradicate for Aizen-sama’s sake.”

Both Fukutaichos went into battle stance as soon as the caught sight of the espada that was mediating seemingly relaxed on the floor. They had their hands at their zanpaktou ready to draw it at any moment.

“I shall avenge Aizen-sama by killing you pity shinigami.”

#17#

“Where are you? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?! ESPADA!!!!!”

“Ken-chan! Yelling won’t help find him! Ichi said to go west!”

“That pussy espada should be here!”

“Who are you calling pussy?”

Kenpachi looked back to see a skinny man, tall that had a white espada uniform on and looked much like a spoon, he had his giant sword at his shoulder and had a maniacal grin that mirrored that of Kenpachi.

“So you finally decided to show up?”

“I was never hiding. That’s for cowards. I don’t care who you are but as long as you’ll give me a good fight it might be worth telling you my name.”

Kenpachi’s grin only widened if possible and was even more pleased to see that Yachiru got off his back not even needing to tell her.

“Bring it on!”

#17#

“Who are you?”

The air was tense, it could be cut easily by a butter knife, two emotionless men stared into each other’s eyes. Green eyes were locked with amber dull that seemed to make the cuarta feel nervous under his gaze. He didn’t even remember how he had gotten in this situation, he was as normally just walking around the corridors when he entered a specific, empty building and the next thing he knew was that this man was right in front of him.

The lack of response from the other made him frown even deeper as the amber eyes pierced his very soul.

“5th squad captain Shiba Ichigo. I came here to eliminate threats to soul society and restore peace to hueco mundo along with my comrades and the help of primera espada Stark, tercera espada Hallibel and former tercera Neliel.”

The man just stayed quiet eyeing the orange haired man and gauging how truthful he was really being. He could feel other shinigami present in the area of Las Noches and that was unacceptable, he as the one in charge of seeing that everything was in order. He obeyed his superiors and nothing else, he had no meaning in life but doing that, following orders until someone stronger came and kicked the former off his ruling and obey that person, he did that as a repetitive cycle. His life holds no meaning Aizen gave him a meaning, Aizen died, Barragan ordered him to protect his castle and that was what he was going to do until told otherwise, Barragan was the strongest here that was actually issuing orders.

“Then I shall eliminate your existence and be on my way to do the same with the rest.”

“I would like to see you try.”

“Cuarta espada Ulquiorra Schifer.”

#17#

“Who would have thought that two lowly shinigami could get here to my throne. That just shows how incompetent the arrancar here are, you can never trust them with even the simplest of orders. I’ll have to do it on my own.”

The current _king_ of hueco mundo stared at the two captains until he stood up and unsheathed his sword in a lazy manor making the two do the same but on edge as they knew of his scary ability.

“Barragan Louisenbairn the king of Hueco Mundo at your service.”

“2nd squad captain Soinfon.”

“8th squad captain Kyoraku Shunsui. Let’s have a friendly fight shall we espada?”

 

To be continued…

Hello everyone hope you liked the chapter, here are the fights with the status, opponent etc.

Kyoraku & Soifon v.s. Barragan (Active)

Ichigo v.s. Ulquiorra   (Active)

Kenpachi v.s. Nnoitora    (Active)

Isshin v.s. Grimmjow    (Active)

Renji & Hisagi v.s. Zommari Rureaux  (Active)

Byakuya & Gin v.s. Yammy   (Active)

Neliel v.s. Syaezel   (Not even started)

Ichigo v.s. Aaoroniro    (Finished)

Review, favorite and follow. It gives inspiration to the poor writer. Please.

Thank you for reading and i promise i will update as soon as i finish the next chapter, honest, if there is something i dislike it's leaving a story mid-way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The power of the Espada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did I would have left Ichigo with long hair.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

*Flashback*

“I’ll leave him to you. Don’t kill him, he’s number 6.”

Ichigo sonidoed away and left the two soon to be opponents staring at one another ready for battle. Isshin took a loud step forward and unsheathed Engetsu making Grimmjow do the same.

“Kurosaki Isshin. And you espada?”

“Sexta espada Grimmjow Jackerguas!”

Grimmjow sprung forward to meet Isshin’s sword and Isshin made a swing upwards to meet the other.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

As the two swords made contact, a shock wave of the force used was seen, disrupting the peaceful sands of hueco mundo. Making an attempt to dominate the situation, Isshin took a step backwards to momentarily free himself from the clash, bringing his zanpaktou a second time to meet the other and overpower him making Grimmjow make a back flip to dodge the swing aimed at his torso.

Taking advantage of the moment, Isshin shunpoed behind the grinning espada to strike at his open back. Predicting this, Grimmjow sonidoed out of his way as Engetsu met the cold sands of hueco mundo. Not wanting to be kept off guard he quickly turns around to find the teal haired espada aiming for a punch at his head. His honed instincts react accordingly and dodges instinctively barley getting free from the hit at his jaw.

Taking in the opportunity as Grimmjow is in mid punch Isshin slashes in an upward strike to meet the espada’s skin. He quickly backs away to see the damage he did and catch his breath.

“Not bad Shinigami, you actually managed to scratch me.”

Isshin glanced back at the grinning man to see that, true to his words he had a long scratch that had a little trickle of blood seeping from it. This made Isshin widen in eyes and cursing to himself for underestimating the espada’s hierro. He should have learned his lesson when he hurt his foot thanks to Ichigo’s own.

“Ha, you know that was meant to hurt you more… guess I’ll have to get serious.”

“You better not disappoint Kurosaki.”

Isshin grinned, not as much as the one that Grimmjow had, but one that promised mischief.

“Burn, Engetsu!”

As he muttered the command a surge of reiatsu was felt and made Grimmjow feel anxious for a good fight. Not wasting time on engaging in further conversation he shunpoed behind the espada to send a nameless Getsuga Tenshou that startled the man, making him widen in eyes at the force of the attack.

“I’m not done yet!”

Surprising him even further he fired another one from the opposite side of the first to corner the espada that was busy blocking the first to notice the second and was engulfed head on.

Isshin stood at the side, ready to fight if necessary but waiting to see what lye behind the smoke where the espada is, it had at least done considerable damage, that’s what he wanted to believe after all. He was surprised to see a panting Grimmjow in the middle of the destruction, he had all his upper clothing burned to a crisp and had a mean gash at his shoulder. It wasn’t as much damage as Isshin was expecting but at least it did something. And that was better considering his hierro.

“Piece a shit of shinigami… I’ll put you in your place!”

A giant surge of reiatsu made Isshin widen in eye noticing how even though he was injured he still seemed to have energy to spare and that made chills go down his spine. Grimmjow stabbed his sword on the sand and passed his finger through the blade to make a cut and draw blood. With the same hand he targeted with an open palm at Isshin that was quite confused by his actions until he noticed the cero forming and quickly tried to react.

“GRAN REY CERO!”

The giant blue cero fired and headed directly towards Isshin that was already charging a powerful getsuga tenshou to counter the attack and get as unscathed as possible. The moment the cero was close enough he let the charged up energy in a big crescent slash collide with the blue attack.

“GETSUGA TENSHOU!”

The attacks collide making a turmoil of pale blue and deep blue fight for dominance, ending in both being in equal grounding as they both disappeared seemingly overcoming one another. Not wanting to waist a second, Grimmjow uses sonido to gain the upper hand and appears behind Isshin making him jump in a back flip to avoid the blow that hit the sand. Quickly retracting, Grimmjow made his swing find Isshin in mid-air as he was still upside down, putting as quickly as possible Engetsu in front of him he met the espada’s blow, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer force and thrown into a nearby tower, making it crumble down burying him in the process.

#Gin & Byakuya vs Yammy#

“As ya can see I’m alive an kicken. But ya won’t be for very long.”

Yammy only smirked when he saw what the apparent traitor in his side was thinking, maybe having to obey the supposed king of hueco mundo wasn’t that bad if he was able to crush that creepy grin.

“Maybe you two won’t be as boring as flies. I’ll crush you!”

Taking a giant fist down with all his might, he cracked the nearby pillars by the force and created a smoke screen that separated the three not letting them see in the midst of the storm. Not letting a moment to spare Byakuya unsheathed Senbonsakura in a slow practiced manner making a hissing sound as it slid of its sheath waiting for an attack. He was surprised when all of a sudden a fist came from the smoke directly at his direction, acting as fast as he could and eyes widening in shock, he brought his zanpaktou up front to collide with the tough hierro Yammy had to offer. Being pushed backwards but not letting the fist overpower him, he tried to push back to get off from the espada’s grasp only to end in a futile effort.

“Ain’t ya forgetin it’s 2 on 1?”

All of a sudden Gin came from behind to get the 10th espada in surprise as he had momentarily forgotten about his other opponent, but it was late when he noticed as Gin lifted a hand aiming at his vulnerable back having had more than enough time to cast the incantation before Yammy even realized his presence.

“Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui.”

The blue kido collided painfully at point blank range at the espada’s back making him take a step back and letting Byakuya escape from the grip he had on him, thanks to the force of his fist. Byakuya took a second to shunpo out of sight and appear next to the 3rd division captain with an unreadable expression but a hostile aura radiating from the man.

“I was in no need of your help.”

“Aw Bya-kun we’re supposed to watch each other’s back as good friends we are.”

“I never agreed to be your friend I just said to stay out of my way.”

“DON’T IGNORE ME!”

The loud yell was heard before a red energy came flying right at them, luckily for them, they noticed sooner than Yammy could realize and were able to dodge the bala that he had fired.

“Stop moving around so much you pieces of trash!”

The two captains were dodging nonstop at the flying balas sent their way seeing as they really held no interest in getting hit and finding out just how strong they really were.

When Byakuya had enough of the defensive strategy they had opted to gain he remained still and grabbed his zanpaktou in front of him and muttered two words that made many shudder if they were directed towards them.

“Scatter Senbonsakura.”

A whirl wind of sakura petals found their way towards the giant espada catching him off guard as he was too busy assaulting Gin with his balas. The attack caught the decima espada in engulfed him in a torrent of deadly petals letting gin regain his ground and settle down next to the other captain.

“That didn’t kill em you know.”

“I’d be disappointed if it did.”

Seeing as all of a sudden a giant red cero piercing the pink tornado of petals, the two captain’s shunpoed away to gain more distance between them and their opponent. Once the smoke was cleared they were greeted by the sight of the giant espada panting with various _scratches_ courtesy of senbonsakura throughout his body but not really damaged in any way critical.

“I’ve had it with this! You think you can defeat me? Well I’ll show you flies who will smash who.”

Grabbing the hilt of his zanpaktou he slowly unsheathed it letting his reiatsu run rampant.

“Ira!”

The reiatsu exploded into a cloud that shielded from prying eyes his release into his true form, turning giant with his caterpillar like body and getting rid of the 1 that was placed next to the 0 leaving the 0 alone to show his true rank.

“I think it ain’t smart to try an defeat him on our own… we should work together Bya-kun.”

“As much as I hate to have to do so I agree.”

“I think I have a perfect plan.”

Having his interest spiked he glanced to see the smiling Taicho next to him he couldn’t help but raise a curious eyebrow wanting to hear the others plan.

#Kenpachi vs Nnoitora#

“So you finally decided to show up?”

“I was never hiding. That’s for cowards. I don’t care who you are but as long as you’ll give me a good fight it might be worth telling you my name.”

Kenpachi’s grin only widened if possible and was even more pleased to see that Yachiru got off his back not even needing to tell her.

“Bring it on!”

The two men collided in a fury of clashes and clashes of reiatsu induced strikes trying to make the other back down and beat the other to the punch and get their opponent off guard to be the one to land the first hit. Making distance for a minute and promoting to glare at each other with equal pleased and maniacal grins they can’t help but grab that moment to inquire on unfinished business.

“Aww, that’s not all you got, is it?”

“Maybe this’ll be fun after all. What’s your name shinigami?!”

“Tha captain of squad 11 Zaraki Kenpachi!”

“Quinto espada Nnoitora Jiruga!”

Not waiting for a second longer Nnoitora slashes downward at Kenpachi that meets the blow mid-way making his sword parry in between the giant C like blades both men fighting with equal fury as to overpower the other. The espada sonidoed backwards slightly to re meet Kenpachi’s attack promoting in making clashes and clashes if uncontrolled and equally splendid (for them) fun. In consequence making giant smoke screens lift thanks to the force of the attacks, letting the dust clear Kenpachi takes a cocky stance with his sword at his shoulder.

“You’re pretty good.”

Nnoitora not as satisfied as he would like to be seeing as the previous blow had ruined his clothing leaving him sleeveless on one side he could only glare back mildly annoyed at the fact that Kenpachi was being so laid back.

“Looks like I found a great opponent. How about you let me have some more fun, huh?”

Getting over angsting over some stupid sleeve he could only smirk back at seeing the enthusiasm in his opponent, after all the only reason why hhe even entered this _army_ in the first place was to grow strong and fight.

“Right back at ya!”

They started another round of furry swings, clashes and meetings of steel vs steel until Nnoitora seemed to ha had enough and started putting more force on his attacks, pushing Kenpachi back even if slowly until he collided brutally against a pillar even though he still held his own against Nnoitora’s sword both never separating.

“The hell? Don’t tell me a move this weak is scaring you? I ain’t even gettin’ started yet! I’m waiting for you! Now come at me like your life depends on it!”

Getting his footing back and pushing back the espada he stood up from his slightly crouched position and couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“I’ve been waiting for this! Waiting to be this pumped up!”

“Ha?”

Grabbing his nameless zanpaktou and placing it in front of him Kenpachi stared back at his confused opponent giving him an almost always present maniacal grin.

“From now on, our lives are on the line. No more feeling each other out!”

Understanding the others bloodlust, Nnoitra couldn’t help but give an equally maniacal smirk in return, reading his own sword up front.

#Neliel vs Szayelaporro#

“What a surprise to see you after so many years Neliel.”

“It certainly has, since you helped Nnoitora get rid of me that is.”

Both were glaring at one another, Nel was on her way to find Hallibel and Stark when she accidently ran into the pink haired scientist. She really held nothing against the man even if it was his fault that she was stuck as a child so many years along with her two brothers completely powerless, but she couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the way that Szayel had just happened to be in the right moment to block her path.

“Now now, we should leave that in the past and walk towards the future. Don’t you think, former tercera espada Neliel tu Odelschwanck?”

Nel only stared back at the sadist man as he seemed pleased with the way how she was looking at him, he seemed to confidante for someone that was a lowly Eighth espada compared to her power even if she had been gone from Las Noches so long she still knew that she could beat him if there was a need, so why was he looking so confidante?

“I have a deal to offer you by his Majesty King Barragan.”

Still not taking the bait that was being dangled in front of her she remained with an uncaring and emotionless expression, trying everything in her power to avoid being creeped out by his suspicious expression.

“Wouldn’t you like your former position, Neliel?”

“There is a wonderful and very powerful arrancar in my former position already. I refuse.”

Szayel only gave a knowing smile in return moving his head slightly to the side in curiosity being very intrigued at the moment.

“Oh, her? That lowly traitor? Don’t worry, King Barragan said he would eliminate both the current tercera and the primera since they couldn’t be trusted or something”

“And why do you expect that I can be trusted?”

His grin only widened at her statement and that made her barely be able to hold back the itch to grab her hilt at how he was talking about Ichigo’s nakama, her nakama, arrancar she knew that she would like since she hadn’t personly met the current tercera yet, be she thought against doing so as it was not in her personality and moral.

“Who said I ever trusted you? After all, I overheard your conversation with the orange head… but of course his majesty doesn’t know that. I’ll just have to enjoy myself and make my own decisions since he seems to be… _indisposed.”_

Szayel slowly went towards the hilt of his zanpaktou to unsheathe it, carefully watching Nel’s every movement even though she wasn’t even fazed by the sharp hiss of his zanpaktou.

“I’ll just have to give you a warm welcome myself. I’ll hope you’ll go along with it. What do you say, Neliel…? Never mind you can’t turn me down.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ha…”

Szayel only smirked and gave a quick thrust in between tiles of the floor making a small in section only for a little crack to be heard, making the floor underneath Nel and himself disappear and make them both free fall down the hole where Szayel knew was his own room.

#Hisagi and Renji vs Zommari#

“How unexpected. Visitors that I’ll have to eradicate for Aizen-sama’s sake.”

Both Fukutaichos went into battle stance as soon as the caught sight of the espada that was mediating seemingly relaxed on the floor. They had their hands at their zanpaktou ready to draw it at any moment.

“I shall avenge Aizen-sama by killing you pity shinigami.”

Both had serious expressions on, they were ready with newfound determination, Renji didn’t want to disappoint his captain and Hisagi really wanted to prove himself and not let Ichigo’s expectations go to waste so once they spotted the dark skinned man that looked very much as the description they couldn’t help but think that they needed to be careful against him and not make a mistake.

“You must be Zommari Rureaux the septima espada.”

Zommari seemed thoughtful for a second, frowning at the apparent knowledge the two lieutenants had about him when he knew nothing. He quickly pushed the thought aside and thought of concentrating at the matter at hand and answer the raven haired shinigami and his inquiry.

“That is correct. And who are my two visitors? I would like to know the name of the men that will fall under my power. I rather not have to refer to you as nameless shinigami.”

Renji just scoffed at the espada and gave a quick glance at his partner to see if they were on the same page, apparently both felt highly responsible to show the man that they were not easy prey even if they were just lieutenants.

“Lieutenant of squad 6 Abarai Renji.”

“Lieutenant of squad 9 Hisagi Shuuhei.”

The espada just closed his eyes briefly before standing from his sitting position and looking directly at the two men with an unreadable expression.

“I see… at least I will have names for your graves.”

Before either could react Zommari had disappeared in a quick sonido making both shinigami on alert and unsheathe their zanpaktou, turning to be back to back s to not be caught off guard. What surprises them was when Zommari appears again he is not only in front of Renji but also in front of Hisagi, with his zanpaktou unsheathed as well and in front of him but not doing anything else.

“Gemelos sonido.”

They both stare at the same man, tense at seeing this newfound skill that the espada seemed to have and not wanting for a second to be caught of guard, silently thanking whatever god out there that they had thought of being back to back and not get cornered by the espada in a different manner, at least this way they could watch each other’s backs.

“My sonido is the fastest among the espada.”

With a quick flicker the clone that was in front of Hisagi disappears and the real Zommari is reviled and continues speaking in front of Renji, Hisagi still hearing attentively but not falling for the bait and keeping an eye out for what is in front of him and his surroundings.

“And by adding a few extra steps, I can create a clone of myself. Truthfully it’s akin to playing a magic trick.”

They both seemed unfazed by this even if they are slightly, after all, even if they read the report Ichigo had given them, it’s not the same as seeing the abilities in real action.

“Magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent, so please don’t be embarrassed that you couldn’t follow what I did and were startled because of it.”

This didn’t seem to interest them as they already knew about it but they had yet to really see the effectiveness in battle and as such Renji decided to take the first step and took a quick step to slash at the espada that was easily cut at his chest, not wanting to be taken by the seemingly easy victory he quickly noticed by the corner of his eye a clone appearing behind him but was quickly assaulted by his partner as he saved him from being slashed, slashing the opponent in return that seemed to fall only to flicker into nothingness as the real Zommari appeared at their right.

“So it’s not limited to two clones after all.”

“Smart remark that is correct my gemelos sonido is not limited to two.”

They were surprised when they were surrounded by four clones. They were back to back once again and had two clones in front of each one of them quickly coming at each other. They jumped almost in practiced ease and avoided being impaled by the four swords and in return the four flickered into nothingness. Renji was surprised when he felt someone behind him still in mid-air and he widen in eyes when he saw who it was.

“Shit.”

He tried to turn around quickly even if he knew he would not be fat enough so he was were relieved when he heard Hisagi’s voice chanting a Kido spell that almost hit the espada if he hadn’t dodged and retreated.

“Hadō #31. Shakkahō”

They both land on their feet and Renji gives a sigh of relief glancing back at Hisagi that has a solemn expression on his face but nothing less still looks at Renji with friendly eyes.

“Thanks man, you saved me back there.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They both go back to the battle ready stance, a silent conversation going on between the two as they know what their next move will be. Renji places his hand on the side of his zanpaktou in front of him and yells.

“Howl Zabimaru!”

Hisagi also does the same getting into ready stance to release his zanpaktou as he says in more relaxed tone his own command.

“Reap Kazeshini.”

“Apparently you two are finally getting serious, let’s see how much of a fight you can put, though I doubt you will.”

They both stare at their opponent while Renji being the level headed can’t resist and barks at the other man in retort, not liking one bit how he seems to think of them as bugs.

“Some bastard you are thinking that you can beat us both. Your being so full of yourself you arrogant prick.”

“I see… so it seems it’s in your nature to be ignorant to your own demise and are arrogant in your own way. So be it if you think that you two ever stood a chance against me… It seems I shall be forced to humiliate you… until you fall thanks to your own pride.”

They both tense as the dark skinned man slightly crouches and places his sword in a horizontal manner pointing his blade to his right and having a serious expression, carefully and slowly untightening his grip one finger at a time at the hilt and leaving the zanpaktou floating in mid-air as he joins his hand in front of him, one at each side joining thumb with middle finger in a meditative sort of way.

“Quash…”

He quickly joins his hand in praying manner and his head starts to make a 90 grade spin sideways, making the two lieutenants sweat nervously and tense even more.

“… Brujeria!”

His pupils widen and his zanpaktou just folds snapping with each movement until it’s in a caracole kind of way releasing smoke that covers the espada as he transforms into his creepy released form. The smoke oozes and disperses showing his true form making the two narrow their eyes at the sight that great them but not for a second are they taken aback as the report clearly stated what an odd guy the septima was with the bunch of eyes all over his body. Hisagi widen in eyes when he sees the espada show his open palm with an eye glowing purple directly at them and he quickly grabs Renji by the collar and shunpos away from the man before the eye can even shine purple fully saving them briefly of the man’s clutches.

“Che, that was too close for my licking.”

“No kidding, I didn’t even see that coming.”

The septima doesn’t move from his place as he seems surprised the lieutenant reacted as fast as he did but even as he is very impressed by his fast thinking he doesn’t comment on it.

“Very fast thinking indeed.”

The only thing that passes by the 9th squad lieutenants mind is what a hassle it will be to deal with this man he secretly curses hi luck and how Shiba-Taicho just had to give them suck a nasty opponent, but he wouldn’t pry, after all, better this than a super OP espada that the captains would have to deal with.

He glances back at the espada. Yup, defiantly better.

#Ichigo vs Ulquiorra#

“5th squad captain Shiba Ichigo. I came here to eliminate threats to soul society and restore peace to hueco mundo along with my comrades and the help of primera espada Stark, tercera espada Hallibel and former tercera Neliel.”

The man just stayed quiet eyeing the orange haired man and gauging how truthful he was really being. He could feel other shinigami present in the area of Las Noches and that was unacceptable, he as the one in charge of seeing that everything was in order. He obeyed his superiors and nothing else, he had no meaning in life but doing that, following orders until someone stronger came and kicked the former off his ruling and obey that person, he did that as a repetitive cycle. His life holds no meaning Aizen gave him a meaning, Aizen died, Barragan ordered him to protect his castle and that was what he was going to do until told otherwise, Barragan was the strongest here that was actually issuing orders.

“Then I shall eliminate your existence and be on my way to do the same with the rest.”

“I would like to see you try.”

“Cuarta espada Ulquiorra Schifer.”

Ichigo just unsheathed both his zanpaktou and shunpoed forward to meet the other man’s zanpaktou as well, surprising the living hell out of him when he starts to push back the other by the strength of his X shaped attack.

“What’s wrong Ulquiorra? You’re being pushed back.”

“Che…”

Ulquiorra only strengthen his attack and tried to push back the other man by force having succeeded even if only slightly seeing as Ichigo was starting to strain as he hadn’t even released his zanpaktou and an Espada was someone to be reckoned with and even more Ulquiorra that happened to have a second release unlike the others. Ichigo made a back flip to separate from the other and held Zangetsu at front pointing his blade towards Ulquiorra.

“Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.”

Not wanting to jump the bat and release both he only released Zangetsu to gain the upper hand and make the other release as well. He came back to charge at the pale man with a reiatsu induced strike to make it harder on the other. When he came in contact Ulquiorra wasn’t quite ready for an attack of that magnitude and was pushed back completely crashing into a nearby wall making the rubble collapse on top of him. Ichigo only stood mesmerized at how simple it was to catch him by surprise since he didn’t know anything about him and how he was winning pretty easily. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the recognizable noise of a cero charging and went into a ready stance on time to see the pale green cero at the tip of the cuarta’s finger.

“Cero.”

His zanpaktou crossed to collide with the menacing and powerful cero making him be pushed back slightly as it was pretty powerful. He was surprised when Ulquiorra appeared behind him and fired another one at his vulnerable back, he widen in eyes and wasn’t fast enough to separate the two zanpaktou to make one go on each side and was hit at point blank by the cero.

Ulquiorra just stood with his hand in a pocket and the other gripping his sword stronger than ever before, his uniform was very dirty and ripped and various places thanks to the rubble that happened to fall over him. He was waiting for the smoke to clear and see what damage his cero had done, he hoped that it had done something, after all his opponent was stronger than he thought he would be.

When the smoke cleared he couldn’t help but widen in eyes when he saw that his back only scorched slightly by the attack but nothing else. His haori was in tatters and a sleeve of his shihakusho was missing but other than that he seemed pretty much unhurt.

“What…?”

“Man that actually hurt.”

In Ulquiorra’s mind he was thinking how impossible that was after all, a point blank cero from someone of his power should have done serious damage and it only burned slightly his back, nothing that would render him useless in battle or would slow him down much but he just couldn’t understand, he was even more surprised when Ichigo glanced back to look at him with golden-yellow eyes that seemed very much evil and very different from the sweet amber he had before. The thing that caught more in curve was the fact that he all of a sudden sent him a maniacal grin that sent chills down his spine.

“Good thing it won’t hurt for much longer.”

His skin all of a sudden turned back into his sun kissed color making it back into a healthy state thanks to his instant regeneration that only made Ulquiorra lose his normally stoic demeanor.

“Did you know…? I’m part hollow, a Vizard is what my people are called.”

“That would seem to explain a lot of things.”

“Let’s continue with our dance Ulquiorra, Shiro has been very blood thirsty lately.”

Not waiting for the other to be ready he used sonido to appear behind him and used a red cero at point blank range mirroring Ulquiorra’s previous attack to see the grand difference, between both their powers but Ulquiorra was quick enough to dodge and jumped quickly creating a hole on the roof of the building and heading for the top of the dome, and Ichigo, knowing what the other was planning followed right behind.

To be continued…

I am so sorry I hadn’t updated, it wasn’t a writer’s block believe me, I was really sick and couldn’t think right I can’t remember the countless times I rewrote a scene because it was crap. But I promise I’ll keep on writing so don’t worry if there is something I dislike it’s leaving a story unfinished.

Thank you for your support and have a nice day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. There is nothing, in you and me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach, if I did I would have left Ichigo with long hair.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

*Flashback*

_“Zangetsu no Ossan Talking”_

**_“Muramasa Talking”_ **

**“Shiro Talking”**

#19#

“What’s wrong, Hallibel?”

The blonde espada glanced at the top of the dome of the fake sky, a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach, something she could not shake aside when it was that overwhelming.

“Do you feel that?”

The other brown haired man pondered at it for a moment before final realizing what the other was referring to, he really hadn’t paid much mind over the various reiatsus around because what use would it do to identify them one by one if they were technically at war?

“Is that…Ulquiorra?”

Hallibel nodded not taking her eyes off the fake blue sky before letting out a long and shaky sigh, she really didn’t like being at war with her own people even if you really couldn’t call this a war if you compared it to the one the shinigami/hybrid captain had lived.

“We have to round everyone up and get rid of the shrimps that Barragan gathered and are still alive.”

Seeing that they really did need to do their part of the plan Hallibel took her attention back at the matter at hand, she had sent her fraction to gather others but they also needed to take out the stronger opponents so instead on pondering over the green eyed man that seemed to be fighting the orange head they started to dash towards the long corridors of Las Noches, trying to do their job.

#Soi fon & Kyoraku v.s. Barragan#

Loud crashed were being heard in the large throne room as the current king clashed with the two intruders that happened to find the room, he was as clam as ever but had already used his resurrection seeing as he was arrogant enough to say he needed to great his guests in proper attire fit for a king.

Soifon had her shikai out as well as Kyoraku that had light scratches since they knew of Barragan’s ability and were able to some extent avoid it.

“I wouldn’t like to disappoint you two seeing as how you’ve been very fearful of my ability up until now. If I may, how do you even know of it?”

They both tensed up, neither wanting to give the espada any information about their new captain seeing as it could be used against them. Kyoraku, being the calmest of the two spoke up before the petite captain could, surprising her slightly and scowling but at the same time understanding.

“We have our ways, but that’s for us to know and you to beware espada-san.”

The current king of hueco mundo was disappointed to say the least, he was expecting to gain some sort of information on the enemy that he would sooner or later make sure to conquer even if he had to invade the soul society completely. Barragan gazed down at the two captains from above in his throne, he narrowed his eyes and got on the defensive by standing up simboling that the time to talk and play was over.

Seeing this as a chance Soifon dashed forward to give a kick to the head at the segunda espada, moving too fast for Kyoraku that was trying to warn her not to get close being it to late as her foot was caught faster than what she could comprehend.

Not leaving a moment to spare, Barragan grunted and threw the poor petite shinigami over his head and directly at the wall making it be destroyed and have a view of the outside.

Kyoraku quickly shunpoed over to where the second squad captain had fallen and went to touch her shoulder only to see her standing up on her own with a grim look on her face. She slightly groaned in pain not wanting to show weakness in front of the enemy but Kyoraku was observant enough to realize that hit had hurt her bad in the lungs and might make her slower.

“Remember he has the ability of Senescencia, he can make the time around him go slower and avoid our attacks. We have to be careful with him.”

Soifon could only nod in response, she really wasn’t happy with the outcome, she was expecting the ability but still felt that maybe she held a chance and could be faster than him but apparently the report the new captain had made was not exaggerating.

“This is worse than I thought.”

And the worst of all was that it was just the beginning, they had yet to encounter personally the resurrection’s main ability… respire.

#Neliel vs Szayelaporro#

As Nel saw the light coming from the end of the endless tunnel she had fell into, she was able to balance her footing to arrive in a crouching position in the middle of the large room, right in front of the other arrancar that had a sadistic smile in place.

“What are you planning by bringing me here?”

The others smirk only widen at seeing her with a certain edge in her voice, she wa certainly at the defensive and that only made the pink haired scientist feel more than satisfied with himself.

“Why I only brought you here to have a friendly chat.”

Nel only narrowed in eyes and brought a hand to the hilt of her sword, not letting a single opening be seen in her stance. She was being weary of any movement the other made, she couldn’t be surprised and would not be caught off guard just because she knew that the pink haired man was the octava espada and would not put much of a fight her being the former tercera and all. But still, one could not be over prepared for everything.

“I find it hard to believe that statement.”

Szayel’s grin widen more if possible before taking a step forward and spreading his arms outwards like if to give a big hug. But of course, that was not the reason.

“Than to bad, we’ll have to do something else. Isn’t that right my precious fraction?”

As Szayel finishes his sentence they are both suddenly circled by various arrancar that in their own way are special and different. Nel curses her own carelessness before unsheathing her zanpaktou that ended up being a good decision.

“Go devour her whole!”

Preparing herself in a ready stance Nel muttered the first thing that came to mind before going into a fury of disabling her opponents one by one.

“What a pitiful man you are… using your fraction instead of coming yourself.”

#Isshin vs Grimmjow#

“What’s wrong Kurosaki? I thought you would put a better fight than this!”

Isshin groaned at the bunch of rubble he was pushing away to clear a path and be able to stand. He seriously wasn’t expecting the other to be so fast and had underestimated him that was not something he would usually do so it caught him by surprise. Finally being able to stand he grasped his zanpaktou and sighed shrugging slightly his shoulders in the process.

“Looks like this will be harder than I thought. I hope my precious son won’t get mad at his daddy.”

The sexta espada raised an eyebrow at the others chatter apparently taken aback that the other was talking to himself in such a playful and foolish way.

“Huh, what are you blabbing about old man?”

He had to take a double take when Isshin’s playful demeanor changed drastically into a serious mode that shocked the other, to drastic and too much of a difference than any previous emotion he had seen on the man. This, was going to get serious.

“Looks like I can’t hold back any longer.”

Before the espada could even react his opponent was out of sight. Franticly searching all around the area to grab sight of the shinigami he never found him until he heard a war cry coming from above. Trying to turn around as fast as he could to parry the attack to no avail as he was even so, starting to sink thanks to the force of said attack.

The two swords were shacking thanks to the force, Engetsu obviously gaining upper hand as Grimmjow was being sunken even further with each second. When he almost got to his knees thanks to the strength the other was demonstrating he did a desperate move that could have cost him more than what he came out with.

He let go of his sword leaving only one hand to carry the force of the attack, leaving his free hand to charge the quickest bala he had ever fired.

“BALA!”

Seeing this Isshin didn’t give a moment to spare and gave a side step to avoid the attack but in the process having to separate swords, giving the other chance to make distance with sonido but obviously not leaving unscathed. The force of his attack was so great he was able to land a cut to his forearm when it was left to defend the attack alone.

Blood dripped from the cut to the tip of the espada’s fingers, leaving a small pool of blood on the white sands. Grimmjow was panting to no end, trying to egulf as much air as he could before he would be attacked once again. Gaining enough air he gritted his teeth and grasped the hilt stronger than ever before, he was starting to see how the situation was not in his favor.

“Damn shinigami.”

Isshin was only ever so serious, a face he had rarely ever showed to his daughters and son even though he was pretty sure Ichigo already knew it well. He had Engetsu in his grasp, not an opening in sight and was ready for anything. He would not make that error twice.

Giving into his rage and the adrenaline, Grimmjow sprung forward to meet the others sword only for his opponent to disappear once again.

“Over here.”

He turned around eyes wide to see Isshin so very close to him and his zanpaktou over his head, but it was too late to react and block. He took the attack head on.

 “Getsuga Tenshou!”

Once the cloud of smoke cleared up Isshin was able to finnaly see his oppoenents body. It had a long wound from his shoulder to his lower abdomen on the right side, it was deep but not enough for him to fall over into consciousness yet, maybe from blood loss but it would take some time. Grimmjow had a smug look on his face until he straighten up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

The moment he opened his eyes he broke into a mad grin with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Ha! If you think you’ve won then think again Shinigami because I’m not done just yet.”

Grimmjow brought his sword in front of him in a slight horizontal way, making claw like way in his free hand and placing it on top of the blade, seeping blue reiatsu and making the air around them grow aggressive.

“Kishire (Grind), Pantera!”

As Grimmjow transformed into his released state he didn’t leave a moment to waste as he quickly threw himself onto the ex-captain with a feline war cry. Claw first and jumping with his panther like legs he was quickly making his way to where Isshin was standing promoting him to place his zanpaktou in front of him in a one handed grip ready for the attack.

As the claw like hand collided with the sword Isshin swung his zanpaktou to the right to shake off the blue haired male, while with his free hand he moved it in open palm with the words already at the tip of his tongue.

 “Hadō #33. Sōkatsui.”

#Kenpachi vs Nnoitora#

“Come on Shinigami! Give me a real fight!”

The two monsters, as they could only be called that, collided many times, sometimes blocking other not even bothering to do so but the one that held more damage was without a doubt Kenpachi. He had yet to be able to cut the others skin claiming it to be impossible to be cut by a shinigami’s zanpaktou, but Kenpachi never once let that stop him, even going as insane as to stab him directly in his left eye only to have the misfortune that there was no eye what so ever, being that the place of Nnoitora’s hollow hole.

So now Kenpachi and Nnoitora’s sword were colliding with as much force as possible and for some reason, Kenpachi being the one winning the current clash, going as far as to break a little part of the others 8 like zanpaktou finally enabling him to lightly cut Nnoitora in the face.

“What I’d tell you espada, if I can cut you I can kill you! Make it worth a while you pansy!”

Not wasting a moment they start their own fury of dangerous clashes, lifting the sand into the air and creating an atmosphere full of bloodlust and more than anything the will to defeat one another.

A fight to the death.

# Gin & Byakuya vs Yammy#

The two captains were trying to defeat the giant dinosaur like man in a way that to any outsider would be absurd. After all, if you have a comrade, it’s best to complement each other’s abilities and powers to defeat the enemy but in this case it didn’t look like that. No. Far from that. It seemed to be a 1 vs 1 vs 1 battle, with two of them casually almost hitting each other when trying to attack their sole enemy, and that was not helping.

“Ne ne, Bya-kun shouldn’t we stop play’n around? Yammy already used his resurrection an our situation ain’t help’n.”

The 6th squad captain gave a cold glance towards the others way but not letting his opponent gain an upper hand on him. He really despised this man, he really did. He can’t believe he himself had thought it possible to some way work with him but he was starting to be unsupportable.

“Ne! Bya-kun!”

“Stop your whining. It’s annoying…”

Trying to avoid a punch that Yammy had thrown his way Gin opened his pale blue eyes slightly to glance at the other that was trying to incase the espada in his petals to no avail as Yammy seemed to be blowing them off like if they were only flies.

The 3rd squd captain stood in the air watching the one sided fight that seemed to be going on beneath, smirking slightly at how annoyed Yammy was and how bored he looked. But the smirk that found his way was quickly replaced when he remembered the thing that was keeping him distracted.

_“… why are ya taking me? So ya can keep an eye on me?”_

_“No… I trust you.”_

He really couldn’t understand the orange haired man, he seemed to be so, so… _fine_ like if nothing could happen to make the situation go wrong, like if he knew everything about everything and that made him feel at edge. But the thing is, he felt he could trust the man too, even if he felt weird around him, even if the new 5th squad captain seemed to have him on a leash and at the same time not.

‘Maybe I can humor him a little.’

Feeling it was more than enough playing around Gin shunpoed over to where the stoic Kuchiki currently was, watching intently the inraged espada with cold eyes.

“What do you want now?”

Gin only gave his signature smirk in return but never once changed his thoughts on what to do. He had a plan and maybe this way they could work somewhat together.

“Ne Kuchiki-Taicho, how ‘bout we give our leader something to praise us on. I bet he would never expect us to work t’gether. Hum, how ‘bout it?”

The other just glanced to the side to see the other smiling in a normal Gin like way but for some reason gave out a serious vibe that made him have to take the other seriously.

“What do you have in mind?”

                                                                     #19#

“Kuchiki-san!”

Rukia glanced behind her to see Hinamori trying to catch up to her. She was just heading towards the Kuchiki manor and was surprised when she heard the 5th squad lieutenant calling out to her.

“Hello Hinamori-Fukutaicho, what can I do for you?”

The auburn haired shinigami only frowned at the seriousness the other was giving her, they had been somewhat friends in the Shino Academy so it really didn’t please her that she was being that way even if she was a lieutenant.

“Kuchiki-san I don’t like it when you act so formal with me so call me Hinamori or Momo like all my friends do.”

The petite shinigami only widen in eyes at the statement, she really couldn’t find it in herself to do something that disrespectful, after all Hinamori was a lieutenant.

“B-but I c-can’t do that! I would never be able to act so disrespectful.”

Hinamori only pouted and placed her hands at her hips giving a serious yet slightly amusing gaze her way.

“No way, you’re my Taicho’s best friend and also my friend so I want you to call me Momo and I’ll call you Rukia how about that?”

Rukia could only look at the lieutenant straight in the eye and before she even realized what she was doing she opened her mouth to say something she might regret later.

“Ichigo is not my best friend he’s my fiancé.”

Hinamori widen in eyes this time and couldn’t help but gape like a fish. She looked around to see if anyone was near before stepping forward and placing one hand in each of Rukia’s shoulders, looking directly in the eyes with a seriousness she would have never expected to be able to muster.

“H-he’s what!?”

“My F-I-A-N-C-É.”

The 5th squad lieutenant only blinked to clear her surprise, going limp and letting her hands fall off the other’s shoulders. She was lost in daze before everything clicked and she could finally comprehend what she was told and as quick as she could, she grasped Rukia’s shoulders once more.

“Than all the more reason to do so. I won’t expect you to call me anything but Momo and I’ll call you Rukia. No buts what so ever.”

Seeing as there was no room for debate Rukia nodded in understanding trying to get the other to let go if her shoulders.

“Okay, now that that is cleared.”

Hinamori stood back before nodding to herself and embracing Rukia in a hug surprising the petite shinigami further with the enthusiasm the lieutenant was showing.

“Congratulations on your engagement Rukia, I hope you’ll be happy with your life, and do me a favor, take care of Taicho, we both know how much he needs it.”

Rukia softened up at the affection and returned the hug before breaking into a warm smile.

“Thank you. And I’ll make sure to take care of that idiot…”

Having a thought cross her mind Rukia couldn’t help but tighten the hug confusing Hinamori until she spoke up making the gesture make sense.

“… I just hope he comes back.”

#Ichigo vs Ulquiorra#

Not taking a moment of hesitation Ichigo followed Ulquiorra to the top of Las Noches. Ichigo knew how Ulquiorra was always one to follow the rules and this rule in particular was one he knew very well. An espada with ranking higher than 4 can’t release his or her zanpaktou inside of Las Noches, though Ichigo doubted Barragan, the current ruler cared for those kind of things, but instead of pondering on that fact he shrugged it off and continued to follow Ulquiorra through the hole he had created at the top of the dome.

“It seems I shouldn’t have underestimated you in the way I did. I shall eradicate you on the current King’s orders and avenge Aizen-sama at the same time.”

Ulquiorra’s gaze was as cold as always and Ichigo couldn’t help but return the gaze with one equally as cold as his opponent; to bad Ichigo’s gold and black eyes were ones that could make the coldest man shiver and as such Ulquiorra couldn’t help but feel weary.

‘With each minute that goes by he looks more and more hollow… just what is he?’

Not wasting a moment Ulquiorra brought his zanpaktou to stand vertically in front of him before muttering his release with his normal monotone voice.

“Enclose, Murcielago.”

As dark green reiatsu covered the man as he transformed into his more bat like appearance that made him look frightful to a new level. Before Ichigo could even blink, which wasn’t necessary since that wouldn’t have hindered him in the least, Ulquiorra sprung forward to parry with the orange head that seemed to be as emotionless as the other and incredibly, turning paler and paler in a slow manner that was barely noticeable.

The two clashed leaving a shockwave to form by the attack thanks to the force of said movement, the two started to go in a furry of attacks that were being parried perfectly each and every time; Ichigo not in the least worried by the attacks.

**‘Oh I’m so excited, let’s slaughter him Kingy!’**

Ichigo only shook his head confusing slightly his opponent, he wasn’t about to kill the poor cuarto just because Shiro was overly excited all of a sudden, that was not something he wanted for the espada, especially since at the end of the war he had started to show much doubt in Aizen’s orders before he was killed by his own master, it had just token to long for him to realize so Ichigo wanted more than anything to spare the pale man.

‘We can’t and you know very well why.’

**‘Che, you’re no fun… but I’m still inching closer to you by the second, let me have a little bit of fun, it’s been so long since you’ve used my powers I’m just itching.’**

Ichigo could only roll his eyes at his apparent desperate hollow, he wouldn’t deny him the pleasure even so, and here he could use his hollow side without fearing for others wellbeing so it wouldn’t be bad to use those powers right now, it would help make some well pent up stress leave him and would make Shiro calmer in the days to come, something that was always welcome on the orange heads book.

Not really putting a fight against his hollows reiatsu lingering dangerously by each second he concentrated on the fight and decided it would be better to actually get somewhat serious so Ulquiorra would do so as well.

“Double…”

Ichigo started to gather a normal getsuga tenshou with the difference that it started to travel up his arm and onto his other into Muramasa’s blade.

“Getsuga Tenshou!”

The double surprised greatly the other man and as such he was not prepared for the giant attack that was fired his way making it hit straight on and having him engulfed by the monstrosity of the blast.

Ichigo stood silently in mid-air, he was already pale white and had his long orange hair in a very messy manner, his yellow eyes surrounded in a pitch black, his bankai coat moved with the wind of the lonely night as he waited for the attack to dissipate and see the damage on poor Ulquiorra. He stood as calm as ever, no emotion betraying his intimidating poster as he waited with a patience he acquired over the hard years that passed.

The cloud dissipated and in the ground was a panting Ulquiorra, his robes were more than tattered and his left arm was completely missing, he glanced up to see his opponent and he couldn’t help but widen in eyes at the sight. Right before his very eyes a type of horns started to emerge from Ichigo’s head, they seemed to be hollow like and obviously made of the same material the masks are made and it was very disturbing.

‘This man… who is he…? Is that….pity? Regret in his eyes?’

Ichigo’s eyes were menacing with the golden and black but without a doubt held sadness for the espada. He really didn’t want to kill the poor guy, he just couldn’t find it in himself to kill him even with Shiro’s bloodthirsty thoughts lingering so close to being his.

‘I shall find a way.’

**‘Che, suit yourself.’**

Not even stopping to look at the other man, Ichigo charged with both his zanpaktou grasped securely in his hands, his bankai Tensa Zangetsu and his new partner Muramasa still in his sealed state but nothing the less serving as an extension of his body.

“Come Ulquiorra, fight with everything you have or else it will be too late to regret.”

Ulquiorra could only narrow his eyes at the orange head. He was becoming more and more of a mystery by the time went on and on and he just couldn’t read this man, he couldn’t underestimate him one bit but what was making him clouded with anger was because of the look his opponent was giving him. His opponent was underestimating _him._

‘ _He_ shall regret looking at me that way and asking me to fight with everything I have.

So, without a moment to spare Ulquiorra blocked Ichigo’s half assed attack and pushed him aside as he started to radiate black and pale green reiatsu, surrounding him like type of ribbons flowing from the floor above. His usual stoic eyes, the menacing reiatsu, the pale white skin, everything about him was something bone chilling.

“Allow me to educate you. Behold true despair.”

The air grew thicker, the winds grew desperate and in turmoil, they would more than be enough to choke any being stupid enough to approach the two opponents but more than anything it represented perfectly the true meaning of despair that the pale man represented. It was perfect.

“Resurrection, segunda etapa.”

As an explosion of reiatsu was seen from miles away, the lone opponent of the one transforming parted slightly pale white lips to mutter words that only the wind was able to catch as the flew away along with his long orange locks.

“The things reflected in my eyes hold no meaning… The things that can’t be reflected in my eyes, do not exist… There is nothing… In you, and in me.”

His golden and black eyes seemed to disappear along with the breeze as the words were muttered and were being replaced by a pale brown, a brown that held no meaning, a brown that seemed so lonely. The brown that the orange haired shinigami/hybrid held was a brown that had nothing.

The last words seemed to echo throughout the entire Las Noches as they reached every last nook of the place. Even flying through the sands enough to be heard but only recognized by a certain ex-captain that couldn’t help but feel his son’s pain even if it was completely foreign to him.

_“There is nothing… In you, and in me.”_

To be continued…

 

Now that that’s finished, I would like to thank everyone that still keeps on reading my fanfic whenever it comes out. It warms my heart to know that people to do like what I write even if the first chapters compared to my latest ones since my writing was crappier back then. But anyways, thanks to you all, hope you like, review, favorite or follow and it will be greatly appreciated.

Have a good day and await my next upadate!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Hollow...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a war that lasts 12 years Aizen is finally down by the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was too late because he was the last one standing. Time-Travel.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, if I did it would suck.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

 ***** Flashback*

" _Zangetsu no Ossan talking"_

" **Shiro talking"**

" _ **Muramasa talking"**_

#20#

The tall ceilings of Las Noches rumbled, bits and pieces falling apart thanks to the powerful clash of powerful beings, all was silent as the furry of attacks never died down, leaving a fright inscribed in every soul that happened to be unlucky enough to be close to the fight. The sands twisted in turmoil, causing tornados and sandstorms making the poor, weak hollows shelter in any nook available.

The clashes interrupted fights that seconds ago were ongoing, the strikes numbed the senses of those that kept in fighting despite the pressure, the assaults reminded everyone that they were currently at war, but most of all, it showed them how much need there was to win.

Battles that had already ended made the field silencer; struggles that had finished now seemed to be easy and simple compared to the one going on at the top of them all.

Fights like that of Neliel vs Szayelaporro that had concluded in the easiest way possible when Nel gave a strike impossible to dodge once she saw how badly the man treated his fraction. An attack that frightful indeed had been since she had been shortly blinded with rage and sympathy for the poor hollows that were stupid enough to follow the pink haired man.

Fights like that of Renji and Hisagi that had ended up wounded and in need of medical treatment but nothing threatening enough to brag. Battle that had finished when they were able to overpower the chocolate colored man upon constant attacks and patterns that would have confused any and as they had already known the power of the espada, were able to counter it rather nicely.

Those two had finished rather nicely and as Hisagi and Renji made way towards the  _entrance_ they had used Nel had finally found the current tercera and primera, deep into the hallways of Las Noches accompanied by the formers only fraction.

When she sonidoed over to them the group of three turned to great their new comrade, knowing who it was and that it wasn't an enemy even if they had yet to actually interact with her.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to take care of some other business before meeting up."

The two nodded before giving a brief glance towards the way Nel had come, being rather surprised that a trial of  _weak_ arrancar had followed right behind.

The primera returned his gaze to the former tercera, gesturing at the group behind her with his head since he was rather unwilling to take his hands out of his pockets.

"You have a nice group there Neliel."

Nel smiled before looking back, not an ounce of remorse as she thought of the scientist she had killed in order to have the current group of arrancars free rather than locked. She looked back at the threesome while keeping her warm smile, liking her previous actions even if she had gone a little far.

"Yes, I like it, and I know they'll like it to, because I won't let anything happen to them and I know that we can win this so that no one will have to suffer any longer."

The blonde tercera balled her hand into a fist as she thought of her fraction that had yet to return as they had been recollecting any arrancar or numero that was left; they had gathered every single one of them in a secured room so now it was only a matter to see if there was any left.

"Stark, I'm gonna take these dipsticks to the habitation. Better there than causing a ruckus here."

The primera yawned lazily as he was suddenly elbowed in the ribs, grunting lightly from the pain but otherwise unaffected. He glanced down to look at his fraction while just nodding, not really showing care but clearly demonstrating it through the windows of his soul which just so happened to be the eyes.

"Alright, just be careful."

The small arrancar frowned, kicking the espada in the shin even if she knew that he wouldn't be hurt at all. She strode past Neliel and towards the group of noisy arrancar, gaining their attention and making them follow her the way they had come leaving the three powerful espada –and ex espada- alone.

"Everything is finished already, we were thinking of going to confront Barragan."

Nel frowned, glancing at her predecessor with some sort of disapproval in her eyes. She didn't like the idea of going to the current  _king_ of hueco mundo, he was in battle at the moment and if they went it would just be prolonged even more.

"He's fighting our comrades, what do you wish to gain by going into the battlefield?"

The two raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the new piece of information, apparently they were finally able to find out exactly who was fighting the segunda.

"So the ones that are fighting Barragan are from the shinigami?"

The former tercera nodded while checking the other fights state, wanting to know who had finished or how they were progressing, she was surprised when she noticed a rather familiar reiatsu diming down.

#20#

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! What the hell do you think you're doing you shinigami scum!"

"Che, you're worthless, an utter disappointment, I would have thought you would pack a better punch."

The tall lanky figure was crouching down on one knee, blood flowing rather earnestly from his side that had a mean gash from hip to shoulder. The man spit out blood as previously white uniform turned more and more red, he reached out for the blade that laid helplessly at his side with one of his still functional six arms. He was stopped when a waraji clad foot stomped on his hand, making the espada grunt in pain and halt on his move completely, looking up to glance at the owner of said foot, trying to give the best death glare he could to no avail as he was starting to have problems seeing through his hazed eye.

"Useless waste of time. And I thought it would be fun when I realized it was nearly impossible to cut you up."

The tall, broad shinigami captain scoffed and turned tail to leave, wanting more than anything to get away from the boring fight he was suddenly forced to participate in.

The espada didn't take no for an answer as he stood up with the last of his strength to attack Kenpachi's unguarded back only to widen in eye when the 11th squad captain embraced the attack head on.

The blade connected with skin but skin was hardly grazed, not really causing damage that could be considerable considering the current fight state. Kenpachi took out the weird shaped blade from his flesh, not even caring when blood dripped out and onto the floor. He lifted his own nameless blade and strikes downwards in a furry attack that hit the stunned espada like a tornado, not really comprehending the move until it was too late, and too much blood loss affecting his better judgment and not dodging.

A rain shower of blood tainted the pure white sands, droplets of red colored water falling on the ground with the espada following right behind with a load thud. Kenpachi glanced down at the slowly dying espada before scuffing once more, striding away from the previous battlefield and to a crumbled piece of pillar that had a small bundle of black and pink in the middle.

"Oy, Yachiru! We're leaving!"

Said person just so happened to be the small bundle and upon hearing her name she stood up and jumped on Kenpachi's bare shoulder.

"Ken-chan didn't have fun?"

"Che, it was funner fighting with Ichigo. Once we get back I'm going to make him fight me for giving me such a boring opponent."

The small 11th squad lieutenant seemed to ponder on the fact before finally realizing what it meant. She broke into a wide smile and threw her arms up in the air to show her excitement before yelling out with a laugh how fun it would be.

Kenpachi on the other hand turned to look at the now dead espada and his discarded haori that was near the lanky, dead figure, thinking how bothersome it would be to go pick it up and instead walked away, thinking about finding another fight and maybe finding the others.

'How bothersome.'

#20#

"I see… it might work."

"Of course it will work Bya-kun, I can assure you there is nothing Shinsou can't cut."

The 6th squad captain glanced to look at the 3rd squad captain, not liking having to work with him in particular but not having a choice on that matter. He once again turned to look at their idiotic opponent and couldn't help but feel sorry for Aizen that his top and most powerful espada happened to be the stupidest. He wondered how the traitor felt about it, obviously pissed.

Byakuya gave out a non-audible sigh before retracting his deadly petals into his normal, sealed sword, looking at the white haired man before sending a glare his way.

"This better work or it will all have been for naught and we'll end up having to cut the espada up into he drops."

The fox like man in response just widened his smile before lifting the small, dagger like zanpaktou to his eye level, wanting to show off the small blade and move it in a playful way.

"Don't ya worry Bya, everything shall go as planned."

Byakuya once more sent a glare directed to Gin, not really wanting to trust the man but having no choice in the current situation, after all, the fox had not told him what his bankai was and now he wanted to use that bankai that was still a secret to kill the espada.

Instead of debating more he concentrated on their opponent, directing his slight anger towards the dark skinned man that the pale white fox. Byakuya stood in front of the espada and twirled his sword so that the tip was in direction of the floor, letting go of it to release once more his bankai.

"Bankai, Senbosakura Kegeyoshi."

The large blade like figures dispersed into a great horde of sakura petals, making an incredible shower of pink while circling its owner in an everlasting dance of pride and honor.

"You still trying to kill me with your petty flowers?! I told you it won't work!"

Byakuya lifted his right arm with a perfect stance of secureness while sending the blades to follow his commands and attack the giant espada, the blades went directly towards the zero in an upfront attack, trying to keep him distracted in the attack and not on his other opponent.

Meanwhile Gin had moved to a secluded area where he was away from the battlefield but was close enough to see every move made by the two. He opened slightly his eyelids so that pale blue came in sight in a way that if anyone were present they wouldn't have been able to avoid the chills.

Gin crouched slightly to extend his zanpaktou, knowing exactly what he would do and when, now he was just waiting for that exact moment and when the pink flower petals that composed Senbonsakura twirled in a fierce tornado right in front of Yammy while blocking said persons sight he striked, fast and swift so that no one would have expected the attack and went right in the middle of the turmoil, knowing that the 6th squad captain would open up a path the moment the blade started to pierce through the pink.

And so he did, making the long, menacing blade go past the espada's defenses and making the attack successful in piercing the strong hierro. Gin retracted his own zanpaktou in his small dagger like state while waiting with a mischievous smile to show how much he would surprise the two.

"Ha, what was that all about? Just cutting me up once won't do much to serve your cause. I'm still standing! I will-!"

He stopped mid-sentence with a startled expression, not really comprehending his former comrade's current expression.

"Ara? What would seem to be wrong ~Yammy~? I thought you were going to give us a long speech of your power."

Gin shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head in the process to show hid cluelessness and deception before looking back at the espada, pointing his small zanpaktou at the espada.

"Ne, Yammy-chan, did you know? What the power of my zanpaktou's bankai is?"

This seemed to intrigue not only the espada but the 6th squad captain as both perked up ears to hear rather intently what the silver haired man was about to say.

"My bankai's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. And guess what Yammy-chan, a piece of my blade just so happened to be left inside you when I cut through your skin."

This made the espada widen in eyes as the meaning of this new revelation left him with an unavoidable fear. But before he could even think of a retort Gin pointed towards the dark skinned man and muttered in a cold unforgiving tone.

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari"

#20#

"Who the hell gave you permission to pity me Kurosaki?!"

"I'm not pitting you it's just being considerate."

"Well stop doing that!"

"But I have to obey my beautiful son Ichigo."

"What are you, a six year old?! The father puts the rules!"

"Oh but Ichi's the commanding officer so too bad. He gave specific orders to not kill you."

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?! Sparing your enemies? I'm gonna kill that fucker for be littling me."

Isshin glanced to look at the mangled form of the sexta espada, thinking how he could yell and protest when he was practically bleeding to dead. The elder Kurosaki shrugged and moved his arm so that he could better support the espada before wincing, feeling the pain go down his spine as he hurt his worst injury in the process. As he did he thought back to the end of the fight which just so happened to be pretty close since he hadn't released his bankai, getting to exhausted in battle and being unable to release it.

Isshin looked back at the bluenett, having a good idea while changing his thoughtful expression into a wide grin, lifting his freehand to ruffle the espada's somewhat long blue locks.

"Oy! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I like you. You remind me of my son when he was younger."

Grimmjow made a confused face, thinking how it was possible to compare himself to the uncaring and calm orange head he had seen before, he was shocked even more when the man started babbling more about his so called boy and actually acting casual with someone that was previously an enemy.

"Ah, they grow up so fast, my own son is getting married soon. I know you two would get along well. Why don't you come to his weeding, it could be fun!"

He widen in eyes thinking of all the crazy stuff the man would keep on talking about and couldn't help but wince in sympathy for the orange head that would have to bear with the man for the rest of his life. Maybe, just maybe he could get along with the mission's current commander, at least to complain about the raven head together.

#20#

"Respira…"

The two captains jumped to avoid the fretful attack, wanting more than anything to get away and not get caught up as to not lose a limb or something worse.

The espada had already released his resurrection, all the attacks they sent his way were either stopped or just plainly dodged thanks to the ability of Senescencia that made time around them stop. Even Kyōraku's  _games w_ ere avoidable for the espada and the worse they had done to the old man is a discreet yet very much there, gash to his side.

Kyōraku glanced to look at the petit captain, thinking how lucky she had been to have barely avoided losing an arm but still holding up like in the beginning, it was real bothersome to know how exhausted both were even when they didn't show it and the worst thing was that an indoor fight was not beneficial to them. He turned to look at the giant opening they had made to the wall sometime in the battle and couldn't help but feel it was an escape route; so he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed Soifon's collar from behind and dragged her out of the throne room and into the chilly sands under the artificial sun.

The first thing he noticed upon landing on the sand was that there was another three arrancar outside, one he instantly recognized as an ally.

"Nel-chan, what are you doing out here?"

Before Nel could even hope to respond Soifon interrupted, wanting more than anything to get let down and doing everything in her power to not yell at the senior captain in aggravation.

"Kyōraku-Taicho, please put me down."

The 8th squad captain realized what he was doing, knowing that the smaller captain was sure to be doing everything in her power to not kick him off. He put her down while checking that she wasn't badly injured and that she could still hold her own.

Soifon on the other hand was pissed, pissed that her stealth and close courter combat was mostly of no use since they were weary of the espada's ability and tried to keep their distance. She cursed the bad matching they had made in opponent but wasn't about to back down, after all, she was chosen for this mission by  _him a_ nd she would not give him a new reason to make fun of her.

Nel, seeing that she finally had the clear to speak up did so, apprehension very much noticeable in her voice.

"We came to confront Barragan… but I can see that the fight isn't going quite as planned."

The older captain shook his head, very much agreeing with Soifon on the fact that their opponent was troublesome and that it was hard to fight him when the espada had such a deadly ability.

They were brought back from their musing when a loud explosion brought their attention, looking back at a new gapping hole that had appeared thanks to the recent bam, making them widen in eyes at the sight that greeted them and causing Hallibel and Stark growl in anger.

#20#

When Kyōraku took Soifon out of the previously spectacular throne room Barragan couldn't help but growl in anger, hating it when he had to go and look for his prey. He was about to go out to follow them when a muffled sound brought his attention.

He glanced to look at the direction of the sound when he spotted his fraction along with Loly and Menoly that happened to be carrying something rather interesting.

He smirked, thinking of the great possibilities he could do with this new variable and how it would make his fight insured and easier than ever.

He walked towards the 8 arrancar making their captives squirm in fear of the powerful segunda that seemed to be ready to try something that involved them. Lilynette was the only one that didn't look affected by the powerful presence, seemingly used to being around stronger spiritual pressure and not wanting to show her fear on the outside, she just hated how she was captured so easily along with the tercera's fraction.

She glared at the man, wanting to yell at him and ask what he was going to do but being unable thanks to the gag she had, being immobilized along with the other three females and being unable to do anything.

"You seven did a good job. Now, follow me."

Barragan grabbed the nearest of the gaged arrancar that just so happened to be Lilynette by the collar, dragging her through the newly made hole and being followed right behind by the fraction. He gazed around the area to see his two opponents accompanied by another three he hadn't known were there but made what he was going to do even more satisfactory.

He grinned like a mad man, loving how Starkk and Hallibel started to shake in rage upon seeing their captured fraction and enjoying the sight before him. He could tell that of all the five only one was not visibly affected and that was the temperamental, petite captain. He could tell the other captain was also affected even if he really didn't show it and that just made it better; he knew that it would be pretty much impossible for them to try something when he had the four in his grasp.

He laughed, loving how he now had his kingdom perfectly in his grasp with the tercera and primera in his grasp and knowing that the futile battle would be over before anyone noticed.

"This is brilliant. Spectacular! Look at you, the powerful primera being lowered to a vicious dog on a leash…"

Barragan smirked once more before lifting up Lilynette so that they could all see her, making her choke slightly thanks to being lifted by the collar.

"…and this is that leash."

He laughed once more, enjoying very much the situation and knowing that everything was under HIS control and not anyone else. He knew he had won, he marveled his victory, and everything was just according to the plan.

BOOM!

He widen in eyes, being completely shocked by the sudden explosion that occurred behind him, and knowing that it would be bad thanks to his opponents expressions and the chills he felt go down his spine. He turned, ever so slowly to look at the cloud of dust that seemed to be dissipating and letting them see what had happened, and what he saw shocked them to the very core.

There, standing imposingly, surrounded by the corpse of his fraction along with Loly and Menoly but with the other three safe and sound, with the limp form of the cuarta was none other than a tall orange haired…

…hollow?

To be continued…

Okay, well hello everyone, sorry for the prolonged pause in this story but like I have said before and I shall repeat once more I NEVER want to leave a story unfinished, if it were canceled I would have said so a long time ago so do not fret.

On the other hand I am very grateful that people still read this fanfiction and even more so to those that review/follow/favorite etc. It is very much appreciated even if it is just to say 'You suck' it only helps me notice my flaws so that I can fix them.

So with that I'm out and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	21. I'll try...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, Tite Kubo is not my name and I hope it never will be.

 

“Normal Speech”

‘Thoughts’

*Flashback*

_“Zangetsu talking”_

**“Shiro talking”**

**_“Muramasa talking”_ **

****

#21#

Tendrils of terror clearly radiated from the previous segunda espada, the other arrancar just stood stunned in place along with the present shinigami as they all stared at the imposing figure before them; the bone chilling form that brought goose bumps forth with the bull-like horns and pale white skin, the unfocused brown eyes that looked like that of a dead man but this person, this being was anything but dead, he was very much alive and that terrorized those present even if they were somewhat able to recognize the newcomer.

The cuarto espada hanging limply under a pale white arm did nothing to ease the self-imposed king of hueco mundo, it did nothing to appease the terror that kept on bubbling up; and it obviously did not relax the orange head’s comrades because he looked unforgiving and aloof of everything.

“Barragan Louisenbairn…. You don’t change do you?”

“What… do you mean….?”

The sudden smirk that graced the pale white features only made the goose bumps increase, the unease and uncertainty just seemed to elevate to new levels and make the powerful Segundo want to submit and fall to his knees because this being looked as if he knew every single thing about him while he knew nothing.

“Always hiding like a coward behind an innocent. How far the mighty have fallen.”

“C-COWARD YOU SAY! HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOU’RE KING ARRANCAR YOU MUST-!”

The sudden pressure on his shoulders made him stop as he looked once more into the others face, all hint of amusement gone as he only had a cold gaze.

“You take me as an arrancar? Well that’s fine by me but a coward is still a coward, past present and future… always…”

The Segundo was gas       ping now, feeling a sudden fear that he had not felt before fall completely on his shoulders and he was rather sure that it was not reiatsu it was something completely foreign… it was sheer presence.

All of a sudden a groan came from the limp figure of an arrancar everyone had taken for dead. The orange head glanced down to look at the raven head and shifted his arm to get a better grip since he had started to move and might fall if the movements continued. The cuarto moved once more and this time lifted his head to send a cold glare to the other, gaining nothing in response since they were both kinda similar when it came to cold stares.

“Did you have to carry me all the way down?”

“Well we didn’t exactly have time and you’re still not regenerated enough to go at my speed so yeah, I did have to carry you.”

“Nonsense.”

Upon hearing the other complain Ichigo could hardly suppress the smile that threatened to show on his face, completely eradicating the previous aloof demeanor that had Barragan subdued and everyone else in a trance.

“Oh really? I beg to differ… can you stand now?”

Ulquiorra gave a roll of his eyes upon hearing the slight concern in the orange heads tone but said nothing of it, only sparing him a court nod so that he would know that it was okay to let go and also let him concentrate on the only espada left of the resistance.

As Ichigo placed the cuarto down he turned to look at the still tied fraction of the tercera espada, giving them the kindest smile he could muster while in his current menacing form to put them at ease before kneeling by their side while completely ignoring the rising rage of the segunda and the obvious nerves that were radiating from his comrades.

“Don’t worry, everything will end soon.”

The next thing that occurred was too fast for anyone to even realize what had. The three espada –and ex espada- along with the two shinigami captains all widened in eyes as Nel yelled to warn the orange head of the upcoming danger that came from behind. They were all frightened for Ichigo and the fraction along with the cuarto espada seeing as the segunda was no longer restrained by fear and was charging an attack, ready to eradicate the five of them and being very close to doing so only for the attack to collide with thin air.

Barragan, completely surprised turned to look behind him to see where his pary ahd gone to, coming to a complete halt as he shuddered from the bone chilling voice that was heard from his side, so close by he quickly turned to make sure no attack came his way but at the same time too far for it to have been a whisper since he heard it loud and clear.

“Coward. I told you didn’t I? Attacking the enemy from behind; if that’s not a coward than there must be something rather off here.”

Barragan quickly turned his gaze back towards the group of three arrancar and two shinigami, seeing that four had been added to the team and the only one out of his sight just so happened to be the most dangerous one.

He tightened his grip on the bundle that he was still carrying, causing a low and muffled whimper to escape his hostage as he tried to look around for the orange head, fear and apprehension quite obvious in his stance and posture, his bones almost shacking from the terror he felt in the inside which was hidden beneath rage.

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD?! I AM THE KING OF HUECO MUNDO AND YOU SHALL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!”

The only response he gained was a sudden and very much impossible to dodge, punch square on his skull, sending him flying all the way back into the throne room, leaving everyone wondering what the hell had happened while turning from the place where the _king_ of hueco mundo stood to where Ichigo was standing next to them since the only thing they had been able to distinguish was an orange blur.

“What the hell just happened?”

The one that actually voiced out everyone’s thoughts was in fact Stark that was still quite worried for his still captured fraction even if he knew that the attack wouldn’t have harmed her since Barragan had taken the full impact but was still apprehensive and wanting more than anything to get his other half back at his side.

“Well that was gemelos sonido. I think you two might know it from the now dead septima espada but who knows, you espada were always so stiff around each other.”

The two espada seemed taken aback by the newfound information, knowing what gemelos sonido was even if Zommari was never someone social or that boosted about their skills but being a high ranking espada had its advantages.

Hallibel had already gone to untie her fraction along with Nel’s help so that the rest could stay alert waiting for a certain coward to come out and play. Ulquiorra which everyone had thought was dead up until now was standing as aloof as always while Kyōraku and Stark were relaxed but very much paying attention.

Ichigo on the other hand had closed his eyes and was stretching out his senses to make out their current situation; happy to sense that all the fighting was over and that some of them were even making their way towards them –everyone except Kenpachi that was still pretty far off.

“He’s not coming out.”

“No… he’s planning something. I’m sure of it.”

Soifon turned to look at their commander –even if she didn’t really recognize him as such- and couldn’t help but feel disgust for the hollow appearance Ichigo had even if he was still wearing the 5th squad haori. She just couldn’t get used to the idea of having a hollow in the ranks even if said hollow saved them from a great war. She tried to push her feelings aside and gave a neutral expression, wanting to gain some answers as to what he had meant.

“Why do you think he’s planning?”

Ichigo on the other hand still had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the flicker of reiatsu in the building, following every single thing he felt and trying to decipher Barragan’s intentions.

“He’s moving in there.”

As the orange head said this everyone was now looking at him, even the impassive cuarto held a shimmer of newfound curiosity as Ichigo’s eyes opened once more to reveal gold against black, his white skin and menacing hollow, bull-like horns disappearing and returning to his normal state with the exception of his eyes that looked hollower than before.

“Ichigo-kun? I think now is not a good time to drop your transformation.”

Upon being called he turned to look at the 8th squad captain, understanding his apprehension but not being able to do anything to ease it as he was only able to give a small understanding smile.

“I can’t really maintain it too long. It’ll only deplete my reiatsu reserves if I keep it on, but don’t worry I still have access to my hollow side only weaker.”

All of a sudden the sound of flash step was heard behind them, signaling the arrival of their comrades but at the same time distracting them from their current situation as they really weren’t expecting what happened next.

“Don’t look away shinigami.”

The sudden appearance was all but expected for some and completely surprising for others as Kyōraku was more than ready to make the segunda back away with a blast of kido without incantation to give them a moment to breathe and get everything back in control. The bastard had been waiting for the perfect distraction and he had moved when he had found it.

 “Shit. Where is he now?”

The next thing everyone noticed was the still form of the skeleton like figure, finally being able to see the crack on his right had increased and was now missing a big part of said side.

“Ichigo, how hard did you hit him?”

“Well Nel remember I had my hierro at full force when I punched him so I’m guessing somewhere around very hard.”

The answer honestly made all those present sweat drop and turn to look at their leader, thinking that it was a very vague answer and wanting to question –for some not for the first time- their commander.

“O… kay… that was an accurate answer.”

The new and unfamiliar voice –to some- startled them and made those present turn and look in the direction where the raspy and a little strained voice came from, finding it rather hilarious to see the previous 10th squad captain carrying the mighty sexta espada and apparently being rather comfy as if they were all buddy buddy.

“And you were burnt to a crisp by goat face’s getsuga tenshou so shut up.”

This only made Grimmjow glare at the orange head, not being able to do anything else as he could barely stand as is. But as soon as their attention was brought to the newcomers it was gone as Stark decided to growl at Barragan’s form that was once more coming out of the smoke all calm and collected which looked weird since he was pissed off mere minutes ago.

“Where’s Lilynette?”

Upon hearing the rather hostile noise radiating from the primera Barragan couldn’t help but laugh, enjoying the leash he had on the powerful espada and not feeling threatened at all.

“You’re fraction? Well she’s rather comfortable inside of a barrier I made using _respira_. I could no longer afford to leave my defenses down and was in need of my _senescencia_ (1).”

This made those present widen in eyes as they actually knew of Barragan’s ability thanks to Ichigo’s report. His _respira_ being the purple miasma he uses to age and eventually kill that around him at long range and his _senescencia_ being his defenses as anything close by or anything that makes contact with him also ages.

Ichigo –and those calmest in the current situation- tried to keep their defenses up while searching for the purple barrier the fraction was most likely trapped in, only to be spotted in between the rubble and not that far away.

“Any false move and she dies remember? She is the only restrain I have left and I will use it!”

The new variable made those still able to fight tense. Nobody wanting to risk moving and making the fraction die and at the same time not wanting to stay still and do nothing or else the mission would have been for naught and nothing would have been able to be done.

“If any of you are alive it’s because I’ve let you live until now but that ends. She moves, she dies, anyone else gets near they die as well so don’t even try. I-“

That was all he got to say before an orange blur passed right by him, passing completely his defenses and not being able to do a thing as his eyes followed the after image of what he suspected to be the 5th squad captain, only widening in eyes as he saw his destination and not being able to believe he would be as stupid as to approach his respira when he had just gave out a warning.

Everyone else was also surprised at this, barely even having time to yell out Ichigo’s name in fear for his most probable death, wanting more than anything to follow behind but knowing the segunda would do anything to stop them since it was apparent that Barragan would let Ichigo get to the barrier to teach the rest a lesson –if his sudden smirk was anything to go by- but what surprised everyone was the sudden bala that Ichigo fired at the side of the purple miasma and how he suddenly reached in through the small whole that he had created; surely getting in touch with the miasma but looking as if it were not of his concern.

As Ichigo reached inside he was able to grab the still tied fraction and pull her out without letting her touch the segunda’s technique even if he didn’t have the same luck, quickly turning back to his awaiting comrades as he dodged the miasma that had started to go after him and arriving just in time with the rest to be protected inside a barrier that the newly arrived 6th squad captain placed.

“Ichigo, are you alright?!”

“I’m alright just… wait a second.”

The orange head shifted the arrancar in his arm to pass her to the awaiting primera, earning himself a thanks before glancing to look at the barrier and then back at Byakuya.

“That barrier won’t last long. It will rot away any minute now.”

“At least it’ll earn us sometime. Your arm wasn’t damaged?”

The 5th squad captain bit his lip as he finally lifted his left arm to see the rapidly disappearing skin and bones, thanking whatever god out there that his rapid regeneration was slowing down the process and most likely preventing it from going further than his fingers.

“It’s slowly aging but I’ll do something about it.”

“Son what do you have in mind?”

Ichigo turned to look at his father, trying to ignore the feeling slowly disappearing from his hand and trying to concentrate on Isshin that was still supporting a battered Grimmjow. He looked back from his father to his hand and without even thinking he cut it off, surprising even the segunda espada that was about to eradicate the barrier as the blood dripped out of his newly self-created injury.

“What the hell!”

Ichigo turned to look at the blunet, feeling amusement upon seeing those shocked expressions that came from everyone except Ulquiorra that already knew what the orange head was about to do. Surprising everyone further when his hand started to re grow and replace his previous dying one.

“See? Problem resolved.”

“You’re insane just like your dad.”

“I would never cut off my hand like that.”

The orange head just shrugged at that, not feeling anything upon being insulted as he thought it was nothing compared to being called monster in his own time. It gave an empty feeling and was not something to enjoy, almost as if he was hollow.

How ironic is that.

“S’kay, I can go with insane. But for now we have to leave out the insane part and concentrate on killing this bastard.”

“Any plan Shiba-Taicho?”

He turned to look at the 6th squad captain and future brother in law, giving a lazy smile as he said his next words that in a way shocked them all but at the same time made them wonder why in the world they were following the guy in the first place.

“None.”

…

…

“You’re kidding right Ichi?”

“Nope. My best plan right now is win so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“I take my previous comment of you being as insane as your dad back. You’re worse than him, and that’s saying something.”

Ichigo just turned to look at the rest of his companions, knowing full well that the barrier was about to crumble down as he could see the kido reaching its limit and having to jump away the next second but wanting to say something else before.

“Like I said. I can go with insane.”

And then the unbelievable happened; he jumped out of the miasma’s way along with everyone else and threw his sheathes along with zanpaktou to the flustered 2nd squad captain and Nel, giving one to each before charging at the segunda and hitting the skeleton like figure head on and barely showing sign of being affected as his rapid generation healed just as fast as the miasma affected him. Being able to throw the other man into the rubble once more thanks to his reiatsu induced kick.

“Well that’s a plan I guess.”

“Bastard! Why are you still alive?! Why are you pushing me back?! HOW?!”

At that all Ichigo could do was smirk, not really caring that the moment he depleted his reiatsu reserves he would probably die and not minding the idea so long as he was able to protect everyone else.

“That’s what happens when the unexpected happens remember this for as long as you live which won’t be long by the way. Strength is a product of the unexpected along with experience.”

“YOU BITCH!!!”

#21#

“So what happened in the end?”

“The leader of the rebels was taken down by Shiba-Taicho along with the rest of the invasion team with the help of the espada that were allowed to live and ended up making a peaceful treaty in the meantime. The discussion of the details was agreed to be held in a weeks’ time once everything settled down and they were able to talk it off with their own side. Once everything was finished and any emergency treatment was given the team returned via garganta, arriving mere hours ago.”

The one receiving this information sighed, reluctantly settling back on his chair as he gazed to the side to look beyond the first division barracks and to the never ending buildings that made up soul society and getting hi attention away from his white haired lieutenant, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned back to look at his subordinate once more.

“And where is the team along with the team leader that should be _here_ doing what _you_ are doing?”

“The team is currently in 4th division and is awaiting clearance from Unohana-Taicho to leave the health ward and go back to normal activities. As for why I’m here instead of Shiba-Taicho would be because…”

#21#

“What do you mean you can’t grow your arm back?!”

“Well I kinda depleted all my reiatsu reserves in that last attack and I don’t have enough to boot up my instant regeneration so I’ll have to stay like this until my reiatsu returns to a stable level.”

“But you have a frickin ocean of reiatsu! That doesn’t make sense!”

“And that just shows how close I came to dying… which I didn’t do so don’t look at me like that Rukes.”

The raven haired midget just glared at his fiancé with the deadliest face she could muster, hopping to gain some sort of uncomfortable reaction from the orange head since he had done something stupid and she wanted to punish him but was currently unable to hit him thanks to the fact that he was lying on a bad in the fourth squad barracks, not really injured –if you didn’t count the lack of a left arm- but still having to be still since the lack if reiatsu did some stupid things to your mobility and concentration, almost like if you were dehydrated.

She was rather glad that her glare had succeeded in doing its job once the Shiba head started to squirm in his place, enjoying rather thoroughly the idea of being his only weakness –since it looked as if nothing else unnerved him- and at the same time already thinking of all the things she could do with this newfound information.

Maybe she would ask for that new chappy T-shirt she saw in the chappy store last time she went.

But anyway, back to her idiot of a strawberry that looked a little bit to pale for her licking but still looked as strong as ever she decided to finally get that explanation she had not heard since she had practically jumped him the moment she saw him and not letting Ichigo so much as worn her of his lack of an arm to support them both.

“So… why do you not have an arm?”

Ichigo on the other hand just looked rather ashamed, almost as if he was thinking back to that moment and thinking it was rather stupid even if he knew it was basically the only way to win over the bastard’s ability. He lifted an arm to rub sheepishly the back if his head as he looked anywhere but his soon to be wife while trying to explain the best he would and not sound stupid at the same time.

“Well… Barragan has this thing on his skin so as to say that protects him of his own ability but… well, he isn’t protected from the inside and if you found a way to get his own respire inside the guy well… he would die.”

The 5th squad captain turned to look at the raven head to see if she was following so far only to quickly avert his amber gaze as he saw that understanding look in her violet eyes accompanied with worry.

He didn’t deserve such look damn it.

“So Hachi, one of the big shots that disappeared 110 years ago that was also one of my teachers taught me a way to take that guy down. He actually told me in the past… in _my_ past how he had defeated him and well I used the same tactic… the team distracted Barragan while I let my arm rot as I deactivated my regeneration, letting it get _eaten_ enough so that I could… transport it into the guys body and well… that’s how I lost my arm.”

Rukia let out a giant sigh as she stood from her place on the chair and went forward to hug Ichigo’s lying form, wanting more than anything to make sure Ichigo was still there with het but wanting the man to understand that _she_ understood and that she was just worried from the lack of arm and the injuries everyone came back with. They were not easing her in anyway.

“Okay… okay just… don’t do that again. It puts me on edge and I don’t like it.”

The orange head just lifted and arm to embrace her in a half hug as best as he could as he was trying not to move and evade the dizziness and the blood that would surely come out of his arm of he moved around much, giving a soft smile as he tried to convey his next words and at the same time not worry her further.

“I’ll try.”

 

To be continued…

**Thank you for the continued support, hope it was of your enjoyment!**

 


End file.
